What Friends are For ooo FFal Series 03
by Fu-Dragon
Summary: Teil 3 FFaL. Nach einem Autounfall fällt Peter ohne Grund ins Koma. Sicher ist nur, dass die Gehirnströme immer mehr abnehmen und er sterben wird. Als nun Caine, bei dem Versuch ihm zu helfen, auch noch ins Koma fällt ist klar, dass etwas nicht stimmt.
1. Chapter 1

From Friends and Lovers – The Series ... Story 3

What Friends Are For  
© Fu-Dragon

Summary: Teil 3 der FFaL-Series. Nach einem schweren Autounfall fällt Peter ohne Grund ins Koma. Sicher ist nur, dass die Gehirnströme immer mehr abnehmen und Peter sterben wird. Als nun Caine, bei dem Versuch Peter zu helfen, auch noch ins Koma fällt ist klar, dass es nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht.  
Charaktere: Peter, Kermit, Caine, OC Cara  
Warnung: Erwachsenenszenen, Gewalt

oooooooooo

Kapitel 1

Kermit und Jody prosteten sich mit ihren Kaffeetassen zu.

"Ich sehe noch immer Richards dummes Gesicht vor mir, als du den Haftbefehl aus der Tasche gezogen hast, Kermit", lachte Jody ausgelassen.

"Der Kerl kann froh sein, dass er sein Gesicht noch hat", brummte Kermit, während er sich gemütlich gegen die Sitzbank lehnte.

Die Verhaftung Dave Richards war schnell und ohne Probleme über die Bühne gegangen. Er war von ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen so überrascht gewesen, dass er nicht einmal Gegenwehr geleistet hatte. Endlich konnte diese Akte geschlossen werden. Ein Dealer weniger auf der Strasse, der seinen Stoff verkaufte.

Um den kleinen Sieg zu feiern, hatten Kermit und Jody sich dazu entschlossen, einen schnellen Abstecher in die Kaffeebar zu machen, bevor sie zum Revier fuhren, um den ungeliebten Papierkram zu erledigen.

Jody schaute auf die Uhr. "Oh, ich fürchte, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, Kermit. Ich möchte nicht dem Captain erklären müssen, warum wir nach vollbrachter Tat so lange zum Revier gebraucht haben", meinte sie und erhob sich aus ihrer Nische.

Kermit nickte zustimmend, stellte seinen leeren Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch und tat es Jody gleich. Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, folgte er seiner Partnerin ins Freie. Kurz darauf fädelte sich Kermit in den dichten Feierabendverkehr von Sloanville ein.

"Wenn du das Blaulicht anmachen würdest, kämen wir schneller voran als nur Stop and Go", beschwerte sich Jody.

Kermit schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und entgegnete in einem tadelnden Tonfall: "Jody, Jody, Jody, du weißt doch, dass die Sirene nur in einem Notfall angemacht werden darf."

"Na komm schon, Kermit. Du willst mir doch nun nicht weis machen, dass du dich immer an die Vorschriften hältst. Gib schon zu, dieser Verkehr geht dir ebenso auf die Nerven wie mir."

Kermit warf Jody einen undefinierbaren Seitenblick zu. "Übertreibe es nicht, sonst endest du noch als Kühlerfigur auf meinem Wagen und kannst von dort aus den Verkehr regeln", warf er in einem leichten Ton ein.

Jody zuckte nur die Achseln. Selbst Kermits flapsige Bemerkungen konnten ihr ihre Laune nicht verderben.

"Okay, du hast gewonnen, ich bin ja schon ruhig", erwiderte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Kermit konnte sich ein, 'Braves Mädchen' nicht verkneifen, was Jody erneut zum Lachen reizte.

Innerlich verdrehte Kermit die Augen. Er hatte wirklich nichts gegen Jodys gute Laune einzuwenden, immerhin war er heute ausnahmsweise auch guter Stimmung nach dem Coup, den sie da gelandet hatten. Doch, dass sie sich nun dermaßen albern benahm, das ging ihm schon wieder auf die Nerven.

*Frauen*, dachte er, *die soll mal einer verstehen.*

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten die beiden in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen. Mittlerweile war der Verkehr noch wesentlich dichter geworden, so dass sie kaum noch voran kamen. Jody schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster in der Hoffnung, den Grund für den nun wirklich mehr als zäh fließenden Verkehr zu entdecken, während Kermit sich auf die Strasse konzentrierte. Sie befanden sich kurz vor der nächsten Kreuzung, als Jody plötzlich von ihrem Sitz auffuhr und den Hals lang machte.

"Hey Kermit, ich denke, ich habe den Grund für den Stau. Da drüben", sie deutete mit dem Finger in die Richtung, "scheint es einen Unfall gegeben zu haben. Ich kann noch keine Rettungsfahrzeuge ausmachen, scheint gerade eben erst passiert zu sein."

Jody stutzte einen Moment während sie sich halb aus ihrem Sitz lehnte, um besser sehen zu können.

"Uh...ich, ich denke, eines der beteiligten Fahrzeuge ist Caras Wagen."

Kermit, der die Corvair schon in die von Jody beschriebene Richtung gelenkt hatte, schaltete sofort das Blaulicht ein. Dennoch dauerte es eine gute Weile, bis die Autos vor ihnen in der vollgestopften Straße so weit Platz gemacht hatten, dass sie sich durchquetschen konnten.

Je näher sie der Unfallstelle kamen, desto mehr zog sich Kermits Magen zusammen. Ohne Zweifel war es Caras Wagen, der in einen Unfall mit einem schwarzen Rover involviert war.

Bei dem Rover war die gesamte Vorderfront eingedrückt, er musste Frontal auf Caras Wagen geprallt sein, der sich auch in einem verheerendem Zustand befand. Ebenso wie bei dem Rover, war an ihrem Wagen die gesamte Motorfront eingedrückt und auch die Beifahrerseite schien sehr gelitten zu haben. Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht erkennen.

Eine Menschentraube hatte sich um die beiden Fahrzeuge gebildet, so dass der angespannte Detective nicht ausmachen konnte, wo sich Cara und der andere Fahrer befanden. Der Verkehr auf dieser Straße war zum Stillstand gekommen. Zum einen wegen dem Rover, der noch immer halb auf der Kreuzung stand, als auch wegen der Schaulustigen.

Kermit spürte, wie ihm eiskalt bei dem Gedanken wurde, was er hier vorfinden würde. Kaum hatte er den Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen zum Halten gebracht, sprang er heraus. Jody kam so schnell nicht hinterher.

In der Ferne war das Heulen der Sirenen der Ambulanz, der Polizei und auch der Feuerwehr zu vernehmen, doch das kümmerte Kermit wenig. Er zückte seinen Ausweis und bahnte sich fast brutal einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge.

"Machen sie Platz, Polizei!", raunzte er die Schaulustigen an, die einfach nicht von der Stelle weichen wollten. Jody, die inzwischen zu Kermit aufgeschlossen hatte folgte ihm dichtauf.

Endlich hatten sich die beiden bis zum Geschehen vorgekämpft. Im ersten Moment blieben sie wie erstarrt stehen, mussten erst einmal verdauen, was sie hier sahen. Auf der gesamten Kreuzung lagen Wrackteile und Glassplitter verteilt. Es sah aus, wie auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Jody schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und flüsterte: "Oh mein Gott."

Beide erkannten mit einem Blick, dass dem Mann in dem Rover nicht mehr zu helfen war, den zwei Passanten auf die Straße gezogen hatten. Eine große Blutlache hatte sich um seinen Kopf gebildet. Er musste mit der Stirn gegen die Windschutzscheibe geknallt sein, an der halb angetrocknetes Blut klebte wie Kermit mit einem schnellen Blick erkannte. Die Augen blickten starr und vollkommen leblos in dem zerschlagenen Gesicht des Fahrers, sofern man es noch als solches erkennen konnte.

Gewaltsam riss Kermit den Blick von der leblosen Gestalt los. Er erholte sich schneller als Jody und bellte seine Anweisungen: "Du kümmerst dich darum, dass die Hilfsfahrzeuge hier durchkommen können. Ich sehe nach Cara. Und ihr", er wandte sich an die umstehenden Passanten, die alle in absurder Faszination das Ganze beobachteten, "macht ganz schnell, dass ihr hier weg kommt, bevor ich jeden einzelnen von euch ins Gefängnis werfe."

Seiner Autorität hatten die Passanten nichts entgegen zu setzen, widerwillig und langsam entfernten sie sich von dem Schauplatz des Geschehens.

Kermit beeilte sich an die Stelle zu gelangen, an der Caras Wagen, zumindest das, was noch davon übrig war, stand. Das ganze Geschehen hatte nur wenig Sekunden gedauert, doch Kermit kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er das Autowrack erreichte.

Zwei Männer waren damit beschäftigt, sich um eine zierliche Gestalt zu kümmern, die zwischen ihnen stand, und sich gegen die beiden Männer zu wehren schien. Er erkannte, dass es sich bei der Frau tatsächlich um Cara handelte.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr, die Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf sie gelenkt. Die beiden Männer schob er einfach zur Seite. Wenigstens stand sie von alleine, da konnte es sie nicht so schlimm erwischt haben.

"Cara, Mädchen. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte sich Kermit besorgt.

Cara ließ die Hand sinken, die sie noch eben abwehrend erhoben hatte und hob den Kopf. Weit aufgerissene, trübe Augen voller Entsetzen und Horror schauten zu ihm auf.

"K.. Kermit?", stotterte sie.

Der Detective betrachtete Cara eingehend, die unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zugetat. Außer ein paar leichten Schnittwunden am Hals und an den Armen konnte er keine, zumindest äußerliche, Verletzung bei ihr fest stellen. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Er legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ja, ich bin es Cara. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du hast nur einen Schock. Hast du Schmerzen, tut dir etwas weh, siehst du verschwommen?", erkundigte er sich.

Cara ging gar nicht darauf ein, sie konnte ihn nur weiterhin mit großen, schreckgeweiteten Augen anstarren.

"K...Kermit. S...sie w...wollen mich nicht zu P...Peter lassen", wisperte sie.

"Peter?"

Eisiger Schreck durchzuckte den ehemaligen Söldner. Er hatte den Männern, die an der Beifahrerseite des Wagens standen, keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit gezollt. Cara wurde fürs Erste zur Nebensache degradiert. Kermit drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und hechtete zum Wagen.

"Jody, komm sofort hierher!", schrie er, um die lauter werdenden Sirenen der Einsatzfahrzeuge zu übertönen. Im Moment hatte er keine Zeit, sich um Cara zu kümmern, das sollte Jody für ihn übernehmen. Peter war jetzt viel wichtiger.

Die Männer, einer davon mit einem Brecheisen gewaffnet, traten respektvoll zurück aufgrund Kermits Körperhaltung. Der Detective spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als er die total verkeilte, von den erfolglosen Versuchen sie aufzuhebeln, verkratzte und deformierte Beifahrertüre erreichte und durch die zersplitterte Scheibe in den Innenraum schaute.

Im gesamten Innenraum des Wagens lagen die Glassplitter verteilt. Ein relativ großes Glasstück steckte in Peters Schulter, so dass die Wunde nicht einmal blutete, dafür aber all die anderen kleineren Schnitte. Der massige Motorblock hatte sich fast ganz bis in den Fahrerraum geschoben. Ein ungefähr 50 cm langes Metallstück hatte sich aus dem Motorblock gelöst und sich tief in Peters Linke Seite gebohrt. Blut quoll in dicken Strömen aus der Wunde. Peter Kopfs war weit nach hinten gesackt, die Augen waren fest geschlossen. Nur schwach konnte Kermit das Heben und Senken seiner Brust ausmachen. Zumindest lebte er, es war nur die Frage wie lange noch. Man musste kein Arzt sein, um zu erkennen, in welch Lebensgefährlicher Situation sich der junge Mann befand.

In einem aussichtslosen Unterfangen, seinem Freund zu helfen rüttelte Kermit an der Türe, die keinen Millimeter nachgab. Sein Blick irrte zum gegenüberliegenden Fenster, durch das man Cara gezogen haben musste, denn die Türe war auch dort verkeilt. Keine Chance für einen erwachsenen Mann durch das Fenster einzusteigen. Die Öffnung war gerade groß genug, dass die Helfer die zierliche Cara dort heraus holen hatten können.

Ein erstickter Laut zu seiner Linken ließ ihn herum fahren. Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Cara ihm gefolgt war. Nun stand sie vollkommen entsetzt neben ihm, am ganzen Körper zitternd und blass wie ein Leintuch.

"P…Peter", war alles, was sie heraus brachte, die Augen hatte sie starr auf die leblose Gestalt im Inneren des Wagens gerichtet. Sie stand eindeutig unter Schock, schien jeden Moment zusammen zu brechen.

Kermit fluchte verhalten und handelte rein instinktiv. Er packte Cara nicht gerade sanft an den Schultern und drehte sie gewaltsam von dem grausigen Anblick weg.

"Verdammt, Powell, wo bleibst du denn!", schrie er Jody an, die in diesem Moment die beiden erreicht hatte.

"Oh guter Gott", hauchte Jody, als sie Peter erkannte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und ihr Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe.

Kermit warf Jody einen scharfen Blick zu, während er ihr die widerstrebende Cara in die Arme drückte. Er hasste es, so grob zu werden, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl, wollte er nicht, dass die Situation vollkommen aus dem Ruder lief.

"Detective Powell reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen!", befahl er barsch.

Der harsche Tonfall riss zumindest Jody aus ihrem schockähnlichen Zustand. Sie warf Kermit einen entsetzen Blick zu, aber zog dann Cara doch vom Unfallwagen weg.

Kermit wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz Peter zu. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Verzweifelt suchte er einen Weg, seinem Freund zu helfen. Doch egal was er versuchte, er kam keinen Schritt weiter.

Wenige Sekunden später wurde es plötzlich ruhig. Die Sirenen der Einsatzfahrzeuge waren verstummt. Sie hatten den Einsatzort erreicht.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Kermit, wie einer der Sanitäter auf Cara zueilte und der Notarzt zu ihm kam.

"Oh, Shit", hörte er den Notarzt murmeln, als sich dieser ihm näherte.

Kermit trat einen Schritt zurück, um dem Mann Platz zum Arbeiten zu geben. Ihm folgten zwei Feuerwehrmänner und ein Polizist.

Der Polizist kam auf ihn zu. "Was ist hier passiert?", erkundigte er sich.

"Ein Unfall, oder sehen sie schlecht? Kümmern sie sich gefälligst darum, dass der Weg frei gemacht wird und verschonen sie mich mit ihren dummen Fragen!", blaffte Kermit den vollkommen überraschten Mann an, während er seinen Ausweis zückte.

Ohne den Mann weiter zu beachten, wandte er sich an der Arzt, der schon fieberhaft arbeitete.

"Wie sieht es aus Doc?"

Die Antwort des Arztes klang erstickt, da er gerade halb mit dem Oberkörper im Fahrerraum hing, um Peter zu untersuchen, soweit es die Verhältnisse erlaubten.

"Schlecht fürchte ich. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir ihn so schnell wie möglich hier heraus bekommen."

Kermit verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte sich schon ein wenig mehr erhofft. Doch wie konnte der Arzt schon nach so kurzer Zeit sagen, wie es tatsächlich um Peter stand? Auch er war nur ein Mensch und kein Gott.

"Kann ich helfen?", erkundigte er sich, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ja, indem sie zurück treten und mich machen lassen", lautete die Antwort des Arztes.

Wortlos tat Kermit das, was der Mediziner verlangte. Er registrierte nur am Rande, wie Cara in einen der Krankenwagen geführt wurde, der sich nun langsam einen Weg durch die verstopfte Straße bahnte.

Jody gesellte sich zu ihm. "Wie siehst es aus?", wiederholte sie mit zittriger Stimme die Worte, die Kermit kurz zuvor dem Arzt gestellt hatte.

"Nicht gut", gab er knapp zurück.

Mehr wurde nicht gesprochen. Beide konnten nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich die Feuerwehrmänner nach Leibeskräften bemühten, Peter aus dem Wrack zu schneiden. Mit einer hydraulischen Schere und unter lautem Getöse wurde das Dach Stück für Stück vom restlichen Wagen abgetrennt.

Der Arzt war, kaum, dass sie ein kleines Loch hineingeschnitten hatten, in den Innenraum geklettert. Er intubierte Peter, legte eine Infusion an, fixierte seinen Hals mit einer Manschette und schob ihm vorsichtig, mit Hilfe eines weiteren Sanitäters, der von Außen mithalf, ein Rückenbrett unter. Die Eisenstange als auch die Scherbe in Peters Schulter wurden mit einem festen Verband fixiert, damit sie nicht aus versehen heraus gezogen werden konnten.

Nachdem das Dach nach einer halben Stunde harter Arbeit letztendlich vollkommen entfernt war, kam das größte Problem. Man musste nun Peter aus dem Autowrack bekommen, ohne ihm noch mehr Verletzungen zuzufügen, oder ihn unnötig zu bewegen. Kermit als auch Jody halfen bei dem Unterfangen kräftig mit.

Es dauerte noch weitere, quälende Minuten, bis man es mit vereinten Kräften schaffte Peter aus dem Wrack zu hieven, und in den Krankenwagen zu verfrachten. Sofort nahmen die Sanitäter fieberhaft ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Peters Hemd wurde aufgeschnitten und dann wurde er an mehrere piepsende Apparate angeschlossen. Kermit und Jody konnten nur wie erstarrt daneben stehen und alles mit besorgten Gesichtern verfolgen.

Endlich hob der Arzt den Kopf und gab das Kommando zur Abfahrt.

Kermit trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Wird er es schaffen Doc?", erkundigte er sich.

Der Arzt warf ihm einen halb mitleidigen, halb genervten Blick zu, bevor er seufzend erwiderte: "Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat einen Rippenserienbruch und innere Verletzungen soweit ich es feststellen konnte, als auch Probleme mit dem Atmen. Mehr kann ich ihnen im Moment nicht sagen. Es sieht gar nicht gut aus. Er muss auf jeden Fall auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Krankenhaus. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich ihn stabil halten kann."

"Kann ich mit ihnen fahren?", erkundigte sich Jody mit dünner Stimme.

Der Arzt schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall, wir brauchen Platz zum Arbeiten. Folgen sie uns einfach nach, wir bringen ihn ins City Hospital."

Das waren die letzen Worte, die Kermit und Jody hörten, bevor sich die Türen der Ambulanz vor ihren Nasen schlossen.

Jody konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie bei diesem leisen Geräusch zusammen zuckte. Dieser Klang hatte irgendwie etwas endgültiges an sich. Sie hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass dies kein Vorbote des Kommenden war. Obwohl es sehr warm war, fröstelte sie.

oooooooooo

Nur wenige Minuten nach der Ankunft der Ambulanz stürmten Kermit und Jody in das Krankenhaus. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Peter eilig in Richtung des Operationssaales geschoben wurde.

Jody hatte Mühe die Tränen zurück zu halten, die unwillkürlich in ihr aufstiegen. Sie machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um Peter.

Auch Kermit musste hart schlucken. Wie schon so oft war er froh, dass er diese grüne Sonnenbrille trug, die seine wahren Gefühle so gut verbergen konnte.

Mit einer Stimme, die nicht ganz so sicher klang, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, wandte er sich an Jody.

"Gib du auf dem Revier Bescheid was passiert ist, damit jemand Annie benachrichtigen kann und sie sollen verdammt noch mal heraus finden, wo Caine steckt. Peter braucht ihn jetzt mehr denn je. Ich werde mich nach Cara erkundigen."

Jody nickte nur, sie fürchtete durch den dicken Kloß, der in ihrer Kehle steckte, eh keinen Ton heraus bringen zu können. Bevor sie sich den Anrufen zuwandte, flüchtete sie sich erst einmal auf die Damentoilette, um sich in den Griff zu bekommen. Dort konnte wenigstens niemand sehen, wie ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Kermit wandte sich an die Schwester, die am Informationspult saß. "Können sie mir sagen wie es Cara Thompson geht? Sie ist gerade eingeliefert worden, hatte einen Verkehrsunfall", erkundigte er sich so freundlich wie es ihm derzeit möglich war.

Dennoch zuckte die Schwester bei seiner Erscheinung zusammen. Zu spät wurde Kermit bewusst, dass sein schwarzer Anzug als auch das ehemals weiße Hemd, diverse Blutspuren aufwies, die von Peters Rettungsaktion stammten.

Die Krankenschwester fasste sich schnell wieder und blätterte in ihren Akten.

"Ah ja, da haben wir sie." Sie schaute zu ihm auf. "Warten sie einen Moment, ich werde den zuständigen Arzt holen", meinte sie, bevor sie sich erhob und weg ging.

Kermit schaute der Schwester einen Augenblick hinterher, dann begann er unruhig hin und her zu laufen. Warten war noch nie seine besondere Stärke gewesen, und schon gar nicht in so einer Situation.

Zum Glück ließ der Arzt nicht lange auf sich warten. "Doktor Walters", stellte er sich vor und reichte Kermit die Hand. "Und sie sind?"

"Detective Kermit Griffin, 101. Revier", stellte sich Kermit vor und erwiderte den Handschlag. "Wie geht es Miss Thompson?"

"Sind sie verwandt mit Miss Thompson?", erkundigte sich der Arzt.

Kermit spürte, wie es langsam in ihm zu kochen anfing. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen freundlichen Ton beibehalten, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas gänzlich anderes ausdrückte.

"Miss Thompson hat keine Verwandten mehr, Doc. Ich bin ein Freund von ihr und ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie endlich damit heraus rücken würden, was mit ihr los ist."

Mittlerweile wirkte Kermits gesamte Körperhaltung auf den Arzt so einschüchternd, dass dieser unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück wich. Kermit überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihn sofort wieder. Der Arzt fummelte unbehaglich an seiner Krawatte herum. Man sah ihm an, dass Kermit ihm nicht geheuer war. Er beeilte sich, Kermits Auforderung nachzukommen.

"Miss Thompson geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hat einen Schock, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, diverse leichte Schnittverletzungen und Prellungen am gesamten Körper, besonders im Rippen- und Oberköperbereich, die vom Sicherheitsgurt stammen. Ansonsten konnte ich nichts weiter fest stellen."

"Kann ich zu ihr?"

"Natürlich, Detective. Vielleicht können sie die junge Dame dazu überreden, meinen Anordnungen zu folgen. Ich würde sie gerne zur Beobachtung hier behalten, aber sie weigert sich stur zu bleiben. Außerdem wollte sie das Beruhigungsmittel nicht annehmen, das ich ihr spritzen wollte. Dabei hat sie es bitter nötig."

Kermit lächelte grimmig. "Eher können sie einen Eisberg dazu überreden, die Sahara zu durchqueren.", erwiderte er. "Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Im Notfall werde ich sie eben zu dem zwingen, was gut für sie ist."

Der Arzt wirkte irgendwie erleichtert nach dieser Aussage. Kermit konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Cara diesem Mann eine harte Zeit bereitet hatte. Er kannte ihren Dickkopf nur zu gut.

Kermit folgte dem Arzt in das nächst gelegene Behandlungszimmer. Cara saß mit hängendem Kopf auf der Untersuchungsliege. Sie schaute nicht einmal auf, als sie herein traten im Gegensatz zu der Schwester, die ebenfalls einen ziemlich genervten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug.

Diverse Pflaster und Verbände deckten Caras Schnittwunden ab. Man hatte sie in ein geblümtes Krankenhaushemd gesteckt, das in krassem Kontrast zu ihren blassen Gesichtszügen stand. Das verfilzte Haar hing ihr in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht, stellenweise noch mit getrocknetem Blut verschmiert, das wohl eher von Peter als von ihr stammte.

Kermit schnitt es tief ins Herz bei diesem Anblick. Sie wirkte so klein und vollkommen verloren in dem steril anmutenden Raum. Der Wunsch sie zu beschützen und alles negative von ihr fern zu halten, wurde fast übermächtig in ihm. Leider war es dafür viel zu spät. Das Unglück war geschehen und er konnte weder ihr noch Peter das Leid ersparen.

Auf das auffordernde Nicken des Arztes hin, trat er näher an Cara heran. "Hey Kleines", sagte er leise, unbewusst Peters Kosewort für sie benutzend.

Cara zuckte bei dem Gebrauch dieses Wortes wie unter einem Peitschenschlag zusammen. Das Zittern, das aufgehört hatte, begann erneut. Kermit hätte sich sonst wohin treten können, weil er bei seiner Wortwahl nicht besser aufgepasst hatte.

"P...Peter", brachte sie stotternd hervor.

"Er lebt und wird gerade operiert", erwiderte Kermit in beruhigendem Tonfall.

"W…will zu ihm", verlangte Cara.

"Das geht nicht, Cara. Ich sagte doch gerade, er wird operiert. Wir können nicht mehr tun als warten. Warum legst du dich nicht hin und lässt den Doktor hier seine Arbeit verrichten? Es bringt nichts, wenn du uns auch noch zusammen klappst", versuchte Kermit auf sie einzureden.

Cara schüttelte stur den Kopf. "N...nein. W...will zu Peter", versetzte sie vehement.

"Na nun komm schon, du kannst doch im Moment auch nichts ausrichten", versuchte es Kermit erneut und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die jeden im Raum überraschte, sprang Cara von der Liege und drängte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Kermit warf dem Arzt einen Blick zu, der mit dem Lippen lautlos das Wort "Schock" formte. Der Ex-Söldner nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und signalisierte dem Arzt und der anwesenden Schwester, sich ein wenig zurück zu ziehen, was sie auch taten.

Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt auf Cara zu. Sie streckte sofort abwehrend ihr Hände aus und ihr Blick irrte wirr durch den Raum.

"Scht, schon gut Cara. Niemand tut dir hier etwas", sprach er auf sie ein.

"W...will nicht hier bleiben. W...will zu Peter", stammelte sie erneut.

Kermit nahm langsam seine Brille ab und trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass er nun direkt vor ihr stand.

"Schau mich an, Cara", verlangte er.

Sie reagierte nicht auf die Worte.

"Du sollst mich ansehen", wiederholte Kermit seine Worte, nun mit einem deutlich schärferen Unterton in der Stimme.

Diesmal reagierte Cara auf den Unterschwelligen Befehl. In Zeitlupe hob sie den Kopf, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Kermit schluckte hart. Es gehörte mit zu den schwersten Dingen, die er jemals getan hatte, diesem gejagten und gepeinigten Blick stand zu halten.

"Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du schläfst jetzt eine Weile und wenn du wieder wach bist, dann kannst du zu Peter, einverstanden?"

Cara schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Sie suchte in seinem Blick nach der Wahrheit. Kermit fiel es immer schwerer diesem Starren stand zu halten.

"V...Versprochen?", wisperte sie im Tonfall eines kleinen Kindes.

"Versprochen", bestätigte Kermit, mit aller Macht darauf hoffend, dass er dieses Versprechen auch wirklich halten konnte. "Gib mir deine Hand."

Kermit streckte seine Hand aus, die Cara nach langem Zögern ergriff.

"Ja, so ist es gut", lobte Kermit und führte sie auf die Liege zurück.

Er half ihr, sich zu setzen und gab dem Arzt mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er ihr nun die Spritze geben konnte.

Cara, die die Bewegung in ihrem Rücken gespürt hatte, wollte den Kopf drehen, um zu schauen was los war. Kermit reagierte schnell und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihren Kopf.

"Nein, Cara. Schau mich an."

"P...Peter", wisperte sie erneut.

"Ja, du kannst zu ihm, wenn er wieder aufwacht", bestätigte Kermit die unausgesprochene Frage.

Die fremde Hand an ihrem Arm und der kleine Pieks ließen Cara zusammen zucken.

"N...nein", stotterte sie, als ihr klar wurde, was gerade geschehen war.

"Doch. Glaube mir, es ist nur zu deinem Besten", gab Kermit zurück, dem nichts besseres einfiel.

Sekunden später setze die Wirkung des Sedativums ein und Cara fielen die Augen zu. Kermit lies sie sanft auf die Liege zurück sinken. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug straffte er sich und setzte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung die Brille wieder auf die Nase.

"Wie lange wird sie schlafen?", erkundigte sich Kermit.

"Ein paar Stunden, oder auch länger, das kommt auf den Grad ihrer Erschöpfung an. Ich habe ihr nur ein leichtes Sedativum verabreicht", erwiderte der Arzt.

"Gut. Sie rufen mich sofort, wenn sie wieder aufwacht. Ich bin im Wartezimmer bei meiner Kollegin", antwortete Kermit.

Der Arzt nickte zustimmend, sichtlich erleichtert, die schwere Aufgabe bewältigt zu haben.

"Das werde ich ganz bestimmt tun, Detective."

Kermit antwortete ebenfalls mit einem leichten Nicken und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er legte gerade die Hand auf den Türgriff, als der Arzt ihn mit einer weiteren Frage zurück hielt.

"Einen kleinen Moment noch Detective. Sie hatten vorhin erwähnt, dass Miss Thompson keine Verwandten hat. In ihrem Zustand kann man sie kaum alleine lassen, auch wenn ihr körperlich nicht viel fehlt. Hat sie jemand, der sich um sie kümmern kann, wenn sie morgen entlassen wird, oder muss ich sie noch ein paar Tage länger hier behalten?"

Kermit spürte wie sich bei dieser Frage alles in ihm zusammen zog. Oh ja, Cara hatte schon jemand, der sich um sie kümmerte, sogar sehr. Doch dieser Jemand lag wenige Meter entfernt auf dem Operationstisch und kämpfte um sein Leben.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er mit nicht ganz fester Stimme erwiderte: "Oh ja, sie hat jemanden..." Eine kurze Pause entstand, dann sprach er wesentlich entschlossener weiter. "Ich werde mich um sie kümmern."

Ohne die nächsten Worte des Arztes abzuwarten, stürmte Kermit daraufhin regelrecht aus dem Zimmer, total überrascht davon, wie leicht ihm die letzten Worte gefallen waren und wie natürlich sie sich anhörten.

Im Wartezimmer kam ihm schon Jody entgegen. Er brauchte nicht viel, um zu erkennen, dass sie geweint hatte. Innerlich stählte sich Kermit gegen die Worte, die er meinte, von ihrem Gesicht ablesen zu können.

"Wie geht es Cara?"

"Was ist mit Peter?", erkundigten sich die beiden gleichzeitig.

Kermit stieß erleichtert den Atem aus. Doch nicht das, was er vermutet hatte.

"Ich habe noch nichts von ihm gehört", gab Jody bereitwillig Auskunft.

"Sie schläft. Der Schock ist wohl das Heftigste an der ganzen Sache, ansonsten hat sie nur ein paar Schnittwunden und Prellungen und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung", erwiderte Kermit.

"Gott sei dank. Einer weniger, um dem man sich Sorgen machen muss", erwiderte sie inbrünstig.

Kermit legte Jody die Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie zu den Wartestühlen zurück. Irgendwie spürte er, dass sie im Moment eine menschliche Berührung brauchte. Peters Unfall schien ihr sehr zu schaffen zu machen.

"Hast du das Revier erreicht?", erkundigte er sich.

"Ja. Sie waren alle sehr betroffen, als sie die Nachricht hörten. Strenlich hat Skalany los geschickt, damit sie Annie benachrichtigen kann. Er wollte nicht, dass sie es über das Telefon mitgeteilt bekommt. Ich schätze sie werden in der nächsten Stunde hier eintreffen", erwiderte Jody mit nicht ganz fester Stimme. Die Hände hatte sie fest in ihrem Schoß verkrallt, so dass die Knöchel ihrer Hand schon weiß hervor traten.

"Und was ist mit Caine?", wollte Kermit wissen.

Jody zog die Schultern nach oben. "Nichts. Er scheint mal wieder wie vom Erboden verschwunden zu sein. Anscheinend hat er vor drei Tagen Chinatown verlassen und ist seitdem nicht mehr auffindbar. Und...und die einzige Person, die uns mitteilen könnte, wo er ist liegt hier und..."

Jody unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen, die erneut an die Oberfläche drängten.

Kermit konnte nicht länger nur herum sitzen, obwohl er eben erst Platz genommen hatte. Ihm fiel auch keine passende Entgegnung ein auf Jodys Satz, so dass er beschloss lieber nichts zu antworten. Er erhob sich, nachdem er noch einmal aufmunternd ihre Schulter gedrückt hatte und nahm erneut seine Wanderung auf, gesprochen wurde nicht mehr. Im Moment gab es einfach nichts mehr zu bereden, zu viele Gedanken schossen ihnen durch den Kopf. Alles was sie tun konnten, war zu warten und zu hoffen, dass Peter den Kampf auch dieses Mal überstehen würde.

Kapitel 2

Die Türe zum Wartesaal wurde geöffnet. Zwei uniformierte Polizisten, die weder Jody noch Kermit bekannt vorkamen, betraten den Raum.

"Detectives Powell und Griffin?", erkundigte sich der Jüngere der beiden.

Kermit drehte sich vom Fenster weg, an dem er gestanden hatte. "Das sind wir", bestätigte er schroff.

"Officers McMullan und Joyner", stellte der Mann sich und seinen Kollegen vor.

Kermit beobachtete, wie die beiden Männer zögernd einen Schritt näher traten. Jody, die sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls erhoben hatte, stellte sich neben ihn.

"Was können wir für sie tun?", erkundigte sich Jody.

"Wir wollen sie über den Unfallhergang an der Ecke Maples/Chestnut befragen. Wir sind die ermittelnden Officers in dem Fall", antwortete dieses Mal der Ältere der beiden.

"Wir sind aber erst später dazu gekommen, als der Unfall schon passiert war", warf Jody ein.

Kermit beachtete ihren Einwurf nicht, er wollte endlich wissen was genau geschehen war.

"Was haben sie bis jetzt?"

Der Mann zuckte bei dem harten Klang seiner Stimme zusammen.

"Noch nicht viel. Ein paar Zeugenaussagen, die den Unfall beobachtet haben. Es scheint, als ob der Todesfahrer des Rovers bei rot über die Kreuzung gefahren ist und dem anderen Wagen die Vorfahrt genommen hat. Genaueres werden wir erst wissen, wenn die Wagen untersucht worden sind und wir Miss Thompson befragt haben. Sie ist wohl die Einzige, die Licht in die Sache bringen kann."

"Den Teufel werden sie tun", knurrte Kermit.

Joyner sah Kermit erstaunt an. "Wie? Nun, da sie uns auch nichts näheres mitteilen können, werden wir Miss Thompson befragen, ob sie wollen oder nicht."

Das war der falsche Satz. Kermit sah rot. Seine ganze Wut und Sorge entlud sich in einer blitzschnellen Aktion, die er gegen Joyner richtete.

Der vollkommen überraschte Mann wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er im nächsten Moment gepackt und an die Wand gedrückt wurde. Kermits rechter Arm presste hart gegen seine Kehle.

Kermits Gesicht war nur wenige Millimeter von dem Joyners entfernt, als er in einem leisen, bedrohlichen Tonfall zu sprechen begann: "Nun hören sie mir mal gut zu. Sie werden nichts, rein gar nicht unternehmen was Miss Thompson anbelangt. Um ihre Aussage werde ich mich später persönlich kümmern. Das Mädchen ist vollkommen fertig mit der Welt und ich werde unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass sie sie mit ihren Fragen noch mehr quälen, habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"

"Kermit, was soll das denn. Hör auf damit", drang Jodys Stimme an sein Ohr.

Sie versuchte den Griff an der Kehle des Officers zu brechen, indem sie an Kermits Arm zerrte, doch dieser gab keinen Millimeter nach. Der ehemalige Söldner schenkte Jody keinerlei Beachtung. Im Gegenteil, er schob sie mit der anderen Hand einfach zur Seite, als sei sie ein lästiges Insekt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt voll und ganz dem Mann, den er in seinem Griff hielt.

Als keine Antwort von dem Mann kam, verstärkte er seinen Griff und hakte noch einmal nach: "Haben sie verstanden?"

Joyners Lippen verfärbten sich langsam ins Bläuliche. Er zappelte hilflos in Kermits hartem Griff wie eine Fliege, die sich in einem Spinnennetz verfangen hatte. Er konnte nur sein Gegenüber verängstigt anschauen, denn zum Reden fehlte ihm schlichtweg die nötige Atemluft.

Der zweite Officer trat näher und machte Anstalten, seinem Kollegen zu helfen. Jody befürchtete das Schlimmste und tastete unwillkürlich nach ihrer Waffe.

"Detective Griffin! Lassen sie den Mann sofort los!", klirrte die Stimme von Captain Karen Simms in diesem Moment durch den Raum.

Selten war Jody so erleichtert gewesen, die Stimme des Captains zu hören. Niemand von den vieren hatte bemerkt, dass zwei weitere Menschen den Wartesaal betreten hatten.

Kermit reagierte im ersten Moment nicht. Captain Simms trat einen Schritt näher.

"Detective Griffin, das war ein direkter Befehl! Zwingen sie mich nicht dazu, andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen", betonte sie jedes Wort in ihrem schärfsten Tonfall.

Mehrere Sekunden lang herrschte angespannte Stille im gesamten Raum. Schließlich ließ Kermit den Officer widerstrebend los und trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück.

Joyner sank auf die Knie und hustete heftig. Er hatte sichtlich Probleme, Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Sein Kollege kniete neben ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Joyner wieder normal atmen und sich mit Hilfe seines Kollegen in eine stehende Position aufrichten konnte.

"Blake, begleiten sie die beiden Kollegen hinaus und stellen sie sicher, dass sich ein Arzt um Officer Joyner kümmert. Anschließend kommen sie zurück und erstatten mir Bericht", gab der Captain Anweisungen, die auch prompt befolgt wurden.

Kaum hatten die drei Personen den Raum verlassen, wandte sich der Captain mit einem Gesicht, das nichts gutes verhieß an Kermit.

"Sind sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wie können sie einen Polizeibeamten anzugreifen!", herrschte sie ihn an.

Kermit gab ihr keine Antwort. Demonstrativ wandte er sich von ihr ab und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Der Captain seufzte leise. Es war nicht leicht mit einem Kermit Griffin umzugehen, vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn er sich in einer Stimmung wie dieser befand. Sie beschloss, angesichts der übrigen Situation, ihm später die Leviten zu lesen und fügte nur noch hinzu: "Ihnen ist ja wohl klar, dass sie ein saftiges Disziplinarfahren am Hals haben, sollte sich der Officer dazu entschließen, Anklage wegen Körperverletzung zu erheben. Das kann sie ihre Dienstmarke kosten."

Erneut weigerte sich Kermit einen Ton zu sagen.

Der Captain wandte sich an Jody. "Was war hier los?", wollte sie wissen.

Jody erklärte ihr kurz was geschehen war. Der Captain war höchst erstaunt zu hören, wegen welch einer, in ihren Augen, Kleinigkeit Kermit den Officer angegriffen hatte. Zeugenbefragungen waren nichts ungewöhnliches nach einem Unfall wie diesem und sie sah keinerlei Veranlassung dazu, warum es hier anders sein sollte.

Captain Simms sah sich nach dieser Aussage von Jody genötigt, Kermit noch einmal ins Gebet zu nehmen. Sie trat neben ihn ans Fenster, um sicher zu stellen, dass er sie ja auch verstand.

"Detective, ich verlange nicht von ihnen, dass sie sich bei dem Officer entschuldigen, das sollte ihnen schon ihr Gewissen mitteilen. Aber was sie tun werden, und da hören sie mir am besten ganz genau zu, ist, dass sie in diese Untersuchung NICHT, ich wiederhole NICHT noch einmal eingreifen. Die Officers haben ihre Vorschriften und tun ihre Arbeit. Und wenn ich sie noch einmal dabei erwische, wie sie sich in unangemessener Art und Weise in diese Arbeit einmischen, dann werde ich sie höchstpersönlich am höchsten Fahnenmast aufhängen, den ich finden kann. Ist das klar?"

Von Kermit kam noch immer keine Antwort. Captain Simms holte tief Luft. Soviel Missachtung ihrer Autorität, war ihr in ihrer gesamten Amtszeit noch nicht unter gekommen. Ungeachtet der Folgen, die das haben konnte, ergriff sie Kermits Arm und drehte ihn mit einer Kraft, die man ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte, zu sich herum.

Sie spürte, wie sich die Muskeln unter ihren Fingern verhärteten und sah auch, wie Kermits andere Hand ruckte, so als wolle er sich mit Gewalt aus diesem Griff befreien. Dennoch zuckte der Captain mit keiner Wimper, als sie Kermit, zu allem entschlossen, in die Augen bzw. in die Sonnenbrille starrte.

"Ist das klar, Detective Griffin?", wiederholte sie mit autoritärer Stimme ihre letzten Worte, in denen eine Eiseskälte mitschwangen.

Ein Muskel in Kermits Gesicht pochte, die kleine Ader an seiner Stirn, trat deutlich hervor. "Glasklar", quetschte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

"Gut", erwiderte der Captain und ließ seinen Arm los. "Ich erwarte, dass sie sich daran halten, ansonsten..." Sie ließ den Satz offen. Es war auch so vollkommen klar, was sie meinte.

Kermit stand noch einen Moment erstarrt wie eine Salsäule da, dann fluchte er plötzlich laut und stürmte mit langen, eiligen Schritten an den beiden überraschten Personen vorbei aus den Wartesaal.

"Also das ist doch...!" Dem Captain fehlten schlichtweg die Worte. Sie war sehr in Versuchung, dem scheinbar irre gewordenen Detective hinterher zu eilen und ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Jodys leise Stimme hielt den Captain zurück und erinnerte sie an den tatsächlichen Grund ihres Hier seins.

"Captain, es ist so viel geschehen in den letzten Stunden, da können die Nerven schon mal blank liegen. Hier befinden sich gleich zwei Personen, um die er sich Sorgen machen muss."

Jody duckte sich unwillkürlich, als sich der Captain zu ihr umdrehte, doch die erwartete Strafpredigt blieb aus. Statt dessen nahm sie neben Jody auf einem der Stühle platz und erkundigte sich: "Wie geht es Peter? Haben sie schon etwas gehört? Und was ist mit Miss Thompson?"

Jody schüttelte den Kopf, leise Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Nein, leider rein gar nichts. Wir wissen nur, dass es bei Peter auf Messers Schneide steht. Der Arzt konnte uns nicht sagen, ob Peter überleben wird. Cara ist da wesentlich besser weggekommen, sie hat nur leichte Verletzungen, aber wie Kermit berichtete, ist ihr der Unfall schwer an die Psyche gegangen. Im Moment schläft sie."

Der Captain hatte das Gefühl, als ob eine kalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen griff. Das waren keine guten Nachrichten. Ein Mann tot, der andere rang um sein Leben, die dritte Person stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und ihr Detective war mal wieder ausgerastet. Nein, definitiv keine guten Nachrichten.

Jody riss den Captain mit ihrer nächsten Frage aus ihren Gedanken.

"Verzeihen sie die Frage, Captain, aber wie kommt es, dass sie persönlich hier erscheinen?"

Jody wand sich unbehaglich, als sie Karen Simms anklagenden Blick zu spüren bekam, in dem doch deutlich zu merken war, wie der Captain, trotz ihres autoritären Auftretens vor wenigen Minuten, tatsächlich empfand.

"Ich meine...uh...Peter ist kein Kollege mehr von uns und da dachte ich..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich immer mehr bei dem Versuch, ihre Frage in das rechte Licht zu rücken.

Auf dem Gesicht des Captains erschien die Andeutung eines Lächelns zum Zeichen, dass sie Jodys Gestammel sehr wohl verstanden hatte.

"Detective, auch wenn Peter kein Kollege mehr von uns ist, so hat er doch in meinem Dienst gestanden. Und wenn einem meiner Officers, egal ob ehemalig oder nicht, etwas derartiges zustößt, dann ist das Wenigste, was ich tun kann, hier zu sein und zu schauen, ob ich helfen kann. Offensichtlich habe ich damit richtig gelegen, finden sie nicht auch?"

Jodys Gesicht lief rot an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Zum Glück wurde sie einer Antwort erhoben, da Blake in den Wartesaal zurück kehrte. Zwei fragende Augenpaare schauten ihm entgegen. Blake kam diesem unausgesprochenen Befehl sofort nach.

"Officer Joyner fehlt nichts weiter. Der Arzt meinte nur, er wird die nächsten Tage mit dem Schlucken Probleme haben. Von einer Anzeige gegen Kermit hat er abgesehen."

Ein zweistimmiges, erleichtertes Aufatmen folgte seinen Worten.

"Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht", ließ sich der Captain vernehmen.

"Da hat er wirklich noch mal Glück gehabt", murmelte Jody.

"Gibt es etwas neues von Peter?", erkundigte sich der zurückhaltende Detective im Gegenzug.

Simultanes Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm.

Tiefe Traurigkeit überschattete Blakes Gesichtszüge bei dieser Nachricht. Um das zu überspielen erkundigte er sich: "Kann ich euch etwas bringen? Kaffee, etwas zu Essen?"

Jody schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Der Captain schaute auf ihre Uhr und erhob sich.

"Ich denke, für uns beide wird es Zeit wieder zum Revier zurück zu kehren, Detective. Hier können wird leider nicht viel tun. Jody, sie unterrichten mich bitte sofort, wenn sie etwas neues von Peter hören. Er sollte nicht alleine sein, wenn er aufwacht."

"Sicher Captain", erwiderte Jody mit nicht ganz sicherer Stimme. Ihr war nicht ganz geheuer, hier vollkommen alleine zu sitzen. Wer wusste schon, wo sich Kermit im Moment aufhielt.

Die Hand des Captains legte sich auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd. Jody hob den Kopf und sah ihrer Vorgesetzten in die Augen. Die beiden Frauen wechselten einen verstehenden Blick, bevor sich Captain Simms zu Blake umdrehte und die beiden den Warteraum verließen.

Jody setzte sich seufzend in ihren Stuhl zurück. Warten...wie sehr sie das hasste! Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

oooooooooo

Schwer atmend kam Kermit zum Stehen. Er war einfach nur gelaufen und gelaufen. Irgendwie in der Hoffnung, den Dämon Schuld loszuwerden, der ihn unbarmherzig mit glühenden Messern quälte. Nun stand er mitten im Grünen neben einer kleinen Parkbank und fragte sich, wie er hierher gekommen war.

Er wusste nicht einmal genau, weshalb er vorhin dermaßen ausgetickt war. Natürlich kannte er die Vorgehensweise bei einem Autounfall, noch dazu bei einem mit tödlichen Ausgang. Doch die Vorstellung, wie Cara unter diesen Fragen ohne Zweifel leiden würde, hatte seinen eh schon angegriffenen Nerven den Rest gegeben. Woher sollten die anderen auch wissen, dass er derjenige war, der dieses ganze Leid verursacht hatte?

Die schwere Last auf seiner Seele ließ ihn den Kopf senken, sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Er erstarrte. Ihm war nicht bewusst geworden, dass er sie noch nicht gewaschen hatte. Hartnäckig hatten sich die bräunlich-roten Flecken auf seinen Hände gehalten, es war Blut...Peters Blut. Peters Blut klebte an seinen Händen! Und das nicht nur im sprichwörtlichen Sinne.

Kermit musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um der Welle der Übelkeit stand zu halten, die ihn zu überschwemmen drohte. Er konnte den Blick nicht von seinen blutbefleckten Händen abwenden, die immer mehr zitterten, je länger er darauf starrte. Die Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sank auf die Parkbank.

Erst vor drei Tagen hatte Cara ihn gebeten, nach ihrem Wagen zu schauen und neue Bremsbeläge einzubauen. Kermit hatte dem auch zugestimmt, aber es immer ein wenig vor sich her geschoben, da das Liegen unter fremden Autos nicht gerade zu seiner beliebtesten Freizeitbeschäftigung gehörte. Wenn er ehrlich gegenüber sich selbst war, dann hätte er das schon längst erledigen können, immerhin hatte er gestern frei und die Bremsbeläge hatte er noch am selben Tag besorgt, als Cara ihn gefragt hatte. Und nun das hier!

Er hatte wieder einmal versagt! Genauso wie bei seinem Bruder David, dessen Tod er auch nicht hatte verhindern können. Erneut fiel sein Blick auf seine blutigen Hände.

*Kermit, du hast Blut an deinen Händen!*

Die Worte hämmerten wie eine Endlosschleife durch seine Gedanken. Worte, die ihm die Dämonen damals auf 'The Gables' zugeflüstert hatten, als er versucht hatte seine Schwester Marilyn zu beschützen. Nicht einmal da war er in der Lage gewesen, ihr zu helfen. Wer sie in Wahrheit gerettet hatte, das waren Caine und Peter gewesen.

Und nun hatte er auch noch ausgerechnet gegenüber Peter, Cara, Caine und vor allen Dingen auch Paul versagt. Wie gestern erschien es ihm, als er Paul hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, sich um Peter zu kümmern und ihn zu beschützen, solange Paul auf der Jagd nach seinen eigenen Dämonen war. Er konnte förmlich Pauls anklagendes Gesicht vor sich sehen, wie er ihn mit diesem bestimmten Ausdruck anschaute, der bedeutete: 'Du hast meinen Sohn umgebracht!'

Ja, und wenn Peter starb, dann hatte er das tatsächlich getan!

Alles was hier noch geschah, war seine Schuld und sonst Niemandes! Dessen war sich Kermit absolut sicher.

*Kermit, du hast Blut an deinen Händen!*

"Nein!"

Kermit sprang auf und schrie dieses eine Wort aus Leibeskräften heraus, in der Hoffnung, diese laute Stimme in seinem Kopf übertönen zu können.

Sie wurde nicht leiser.

"Nein, nein, nein", schrie er erneut und sank auf die Knie, nicht mehr länger fähig, diesem enormen Druck stand zu halten.

Plötzlich hörten die Stimmen in seinem Kopf auf. Fast erleichtert seufzte er auf, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Gedanken weiterhin nur um eine Richtung drehten. Das war sie, seine eigene ganz persönliche Hölle.

Er fragte sich, warum immer alle anderen seine Missgriffe ausbaden mussten. Er hätte in diesem Auto sitzen müssen. Er hätte derjenige sein müssen, den es erwischte. Er war derjenige, der sich darum gedrückt hatte die Bremsbeläge zu erneuern. Warum also passierte das alles den anderen und nicht ihm?

War das seine Strafe für all die Menschenleben, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte? Musste er deswegen immer zusehen wie andere Menschen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, unter seinen Fehlern zu leiden hatten?

Liebend gerne hätte er jegliche Art der Folter auf sich genommen, und wäre sie auch noch so schlimm, wenn er die Zeit zurück drehen könnte. Selbst diese Stimme von eben in seinem Kopf würde er mit Freude weiter ertragen.

Etwas drückte sich in seinen Rücken, als er sich leicht aufrichtete. Es war seine Waffe. Seine Hand glitt unwillkürlich zu seinem Desert Eagle, der sicher in seinem Holster verwahrt war. Fast liebevoll ließ er die Finger über den kalten Stahl gleiten. Ja, da war sie, die vermeintliche Lösung für all seine Probleme. So würde nie wieder jemand unter seiner Unfähigkeit zu leiden haben.

Es war wie ein kleines Ritual, als er den Eagle aus dem Holster zog, kurz das Magazin checkte und die Sicherung entfernte. Schwer, kalt und dennoch seltsam angenehm, lag die großkalibrige Waffe in seiner Hand. Sie fühlte sich für ihn so natürlich an, wie für andere ein Kugelschreiber, oder Besteck.

Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel auf den schwarzen Stahl, ließ ihn aufblitzen wie einen kostbaren Diamanten. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Kermits Lippen aus, als er die Waffe von einer Hand in die andere gleiten ließ. Konnte das wirklich so einfach sein? Nur einmal den Finger am Abzug gekrümmt...und Schluß?

Ein plötzlicher Wind kam auf und wirbelte das Laub zu seinen Füßen auf. Ihm war so, als hörte er im Rauschen der Windes eine Stimme, die leise flüsterte: "Das ist nicht die Lösung."

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, die Waffe in seiner Hand sank schlaff in seinen Schoß hinab. Er kannte diese Stimme nur allzu gut. Eine Stimme, die ihn in zahllosen Alpträumen verfolgte. Diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig seinem Bruder David.

Warum jetzt? Warum meinte er ausgerechnet jetzt Davids Stimme zu hören? Hatte der ihn in seinen zahllosen Alpträumen nicht immer wieder verflucht, weil er ihn im Stich gelassen hatte? Nein, er musste sich getäuscht haben. Die Stimme hatte er sich nur eingebildet. Er konnte sie sich nur eingebildet haben!

Kermit zog tief die Luft in seine Lungen. Wie unter Zwang wanderte sein Blick zu dem kalten Stahl in seiner Hand zurück.

*Soll ich es wirklich durchziehen? Ist das die Lösung für alles?*, dachte er.

Eines der letzten Gespräche mit Peter driftete durch seine Gedanken. Es war um den Selbstmord eines jungen Mannes gegangen, der gerade mal 22 Jahre alt geworden war. Peter hatte ihm auf seine Frage nach dem warum geantwortet: "Selbstmord ist die Lösung der geringsten Widerstandes. Wer Selbstmord verübt, ist nur zu feige den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen und die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu ertragen."

Das waren ziemlich ungewohnte Worte von dem ansonsten eher diplomatischen Peter, die ihn erstaunt hatten.

*Wer Selbstmord verübt, ist nur zu feige den Tatsachen in das Auge zu sehen und die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu ertragen.*

Immer wieder hallten die Worte wie ein Mantra in ihm wieder, vertrieben für eine kurze Weile sämtliche anderen Gedanken.

Kermit straffte sich. Nein! Kermit Griffin, war kein Selbstmordkandidat! Er würde sich den Konsequenzen stellen.

Sicher, er war an allem Schuld, aber nun musste er auch für diejenigen einstehen, denen er soviel Leid verursacht hatte. Sie mussten jemanden haben, an dem sie ihre Wut und ihren Schmerz auslassen konnten, und derjenige würde er sein!

Entschlossen, wenn auch mit leicht zitternden Händen, sicherte er den Eagle und steckte ihn in sein Holster zurück. Im selben Moment, als er den Eagle wieder an seinem angestammten Platz verstaute, hörte auch der Wind auf. Kermit konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Seltsam...einfach nur Seltsam.

Die Schultern tief gebeugt durch die schwere Last, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Krankenhaus. Es wurde Zeit, dass die anderen erfuhren, wer in Wirklichkeit Schuld an diesem Unfall war.

Kapitel 3

Skalany betrat gemeinsam mit Annie den Warteraum. Jody, die einsam am Fenster stand, drehte sich bei dem leisen Geräusch um. Ihr Blick streifte Skalany, die Annie in den Raum führte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um Skalany anzudeuten, dass sie noch nichts über Peter wusste. Einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Das genügte Jody, um zu erkennen, wie sehr auch Skalany von den schlechten Nachrichten betroffen war.

Jodys Blick wanderte zu Annie, die sich mit schleppenden Schritten von Skalany führen ließ. Die Sonnenbrille verdeckte einen Großteil ihres Gesichtes, aber sie konnte nicht die Spuren der Tränen verdecken, die sie zweifelsohne ebenfalls vergossen hatte.

Schnell trat sie auf die beiden zu, froh darüber, dass Annie ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, das ähnliche Spuren aufwies, wie das ihrige.

"Oh, Annie", mehr brachte Jody nicht heraus, als sie ihre Hand ergriff.

"Jody", erwiderte Annie. "Hast du etwas neues von Peter gehört?"

Jody hasste es, immer wieder dieselbe Frage beantworten zu müssen, die so an ihrer Seele nagte. Ein wenig forscher als geplant klangen daher auch ihre Worte: "Nein, er wird noch operiert."

Annie seufzte leise, tastete hinter sich und lies sich in einen Stuhl sinken. Ihre Hände lagen verkrampft in ihrem Schoß.

"Kannst du mir wenigstens erzählen wie das passiert ist? Ich weiß nur, dass es einen Unfall gegeben hat", meinte sie mühsam beherrscht.

Ein schneller Blick wechselte zwischen Jody und Skalany, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sie halb verzweifelt anschaute. Mit Erschrecken wurde Jody klar, dass sie diejenige sein würde, die ihnen die schlechten Nachrichten mitteilen musste. Um sich Mut zu machen, zog sie tief die Luft in ihre Lungen ein.

"Es war ein Autounfall, Annie. Der Fahrer eines entgegenkommenden Autos hat wohl die rote Ampel übersehen und ist frontal in Caras Wagen geprallt. Mehr wissen wir im Moment leider auch nicht."

Ein leichtes Zittern erfasste Annies Körper bei Jodys Worten. Die ansonsten ziemlich starke Frau, wirkte mit einem Male richtig alt und gebrechlich.

"Ich war so froh, dass Peter endlich gekündigt hat und nun so etwas", sagte sie so leise, dass Jody sie nur mit Anstrengung hören konnte.

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand. Niemand von ihnen wusste, was er sagen sollte. Skalany hatte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen verborgen, sie wollte Jody nicht zeigen wie es ihr gerade ging, zumal sie immer die Beherrschtere der beiden war. Die Nachricht von Peters Unfall hatte sie doppelt getroffen. Zum einem war da die Sorge um Peter und dessen Wohlergehen und zum anderen der verzweifelte Wunsch, Caine hier zu haben, den sie sehr vermisste.

Schließlich war es Annie, die die Stille unterbrach. "Wo ist Kermit, ist er bei Cara?"

Jody wusste nicht genau, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie wollte Annie nicht noch mehr aufregen.

"Ich denke schon", erwiderte sie matt.

Annies Kopf ruckte nach oben. "Jody, ich mag zwar blind sein, aber bin sehr wohl in der Lage zu erkennen, wenn Jemand versucht mir etwas zu verheimlichen", erwiderte sie, nun mit etwas festerer Stimme.

Jody sah, wie Skalany die Hände vom Gesicht nahm und fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf in Skalanys Richtung, laut meinte sie: "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht genau, Annie. Er ging vorher aus dem Raum und ist seitdem nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Du weißt, dass er selten Bescheid gibt, wenn er irgendwohin geht."

Immerhin war das die halbe Wahrheit. Jody hoffte nur, dass Annie es ihr abkaufte. Die Frau hatte so einen scharfen Verstand, dass man selten mit einer Lüge oder ähnlichem bei ihr durchkommen konnte.

Bevor Annie eine Erwiderung abgeben konnte, wurde die Türe erneut geöffnet und der Mann ihrer Diskussion betrat den Raum.

Jody, der die Szene von vorhin noch gut im Gedächtnis war, schaute zu Boden, während Skalany ihren Kollegen scharf beobachtete. Täuschte sie sich, oder hatte er tatsächlich einen Moment gezögert, als er Annie gesehen hatte?

"Annie", sagte er leise. Seine Schultern sanken noch ein wenig mehr herab.

Annie streckte dem langjährigen Freund die Hände entgegen. Die Geste hatte etwas hilfloses und gleichzeitig Schutzsuchendes an sich, dass sich Kermit fühlte, als hätte man ein glühendes Messer mitten in sein Herz gestochen. Tief Luft holend ergriff er Annies bebende Hände.

"Kermit, ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Hast du etwas gehört?", brach es aus ihr hervor.

Kermit schluckte hart. Sanft drückte er ihre Hände und kniete sich vor sie. Wie konnte sie ihm nur so vertrauensvoll entgegen kommen, wo doch er Derjenige war, der die gesamte Schuld an der Sache trug? Zeit für sein Bekenntnis.

"Es gibt noch nichts neues von Peter, Annie, aber ich habe dir etwas zu sagen."

"Geht es um Cara? Mein Gott, wie konnte ich nur. Ich war so besorgt um Peter, dass ich nicht einmal gefragt habe wie es ihr geht", fiel ihm Annie ins Wort.

Kermit spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Das Ganze war noch schwerer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

In seiner Stimme klang ein unsichererer Unterton mit, als er meinte: "Nein. Cara schläft noch, sie hat nur ein paar Prellungen und leichte Schnittverletzungen. Es geht um etwas ganz anderes, ich..."

Kermit wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als zum x-ten Mal an diesem Abend die Türe geöffnet wurde. Diesmal war es der Arzt, der mit sehr ernstem Gesicht auf das kleine Grüppchen zukam.

Aller Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihm zu.

"Sind sie die Angehörigen von Peter Caine?", erkundigte er sich.

Annie erhob sich mit Kermits Hilfe aus ihrem Stuhl. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, während Annie einen unsicheren Schritt auf den Arzt zumachte.

"Ja, das sind wir. Ich bin Annie Blaisdell, die Mutter von Peter. Wie geht es meinem Sohn?", brachte Annie mit einer Stimme hervor, in der all ihre Sorge mitschwang.

Der Arzt zögerte einen Moment, bevor er die ausgestreckte Hand von Annie ergriff, sie drückte und sie gleichzeitig an ihren Platz zurück führte.

"Ich bin Dr. Saunders und habe ihren Sohn operiert, Mrs. Blaisdell. Bitte setzen sie sich zuerst, bevor ich weiter rede."

Das klang gar nicht gut. Kermit spürte wie sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Haltsuchend lehnte er sich an die Wand. Auch Jody und Skalany erblassten, beide hatten die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

Annie straffte sich ein wenig. Wenn schon, dann wollte sie die Nachricht mit Fassung entgegen nehmen. Immerhin war sie die Frau des ehemaligen Captains und musste Stärke zeigen. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein.

"Reden sie Doktor", sagte sie entschlossen und auf alles gefasst.

"Nun, die Operation ist erfolgreich verlaufen, wir konnten die Eisenstange als auch die Glassscherbe entfernen. Mr. Caine hat noch Glück im Unglück gehabt, denn die Eisenstange hat nur die Milz getroffen, die wir leider entfernen mussten. Das CT hat im Bereich seines Kopfes auch keine Verletzungen ergeben, so dass wir Gehirnschäden vorerst ausschließen können." Der Arzt machte einen Moment Pause.

Annie, die spürte, dass da noch ein großes 'Aber' hinterher kam, forderte den Arzt zum weiterreden auf.

Der Arzt holte tief Luft, wie um sich Mut zu machen.

"Nun lassen sie sich nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen Doc. Was ist mit Peter?", mischte sich Kermit ein, dem die ausschweifende Rede des Arztes extrem auf die Nerven ging.

Der Arzt zuckte zusammen. Sein Blick streifte kurz den Ex-Söldner, der nun wie ein Racheengel an der Wand lehnte. Der Gerücht über Kermits "Ausfall" hatte schon die Runde im Krankenhaus gemacht, so dass der Arzt diesem unterschwelligen Befehl sofort nachkam, sogar bei den ersten Worten ein wenig ins stolpern geriet.

"Mr. Caine hat zwei angebrochene Brustwirbel, eine ausgerenkte Schulter, mehrere Schnittwunden und Prellungen, sowie Quetschungen an der Wirbelsäule davon getragen. Dass wir die Milz entfernen mussten sagte ich ihnen ja schon. Durch den Aufprall hat er außerdem einen Serienbruch der Rippen erlitten, wovon eine davon seine Lunge perforiert hat und dieser Lungenflügel ist zusammen gefallen, ein sogenannter Pneumothorax. Da Mr. Caine Probleme mit dem Atmen hat, haben wir ihn vorsichtshalber an das Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen, um seine Atmung zu unterstützen. Außerdem scheint sich eine Infektion im Bereich der Eintrittswunde dieser Eisenstange zu entwickeln."

Atemlose Stille herrschte im Raum nach dieser Rede. Annie war es, die als Erste die Sprache wiederfand.

"Und was bedeutet das nun, wird er es überleben?"

Der Arzt seufzte tief auf.

"Darauf kann ich ihnen keine Garantie geben, Misses Blaisdell. Wir müssen erst abwarten wie die Infektion verläuft, die Antibiotika angeschlagen und auch wie sich der Pneumothorax entwickelt."

"Seien sie ehrlich zu mir. Welche Chancen geben sie ihm?", fragte Annie mir erstickter Stimme.

Der Arzt zögerte einen Moment, bevor er mit der Sprache heraus rückte.

"So wie es im Moment um Mr. Caine steht würde ich sagen die Chancen stehen 50:50. Sein Körper ist durch den hohen Blutverlust dermaßen geschwächt, dass er nicht alleine gegen die Infektion ankämpfen kann. Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir ihn vorläufig im künstlichen Koma behalten wollen. Sein Körper soll Ruhe haben, um sich zu erholen. Es tut mir leid, Misses Blaisdell, dass ich keine besseren Nachrichten für sie habe."

Der Arzt erhob sich, deutliches Bedauern lag auf seinem Gesicht. Annie erhob sich ebenfalls, gestützt von Skalany, die ihr eine helfende Hand unter den Arm gelegt hatte.

"Kann ich zu ihm Dr. Saunders?"

"Er liegt auf der Intensivstation, sie können nichts für ihn tun, Misses Blaisdell. Ich schlage vor, sie fahren nach Hause und kommen morgen früh wieder."

"Ich bin aber jetzt hier, und ich will meinen Sohn sehen", erwiderte Annie, diesmal mit fester Stimme.

Kermit drückte sich von der Wand ab und trat einen Schritt auf den Arzt zu. Unwillkürlich wich dieser einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen wanderten von Annie zu Kermit, der ebenfalls einen sehr entschlossenen und, vor allen Dingen, bedrohlichen Eindruck auf ihn machte.

"Nun gut, aber nur fünf Minuten und auch nur sie beide. Mr. Caine ist in einer sehr kritischen Verfassung und braucht absolute Ruhe."

oooooooooo

Kermit spürte, wie sich Annies Griff an seinem Arm verhärtete, als sie, nachdem sie in die sterilen Kittel geschlüpft waren, auf die Intensivstation geführt wurden.

Das rhythmische Piepen des Herzmonitors und das stetige Heben und Senken der Beamtungsmaschine waren die einzigen Geräusch, die in dem Raum zu hören war.

Kermits Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, als er den jungen Shaolin so still und ruhig in dem Bett liegen sah. Die wächserne Blässe von Peters Gesicht, das halb durch den Intubator verborgen war, hatte fast dieselbe Farbe wie die weißen Laken. Die vereinzelten Schnitte an seinem Hals und Brustansatz, die nicht von der Decke oder dem Verband an der Schulter bedeckt waren, leuchteten hingegen in einem tiefen Rot.

Mehrere Schläuche, unter anderem auch das Drenagesystem für die zusammengefallene Lunge, führten unter der Bettdecke hervor, die an die zugehörigen Apparaturen angeschlossen waren. Eine Infusionsnadel steckte in seinem rechten Arm, der zusätzlich noch an das Bettgitter fixiert war, so als hätte man Angst, er würde sich bewegen. Um den linken Arm war die Manschette des Messgerätes angebracht, das in regelmäßigen Abständen den Blutdruck und Puls maß.

Einzig das kaum wahrnehmbare Heben und Senken seiner Brust deutete an, dass die Person, die hier im Bett lag, tatsächlich noch am Leben war.

Kermit musste hart schlucken bei diesem Anblick, der sich wie heißes Feuer in sein Gehirn einbrannte. Er war regelrecht dankbar dafür, dass Annie zumindest dieser Anblick erspart blieb, wenn auch nicht die Sorge um ihren Sohn, der hier mit dem Leben rang.

Er führte Annie zu Peters Bett und zog den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer für sie heran, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

"Wie sieht er aus Kermit?", kam auch schon Annies Frage, von der er gehofft hatte, dass sie sie nicht stellte.

Kermit musste sich räuspern, bevor er ihr eine Antwort geben konnte.

"Er wirkt friedlich, Annie, scheint keine Schmerzen zu haben", erwiderte er fest, die Wahrheit vor ihr verheimlichend. Sie sorgte sich schon genug, da musste man nicht auch noch in diese Kerbe schlagen.

Annies Stimme zitterte leicht.

"Ich will mich selbst davon überzeugen. Wo kann ich ihn anfassen? Ich habe Angst, einen Schlauch oder etwas heraus zu reißen."

Der Detective straffte die Schultern, ergriff Annies Hände und führte sie an Peters Kopf.

"Hier besteht keine Gefahr, Annie, kein Verband, nur der Intubator."

"Danke, Kermit."

Der Detective strich Peter eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat und sich an die Wand lehnte. Mit blutendem Herzen beobachtete er, wie Annie zärtlich, wenn auch mit zitternden Fingern, über Peters Stirn glitt, so als wolle sie jeden Millimeter ihres Sohnes in sich aufnehmen. In dieser Geste lag soviel Liebe und Zuneigung, dass Kermit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte.

"Er ist so warm", flüsterte Annie.

Sie strich Peter die verschwitzen Haare aus der Stirn. Ihre Finger glitten an seinen Schläfen entlang, wanderten weiter hinab, bis sie den Rand des Intubators erreicht hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen bei dieser Berührung.

"Wo ist denn nur Caine. Warum ist er nicht da, jetzt wo Peter ihn so dringend braucht?", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Kermit musste sich räuspern, bevor er ihr antworten konnte. "Sie sind schon auf der Suche nach ihm, Annie. Ich denke, er ist bestimmt schon unterwegs hierher. Er wird sicherlich gespürt haben, dass etwas mit Peter passiert ist."

"Und was wenn nicht?", fragte Annie mit einem verzweifelten Unterton in der Stimme.

Drauf konnte Kermit ihr keine Antwort geben. Mehr als ein lahmes: "Die Ärzte tun für ihn was sie können", brachte er nicht hervor.

Annie erwiderte nichts mehr. Er sah wie eine Träne unter ihrer dunklen Sonnenbrille hervorquoll und über die Wange rollte. Nichts wünschte er sich in dem Moment mehr, als die richtigen Worte zu finden, um sie wenigstens etwas zu trösten, doch sein Gehirn schien sich in eine leere Wüste verwandelt zu haben.

Einen Moment lang überlegte er sich, ob er ihr nicht sagen sollte, wer tatsächlich Schuld an Peters Unfall hatte, doch dann schob er den Gedanken zur Seite. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, ihr noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ihr noch mehr Qual bereiten, auch wenn es ihn innerlich fast zerfetzte.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Türe riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Kermit wandte den Blick in die Richtung. Eine Schwester trat ein. Schwester Carmen, konnte er auf dem Namensschild lesen.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete er die Schwester. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er hatte ein komisches Gefühl, was diese Frau anbelangte, so als würde sie nicht das sein, was sie hier darstellte. Energisch rief er sich zur Ordnung. Äußerlich wirkte die Frau absolut unschuldig, seine überreizten Sinne spielten ihm eindeutig einen Streich.

Suchend wanderte der Blick der Schwester zu der Gestalt, die noch immer an der Wand lehnte.

"Detective Griffin?"

Kermit stieß sich von der Wand ab und schaute die Frau auffordernd an.

"Ich soll ihnen von Dr. Walters ausrichten, dass Miss Thompson erwacht ist."

"Danke schön Schwester Carmen", erwiderte Kermit.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Peter und Annie. Er war hin- und hergerissen ob er sie verlassen konnte, oder nicht. Dieses seltsame Gefühl der Krankenschwester gegenüber wollte einfach nicht weichen.

"Du kannst ruhig gehen Kermit", warf Annie ein.

"Bist du sicher, dass du alleine zurecht kommst?"

Annie warf ihm ein eher klägliches Lächeln zu. "Ja, das bin ich, außerdem dürfen wir hier eh nicht mehr lange bleiben."

Der Schwester schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein kurzes, aber aufmunterndes Lächeln und meinte: "Sie können ruhig gehen, Detective. Ich werde mich hier um alles weitere kümmern."

Kermit nickte nur. Noch immer unschlüssig beobachtete er, wie sie neben Annie an das Bett trat und die Infusion von Peter überprüfte. Anschließend entnahm sie aus einer Box neben Peters Bett ein Tuch und wischte ihrem Patienten sanft den Fieberschweiß von der Stirn.

Kermit, letztendlich doch überzeugt davon, dass seine Sinne ihm einen Streich spielten und Peter bei der Schwester in fähigen Händen war, verließ ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen den Raum.

Der Detective hatte kaum den Raum verlassen und sich des Kittels entledigt, als ihm einfiel, dass er gar nicht wusste in welchem Zimmer sich Cara aufhielt. Die Türen der Intensivstation hatten sich schon hinter ihm geschlossen, so dass er nicht zurück kehren konnte, um zu fragen.

Er sah Dr. Walters den Gang entlang laufen und hielt direkt auf ihn zu.

"Dr. Walters, Schwester Carmen hat mir gesagt Cara ist wieder aufgewacht?", sprach er den Arzt an.

"Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe sie gerade noch einmal untersucht."

"Und, wie geht es ihr?"

"Sie ist noch ein wenig benommen durch die Medikation, das kann auch noch einige Stunden anhalten, aber ansonsten geht es ihr gut. Da sie sich stur weigert, zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, können sie sie jetzt mit nach Hause nehmen."

Kermit lächelte leicht. "Na das sind wenigstens einmal gute Nachrichten. Muss ich auf etwas achten?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht darauf, dass sie noch ein paar Tage Ruhe hat und sie sollten ihr auch vorsichtig die Haare waschen, um die restlichen Glassplitter zu entfernen. Es kann auch sein, dass sie die nächsten ein, zwei Tage noch leichte Probleme mit der Orientierung haben wird. Und sie wird Probleme mit dem Bewegungsapparat haben, was nach so einem Unfall absolut normal ist. Ich habe an der Rezeption ein Rezept für Miss Thompson hinterlegt für Schmerz- und auch Beruhigungstabletten, falls sie Nachts nicht schlafen kann. Ich schätze, der Unfall wird sich nachträglich auf ihre Psyche auswirken, so dass sie nicht unbedingt Nachts alleine sein sollte."

"Wollen sie damit andeuten, dass sie Alpträume haben wird?", erkundigte sich Kermit.

Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es kann sein, muss aber nicht. Miss Thompson stand ziemlich unter Schock, als sie hier eingeliefert wurde. Ich kann nicht sagen wie schnell sie sich davon erholen wird, oder ob das Nachwirkungen haben wird. Um ehrlich zu sein, lasse ich sie auch nur ungern so früh von hier gehen, aber in der Richtung ist die Dame dermaßen Stur, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe. So benommen sie noch ist, so entschlossen war sie auch, hier nicht länger bleiben zu wollen. Die Schwester konnte ihr gar nicht schnell genug die Entlassungspapiere zum Unterzeichnen bringen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Kermits Lippen. Oh ja, er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie das ausgesehen haben mochte. So lieb, nett und offenherzig Cara ansonsten war, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war es äußerst schwer, ihr das wieder auszureden.

"Nun dann sollten sie mir nur noch sagen, wo ich Miss Thompson finden kann", meinte Kermit, gar nicht näher auf die letzten Worte das Arztes eingehend.

"Den Gang entlang, Zimmer 154", Erwiderte er Arzt.

Kermit streckte dem Mediziner zum Abschied die Hand entgegen, die er ergriff und schüttelte.

"Vielen Dank, Doktor."

"Gern geschehen, Detective Griffin und viel Glück mit Miss Thompson. Die Dame scheint wirklich einen sehr eigenen Kopf zu haben", konnte sich der Arzt nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

Kermit nickte nur zustimmend, bevor er sich zuerst zur Rezeption und dann zu Caras Zimmer aufmachte.

Als Kermit geräuschlos das angewiesene Zimmer betrat, sah er die junge Frau auf dem Bett sitzen, den Kopf hatte sie zwischen den Händen verborgen.

"Hallo Cara", sagte er leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Dennoch ruckte ihr Kopf hoch. "Kermit", erwiderte sie mit schleppender Stimme.

Kermit trat näher, zwang sich zu etwas, das ein Lächeln darstellen sollte.

"Na, wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut, mir ist ein wenig schwindelig und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein gesamter Körper jemand anderem gehört, aber ich mag mich nicht beklagen."

"Vielleicht solltest du doch zumindest diese eine Nacht hier bleiben", schlug er vor.

"Auf keinen Fall!", rief sie mit einem entschlossenen Unterton in der Stimme aus.

Kermit hob in Aufgabe beide Hände in die Höhe. "Schon gut, es war nur ein Vorschlag. Na dann lass uns eben nach Hause gehen, wenn ich dich nicht davon überzeugen kann, hier zu bleiben."

"Und Peter? Du hast mir versprochen, dass ich ihn sehen kann. Wie geht es ihm?", wandte sie ein.

Bittende Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Augen, denen er kaum widerstehen konnte.

Kermit straffte sich in Erwartung eines neuen Ausbruchs von ihrer Seite. "Tut mir leid Cara, da habe ich dir leider zuviel versprochen. Peter ist erst gerade aus dem OP gekommen und liegt noch auf der Intensivstation. Du kannst ihn heute nicht besuchen, er braucht Ruhe. Bitte verstehe das."

Zu seiner vollkommenen Überraschung nickte sie nur und meinte: "Okay."

*Aha, die Nachwirkung der Medikamente*, dachte Kermit.

Er reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr vom Bett zu helfen. Cara kam leicht schwankend auf die Beine und Kermit legte ihr fürsorglich seinen Arm um ihre Taille, um sie zu stützen.

Sie waren schon auf dem Weg ins Wartezimmer, als Cara auffiel, dass er ihre letzte Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

"Wie geht es Peter?", wiederholte sie.

Kermits Griff verstärkte sich ein wenig um ihre Taille. Er zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

"Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen", log er sie an, aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, sie nicht erneut aufzuregen.

"Gut", erwiderte sie nur.

*Oh ja, die Medikamente wirken wirklich, und wie*, dachte er.

Er wunderte sich noch immer, dass sie sich brav wie ein Lämmlein seiner Führung unterwarf und nicht einmal den Versuch machte, ihren Willen durchzusetzen, was sie unter normalen Umständen auf jeden Fall versucht hätte.

Um zu verhindern, dass sie die Wahrheit über Peter erfuhr, setzte Kermit Cara vor dem Wartezimmer auf einen Stuhl und ging kurz hinein, um Skalany Bescheid zu geben. Annie war mittlerweile auch wieder da und die beiden befanden sich gerade im Aufbruch, Jody eingeschlossen.

"Wie geht es Cara?", wurde er von Annie begrüßt, die seinen Eintritt gehört hatte.

"Sie ist noch ein wenig benommen, ich bringe sie jetzt nach Hause", bekannte Kermit. "Jody, könntest du..."

Skalany unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz.

"Das ist schon geregelt. Ich werde Jody absetzen und Annie nach Hause bringen. Kümmere du dich erst einmal um Cara, die Ärmste muss ja vollkommen fertig sein."

"Das wird sie wohl auch sein, wenn die Medikamente ihre Wirkung verlieren. Im Moment ist sie nicht ganz sie selbst um das einmal so auszudrücken", erwiderte Kermit.

"Aha, du willst damit sagen, dass sie ausnahmsweise nicht versucht, ihren Dickkopf durchzusetzen", brachte es Skalany auf den Punkt.

Kermit nickte nur zustimmend.

"Und wie hat sie die Sache mit Peter aufgenommen?", erkundigte sich Annie, der man die Sorge sehr deutlich ansehen konnte.

"Ich habe es ihr noch nicht erzählt. Ich halte es für besser, sie erst einmal wieder zu sich selbst finden zu lassen, bevor sie sich mit dem auseinandersetzen muss", bekannte er.

Annie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Kermit, ich kann deine Gründe verstehen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Cara das auch so sehen wird. In der Richtung solltest du dir genau überlegen was du tust. Du weißt, wie nahe sich Cara und Peter stehen", erwiderte Annie eindringlich.

Kermit war nicht in der Stimmung über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Andere Sachen beschäftigten ihn weit mehr im Moment.

"Solange es geht werde ich diese Sache von ihr fern halten und wenn es nur ein zwei Tage sind und ihr werdet ihr gefälligst auch nichts sagen."

Annie zog die Hand von seinem Arm zurück. "Du musst wissen was du tust, Kermit, aber ich denke nicht, dass du damit die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast", versuchte es Annie ein zweites Mal.

Ihre Worte fielen auf taube Ohren.

"Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun Annie?", wechselte er prompt das Thema.

"Leider nicht. Alles, was wir tun können ist hoffen, beten und warten. Oder doch: Kelly, Caroline und Todd sind gerade in New York, um ihre Tante zu besuchen und ich konnte sie noch nicht erreichen. Du könntest dafür sorgen, dass mich morgen früh jemand abholt, damit ich zu Peter kann."

"Das kann ich tun, ich habe morgen frei", mischte sich Jody in die Unterhaltung ein und legte der älteren Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter, die Annie dankbar drückte.

"Dann ist das auch geklärt, danke Jody."

Kermit beugte sich über Annie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich werde sehen, ob ich morgen früh ebenfalls vorbei schauen kann. So erschöpft wie Cara ist, wird sie morgen bestimmt den ganzen Tag verschlafen", meinte er zum Abschied.

Annie, die den Sinn hinter diesen Worten sehr wohl verstand, ließ sich vernehmen: "Kermit, du wirst doch wohl nicht..."

"Das ist meine Sache, ich tue das, was ich für richtig halte", unterbrach Kermit sie rüde, was ihm gleich wieder leid tat.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Raum, ohne eine Antwort darauf abzuwarten.

Jody und Skalany tauschten nur erstaunte Blicke und Annie seufzte leise.

"Das kann nicht gut gehen", meinte sie leise zu sich selbst.


	2. Chapter 2

**4. Kapitel**

"Cara, komm, mach die Augen auf. Wir sind da."

Kermit rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter. Er konnte sich, trotz der wenig erfreulichen Situation, ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Da hatte sie sich noch vor wenigen Minuten fast mit ihm gestritten, weil sie unbedingt zu sich nach Hause wollte, so dass er schließlich nachgegeben und nur kurz bei seiner Wohnung angehalten hatte, um einen Koffer zu packen. Und kaum hatte sie sich durchgesetzt, war sie auch schon wieder eingedämmert.

Cara murmelte etwas undefinierbares vor sich hin und schlug mit Mühe die Augen auf. Kermit erkannte an ihrem verhangenen Blick, dass sie noch nicht ganz bei sich war. Die Medikamente, die sie im Krankenhaus bekommen hatte, hielten noch immer vor.

"Nun komm schon, Mädchen. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, dich ins Haus zu tragen. Du hast zwei Beine um zu laufen, schlafen kannst du nachher noch", bemerkte er trocken.

Als Antwort kam wiederum nur eine halb verschluckte Bemerkung, die er nicht verstehen konnte, aber sie bewegte sich nun immerhin.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Kermit aufgeschlossen und führte Cara in das Innere ihres Hauses. Clumsy kam den beiden mit hocherhobenem Schwanz entgegen und miaute leise.

Als Cara sich vorbeugen wollte, um ihre kleine Freundin zur Begrüßung zu streicheln, wäre sie fast vornüber gefallen, hätte Kermit nicht in letzter Sekunde reagiert und sie festgehalten.

"Langsam, Prinzessin", kommentierte er die Situation und führte sie zur Couch, auf die sie wie ein Stein plumpste.

Die kleine Katze sprang sofort auf den Schoß ihrer Herrin und schmiegte sich schnurrend an sie. Sie schien direkt zu spüren, dass es ihrem Frauchen nicht gut ging, denn es schien, als würde das Kätzchen fragend zu ihr aufblicken.

Kermit stellte seinen Koffer und den unverzichtbaren Laptop neben dem Tisch ab und beschränkte sich darauf, die beiden zu beobachten. Cara gefiel ihm im Moment nicht so besonders. Sie war nur ein Hauch ihres normalen Selbst, schien fast apathisch zu sein. Die Bewegungen mit denen sie dem Kätzchen den Nacken kraulte wirkten ziemlich hölzern und ihre Haut schimmerte durch die anhaltende Blässe fast transparent.

Sein Blick fiel auf ihre langen Haare, die noch immer mit getrocknetem Blut verklebt waren. Er erinnerte sich an die Anweisung des Arztes. Kermit erhob sich und ging in das Badezimmer um das Entsprechende vorzubereiten. Die Tabletten, die er aus der Apotheke geholt hatte, verstaute er sicher in ihrem Medizinschrank.

Nachdem er alles erledigt hatte, kehrte er zu Cara zurück, die sich in den letzten Minuten so gut wie nicht bewegt hatte, wie er fest stellte.

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. "Komm mit, wir werden jetzt erst mal deine Haare waschen."

Ein Blick war alles, was Cara ihm zuwarf, während sie ihm ihre Hand reichte und sich von ihm wie eine Marionette in das Badezimmer führen lies.

*Nein, das ist definitiv nicht Cara*, dachte er bei sich. Die Cara, die er kannte, hätte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen so eine Behandlung gesträubt und darauf bestanden, es selber zu machen.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte der Detective die für ihn ziemlich schwierige Aufgabe erledigt. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, dass ihr T-Shirt nur ein wenig feucht und er selbst trocken geblieben war. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals einer Frau die Haare gewaschen, geschweige denn einen Zopf geflochten zu haben. Er kam sich vor, als wären seine Finger aus Gummi. Nie hätte er zu träumen gewagt, dass etwas so einfach aussehendes wie einen Zopf zu flechten, so verflixt schwer sein konnte. Wie hatte er nur auf die Idee kommen können, ein Zopf zu flechten wäre leichter als die langen Haare trocken zu föhnen?

Im Stillen fluchte er vor sich hin. Seine Kollegen würden sich sicher ausschütten vor Lachen, wenn sie ihn so sehen würden, wie er sich mit den langen Haaren und einem Haarband abmühte. Irgendwie wirkte das Ganze nicht besonders männlich und schon gar nicht bei einem Ex-Söldner im dunklen Anzug, roter Krawatte und der immer präsenten dunkelgrünen Sonnenbrille auf der Nase.

Kermit seufzte erleichtert auf, als er damit fertig war. "Okay, junge Dame und nun ab ins Bett mit dir."

"'kay", wisperte Cara, die über keinen eigenen Willen mehr zu verfügen schien.

Als sie an der Treppe ankamen, die zum obersten Stock und auch in das Schlafzimmer führte, zeigte Kermit schließlich Erbarmen. Er merkte, dass Cara kaum noch auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung nahm er sie auf die Arme und trug sie die restlichen Meter in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie fühlte sich leicht wie eine Feder an in seinen Armen. Ein leichter Schauer lief aufgrund ihrer Nähe über seinen Rücken, allerdings schob es dieses merkwürdige Gefühl schnell zur Seite.

An ihrem Bett angekommen, ließ er sie herunter und blickte auf sie hinab. Mit dem, was sie anhatte, konnte er sie auf keinen Fall ins Bett verfrachten. Sein Blick fiel auf ihr Schlafshirt, das auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag. Er beugte sich hinunter, nahm es in die Hand und hielt es ihr hin.

"Kannst du dich alleine umziehen, oder soll ich dir helfen?", erkundigte er sich.

"Kann", erwiderte Cara.

"Gut, ich komme in fünf Minuten wieder und sehe nach dir", meinte er, während er ihr das Shirt in die Hände drückte, da sie von selbst keinerlei Anstalten machte, danach zu greifen.

Exakt fünf Minuten später betrat der ehemalige Söldner wieder ihr Schlafzimmer. Er seufzte leise, denn es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass Cara nun auf dem Bett saß, das Shirt in der Hand hielt und mit leblosen und glasigen Augen vor sich hin starrte.

*Komm schon Kermit Griffin, was ist schon dabei? Augen zu und durch*, machte er sich Mut. Er konnte sich im Moment selbst nicht ganz verstehen, warum er plötzlich Hemmungen hatte, Cara das Shirt überzustreifen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er noch nie eine Frau ausgezogen hätte. Erfahrung hatte er in der Richtung genug, allerdings war da die Situation auch immer ganz anders gewesen, denn da war es meist um das 'Eine' gegangen.

"Okay, Prinzessin, dann wollen wir mal", meinte er und zog Cara auf die Beine, die das willenlos mit sich geschehen ließ. Auch die Arme hob sie ohne ein Wort nach oben, als er es verlangte. Dann ergriff er den Saum ihres Shirt und zog es ihr über den Kopf.

Kermit zog scharf die Luft ein, als er sie so vor sich stehen sah. Ihr gesamter Oberkörper schimmerte in grün und blau, man konnte genau sehen, wo der Sicherheitsgurt lebensrettend eingegriffen hatte und ihre Rippen stachen scharf unter dünnen Haut hervor.

*Mein Gott, wann ist sie denn so mager geworden?*, dachte Kermit betroffen.

Kein Wunder war sie ihm so leicht vorgekommen, als er sie die Treppe hinauf getragen hatte. Zugegeben, sie war schon immer ziemlich schlank gewesen, aber das hier war nun eindeutig zu wenig, was sie auf die Waage brachte. Er konnte ja fast ohne Probleme jede einzelne Rippe selbst in diesem Dämmerlicht erkennen.

Der Detective betrachtete sie genauer. Er fragte sich warum ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen war, wie eingefallen auch ihre Wangenknochen wirkten und wie straff sich die Haut über ihre Knochen, besonders an den schmalen Handgelenken spannte.

Heftige Gewissenbisse überfielen Kermit, als ihm mit aller Deutlichkeit klar wurde, dass für Cara die vergangenen Wochen nicht gerade leicht gewesen sein konnten. Nach außen hin hatte sie sich anscheinend schnell wieder von ihrer unfreiwilligen Drogeneinnahme erholt, doch Peter hatte des öfteren angedeutet, dass sie noch ziemlich mit Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen hatte. Die Ganze Sache musste ihr wesentlich mehr abverlangt haben, als sie es ihm gegenüber zugegeben hatte. Und nun stand sie schon wieder vor der nächsten Katastrophe, die er persönlich verursacht hatte.

"Es tut mir so leid Cara", sagte er so leise, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte.

Kermit beeilte sich, ihr das Schlafshirt überzustreifen. Dankbar dafür, dass die Medikamente noch wirkten und sie im Moment anscheinend keine Schmerzen hatte. Sicherlich würden sie aber bald eintreten, sobald die Wirkung der Dosis nachließ.

Nachdem er ihr auch noch die Hose, Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen hatte, half er ihr vorsichtig ins Bett. Kaum berührte ihr Kopf das Kissen, schlief sie schon ein.

Kermit zog die Decke über sie und strich ihr sanft eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich aufrichtete und auf die schlafende Frau zu seinen Füßen hinunter schaute. Das Bett wirkte viel zu groß für ihre zierliche Gestalt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war selbst im Schlaf nicht entspannt. Wie auch? Nach all dem, was heute geschehen war.

Kermit war, als würde eine eiserne Faust nach seinem Herzen greifen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und tiefster Qual. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wie hatte er seinen Freunden das nur antun können? Wie konnte er ihnen nur soviel Leid verursachen? Diesmal hatte er die Sache mehr als gründlich vermasselt.

"Versager, Versager, Versager.", dröhnten die Worte in seinem Kopf.

Ja, er hatte versagt und wie!

Kermit krümmte sich nach vorne. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er seinen Kopf in der Hoffnung diese Worte, die wie Hammerschläge in seinem Inneren dröhnten, zu verbannen. Er schaffte es nicht, sie blieben.

Nicht länger fähig, Caras Anblick zu ertragen, flüchtete er regelrecht aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und stolperte blindlings die Treppen hinunter.

oooooooooo

"Moment mal, was machen sie denn hier? Wie sind sie überhaupt hier herein gekommen? Sie dürfen hier nicht herein", rief Schwester Carmen aus, während sie in Peters Krankenzimmer eilte.

Da war sie nur für eine knappe Minute draußen gewesen und plötzlich stand hier dieser Fremde über ihren Patienten gebeugt.

Der Mann ließ sich von der Schwester nicht stören und fuhr fort mit dem, was er gerade tat. Seine Augen hielt er in Konzentration geschlossen, während er seine Hände nur wenige Zentimeter über Peters Körper hinab- und wieder hinaufgleiten ließ.

"Hören sie schlecht? Sie dürfen hier nicht herein. Wenn sie nicht gehen, werde ich das Sicherheitspersonal holen, damit man sie gewaltsam entfernt!", warf Schwester Carmen noch einmal ein.

Sie beäugte den Fremden äußerst misstrauisch. Rein von der äußerlichen Erscheinung wirkte er wie ein Hippie aus den 60er Jahren mit diesen halblangen grauen Haaren, den veralteten Hosen und dem braunen Hemd. Um seine Schulter hatte er eine Tasche geschlungen, die ungefähr dieselbe Farbe wie sein Hemd hatte. An den sockenlosen Füßen trug er abgewetzte Sandalen.

Die Schwester befand sich in einem Zweispalt. Um an das Telefon zu gelangen, um die Sicherheitsleute zu rufen, musste sie sich näher an den Fremden heranwagen, so dass sie in seine Reichweite kam. Oder sie konnte nach draußen gehen und von dort den Anruf zu tätigen, aber sie wollte auch ihren Patienten auf keinen Fall mit diesem Fremden allein lassen.

Mutig entschloss sie sich für das Erstere, so gefährlich wirkte der Mann eigentlich nicht. Zögernd trat sie einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und griff nach dem Telefonhörer.

In diesem Moment drehte sich der Mann zu ihr um und meinte: "Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Der Atem stockte der Schwester, als sie in diese Augen blickten, die so voller Schmerz, Gram, Leid und noch etwas anderem waren, was sie nicht genau definieren konnte. Etwas hypnotisches ging von diesem intensivem Blick aus, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Diese Augen, sie schienen ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blickten zu können. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz in ihrer Brust schneller zu schlagen begann. Noch nie war sie so einem durchdringenden Blick begegnet, und das behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Automatisch legte sich ein Schutzwall um ihre Gedanken.

"W...wer sind sie?", flüsterte sie, nicht in der Lage, den Blick von diesem wettergegerbten Gesicht abzuwenden.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung brach er die Musterung ab und verbeugte sich halb vor ihr.

"Ich bin Caine, Peters Vater."

Schwester Carmen zog tief die Luft in ihre Lungen ein. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie tatsächlich den Atem angehalten hatte. Nun, da sie nicht mehr diesem hypnotisch anmutendem Blick von diesem Mann ausgesetzt war, funktionierte auch wieder ihr Denkvermögen.

*Das ist also Peters Vater. Ich muss aufpassen, dass er mich nicht durchschaut.*

Sie straffte sich und fiel schnell in ihre Rolle als fürsorgliche Krankenschwester zurück.

"Wie sind sie hier herein gekommen? Das hier ist die Intensivstation. Sie können hier nicht einfach nur hinein spazieren wie es ihnen gerade passt Wie ist es ihnen überhaupt gelungen durch die verschlossenen Türen gekommen?"

Zur Antwort bekam sie nur ein Schulterzucken von Caine und so etwas, was man mit viel Fantasie als ein Lächeln deuten konnte.

Es war ihr Glück, dass Caine so auf seinen Sohn konzentriert war. Im normalen Zustand wäre ihm die, wenn auch gut versteckte Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, sicherlich aufgefallen.

"Hören sie, Mr. Caine. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie bei ihrem Sohn sein wollen, aber sie müssen zuerst die Zustimmung des behandelnden Arztes einholen. Ich kann sie nicht hier lassen.", meinte Schwester Carmen bestimmt.

Erneut nur ein Schulterzucken. Caine wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu.

Carmen holte tief Luft. So etwas war ihr noch nicht vorgekommen. "Ich...ich werde den Arzt holen", stotterte sie, keine Ahnung habend, was sie machen sollte.

"Das wäre...angemessen", erwiderte Caine in stoischer Ruhe.

Die Schwester verdrehte nur vollkommen entnervt die Augen, während sie nun doch aus dem Raum stürmte, um den Arzt zu holen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie diesen seltsamen Mann länger als nötig mit ihrem Patienten alleine lassen, geschweige denn selbst mit ihm alleine sein.

Kaum war Caine alleine mit seinem Sohn schloss er erneut die Augen und ließ seine Hände ein weiteres Mal über den Körper seines still daliegenden Sohnes gleiten. Die Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Konzentration zusammen. Eine dünne Schweißschicht bildete sich auf seiner Haut während seiner Examinierung. Stück für Stück entblößten sich vor seinem inneren Auge die diversen Verletzungen seines Sohnes. Die tiefe Schnittwunde in seiner Schulter, die gebrochenen Rippen, die angebrochenen Brustwirbel, der Lungenthorax und alles andere.

Oh ja, das waren tatsächlich keine leichten Verletzungen, doch zu seiner Freude spürte er das Chi seines Sohnes, zwar wesentlich matter als sonst, aber dennoch ungebrochen, durch seine Adern fließen.

Erleichterung überkam ihn, als er entdeckte, dass sich die Wundinfektion schon wieder auf dem Wege der Besserung befand und sein Sohn nicht mehr zwischen Leben und Tot schwebte, wie die Ärzte es noch annahmen.

Ein weiteres Mal konzentrierte er sich auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Caines rechte Hand legte sich auf Peters Stirn, die Linke legte er direkt auf sein Herz. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, als er Teile seiner Lebensenergie in Peters Körper fließen ließ. Vor seinem geistigen Auge bildete sich das Fieber zurück, auch die zusammen gefallene Lunge richtete sich langsam auf.

Caine spürte eine Welle der Schwäche über sich schwappen. Noch ein paar Sekunden hielt er die Energieübertragung aufrecht, dann stoppte er den Fluss seines Chis, bevor er in Gefahr geraten konnte, sich zu überfordern. Mehr als diese zwei Dinge konnte er im Moment für seinen Sohn nicht tun, doch nun konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass Peter auf jeden Fall überleben würde. Den Rest der Heilung musste sein Körper vorerst selbst übernehmen. Er konnte erst dann wieder nachhelfen, wenn sich seine eigene Energie regeneriert hatte.

Caine stolperte schwankend einen Schritt zurück, nachdem er die Energieübertragung beendet hatte. Bleierne Müdigkeit machte sich in seinen Knochen breit. Mit der Übertragung hatte er sich doch gefährlich nahe an die Grenze des machbaren heran gewagt.

Ein tiefer Atemzug hob Caines Brustkorb. Er brauchte eine geraume Weile, um die momentane Schwäche zu überwinden, dann kramte er in seiner Umhängetasche und holte ein paar Kräuter hervor, die er Peter, vorsichtig den Intubator umgehend, unter die Zunge legte.

Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen, als er sah, dass Peter selbst in diesem Stadium seiner Ohmacht das Gesicht beim Geschmack dieser Kräuter verzog. Oh ja, er befand sich eindeutig auf dem Weg der Besserung.

In diesem Moment kehrte die Schwester mit dem zuständigen Arzt zurück.

"Caine, wie schön, dass sie hier sind. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte sie unter glücklicheren Umständen wieder gesehen", wurde er begrüßt.

Die Schwester schaute die Ärztin neben ihr erstaunt an. In ihrer Überraschung sagte sie das erstbeste, was ihr in den Sinn kam: "Sie kennen den Mann, Dr. Sabourin?"

"Natürlich, Schwester Carmen. Wenn sie schon länger hier wären, dann wüssten sie das auch. Das ist Kwai Chang Caine, der Apotheker in Chinatown. Sicher haben sie auch schon von ihm gehört."

Schwester Carmen spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Natürlich war ihr der Name ein Begriff, sie hatte nur nicht gewusst, dass Dr. Sabourin ihn ebenfalls kannte. Sie beschloss lieber nichts mehr zu dem Thema zu sagen, bevor sie noch mehr ins Fettnäpfchen trat und sich statt dessen dezent im Hintergrund zu halten. Die Rüge in Dr. Sabourins Stimme war ihr nämlich nicht entgangen und sie wollte keinesfalls noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken.

Dr. Sabourin eilte auf Caine zu, der sich leicht vor ihr verbeugte.

"Auch ich hätte...andere Umstände begrüßt", entgegnete Caine in seiner zurückhaltenden Art.

Ihr mitleidiger Blick streifte zuerst Caine und dann Peter. "Ich vermute, ich muss ihnen nichts von den zahlreichen Verletzungen ihres Sohnes erzählen, oder? Dennoch fürchte ich, wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er wieder bei uns sein wird. Er ist schwer schwach durch den hohen Blutverlust und das Fieber."

Caines Lippen verzogen sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. "Mein Sohn wird...ah... bald wieder zu sich kommen. Die Infektion bildet sich zurück und das Fieber ist gefallen. Er braucht keine Maschine mehr, die für ihn atmet."

"Wie?"

Dr. Sabourin blinzelte überrascht. Noch vor knapp einer Stunde wäre sie keine Wette eingegangen, ob Peter das alles überleben, geschweige denn von alleine atmen würde. Auf einen kurzen Wink von ihr trat Schwester Carmen neben sie und assistierte ihr, während sie ihren Patienten gründlich untersuchte. Wenige Minuten später wandte sich der Doktor kopfschüttelnd an Caine.

"Ich verstehe das nicht. Die Infektion hat sich tatsächlich zurück gebildet, sein Fieber ist gesunken und auch die Lunge zeigt deutliche Anzeichen von Besserung. Wie haben sie das nun wieder gemacht?"

Ihr skeptischer Blick blieb auf Caines noch immer ein wenig blassen Gesichtszügen hängen. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz.

"En wenig Shaolin Magie, wie?", erkundigte sich Dr. Sabourin wissend.

Caine zuckte nur, wie üblich, mit den Schultern.

Die Ärztin hob die Hände in einer defensiven Geste. "Schon gut, ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie da genau gemacht haben, aber es hat jedenfalls sehr geholfen. Ich werde gleich veranlassen, dass Peter von seiner Intubation befreit wird. Es wird seiner Lunge gut tun, wenn er wieder eigenständig atmen kann."

"Das wäre gut", antwortete Caine.

Dr. Sabourin holte tief Luft. Auch wenn sie schon oft mit Caine zusammen gearbeitet und von ihm schon sehr viel über Heilkräuter und dergleichen erfahren und gelernt hatte, war ihr dieser charismatische Mann noch immer ein Rätsel.

"Dann möchte ich sie bitten, den Raum solange zu verlassen, bis wir mit allem Fertig sind Meister Caine."

"Ich kann hinterher wieder zu ihm?"

Die Ärztin lächelte aufmunternd. "Natürlich. Heute bleibt er zur Sicherheit noch auf der Intensivstation und, falls sich sein Gesundheitszustand nicht wieder verschlechtert, wird er morgen früh auf eine normale Station verlegt. So wie ich sie kenne, werden sie eh nicht von Peters Seite weichen, bis er wieder aufwacht, auch wenn das sicher noch Stunden dauern wird."

An dem leichten Lächeln auf Caines Lippen bemerkte sie, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Erneut verbeugte sich Caine vor der Ärztin und meinte noch zu ihr, bevor er den Raum verließ: "Morgen Mittag wird er wieder erwachen. Bitte rufen sie mich, wenn sie fertig sind."

"Das werde ich", erwiderte Dr. Sabourin, während sie dem Mann nachschaute wie er lautlos das Zimmer verließ, vorbei an der noch immer leicht geschockt wirkenden Krankenschwester.

oooooooooo

Kermit stand im Badezimmer und starrte auf die Schachtel in seinen Händen hinunter. Die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht.

Das durchdringende Klingeln der Haustüre riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Kermit beeilte sich, zur Türe zu gelangen und sie zu öffnen, bevor ein zweites Mal geklingelt werden konnte, denn Cara schlief noch immer in ihrem Zimmer. Und wenn es nach ihm ging, dann sollte das auch noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben.

Zwei Polizisten standen vor der Türe, die Kermit sofort als McMullan und Joyner identifizierte. Befriedigt bemerkte er, wie Joyner bei seinem Anblick zurück zuckte.

"Was wollen sie?", erkundigte sich Kermit absichtlich barsch, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

McMullan schluckte trocken, bevor er erwiderte: "Wir wollen zu Miss Thompson, um sie über den Unfallhergang zu befragen."

"Sie schläft noch", erwiderte Kermit unfreundlich.

Man sah McMullan an, dass es ihm einen Menge Mut kostete das Folgende zu sagen: "Sie können sie entweder wecken, Detective Griffin, oder wir werden hier warten, bis sie aufwacht."

Kermit, dem die warnenden Worte des Captains noch sehr gut in Erinnerung waren, beschloss dieses Mal lieber zu kooperieren. So gern er alles von Cara fern halten wollte, früher oder später würde sie ihre Aussage machen müssen. Und da war es sicher besser, wenn er dabei war. Er öffnete die Türe einladend.

"Kommen sie herein, ich werde sie holen."

Die beiden Officers traten ein und nahmen nach einer Handbewegung von Kermit auf der Couch platz. McMullan zückte ein Notizbuch und einen Stift, während Joyner ein kleines Diktiergerät auf den Tisch legte. Kermit ging währenddessen nach oben.

Knapp zehn Minuten später kam er mit Cara die Treppe hinunter. Die beiden Officers erhoben sich und sahen ihr entgegen.

"Hallo Miss Thompson, ich bin Officer McMullan und das ist mein Kollege Joyner", stellte er sich vor.

"Hallo", erwiderte Cara leise, noch leicht benommen vom Schlaf.

Mit Kermits Hilfe nahm sie auf dem Sofa platz, denn durch die zahlreichen Prellungen war ihr Körper heute so steif, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Die blauen Flecken stachen ziemlich aus der blassen Haut hervor, ebenso wie die diversen Pflaster und Verbände.

McMullan war es, der die unangenehme Stille unterbrach. "Wie geht es ihnen, Miss Thompson?"

"Danke, gut", erwiderte Cara völlig ohne Emotionen, was die beiden Polizisten dazu veranlasste einen Blick zu wechseln.

"Nun, es tut uns leid, sie belästigen zu müssen, aber sie sind nun mal der einzige Zeuge, der uns im Moment sagen kann, wie es zu diesem Unfall kam.", meinte McMullan.

Caras Kopf ruckte hoch, man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die restliche Benommenheit von ihr fiel.

"Und was ist mit Peter? Kermit hast du nicht gesagt, es geht ihm gut?"

Bevor einer der beiden Polizisten den Mund aufmachen konnte, warf Kermit ihnen einen warnenden Blick zu.

"Peter geht es soweit auch gut, Cara. Er schläft nur noch aufgrund der Operation, mach dir da keine Sorgen."

Das war eine glatte Lüge, doch Kermit dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich noch elender fühlte, als sie es eh schon tat.

Erneut wechselten die beiden Polizisten einen kurzen Blick, doch keiner von beiden machte Anstalten Kermits Worte zu korrigieren. In einer unbewussten Geste fasste sich Joyner an den Hals, wo noch immer leichte Fingerabdrücke sichtbar waren sofern man genau hinschaute.

McMullan musste sich räuspern, bevor er fortfahren konnte. "Also, Miss Thompson, dann möchte ich sie bitten, uns alles zu erzählen an was sie sich erinnern können. Es macht ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn das Tonband mitläuft? Das ist eine Standardprozedur bei Unfällen mit tödlichem Ausgang."

Cara erbleichte. "T...tödlichem Ausgang?", brachte sie entsetzt hervor.

McMullan sah sie erstaunt an. "Ja. Hat man ihnen das nicht gesagt? Für den Fahrer des anderen Wagens kam jede Hilfe zu spät, er verstarb noch am Unfallort."

Kermits Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. In diesem Moment hätte er liebend gerne McMullan auch noch einen Denkzettel verpasst. Er beschränkte sich darauf, dem Mann einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der das Feuer in der Hölle gefrieren lassen konnte, bevor er ruhig zu Cara meinte: "Das ist traurig aber wahr."

Caras anklagender Blick traf ihn mitten in die Eingeweide.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

Kermit zuckte scheinbar unbeeindruckt die Achseln und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Prompt zuckte sie unter der unerwarteten Berührung zusammen. Kermit ließ die Hand sofort sinken, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

"Ich wollte warten, bis es dir ein wenig besser geht. Gestern warst du nicht in der Verfassung, noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten zu verkraften, wie du selbst zugeben musst", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung schluckte sie diese mehr als lahme Ausrede. Allerdings trat ein Glanz in ihre Augen, der ihm gar nicht gefiel. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder den beiden Polizisten zu.

"Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn das Tonband mitläuft", erwiderte sie, wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück kommend.

Joyner griff nach dem kleinen Diktiergerät und machte es an. "Dann erzählen sie uns bitte so genau wie möglich wie der Unfall passiert ist", forderte McMullan auf.

Caras Blick bewölkte sich. Es schien, als würde plötzlich eine Maschine anstelle einer Frau auf dem Sofa sitzen, während sie mit vollkommen mechanischer Stimme und emotionslos das Geschehen erzählte.

"Wir sind die Chestnut Street entlang gefahren. Der Verkehr war ziemlich dicht, meist gab es nur Stop and Go. An der Ecke Maples schaltete die Ampel auf rot. Ich stand dort an erster Stelle und habe angehalten. Peter und ich haben uns unterhalten, während wir warteten. Dann schaltete die Ampel auf grün. Ich habe den ersten Gang eingelegt, kurz über die Kreuzung geschaut und wollte losfahren.

"Den Fuß hatte ich gerade auf der Gaspedal gelegt, und bin, so wie das meine Art ist, langsam in die Kreuzung gerollt, als Peter neben mir warnend aufgeschrieen hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher dieser Wagen so plötzlich gekommen ist. Als ich eine Sekunde vorher schaute war die Kreuzung leer.

"Dann befand sich dieser schwarze Wagen direkt vor uns. Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit, auf die Bremse zu treten, obwohl ich zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade mal Schrittgeschwindigkeit fuhr. Das ging alles so unwahrscheinlich schnell. Der Wagen schien überhaupt nicht abgebremst zu haben und raste frontal auf uns zu.

"Es gab einen irrsinnig lauten Knall. Ich hörte jemand schreien, Glas splittern, Metall knirschen und spürte, wie ich durch diesen enormen Schub zuerst nach vorn in den Sicherheitsgurt gerissen wurde und dann wieder nach hinten geschleudert worden bin. Unser Wagen drehte sich, auf Peters Seite prallte er gegen einen Laternenmasten oder was auch immer und wir wurden wieder zurück geschleudert. Ab da ist alles schwarz.

"Das nächste an das ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass mich ein paar Männer durch das Fenster auf die Straße gezogen haben und dass alles voller Blut und Glasscherben gewesen ist. Ich versuchte noch Peter zu helfen, der bewusstlos neben mir saß, aber sie haben es nicht zugelassen."

An dieser Stelle endete Cara abrupt ihre Aussage. Sie saß nun vollkommen unbeweglich da, die Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet und die Hände in ihrem Schoß verkrampft.

*Es lag gar nicht an den Bremsen*, schoss es Kermit durch den Kopf. Trotz der angespannten Situation spürte er, wie sich ein riesiger Klumpen in seinem Inneren auflöste. Nur gut, dass er sein "Vorhaben" sich Annie als Sündenbock zu präsentieren, nicht in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Umso mehr trat nun sein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Cara in den Vordergrund.

Joyner bewegte sich als Erster. Er beugte sich vor und schaltete das Tonbandgerät aus. McMullan übernahm erneut die Sprecherrolle.

"Und sie sind sicher, dass der Wagen noch nicht zu sehen war, als sie losfuhren, Miss Thompson?" erkundigte er sich.

"Ja, absolut sicher", entgegnete Cara vollkommen emotionslos.

Kermit, dem die Befragung nun endgültig auf die Nerven ging erhob sich.

"So Gentleman. Die Vorstellung ist zu Ende, das war es jetzt", mischte er sich in die Unterhaltung ein und machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung in Richtung Türe. Seine Körperhaltung als auch sein bedrohlicher Blick machte deutlich, dass er auch bereit war eine ganz andere Methode anzuwenden, sollten die Officers nicht auf diesen unterschwelligen Befehl reagieren. "Genießen sie den Sonnenschein, aber von draußen."

Die beiden Männer auf der Couch, die sich sichtlich unbehaglich unter diesem Blick fühlten, sprangen gleichzeitig auf und beeilten sich mit ein paar hastig gemurmelten Abschiedsworte in Richtung Cara, die gar nicht darauf reagierte, Kermits Worten nachzukommen.

Einen Moment lang stand Kermit bei der nun geschlossenen Türe und überlegte was er tun sollte. Vielleicht war die Idee, mit der er sich in der Nacht während seiner Schlaflosigkeit herum geschlagen hatte, doch nicht so gut. Sein Blick glitt zu Cara, die noch immer wie eine Statue auf der Couch saß.

*Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und hat das Recht auf ihre eigenen Entscheidungen*, meldete sich sein Gewissen. *Du kannst das nicht einfach tun.*

Die Gedanken waren schnell vergessen, als Kermit die spürbare Veränderung in Cara auffiel. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen begann sie zu zittern. Wilde Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper und sie krümmte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen, als würde eine Riesenklaue ihren Körper in der Gewalt halten.

Wie der Blitz war Kermit bei ihr und kniete sich neben sie. "Pscht, ist schon gut, Prinzessin. Es ist vorbei, die Männer sind wieder weg", sprach er leise auf sie ein und versuchte sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, um ihr den Trost zu geben, den sie jetzt so dringend brauchte.

Cara wich vor seiner Berührung mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück so weit es das Sofa zuließ.

"Fass mich nicht an. Ich habe es nicht verdient, getröstet zu werden. Nicht nach dem, was ich getan habe!", rief sie aus.

Kermit fühlte sich, als würde er in einen Spiegel schauen. All die Gefühle mit denen er sich schon seit dem Unfall herumschlug, konnte er deutlich in ihrem Gesicht lesen. Schmerz, Leid, Angst und eine fürchterliche, bis in den hintersten Winkel erschütternde Qual.

"Hey, hey, nun mal langsam, Prinzessin. Du kannst nichts dafür", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

"Wenn nicht ich, wer dann? Kermit, Peter wollte nicht mitfahren! Genauer gesagt hat er sich sogar mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gesträubt, mich zu begleiten, weil er so viel zu tun hatte. Ich war es, die ihn dazu überredet, eigentlich sogar mehr dazu gezwungen hat. Und das nur, weil ich keine Lust hatte alleine Unterwegs zu sein!

"Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Peter niemals an diesem Ort gewesen und er würde nun auch nicht im Krankenhaus liegen. Nein, es ist alles meine Schuld, nur meine. Und…und wenn Peter..." Sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Ihre Stimme zitterte zu sehr.

Erneut machte Kermit den Versuch sie anzufassen und sie wich, genauso wie beim ersten Mal, vor ihm zurück, völlig gefangen in ihren Schuldgefühlen, die ihr regelrecht den Atem nahmen. Der ehemalige Söldner beobachtete Cara noch ein paar Sekunden, dann sprang er auf die Füße und eilte ins Badezimmer.

*Das reicht. Das Reicht endgültig. So nicht*, dachte er grimmig.

Ein schneller Griff in den Medizinschrank und er hatte die nötigen Sachen bereit gelegt. Über die Konsequenzen, wenn Cara das heraus bekommen würde, was er nun tat, dachte er keine Sekunde mehr nach. Diese Entscheidung hatte er in dem Moment gefällt, als er in ihre Augen geblickt hatte.

Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor er verschiedene Tabletten aus der Verpackung nahm und sie alle in einem Glas Wasser auflöste. Nicht umsonst hatte er sich die halbe Nacht im Internet herum geschlagen, um all das in Erfahrung zu bringen, was er wissen musste.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand kehrte er zu Cara zurück. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, sie so leiden zu sehen. Doch bald, sehr bald würde das vorbei sein. Er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie sich weiter herum quälte. Nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte.

Trotz ihrer schwachen Gegenwehr richtete Kermit Cara an den Schultern auf, so dass er ihr das Glas an die Lippen halten konnte.

"Trink das, das wird dir helfen", verlieh er mit Worten seiner Tat Ausdruck.

Halb mit Überredungskunst und halb mit sanftem Nachdruck, konnte er sie dazu bringen das Glas zu leeren. Dann nahm er sie in die Arme und wartete ab, bis die Mittel Wirkung zeigten.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Nach und nach wurden Caras Versuche, sich von ihm zu lösen immer schwächer und bald zeigten tiefere Atemzüge an, dass die Mischung das gewünschte Ergebnis lieferte.

"Tut mir leid Prinzessin, es ist nur zu deinem Besten", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie sanft auf das verschwitzte Haar.

Kurz überprüfte er ihre Atmung, dann rutschte er unter ihr hervor, nahm den nun schlaffen Körper in die Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer.

**5. Kapitel**

Caine saß in einer vollen Lotusposition neben Peters Bett auf dem Boden und meditierte. Das war seine Art wieder die Energie zu sammeln, die er brauchte, um seinem Sohn zu helfen. Noch während der Nacht hatte er, so oft er es sich selbst gegenüber verantworten konnte, Peters Chi gestärkt. Nun konnte er es sich erlauben, beruhigt in diesen Tag zu schauen, da er sicher sein konnte, dass Peter alles gut überstehen würde. Noch ein paar Stunden, dann würde sein Sohn von alleine das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen.

Caine ließ sich tiefer in die Meditation hinab gleiten. Er genoss das Gefühl von absoluter Ruhe und Frieden, das ihn immer weiter in eine Welt trug, die nur wenige Auserwählte gänzlich verstehen konnten. Sogar für ihn, den Shambhala Meister, waren manche Bereiche dieser Welt, die ein Teil seines Selbst darstellte, noch teilweise verborgen. Doch er war bereit zu lernen und sich führen zu lassen auf dem Pfad der Erleuchtung.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich in dieser friedvollen Welt etwas veränderte. Es war nur ein Hauch, ein leises Wispern, aber es gehörte definitiv nicht hierher.

Im nächsten Moment wurde diese Dimension vollkommen aus ihre Angeln gehoben. Eine riesige, tiefschwarze Welle fegte über ihn hinweg. Ein grausamer Schmerz, nicht zu ertragen, malträtierte seinen Körper. So stark, dass er einen gequälten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken konnte. Sein Körper kippte zur Seite, die Atmung nahm rapide ab, jedes Stückchen Haut überzog sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit mit einer dünnen Schweißschicht.

Caine bekam keine Luft mehr. Etwas riesiges, dunkles, bedrohliches ergriff ihn und zog ihn immer tiefer in einen pechschwarzen Strudel hinein. Er war vollkommen hilflos, konnte nicht einmal den kleinsten Muskel bewegen. Er konnte nur sehen, fühlen und spüren. Diesen unendlichen, grausamen Schmerz von tausenden von gefolterten Seelen, die verzweifelt nach Erlösung aus diesem Martyrium suchten.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später war alles wieder vorbei. Als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, war nichts mehr von diesem "Ding" zu erkennen, das ihn noch vor wenigen Sekunden im Griff gehalten hatte. Die ruhige, friedvolle Welt war vollkommen wieder hergestellt, nicht ein Stein lag anders.

Caine tauchte aus seiner Meditation auf. Er riss die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft, um den Gefühlen Herr zu werden, die noch in ihm wiederhallten. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er vollkommen überrascht bemerkte, dass er weder zur Seite gesunken noch mit Schweiß bedeckt war, so wie es sein Verstand ihm vorgegaukelt hatte. Er saß noch genauso da in seiner Lotusposition wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sich in die Meditation begeben hatte.

Das Einzige, das sich geändert hatte, war eine bleierne Müdigkeit, die ihn überkam. Caine schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Die ersten Meter zu dem kleinen Waschbecken in der Ecke legte er taumelnd zurück.

Nach Halt suchend, stützte er sich an der kalten Keramik ab. Selten war er sich so schwach und verletzlich vorgekommen, wie in diesem Moment. Nicht einmal das Stärken von Peters Chi hatte ihm soviel Kraft abverlangt, wie diese wenigen Sekunden in dieser alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit.

Caine drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ kaltes Wasser in das winzige Becken laufen. Mit vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen beobachtete er, wie sich das Waschbecken langsam füllte.

Wasser, der Quell des Lebens. Hier lief es so harmlos in dieses Becken und doch konnte es vollkommen zerstörerisch sein, sich in einen reißenden Strom verwandeln, der alles ohne Gnade mit sich riss. Ganz genauso wie diese allumfassende Dunkelheit, in die er vor wenigen Sekunden noch eingetaucht war.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er sie in das kalte Nass tauchte, um sein Gesicht und den Hals damit zu benetzen. Er schloss die Augen, genoss das kühle Prickeln auf seiner brennenden Haut. Langsam kehrte auch seine Lebendigkeit zurück, die Muskeln reagierten wieder auf seine Befehle. Er öffnete die Augen und straffte sich etwas, wobei sein Blick auf den in Augenhöhe angebrachten Spiegel fiel.

In dem Versuch eine Veränderung an sich und der Umwelt zu erkennen, betrachtete er aufmerksam sein Spiegelbild, aber ihm blickte nur sein eigenes, zwar ein wenig angeschlagenes, aber dennoch unverändertes Antlitz entgegen.

Erneut schüttelte Caine den Kopf. Nein, es hatte sich weder hier, noch in dieser anderen Dimension etwas verändert. Alles war vollkommen Normal, so wie es sein sollte. Aber was war das gewesen? Woher war diese plötzliche, alles zerstörende Dunkelheit gekommen? Er hatte es doch gespürt, oder hatte ihm sein Verstand aus Sorge um seinen Sohn solch einen Vorfall vorgegaukelt? Irgendwie konnte er nicht so ganz daran glauben.

Der Gedanke beschäftigte ihn noch, als er zu seinem Sohn ans Bett zurück kehrte. Doch mit jedem Schritt dem er dem Bett von Peter näher kam, fiel, vollkommen unbemerkt von ihm, ein Stück der Erinnerung an dieses seltsame Erlebnis von ihm ab. Als er am Bett seines Sohnes anlangte, war auch seine Erinnerung an das Ereignis verschwunden.

Caine strich seinem Sohn liebevoll über die Stirn, bevor er sich leise seufzend in seine angestammte Position auf dem Boden zurück gleiten ließ und mit seiner Meditation fort fuhr, als wäre nichts geschehen.

oooooooooo

Schwester Carmen betrat leise das Krankenzimmer. Ihr Blick wanderte von ihrem gutaussehenden Patienten zu Caine, der vollkommen unbeweglich auf dem Boden saß. Ein Schauer lief der Schwester über den Rücken. Ihr war dieser Mann einfach nur unheimlich. So oft sie in ihrer 24 Stunden Schicht bei ihrem Patienten hinein geschaut hatte, schien sich dieser fremdartige Mann nicht vom Fleck gerührt zu haben.

Natürlich hatte sie sich bei den anderen Schwestern nach Caine erkundigt, jedes Detail konnte wichtig sein, und was sie von ihnen gehört hatte, bestätigte ihre Meinung über ihn nur noch. Man hatte ihr z.B. erzählt, dass er am Weihnachtsabend nur durch Handauflegen eine kaputte Puppe wiederhergestellt hatte und noch viele andere für sie unvorstellbare Dinge.

Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie ein einzelner Mensch die Fähigkeit haben konnte, solche Dinge zu bewerkstelligen. Nicht einmal diese schnelle Genesung von Peter, die so gar nicht in den Plan passte, konnte ihre Skepsis gegenüber diesem Mann verschwinden lassen. Sie hatte auch gute Gründe, warum sie ihm misstraute. Caines Erscheinen war nicht eingeplant gewesen und verkomplizierte das ganze Vorhaben noch. Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken als ihr klar wurde, mit welch mächtigem Gegner sie es nun zu tun hatte.

Mit viel Willenskraft schüttelte sie die düsteren Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arbeit. Nachdem sie bei Peter Fieber gemessen, den Blutdruck überprüft, die Infusion erneuert und alles in die Liste eingetragen hatte, verließ sie das Zimmer genauso leise, wie sie gekommen war. Noch war die Zeit nicht gekommen.

oooooooooo

Annie betrat, begleitet von Jody, Peters Krankenzimmer.

"Caine", rief Jody überrascht aus, als sie den Shambhala Meister neben Peters Bett entdeckte.

"Jody, Annie."

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich Caine aus seiner sitzenden Position und trat den beiden Frauen entgegen. Er ergriff die ausgestreckten Hände von Annie und drückte sie.

"Caine, ich bin so froh, dass sie hier sind. Wie geht es Peter?", wurde er von der blinden Frau begrüßt.

Caine führte Annie zu einem Stuhl neben Peters Bett und half ihr sich zu setzen, bevor er ihr eine Antwort gab.

"Es geht ihm gut, Annie. Unser Sohn wird bald wieder bei uns sein."

"Oh Gott sei dank. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass Peter in ein normales Krankenzimmer verlegt worden ist, aber nun weiß ich warum. Ich kann ihnen gar nicht genug danken, Caine", bekannte sie dankbar.

Caine zuckte, unangenehm berührt die Schultern und legte Annie eine Hand auf den Rücken.

"Ich...ah...habe das getan, was jeder andere auch getan hätte."

"Wohl kaum. Ich kenne nur eine Person, die diese heilerischen Fähigkeiten hat und der sind sie, Caine", erwiderte Annie, seine Hand mit der ihren bedeckend.

"Für unseren Sohn, würde ich alles tun", lautete Caines Erwiderung, der Annie nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen hatte.

Sie ließ zu, dass Caine ihre Hände ergriff und sie zu Peters Kopf führte. Ein warmes Gefühl der Freude und Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als sie ihre Finger über die nun kühle Stirn gleiten ließ und sein Gesicht auf ihre Art erforschte.

Kein Detail entging ihr. Weder die nun völlig entspannten Gesichtszüge seitens Peter, noch die feine Narbe dicht neben seinem Ohr, die er sich als Kind einmal zugezogen hatte. Auch wenn Peter nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn war, so liebte sie ihn doch genauso wie ihre Töchter Kelly und Caroline. Sie war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass Caine wieder in Peters Leben getreten war, auch wenn sie am Anfang ziemliche Angst gehabt hatte, Peter könne sich von ihr und ihrem Mann abwenden, was aber nicht geschehen war.

Jody, die an Peters andere Seite getreten war, um die beiden nicht zu stören spürte wie heiße Tränen der Freude in ihre Augen schossen. Im Stillen dankte sie allen guten Mächten, die ihr im Moment einfielen, obwohl in diesem speziellen Fall wohl eher Caine seine Magie hatte spielen lassen. Doch das war ihr vollkommen egal, Hautsache Peter wurde wieder ganz gesund.

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie leicht über Peters Hand, konnte dem innern Drang ihn zu berühren nicht wiederstehen. Sie musste sich einfach vergewissern, dass Peter noch bei ihnen war, und wenn dies auch nur durch diesen geringen körperlichen Kontakt geschah.

Er sah auch schon wesentlich besser aus als gestern. Die Blässe seiner Haut hatte sich ein wenig gegeben und auch die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden. Doch das schönste war für sie, dass er nun wieder von alleine atmete, ohne diese schreckliche Maschine, und dass diese Atemzüge wieder kräftig und gleichmäßig waren.

Tief in ihrem Inneren war ihr bewusst, dass Peter wohl niemals die Gefühle erwidern würde, die sie ihm entgegen brachte. Für sie war Peter schon immer mehr gewesen als nur ein Freund und egal was noch kommen würde, sie würde immer für ihn da sein. So wie ein Freund eben für den anderen da war, auch wenn sie sich wünschte, es wäre alles ein wenig anders zwischen ihnen gelaufen.

"Jody...Jody!", riss sie Annies Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

Mit einem Ruck kehrte sie in die Realität zurück.

"Äh, ja, was hast du bitte gesagt?", erkundigte sie sich nicht gerade intelligent.

"Ich habe dich gerade gefragt, ob du für Caine etwas zu Essen besorgen könntest. Er ist schon den ganzen Tag hier und hat noch nichts gegessen."

"Das ist nicht nötig", erwiderte Caine.

"Papperlapapp", schnitt Annie ihm rigoros das Wort ab. "Sie müssen auch bei Kräften bleiben. Er bringt Niemandem etwas, wenn Peter wieder gesund wird und sie womöglich krank werden, weil sie sich überfordern. Holst du uns etwas, Jody?"

"Oh ja, natürlich, ich bin gleich zurück."

Jody schüttelte den Rest ihrer Benommenheit ab und eilte zur Türe, schwer darauf bedacht, dem wissenden Blick Caines nicht zu begegnen.

Kaum hatte Jody das Zimmer verlassen murmelte Annie: "Das arme Ding, die ganze Sache nimmt sie sehr mit."

"Sie ist eine mitfühlende Person. Die Gefühle, die wir in uns tragen, leiten unser Tun", erwiderte Caine.

Annie musste einen Moment über das nachdenken, was Caine von sich gegeben hatte, um den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen. Sie konnte Peter gut verstehen, wenn er sich immer mal wieder über die kryptische Ausdrucksweise seines Vaters beschwerte.

Schließlich erwiderte sie: "Sie wollen wohl damit ausdrücken, dass Jody hin- und her gerissen ist, ihm ihre wahren Gefühle zu gestehen, oder die Freundschaft so zu erhalten wie sie ist."

"Das ist korrekt", bestätigte Caine.

Annie seufzte leise. "Ich wünschte, unser Sohn würde endlich einmal erkennen was gut für ihn ist. Er trifft eine falsche Frau nach der anderen. Aber dass die Frau, die ihn aufrichtig liebt und perfekt zu ihm passen würde, sich direkt vor seiner Nase befindet, erkennt er natürlich nicht. Manchmal würde ich ihm am liebsten mit dem Nudelholz hinterher gehen was das anbelangt."

Caine zuckte wie üblich die Schultern und entgegnete in seiner unnachahmlichen Manier: "Die Zeit wird zeigen, was noch im Verborgenen auf uns wartet."

Bevor Annie etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Türe zum Krankenzimmer geöffnet. Sie errötete leicht, weil sie sich ertappt fühlte.

"Jody, du bist aber schnell zurück."

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich inzwischen zu einer Frau mutiert bin", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme von der Türe her.

"Oh Kermit, hast du Cara auch mitgebracht?", erkundigte sich Annie, bemüht ihren Faux Pas zu überspielen. Normalerweise passierte ihr so etwas nicht, doch sie war einfach zu abgelenkt gewesen.

"Nein, sie schläft noch", erwiderte Kermit leichthin und trat in den Raum.

Caine begrüßte er mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, was von Caine mit einer leichten Verbeugung in seine Richtung quittiert wurde. Zwischen den beiden Männern mussten nicht viele Worte gewechselt werden, es war auch so offensichtlich, dass Kermit froh war, Caine hier zu sehen.

"Du lässt sie allein? Was ist wenn sie aufwacht und du bist nicht da? Ich denke nicht, dass es ihr schon wieder so gut geht, als dass man sie alleine lassen könnte", meinte Annie.

Aus Kermits Stimme war ein Hauch Ungeduld zu entnehmen. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass ihm diese Frage nicht behagte.

"Erstens ist sie nicht alleine, T.J. ist bei ihr und zweitens wird sie nicht aufwachen."

"Nun sage mir bitte, dass du dem nicht nachgeholfen hast!"

Kermit blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig.

"Oh Kermit, wie konntest du nur!", versetzte Annie anklagend.

"Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um eine Diskussion zu führen über Recht und Unrecht", versetzte Kermit barsch.

Annie zuckte unter seinen rauen Tonfall zusammen, ihre Finger, die auf Peters Hand ruhten, ballten sich zusammen.

"Ich hoffe für dich, Kermit, dass du weißt, was du Cara damit antust", erwiderte sie leise.

"Ich tue ihr gar nichts an. Im Gegenteil, ich bewahre sie vor viel Leid. Vertrau mir, Annie, wenn ich dir sage, dass es im Moment das Beste für sie ist", entgegnete Kermit schon ein wenig sanfter, da ihm auffiel, dass er Annie mit seinen Worten verletzt hatte.

Annie schüttelte daraufhin nur ihren Kopf. Wenn Kermit sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte man genauso gut gegen eine Wand reden.

Caines Augenbraue zog sich nach oben. Missbilligend schaute er Kermit an. Cara lag ihm mittlerweile genauso sehr am Herzen wie Peter und er konnte nicht umhin, die Situation zu kommentieren.

"Guter Wille rechtfertigt kein Unrecht", meinte er an Kermit gewandt.

Dieser beschloss überhaupt nicht mehr auf diesen Einwand zu reagieren, für ihn war die Sache erledigt.

Um vom Thema abzulenken, fragte er. "Und, wie geht es Peter?"

"Es geht ihm wesentlich besser als gestern. Caine meinte, er wird bald aufwachen", übernahm Annie die Antwort, sich in ihr Schicksal fügend.

*Der Himmel bewahre mich vor noch mehr sturen Männern in meinem Leben*, dachte sie.

Kermit lächelte leicht bei diesen Worten. "Das freut mich sehr zu hören. Gestern sah es noch nicht so gut aus, aber da war auch noch kein Shambhala Meister hier."

Kermit trat nun ganz an das Bett heran. Ja, Peter sah definitiv um einiges besser aus wie gestern, als er noch an diese vielen Maschinen angeschlossen gewesen war.

Eine halb angenehme, halb unangenehme Stille trat zwischen den drei Personen ein, die erst durch Jodys Rückkehr mit dem Essen unterbrochen wurde. Annie bestand vehement darauf, dass Caine etwas aß, bis dieser schließlich nachgab und die Plastikschale mit Salat von Jody akzeptierte.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verging ohne weitere Unterbrechungen. Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich leise an Peters Bett und Caine und Kermit schwiegen sich aus. Caine hatte es sich wie üblich auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht und Kermit lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand, wo er seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing und halb auch der Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen lauschte.

Plötzlich zuckte Annie, deren Finger nach wie vor auf Peters Hand lagen, zusammen und unterbrach sich mitten im Satz.

"Was ist?" erkundigte sich Jody.

"Peter", flüsterte Annie, "Er...er hat gerade seine Finger bewegt."

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags versammelten sich alle vier Personen um Peters Bett und schauten atemlos zu ihm herab.

Peters Wimpern flatterten leicht, seine Finger zuckten. Dann, ganz, ganz langsam hoben sich seine Augenlider in die Höhe.

Mit Tränen in den Augen spürte Annie, wie sich seine Finger um ihre Hand schlossen.

Die weißen Flecken und Umrisse um Peter herum verschwanden langsam, formten sich zu einen Bild. Er erkannte die Personen, die auf ihn herab blickten und ihn besorgt anschauten. Der Raum selber sagte ihm nichts. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war. Sein Gehirn war eine einzige öde Fläche, die sich nur zähflüssig mit weiteren Informationen füllte.

"Mum, Dad", krächzte er.

Uh, war das tatsächlich seine Stimme? Sie hörte sich seltsam fremd in seinen Ohren an. So schwach und leise und rau.

"Peter, Gott sei dank", flüsterte Annie. Eine Träne der Erleichterung rollte über ihre Wange.

"Wie, was?", erkundigte sich Peter, noch immer leicht verwirrt. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie ein Reibeisen.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, musste aber seltsamer Weise feststellen, dass das nicht ging.

Annie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Pscht, nicht reden, Liebling. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du hattest einen Autounfall und befindest dich im Krankenhaus."

Peter brauchte einen Moment, um alles zu verdauen, was Annie ihm mitteilte. Einen Autounfall? Wirklich? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Irgendwie funktionierte nicht alles so wie es sollte.

Seine Augen wanderten im Raum umher und blieben auf jedem einzelnen Gesicht hängen. In jedem erkannte er deutliche Erleichterung und auch die Zuneigung, die sie ihm entgegen brachten.

"Durst", krächzte er.

Caine nahm das Glas mit Wasser vom Nachttisch und beugte sich über seinen Sohn. Mit einer Hand, die er unter seinen Hinterkopf schob, hob er vorsichtig seinen Kopf an, damit Peter an den Strohhalm kommen konnte, um ein paar Schlucke zu trinken.

Peter spürte, wie eine sanfte Welle der Ruhe und Geborgenheit ihn durchströmte, ausgehend von der Hand seines Vaters. Für wenige Sekunden fühlte er sich wieder zurückversetzt in seine Kindheit, als sein Vater ihn Nachts gehalten hatte, wenn er, wie so oft, einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Immer, wenn das so gewesen war, hatte er gewusst, dass Nichts und Niemand ihm etwas antun konnte und genauso fühlte es sich auch in diesem Moment an. Als Caine, nachdem er getrunken hatte, die Hand wieder weg nahm, versetzte es ihm einen kleinen Stich. Obwohl vier Personen, die er sehr mochte im Raum anwesend waren, fühlte er sich eine Sekunde lang vollkommen verlassen.

Bleierne Müdigkeit zwang ihn, die Augen kurz zu schließen. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht gewusst, wie anstrengend eine kleine Tätigkeit wie trinken sein konnte. Er spürte, wie Annies Finger sanft über seine Wange strichen. Eine Berührung, die unheimlich gut tat und ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte.

"Schlaf jetzt, Liebling, ruh dich aus, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst", hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter dicht an seinem Ohr.

"`kay Mom", murmelte er, bevor die Müdigkeit endgültig ihren Tribut forderte und Peter in das Land der Träume zog.

Diesmal jedoch war es ein Schlaf der Heilung und nicht der Ohnmacht.

Jody war es, die als erste die nachfolgende Stille unterbrach. Sie musste sich räuspern bevor sie sprechen konnte.

"Dann werde ich mal der Schwester Bescheid geben, dass Peter zumindest einen kurzen Moment wieder aufgewacht ist."

Kermit fiel mit ein. "Und ich werde auf dem Revier anrufen, dort Bescheid geben und mache mich dann auch wieder auf den Weg. Morgen komme ich wieder." Er warf Annie einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. "Mit Cara."

"Tut das", stimmte Annie zu. "Caine und ich werden noch ein wenig hier bleiben."

Caine nickte zustimmend und nahm seinen Platz am Boden wieder ein.

Die Versammlung löste sich auf, in dem guten Gefühl, dass sich endlich wieder alles zum Besseren gewandt hatte.

Kapitel 6

Kermit saß nachdenklich auf der Couch. Mittlerweile zeigte die Wanduhr kurz nach Mitternacht an und er überlegte noch immer, wie er Cara erklären sollte, warum sie einen ganzen Tag verloren hatte. Natürlich hatte er, nachdem er T.J. verabschiedet und erfahren hatte, dass sie noch immer schlief, von einer erneuten Dosis seines selbstkreierten Schlafmittels abgesehen. Immerhin ging es Peter wieder besser und somit würde ihr ein Besuch im Krankenhaus sicherlich gut tun.

Ein leiser Laut riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Zuerst nahm er an, dass Clumsy mal wieder etwas auf den Boden geschmissen hatte, doch als sich der Laut wiederholte, diesmal etwas kräftiger, lauschte er aufmerksam. Ein drittes Mal ertönte das Geräusch und es schien eindeutig aus Caras Schlafzimmer zu kommen.

Kermit sprang auf die Beine und eilte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch. Cara lag ganz am Rande des Bettes und wimmerte leise, so als würde sie starke Schmerzen haben. Eine Schweißschicht bedeckte ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme, die Decke lag um ihre Beine zusammengeknüllt und ihr Schlafshirt war fast bis zu ihren Hüften hoch gerutscht.

Ein leises, fast nicht zu verstehendes, geflehtes. "Nein", brachte Kermit zum Handeln. Im Stillen fluchte er in sich hinein und ärgerte sich, ihr nicht noch eine Dosis der Medikation verabreicht zu haben. Zumindest hätte sie das vor Alpträumen bewahrt.

Er beugte sich über Cara und rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter. Im ersten Moment tat sich gar nichts. Erst als Kermit sie ein zweites Mal, nun nachdrücklicher, an der Schulter rüttelte kam sie mit einem markerschütternden Schrei zu sich. Die abrupte Aufwärtsbewegung, die mit ihrem Schrei einher ging, ließ sie fast aus dem Bett fallen, was Kermit in letzter Sekunde verhindern konnte.

Im nächsten Moment zog er sie beschützend in die Arme und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

"Scht, es ist alles gut, du hattest nur einen schlechten Traum", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Cara konnte die ersten Minuten überhaupt nichts tun. Ihr Körper bebte so stark, dass sich das Zittern sogar auf das Bett übertrug und ihr Atem flog.

Kermit beschränkte sich darauf, ihr im beständigen Rhythmus über den Rücken zu streichen und ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern. Dabei musste er hart schlucken, denn durch den engen Körperkontakt konnte er die hervorstehenden Knochen noch viel deutlicher fühlen, was ihm wiederum bestätigte, dass sie so gut wie kein Gramm Fett mehr am Körper hatte. Höchste Zeit etwas dagegen zu tun, entschloss er für sich.

Es dauerte volle zehn Minuten, bis ihr Zittern endlich nachließ und sich auch ihre Atmung beruhigte. Kermit, dem natürlich auffiel, dass sie seine Umarmung nicht erwiderte, löste sich ein wenig von ihr und blickte ihr forschend in die Augen.

"Willst du darüber reden?", erkundigte er sich leise.

Cara schüttelte den Kopf. "N...nein will ich nicht. Ich bin ja selbst schuld daran", fing sie erneut mit ihren Selbstvorwürfen an.

Kermit musste kein Hellseher sein, um erraten zu können, worauf sich ihre Worte bezogen. Fester als er es beabsichtige, umfasste er ihre Schultern und brachte sie so dazu, dass sie ihn erstaunt anschaute.

"So, nun höre mir mal gut zu, Prinzessin. Was geschehen ist, kann niemand mehr ungeschehen machen und du hast absolut keine, ich wiederhole, keine Schuld daran. Höre endlich auf, dich nieder zu machen, du wirst deine Kraft noch brauchen. Nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für Peter."

Bei der Erwähnung von Peters Namen trübte sich ihr Blick.

"Was soll das denn noch nützen? Ich träume ständig, dass Peter sterben wird und ich kann an nichts anderes mehr glauben", erwiderte sie völlig hoffnungslos.

Kermit schüttelte sie erneut an der Schulter.

"Oh Mann, Mädchen, nun komm endlich zu dir. Peter ist auf dem Wege der Besserung, er wird nicht sterben. Heute Mittag ist er sogar kurz aufgewacht, also höre nun endlich auf mit deinem Selbstmitleid. Zugegeben, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder völlig auf den Beinen ist, aber genau dazu braucht er dann auch dich und deine Hilfe."

Kermit konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Glanz in ihre Augen zurück kehrte. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie noch gar nicht Bescheid wissen konnte.

"Peter ist aufgewacht?", flüsterte sie.

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr bei diesen Worten über die Wange, die Kermit ihr zärtlich mit dem Daumen wegwischte.

"Ja, das ist er, Prinzessin. Und morgen früh fahren wir als erstes ins Krankenhaus und besuchen ihn. Aber nur, wenn du dich jetzt wieder hinlegst und dich nicht länger mit Selbstvorwürfen zerfleischst."

Kermit konnte ein Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken, als er sah wie eifrig Cara nickte.

"Keine Selbstvorwürfe mehr, versprochen?", hakte er nach.

"Versprochen", bekräftigte Cara nun fast wieder glücklich, auch wenn sie durch den Alptraum noch immer ziemlich mitgenommen schien.

Kermit ließ Cara los, erhob sich und klopfte mit der Hand auf ihr Kopfkissen.

"Also, dann leg dich hin. Ich decke dich zu."

Cara kam seinem unterschwelligen Befehl sofort nach und legte sich zurück in die Kissen. Kermit griff zum Bettende, zog die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hoch und stopfte sie gewissenhaft um ihren Körper herum fest.

Cara, die schon erschöpft halb in den Schlaf abgedriftet war, murmelte: "Das hat meine Mama auch immer gemacht, als ich noch klein war."

"Na toll, nun werde ich heute schon zum zweiten Mal mit einer Frau verwechselt, ich sollte wohl tatsächlich mal über eine Geschlechtsumwandlung nachdenken", lautete sein trockener Kommentar hierzu.

"Lieber nicht, ich mag dich viel lieber als Mann", hörte er Cara noch erwidern, bevor sie endgültig der Schlaf übermannte.

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf Kermits Lippen. Spontan beugte er sich über sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und es fühlte sich für ihn völlig natürlich an.

oooooooooo

"Paps?"

Caine erhob sich von seiner sitzenden Position am Boden und trat an Peters Bett. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Ah...ich sehe, du bist wieder erwacht. Wie fühlst du dich, mein Sohn?"

Peter horchte einen Moment in sich hinein. Durch die Sedativa war sein Schmerzempfinden nahezu vollkommen ausgeschaltet und der Schlaf hatte sein übriges dazu getan, dass er sich um einiges besser und kräftiger fühlte, als die letzten beiden Male, die er während der Nacht aufgewacht war. Außerdem hatte er zu seiner Erleichterung festgestellt, dass sein Erinnerungsvermögen wieder zurück gekehrt war. Sogar an den Unfall konnte er sich wieder wage erinnern. Dies war überwiegend den Kräutern seines Vaters zu verdanken, die auch dafür sorgten, dass die benebelnden Nebenwirkungen der Medikamente ausblieben. Somit war Peter bei klarem Verstand, sooft er aus seinem heilsamen Schlaf aufwachte.

"Gut, ich wünschte nur ich könnte endlich wieder aufstehen", erwiderte er.

Caine zog missbilligend die Augenbraue in die Höhe und legte vorsichtshalber eine Hand auf Peters unverletzte Schulter.

"Das...mein Sohn, ist dir noch nicht gestattet."

Peter verzog missbilligend die Lippen, sein Kinn schob sich schmollend vor.

"Nun komm schon, Paps, was kann es schon schaden? Ein paar Schritte durch den Raum und ich bin zufrieden", versuchte er seinen Vater zu überreden.

"Peter!", versetzte Caine in eindeutig anklagenden Tonfall. "Du sollst deine Gesundheit nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen und auf das hören, was die Ärzte gesagt haben."

"Ja klar, du bist ja immer auf der Seite der anderen", kam es mufflig von Peter.

Caine konnte über Peters typische nach vorne stürmende Art nur den Kopf schütteln. Da war er knapp dem Tode entsprungen und schon wollte er wieder durch die Welt wirbeln als sei nichts geschehen. Manchmal konnte er seinen Sohn einfach nicht verstehen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung wurde in diesem Moment die Türe geöffnet und ein Pfleger mit einem Essenstablett betrat den Raum. Peters Gesicht leuchtete bei der Aussicht auf, endlich wieder etwas handfestes in den Magen zu bekommen, so dass er vollkommen abgelenkt war und nicht weiter darauf bestand, aufstehen zu dürfen.

Trotz Peters heftigen Einwänden hatte es sich Caine nicht nehmen lassen, seinen Sohn wie ein kleines Kind zu füttern, denn Dr. Sabourin hatte eindringlich zu geraten, dass sich Peter noch so wenig als möglich bewegen sollte, bis sie die endgültigen Resultate wegen der Wirbelverletzung vorliegen hatten.

Nachdem Peter gegessen hatte, verlor er kein Wort mehr darüber aufstehen zu wollen. Der kleine Akt der "Fütterung", wie Peter es respektlos nannte, hatte ihm mehr abverlangt als vermutet. Er unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit seinem Vater und driftete dann wieder ab in den Schlaf.

Annie war die erste Besucherin, die gegen 10 Uhr, begleitet von Jody, das Krankenzimmer betrat. Durch die Stimmen der drei erwachte Peter wieder.

"Mom, Jody, wie geht es euch?", wurden die beiden von einem noch leicht verschlafenen Peter begrüßt.

Annie nahm an Peters Bett Platz, tastete nach seiner Hand, ergriff sie und lachte leise.

"Ich denke, die Frage sollten wohl eher wir dir stellen, Liebling. Wie geht es dir?"

Peter erwiderte Annies Lächeln und drückte ihre Hand.

"Mir geht es soweit gut. Ich bin dermaßen vollgepumpt mit Medikamenten und Paps Kräutern, dass ich so gut wie gar nichts spüre", versetzte Peter in einem leicht anklagenden Tonfall.

"Sei bloß froh, dass du diese Schmerzmittel bekommst, Peter, sonst würde es dir nun sicher nicht so gut gehen", mischte sich Jody ein. Sie beugte sich über ihn und tupfte ihm einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange.

Peter, der einsah, dass er gegen drei Personen nicht ankam, entschloss sich dazu, keine weitere Bemerkung abzugeben.

Ein lockeres Gespräch entwickelte sich zwischen dem Vierergrüppchen. Caine beschränkte sich zwar wie üblich mehr aufs Zuhören, aber daran hatten sich die anderen schon längst gewöhnt.

Eine Weile später wurde die Türe erneut geöffnet und Kermit und Cara betraten den Raum.

"Peter!"

"Kleines!"

Kermit hatte noch nicht einmal die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, da befand sich Cara schon an Peters Bett. Im ersten Moment blieb sie unschlüssig davor stehen, betrachtete fast ein wenig ängstlich die vielen Apparaturen, die um Peter herum standen und die Infusionsnadel an seinen Arm. Peter, dem klar war, weshalb sie zögerte, ergriff sie mit seinem gesunden Arm, zog sie zu sich herunter und umarmte sie liebevoll.

27Das Eis brach. Die beiden klammerten sich wie Ertrinkende aneinander, jeder wollte sich persönlich davon überzeugen, dass es dem anderen gut ging. Sie redeten wild durcheinander, schienen sich aber seltsamerweise dennoch zu verstehen. Die Blicke, die die beiden während dieser stürmischen Begrüßung austauschten lösten verschiedene Empfindungen bei den Beobachtern aus.

Annie und Caine lächelten breit und verstehend. Sie sahen die beiden genau als das an, was die beiden in ihrem Herzen auch füreinander empfanden: Als Geschwister, wenn auch nicht Blutsverwandt.

Jody und Kermit dagegen versetzte der Anblick der Beiden einen regelrechten Stich. Jody kämpfte mit Tränen der Enttäuschung. Für sie war klar, dass sie keine Chance hatte, für Peter jemals mehr als eine Freundin zu sein. Es war offensichtlich, dass Cara die neue Frau an seiner Seite war.

*Wenn du mich nur ein einziges Mal so voller Liebe ansehen würdest, wie du Cara ansiehst, ich würde alles für dich tun*, dachte sie deprimiert.

Kermit hingegen spürte wilde Eifersucht durch seinen Körper rasen. Er hatte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken zu Fäusten geballt, um die beiden nicht gewaltsam zu trennen. Die Erinnerung an einen gewissen Morgen, als er die beiden in einer ähnlichen Position ertappt hatte, kehrte zurück. Zwar hatten ihm damals beide versichert, es wäre nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen, doch geglaubt hatte er das eigentlich nicht.

Ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm zum ersten Mal vollkommen klar, dass er wesentlich mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle gegenüber Cara hegte. Kein Wunder hatte er sich ständig um Cara gekümmert und verspürte ihr gegenüber so einen starken Beschützerdrang. Sein Herz hatte schon lange gewusst was Sache war, nur sein Verstand nicht.

Doch nun lag sie hier erneut in den Armen seines besten Kumpels und auf ihn machte es absolut den Anschein, als wären die beiden mehr als gute Freunde. Vor allem, als Cara im Überschwang der Gefühle einen dicken Kuss mitten auf Peters Lippen drückte. So sehr er es versuchte, er konnte sich einfach nicht darüber freuen, dass die beiden augenscheinlich ein Paar waren.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis die beiden wieder ansprechbar und die Personen um sich herum wahr nahmen. Cara erhob sich schnell, umarmte pflichtschuldigst Caine und Annie und schmiegte sich dann wieder eng an Peter, der beschützend seinen gesunden Arm um sie geschlungen hatte. Auf beider Wangen hatte sich eine tiefe Röte eingeschlichen.

"Kinder", seufzte Annie leise und doch so laut, dass jeder es verstand. "Sie können sich einfach nicht beherrschen."

Caine nickte zustimmend, während Jody und Kermit sich in ihren vorherigen Vermutungen bestätigt sahen.

"Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht, Peter. Wie du da in dem Wagen gelegen hast war schrecklich", fing Cara ein normales Gespräch an und warf einen dankbaren Blick in Richtung Caine.

"Vergiss es einfach, Kleines. Nicht mehr lange und ich bin hier wieder draußen", beschwichtige Peter sie.

Cara ergriff spontan Annies Hand und sah sie an. "Vor allem bei dir und bei Caine", sie warf einen Blick in seine Richtung, "muss ich mich entschuldigen. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, dann würde Peter auch nicht hier liegen. Ich...ich habe ihn quasi dazu gezwungen, mit mir zu fahren", machte sie ihrem Gewissen Luft, die Augen zu Boden gesenkt in Erwartung einer Strafpredigt.

"So ein Blödsinn aber auch", brachte Annie ihre Gedanken zum Ausdruck. "Niemand konnte ahnen was passieren würde und es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast keinerlei Grund, dich bei irgend Jemanden zu entschuldigen. Niemand macht dir auch nur den geringsten Vorwurf, Cara."

"Oh doch Annie, ich..."

"Cara!" diesmal war es Kermit, der ihr scharf ins Wort fiel. "Erinnere dich daran, was du mir letzte Nacht versprochen hast."

"Ja schon, aber ich..."

Auch diesmal kam sie nicht weiter. Peter legte ihr einfach seine Hand auf den Mund und hinderte sie so effektvoll daran, weiter zu sprechen.

"Nun ist endgültig Schluß damit. Hör auch einmal auf das, was andere dir sagen. Das Thema ist hiermit erledigt und nun reden wir von was anderem, verstanden?"

Cara konnte nur nicken und sich in die Situation fügen. Sie sah ein, dass sie dieses Mal ihren Dickkopf nicht durchsetzen konnte.

Peter grinste breit und zog sie ein wenig näher zu sich, so dass er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchen konnte.

"Das ist mein Mädchen", lobte er.

Jody entschloss sich dazu, nun endgültig das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ich soll dir viele Grüße und gute Besserung von allen Kollegen des Reviers ausrichten. Blake und Strenlich kommen heute Abend noch zu einem Besuch vorbei."

Peter grinste Jody jungenhaft an. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so gut gefühlt hatte. All die Leute, die ihm so sehr am Herzen lagen, waren hier um ihn herum versammelt.

"Na dann sage ihn mal vielen Dank zurück und ich freue mich natürlich auch mal wieder, meine Ex-Kollegen zu sehen, obwohl ich mir einen netteren Rahmen dafür vorstellen könnte."

Jody lachte leise. "Na ich denke, das können wir wohl alle und dabei dachten wir, nun nachdem du Priester geworden bist, hat er sich erledigt mit den Krankenhausaufenthalten. Mich wundert es ehrlich gesagt, dass es hier noch keinen Peter Caine Flügel gibt, so oft wie du hier zu Gast warst."

"Och ich hätte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich bald hier heraus könnte."

"Weißt du denn in der Richtung schon genaueres?", hakte Jody nach.

"Nein, leider noch nicht. Ich habe geschlafen während der Visite. Doch glaube mir, das wird das erste sein, wonach ich mich erkundige, wenn ich hier jemand mit einem weißen Kittel hereinkommen sehe."

Als wäre es ein Stichwort gewesen, ging in diesem Moment die Türe auf und Schwester Carmen trat ein.

Sie lächelte unverbindlich. "Guten Tag meine Herrschaften. Ich sehe, sie haben jede Menge Besuch, Peter."

"Hallo Schwester Carmen, schön dass sie kommen, ich hätte da gleich eine Frage", konterte Peter.

Das Lächeln der Schwester erstarb als sie Cara erblickte, die nach wie vor dicht an Peter geschmiegt war.

"Ja sind sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Sofort runter vom Bett. Der Patient hat strenge Anweisung, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen!", rief sie aus und eilte auf Peters Bett zu.

Cara zuckte unter dem harten Klang der Stimme der Schwester zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenschlag und sprang blitzartig vom Bett herunter.

Beschämt starrte sie zu Boden. "T…tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht", stotterte sie.

"Sie können von Glück reden, wenn nichts passiert ist", machte die Schwester ihrem Ärger Luft.

"Meinem Sohn geht es gut, es ist ihm nichts geschehen", mischte sich Caine ein, der die rüde Art der Schwester wie sie mit Cara umging sehr missfiel. Er trat an Caras Seite und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Sind sie Arzt, dass sie das beurteilen könnten?", schoss die Schwester zurück.

"Nein, Apotheker...und Vater. Cara würde ihm niemals absichtlich verletzen", gab Caine zurück.

"Nun halten sie mal die Luft an, Schwester, mir geht es gut", mischte sich auch Peter ein.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Kermit seine Position an der Wand aufgab und auf sie zu kam. Höchste Zeit die Situation zu entschärfen.

Peter hob seinen unverletzten Arm hoch. "Sehen sie, ich kann mich ohne Probleme bewegen, also ist auch nichts geschehen."

Das war genau das Falsche, was er machen konnte. Zumindest in den Augen der Schwester.

"Herrgott noch mal, sie sollen doch ruhig liegen. Innerhalb von drei Tagen können keine Knochen verheilen. Muss man sie denn unbedingt ans Bett binden, damit sie die Anweisungen des Arztes befolgen?", explodierte sie getreu ihrer Rolle.

Nun mischte sich auch Annie ein. "Nun wollen wir doch mal alle ganz ruhig bleiben. Wir sind hier alles erwachsene Menschen und sollten in der Lage sein, uns auch dementsprechend zu benehmen", brachte sie die Sache auf den Punkt.

Die Worte, ausgesprochen in ihrer "so mache ich meinen Kindern klar, dass sie was falsch gemacht haben", Stimme verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe in dem Zimmer, wenn auch noch immer die Unterschwellige Spannung deutlich spürbar war.

Alle anwesenden Personen beschränkten sich darauf, der Schwester bei ihrer Arbeit zuzuschauen. Ausnahmsweise ohne zu protestieren, ließ Peter die Prozedur einer erneuten Infusion und einer Blutdruckmessung über sich ergehen.

Es war Cara die die Stille unterbrach. Zwei Worte wiederholten sich ständig in ihren Gedanken und ihr wurde plötzlich klar, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht mit ihrer Zeitrechnung stimmen konnte.

"Moment mal Schwester, sagten sie gerade drei Tage?" erkundigte sie sich mit einer Stimme, die ziemlich eisig klang und einigen Beteiligten hier im Zimmer einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rieseln ließ.

Die Schwester nickte zustimmend, noch in ihre Arbeit vertieft.

*Oh, oh Kermit, nun bist du dran. Ich hatte dich gewarnt*, dachte Annie, die förmlich spüren konnte, wie es in Cara zu brodeln anfing.

Wie recht sie damit hatte, bestätigte sich keine zwei Sekunden später. Cara schüttelte die Hand Caines von ihrer Schulter und stürmte auf Kermit zu, der instinktiv einen Schritt zurück wich, als er einen Blick in ihre Augen warf, die förmlich vor unterdrücktem Zorn glühten.

Drei Menschen erlebten unangenehm berührt die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen ausbreitete. Peter, der keine Ahnung hatte was los war, schaute erstaunt drein. Nur um die Lippen der Krankenschwester hatte sich ein leichtes Lächeln geschlichen, das allerdings niemandem auffiel.

"Kannst du mir das erklären Kermit? Nach meiner Zeitrechung fehlt mir mindestens ein Tag, wenn nicht noch mehr", erkundigte sich Cara gefährlich leise.

Die Bestürzung, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten empfunden hatte, verwandelte sich in blinde Wut. Plötzlich stand es ihr glasklar vor Augen, warum sie im Wohnzimmer von einer Sekunde zur anderen einfach weg gewesen war, nachdem die beiden Officers gegangen waren.

Kermit blieb stumm. In seinen Gedanken arbeitete es fieberhaft.

"Nun komm schon, lass mich hören was du mit mir angestellt hast. Es kannst nur du gewesen sein, du warst die ganze Zeit bei mir. Bist du zu feige, mir die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sagen?", forderte sie ihn heraus.

"Es war nur zu deinem Besten", gab Kermit zurück.

"WAS war zu meinem Besten?", fragte Cara, jedes Wort überdeutlich betonend.

Kermit, der sich noch immer im Recht fühlte, spürte, dass er ebenfalls wütend wurde. In ihm begann es langsam ebenso zu brodeln wie in Cara.

"Ich habe nur dafür gesorgt, dass es dir gut geht", gab er äußerlich ruhig zurück.

Cara schnaubte ungeduldig. Ihre Stimme behielt den eisigen Klang bei.

"Ich frage nur noch ein letztes Mal. Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

Die beiden standen nun dicht an dicht, Nase an Nase. Cara war mit voller Absicht in Kermits privaten Raum eingedrungen, sie wusste, dass er das auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, doch das war ihr in diesem Moment vollkommen egal.

"Verdammt noch mal. Ich habe dir etwas in deine Getränke gemischt, damit du durchschläfst, bis Peter wieder aufwacht. Du solltest mir dankbar dafür sein, dass ich das getan habe", herrschte Kermit nun Cara an.

Cara wich vor ihm zurück, als ob er sie geschlagen hatte. Ihr Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe.

"Du hast was getan?", flüsterte sie fassungslos.

"Das hast du doch gerade gehört, oder hast du neuerdings Probleme mit den Ohren?", kam es sarkastisch von Kermit zurück.

Zutiefst verletzte Augen blickten zu ihm hoch.

"Wie konntest du mir das nur antun Kermit? Nach all dem, was ich erst vor ein paar Wochen hinter mir hatte. Du wusstest, was ich durchmachen musste bei dieser unfreiwilligen Drogeneinnahme von diesem irren Typen und nun tust du mir genau dasselbe an", versetzte sie anklagend.

"Ich habe dir gar nichts angetan, Cara. Was ich getan habe war ein Freundschaftsdienst. Ich habe einen Freund davor bewahrt, sich noch mieser zu fühlen als nötig. Du hattest die Ruhe auch dringend nötig."

Cara sah die Sache vollkommen anders. Erneut gewann ihre Wut die Oberhand.

"Wer zum Teufel hat dich denn zum lieben Gott ernannt? Woher nimmst du dir das Recht über jemand anderen einfach zu bestimmen, ohne ihn um seine Meinung gefragt zu haben. Woher?"

"Das nennt sich Freundschaft, liebe Cara", erwiderte Kermit matt, dem im Moment nichts anderes einfiel.

Cara sah rot. Die nächsten Worte schrie sie regelrecht. "Freundschaft? Du redest von Freundschaft? Ich will dir mal was sagen oh mächtiger Kermit Griffin. Freundschaft basiert auf Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit. Freundschaft ist ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen, ein Gleichgewicht. Freundschaft bedeutet gegenseitigen Respekt und dass man auch die Meinung des anderen akzeptiert.

"Nein, Kermit, das was du hier getan hast, zeigt mir, dass ich mich vollkommen in dir getäuscht habe. Du bist kein Freund. Du bist ein Despot, der nur eine Meinung gelten lässt und das ist deine eigene. Du setzt dich über alles und jeden hinweg, Hauptsache es wird das getan, was du möchtest. Du würdest wahre Freundschaft nicht einmal erkennen, wenn sie dir mitten ins Gesicht schlagen würde!"

Langsam dämmerte es Kermit, dass er gerade im Begriff war etwas zu verlieren, was er auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte: Cara. Trotz seines Ärgers und der noch immer in ihm vorherrschenden Meinung er sei nicht im Unrecht, versuchte er den Schaden einzugrenzen, den er angerichtet hatte.

"Nun komm schon, Cara. Lass uns das Thema auf später verschieben, wenn wir beide nicht mehr so angespannt sind und dann reden wir in Ruhe darüber."

Seine Worte fielen auf taube Ohren. Cara spürte den innerlichen Schmerz durch ihren Körper wüten. Ausgerechnet der Mann, in den sie sich schon in der ersten Sekunde, als sie ihn gesehen hatte heimlich verliebt hatte, hatte sie aufs übelste Hintergangen. Sie hatte ihm total vertraut, hätte niemals gedacht, dass er ihr Vertrauen jemals missbrauchen würde und nun das. Das tat in doppelter Hinsicht weh. In diesen Sekunden hatte sie nicht nur einen Freund, sondern auch den Mann, dem ihr Herz gehörte verloren.

Ihre innere Zerrissenheit entlud sich in einem weiteren Ausbruch.

"Warum nur Kermit, warum? Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was du mir damit angetan hast? Nach dieser Sache mit diesen Drogen in meiner Dusche hatte ich so sehr zu kämpfen. Frage Peter wie oft er nachts bei mir war, weil ich Angst hatte überhaupt einzuschlafen. Ich wusste, in dem Moment wenn ich die Augen schließe kommen diese schrecklichen Visionen zurück. Jede Nacht bin ich schreiend aufgewacht, hatte das Gefühl kurz vor dem Wahnsinn zu stehen. Wo warst du denn in dieser Zeit? Nirgends! Es hat dich überhaupt nicht interessiert was mit mir war. Wer war bei mir? Das warst nicht du Kermit, das war Peter!

"Er war es, der diese ganzen Nächte mit mir durchgestanden hat, obwohl ihm das alles andere als leicht gefallen ist. Ich habe deutlich gemerkt, wie er jedes Mal mit mir gelitten hat, aber er hat sich keine leichtere Lösung für das Problem einfallen lassen. Das ist es, was ich unter Freundschaft verstehe, für den anderen in schlechten Zeit da zu sein.

"Und was tust du, wenn du in einer ähnlichen Situation bist? Du schüttest einfach ein paar Drogen in ein Glas Wasser und damit hat es sich dann. Nicht eine Sekunde hast du darüber nachgedacht, was du mir damit antun könntest. Du hast nicht einmal erwägt, mich zu fragen ob ich das will. Nein Kermit, für mich ist das keine Freundschaft. Du bist in meinen Augen nicht besser als dieser Irre, der meinte er könne die Menschheit mit seinem Wundermittel heilen."

"Nun mache aber mal einen Punkt, da besteht noch immer ein riesengroßer Unterschied", gab Kermit zurück. "Ich habe es aus reiner Freundschaft getan, ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht. Komm mal wieder herunter von deinem Höhenflug."

Cara hob den Blick und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Der Schmerz in ihren Augen und die vollkommene Leere traf Kermit mitten in die Eingeweide. Mittlerweile war ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass er in seinem Drang sie vor allem zu beschützen, weit über das Ziel hinaus geschossen war.

Ihre Stimme klang vollkommen flach als sie erwiderte: "Du machst schon wieder einen Fehler Kermit. Du setzt voraus, dass wir in ein paar Tagen, wenn sich die Wogen geglättet haben, einfach da weiter machen können wo wir aufgehört haben. Du kannst das vielleicht, ich aber nicht. Für mich ist es aus und vorbei, Kermit. Ich lege auf deine Freundschaft keinen Wert mehr. Lass mich von jetzt an einfach in Ruhe."

Kermit streckte die Hand aus und legte sie Cara auf die Schulter. Diese wich einen Schritt zurück und schob seine Hand in einer angewiderten Geste von sich.

"Fass mich nicht an, nie wieder! Ich kann dich einfach nicht länger ertragen. Ich hoffe, dass ich Zeit meines Lebens nie wieder mit dir etwas zu tun haben muss!"

Ihre Worte wollten verletzen, wollten ihm so weh tun, wie er ihr weh getan hatte und sie erreichten ihr Ziel.

Kermit sah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes rot. Rote Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, sein Blut fing an zu kochen. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen in solch einem Ton mit ihm zu reden? Gut, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, aber in seinen Augen war das noch immer kein Grund dermaßen in die Luft zu gehen, geschweige denn einfach die Freundschaft zu kündigen.

Er holte tief Luft und setzte zu einer geharnischten Antwort an, als zwei laute Wörter, ausgestoßen mit solcher Vehemenz, dass die Fenster in den Rahmen vibrierten, ihn regungslos verharren ließen.

"Aufhören, sofort!"

Die Worte stammten von Peter, der sich kreidebleich und trotz der Versuche der Schwester ihn in den Kissen zu halten, aufgerichtet hatte und den beiden gequält entgegen sah.

Cara und Kermit konnten ihn nur überrascht anstarren, zu mehr waren beide nicht in der Lage. Sie hatten die Welt um sich herum vollkommen vergessen - Bis jetzt.

Sämtliche Anwesende im Raum starrten entsetzt und sprachlos zu ihnen herüber. Keiner konnte nachvollziehen, wie sich zwei enge Freunde dermaßen an die Kehle gehen konnten. Jody, Caine und sogar Annie waren näher auf sie zugetreten, um im Notfall, falls sie sich tatsächlich handgreiflich und nicht nur mit Worten an die Kehle gehen wollten, eingreifen zu können.

Peter keuchte vor Anstrengung. "W...wie könnt ihr beide euch nur gegenseitig s...so weh tun? G...glaubt ihr, ihr tut uns einen Gefallen, wenn ihr euch v...vor unseren Augen dermaßen zerfleischt?"

Betretenes Schweigen folgte auf seine Worte hin. Weder Kermit noch Cara wussten, wie sie auf diese Worte reagieren, geschweige denn etwas sagen sollten.

Peters Atem beschleunigte sich, seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte ins wächserne.

"Bitte Peter, sie müssen sich wieder hinlegen, das tut ihren Verletzungen gar nicht gut", versuchte die Schwester auf ihn einzureden.

Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, legte sie beide Hände an seine gesunde Schultern und versuchte, ihn wieder in die Kissen zurück zu drücken.

Plötzlich weiteten sich Peters Augen in Furcht. "Oh Gott, was ist das?", brachte er noch hervor, bevor die Welt um ihn herum ins Chaos versank.

Eine dunkle Wolke breitete sich über Peters Kopf aus, die mit rasender Geschwindigkeit immer größer wurde und den gesamten Raum innerhalb weniger Sekunden in tiefste Finsternis tauchte. Ein lauter, explosionsartiger Schlag ertönte, der die Wände beben ließ und die Fenster aus ihren Rahmen sprengte. Gleich darauf wurden die anwesenden Personen durch die immense Druckwelle wie Puppen durch die Luft geschleudert.

Wenige Sekunden später war der ganze Spuk wieder vorbei. Die dunkle Wolke verschwand. Nur die zerbrochenen Fenster deuteten darauf hin, dass hier gerade etwas unerklärliches geschehen war.

Stöhnen wurde laut, als die Personen langsam wieder zu sich kamen. Kermit und Caine erholten sich zuerst von ihrem unfreiwilligen Flug. Sie halfen Annie, Jody und Cara auf die Beine, die zwar ziemlich benommen, aber zum Glück unverletzt waren.

"Alles klar. Niemand verletzt?", erkundigte sich Kermit zur Sicherheit.

Von allen vieren kam ein zustimmendes Nicken.

"Oh Shit", quetschte Kermit zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, als sein Blick in Richtung Peters Bett wanderte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er, dicht gefolgt vom Rest der Truppe, bei ihm. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass hier der Mittelpunkt des Ereignisses gewesen war. Seltsamerweise schien Peter auf den ersten Blick derjenige zu sein, der davon nicht betroffen war, denn er lag noch immer in seinem Bett umgeben von den Trümmern dessen, was einmal medizinische Apparaturen gewesen waren.

Daher zollte ihm Kermit im ersten Augenblick nicht soviel Aufmerksamkeit und kümmerte sich um Schwester Carmen, die vollkommen regungslos am Boden lag. Eine große Blutlache hatte ihren weißen Kittel rot gefärbt. Eine Glasscherbe der zerborstenen Fenster hatte sich tief in ihr Fleisch hinein gegraben, genau da wo ihr Herz saß. Für sie kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Alles was Kermit noch tun konnte, war die in Todesangst weit aufgerissenen, leblosen Augen zu schließen.

"Was ist mit der Schwester?", erkundigte sich Annie, die von Caine gestützt wurde, da sie noch immer sehr zitterte.

"Ihr kann keiner mehr helfen", erwiderte Kermit mit tiefem Bedauern in der Stimme.

Jody kümmerte sich währenddessen um Peter, der sich ebenfalls nicht regte. Sie beugte sich über ihn und überprüfte seinen Puls und Atmung. Genau in dem Moment als Kermit diese Worte aussprach, teilten ihre Fingerspitzen ihr eine weitere, schreckliche Wahrheit mit.

"Oh Gott! Peter! Er atmet nicht mehr und ich spüre keinen Puls!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 7

Schwärze; tiefe, erdrückende, alles verschlingende Schwärze umgab Peter wie ein dichter Ring, der in vollkommen paralysierte. Er konnte weder atmen noch sich bewegen.

*Ist es so, wenn man tot ist?*, dachte er bei sich.

Die Sekunden dehnten sich zur Ewigkeit. Dieser Ring aus Dunkelheit schloss sich immer enger um ihn. Tiefe Furcht erfasste Peter, als er bemerkte, dass etwas in seine Gedanken eindrang. Ein Schmerz, ähnlich tausender kleiner Nadeln, die direkt in sein Gehirn einstachen, schoss durch seinen Körper. Der einzige Gedanke zu dem er noch fähig schien, bevor auch sein Verstand versagte, war ein gequältes *Nein.*

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war der gesamte Spuk vorbei. Die Dunkelheit zog sich zurück und machte einer wunderschön gestalteten Landschaft Platz, wo die Sonne vom tiefblauen Himmel, dann und wann durchbrochen mit weißen Schäfchenwollen, auf die Erde schien.

Eine langgezogene Wiese mit leuchtend grünem Gras und bunten Blumen erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont, der in einem seltsam irisierenden Rot zu leuchten schien. Etwas weiter entfernt glitzerte etwas in den Strahlen der Sonne. Es war ein kleiner See, rundum von schattenspendenden Bäumen umsäumt, deren Wipfel sanft in der lauen Brise hin- und her schwangen.

Peter öffnete die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

*Bin ich doch glatt mal wieder mitten auf der Wiese eingeschlafen.*

Elegant kam Peter auf die Beine und wanderte, leise vor sich hin pfeifend, in Richtung der kleinen Oase inmitten dieser Blumenwiese. Trotz der Augenscheinlichen Entfernung dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis er den See erreicht hatte.

Eine weibliche Gestalt mit halblangen braunen Haaren und einer zierlichen Figur löste sich aus dem Schatten der Bäume und ging mit ausgestreckten Händen auf ihn zu. Ein glückliches Lächeln ließ Peters Gesicht aufleuchten, als er die Frau erblickte. Er ergriff die ausgestreckten Hände und zog die Frau in eine Umarmung.

"Mom. Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme, ich bin mal wieder eingeschlafen", entschuldigte er sich.

Laura lachte melodisch und strich ihrem Sohn liebevoll über die Wange.

"Das macht nichts, Liebling. Doch nun komm in den Schatten, du bist ja ganz warm."

Peter genoss ihre sanfte Berührung, doch irgendwie kam sie ihm eigenartig vor, als ob etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl dauerte noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde und verging ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war.

Peter folgte seiner Mutter in den Schatten und lehnte sich neben sie an den Baum, an dem sie sich nieder gelassen hatte. Laura klopfte neben sich auf den Boden.

"Komm her, Liebling."

Peter folgte ihrer Einladung, lies sich neben seine Mutter gleiten und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Laura strich ihm sanft über die Haare. Peter seufzte zufrieden und schloss entspannt die Augen.

Ja, genau hier war er richtig, hier gehörte er hin, hier war sein Platz - an der Seite seiner Mutter. Vollkommen mit sich im Einklang, beschützt in der liebevollen Umarmung seiner Mutter und erfüllt von tiefem Frieden, drifte er ab in den nächsten Schlummer.

oooooooooo

Das Wartezimmer vibrierte vor Spannung, die man förmlich mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnte. 5 Personen warteten deprimiert, ängstlich und hoffnungsvoll zugleich auf Nachricht von Peter.

Die vergangene Stunde kam allen wie ein schlimmer Albtraum vor. Eben noch war es Peter gut gegangen und plötzlich war der junge Shaolin wieder von ihnen gerissen worden. Seltsamerweise konnte sich Niemand mehr daran erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen war. Egal ob es nun die hier anwesenden Personen betraf, oder das Rettungsteam, keiner wusste mehr etwas von dieser seltsamen Explosion. Es war, als hätte es sie niemals gegeben.

Kermit und Caine hatten sich sofort um Peter gekümmert, während Cara voller Panik hinaus gerannt war um den Arzt zu verständigen. Es hatte nicht einmal eine Minute gedauert, bis ein ganzes Team mit einem Notfallwagen angerückt war. Sie alle hatten unverzüglich den Raum verlassen müssen, um Platz für das Team zu schaffen, damit Peter versorgt werden konnte. Seitdem saßen sie hier und warteten auf Nachricht.

Die Türe öffnete sich. Dr. Sabourin betrat den Raum. Annie, die die Schritte der Ärztin sofort erkannte, erhob sich, ebenso wie all die anderen. Dr. Sabourin trat auf Annie zu und ergriff die ihr entgegen gestreckten Händen.

"Wie geht es meinem Sohn?", erkundigte sich Annie, bis ins Innerste aufgewühlt.

Der Gesichtsausdruck Dr. Sabourins verhieß keine guten Nachrichten.

"Wir konnten ihn wiederbeleben", fing sie an, worauf ein allgemeiner Seufzer der Erleichterung erklang. "aber er liegt wieder im Koma soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

Annie musste sich setzen, die erneute Verschlechterung von Peters Zustand traf sie sehr.

"Was heißt, soweit sie es beurteilen können?", erkundigte sich Kermit mit spröder Stimme.

Dr. Sabourin zog tief den Atem in ihre Lungen ein. "Das ist das Seltsame an dieser Situation. Die Reanimation führte innerhalb einer Minute zum Erfolg, Peters Herz schlägt wieder und auch seine Atmung ist normal. Ehrlich gesagt ist uns der Auslöser ein vollkommenes Rätsel und wir wissen auch nicht, weshalb er nicht mehr zu sich kommt. Das einzige, das wir bis jetzt feststellen konnten ist, dass sich sein Körper in eine Art Ruhestand begeben hat, sprich seine Körpertemperatur ist um zwei Grad gesunken und sein Herz- als auch sein Pulsschlag haben sich verlangsamt. Es liegt aber alles noch im Rahmen."

"Können wir denn zu ihm?", fragte Annie, deren Sorge man ihrer Stimme deutlich anhören konnte.

"Sicher", erwiderte Dr. Sabourin und schob ihre Hand unter Annies Arm. "Ich begleite sie noch zu ihm, ich wollte ohnehin noch einmal nach ihm schauen."

Annie drückte die Hand der Ärztin. "Danke", sagte sie so leise, dass nur Dr. Sabourin sie verstehen konnte.

Kurz darauf waren alle wieder um Peters Bett versammelt. Es war hart zu sehen, dass Peter erneut an den Herzmonitor angeschlossen war. Allen kam es so vor, als würden sie wieder vollkommen am Anfang stehen.

Dr. Sabourin hatte sich ein wenig abgesondert, um noch einmal intensiv die Krankenkarte von Peter zu studieren in der Hoffnung, einen Hinweis zu erhalten, was das Koma ausgelöst hatte.

Peter lag in dem selben Zimmer wie zuvor. Doch keine Trümmer lagen herum, keine Fensterscheiben waren zerschlagen, kein Blut befand sich auf dem Boden, geschweige denn eine Leiche. Sie war ebenso im Nichts verschwunden, wie all die anderen Anzeichen einer Zerstörung. Alles sah genauso aus wie immer. Auch daran, dass es einmal eine Schwester Carmen gegeben hatte, konnte sich niemand mehr erinnern.

Ein weiteres Mal wurde die Zimmertüre geöffnet. Eine Schwester eilte auf Dr. Sabourin zu, ein Chart in der Hand.

"Das müssen sie sich unbedingt anschauen Dr. Sabourin", meinte die Schwester und reichte ihr den Chart.

Dr. Sabourins Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als sie einen Blick darauf war. "Das gibt es doch nicht", sagte sie vollkommen verunsichert.

Bevor auch nur einer der Anwesenden Personen eine Frage stellen konnte, eilte sie mit fliegendem Kittel aus dem Zimmer.

"Was war das denn?", warf Kermit ein, dessen ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend ihm mitteilte, dass dieser Ausspruch direkt mit Peter zu tun hatte.

"Was weiß ich", entgegnete Jody sarkastisch. "Du wirst wohl warten müssen wie wir alle auch, wenn du wissen willst, was das zu bedeuten hat."

Kermit schoss Jody ein eisigen Blick zu, enthielt sich aber einer weiteren Bemerkung.

Eine halbe Stunde später kehrte Dr. Sabourin, zusammen mit einem weiteren Kollegen zurück.

"Das ist Dr. Mathews, der Leiter der Neurologie", stellte sie den Kollegen vor, der zur Begrüßung kurz mit dem Kopf nickte.

Annie, die aus der Stimmlage der Ärztin deutlich die Niedergeschlagenheit heraus hören konnte, stellte tonlos fest: "Sie haben noch mehr schlechte Nachtrichten."

"Ja leider, Annie. Dr. Mathews wird ihnen alles weitere erklären."

Alle Blicke wandten sich dem Doktor zu, der sich kurz räusperte bevor er sprach. "Das EEG hat pathologisch veränderte Gehirnströme ergeben."

"Was heißt das?", wollte Annie wissen.

"Nun, das bedeutet, dass irreguläre Unterbrechungen der Gehirnströme aufgezeichnet worden sind. Genauer gesagt traten während des EEG's immer wieder unterschiedlich lange Pausen auf."

Annies Stimme zitterte. "Sie meinen, dass Peters Gehirnaktivität nicht mehr normal ist?"

"Genau das, die Aktivität lässt in unterschiedlichen Abständen immer wieder nach und steigt dann wieder an."

"Oh Gott."

Der Aufschrei kam von Jody. Sie schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

Auch den anderen war das Entsetzen anzusehen. Kermit trat zu Jody und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Er rang sich zu der Frage durch, die allen anderen auf der Seele brannte.

"Und wie kann man das Behandeln?"

Dr. Sabourin übernahm das weitere Gespräch. Die Ärztin schaute die anwesenden Personen der Reihe nach bedauernd an.

"Ich möchte sie nicht belügen. Wir sind im Moment absolut machtlos. Es gibt keinerlei Anzeichen, warum diese Unregelmäßigkeiten bei Peter auftreten. Alle anderen Funktionen sind im Rahmen."

"Wollen sie damit andeuten, dass sie nichts für ihn tun können? Es muss doch einen verdammten Grund geben warum das so ist!", wandte Kermit mühsam beherrscht ein.

"Damit haben sie leider den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Zwar stehen noch einige Testergebnisse aus, aber wenn diese auch nichts ergeben, dann..."

Der Sabourin ließ den Satz offen, aber es war allen auch so klar, was sie meinte.

"Aber...aber es muss doch etwas geben, was man dagegen tun kann", warf Annie mit tränenerstickter Stimme ein. Sie hielt Peters Hand wie einen Rettungsanker umklammert.

Dr. Sabourin zuckte hilflos die Schultern. "Es tut mir so leid, Annie. Im Moment gibt es nichts, was wir für ihn tun können. Wir können ihn nur weiter beobachten und abwarten."

Annie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben. Es muss etwas geben." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. "Es muss einfach."

Die Ärztin senkte den Kopf. "Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Wir können wirklich nur abwarten und hoffen."

Der Pieper Dr. Sabourins ertönte in der nachfolgenden bedrückenden Stille. Sie zog ihn aus der Tasche ihres Kittels und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf.

"Tut mir leid, ich muss gehen. Ich schaue nachher noch einmal herein."

Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick auf alle verließ sie daraufhin eilig, inklusive Dr. Matthews, den Raum.

Das leise Klicken der Türe, als sie hinter der Ärztin ins Schloss fiel, löste die Erstarrung. Die Anspannung machte sich bei jedem anders bemerkbar.

Jody schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Kermit lehnte mit vollkommen unbeweglicher Miene an der Wand, die Arme fest ineinander verschränkt, um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen, die zitternde Cara in die Arme zu nehmen und Annie hielt noch immer Peters Hand so fest umklammert, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

Caine löste sanft Annies Hand von Peters und nahm die Untersuchung seine Sohnes noch einmal auf. Mehrere Minuten ließ er in atemloser Stille, beobachtet von allen anderen, seine Hände dicht über Peters Körper wandern. Die hohe Konzentration war ihm deutlich anzumerken, denn bald perlte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.

Irgendwann ließ er die Hände sinken, sie fielen an seiner Seite herab, als würden sie nicht zu ihm gehören, schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf und ließ sich schwerfällig im Schneidersitz auf den Boden gleiten. Dort schloss er mit einem müden Seufzer die Augen und versuchte auf diese Weise Kontakt mit seinem Sohn aufzunehmen. Keiner wagte dem Shambhala Meister die entscheidende Frage zu stellen, seine Reaktionen waren auch so deutlich genug.

Eine Weile später kehrte Caine aus seiner Meditation zurück, das Gesicht noch immer gezeichnet von der Anstrengung.

Cara, deren Augen keine Sekunde Caines Gesicht verlassen hatte, durchbrach die Stille. "Caine, kannst du ihm helfen?", fragte sie mit emotionsgeladener Stimme.

Caine schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Das...kann ich nicht", erwiderte er. "Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen."

Cara konnte und wollte diese Antwort nicht akzeptieren. Mit unsicheren Schritten stolperte die auf Caine zu und sank vor ihm in die Knie. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

"Bitte Caine, du musst ihm helfen. Wenn ihm einer helfen kann, dann du", bettelte sie.

Caine ergriff ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. Tiefer Schmerz spiegelte sich in seiner Miene.

"Du musst das Unvermeidliche akzeptieren. Auch ich bin nur ein Mensch."

"Nein."

Cara entzog ihm ihre Hände und packte ihn stattdessen in ohnmächtiger Hilflosigkeit an den Aufschlägen seiner Jacke.

"Du hast es doch noch nicht einmal richtig versucht, bist einfach nur so dagestanden", rief sie verzweifelt. "Tu doch endlich was, Peter stirbt sonst!"

Caine löste sanft ihre verkrampften Finger von seiner Jacke und zog sie in die Arme.

"Ich kann nichts für meinen Sohn tun, nicht im Moment", meinte er leise.

"A...aber wie ist es mit deinen Kräutern, d...die haben bis jetzt doch immer geholfen", schluchzte sie an seiner Schulter.

Caine erwiderte nichts mehr, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles.

oooooooooo

"Liebling, wach auf, es wird langsam spät", erklang Lauras Stimme dicht an Peters Ohr.

Peter bewegte sich leicht. Das zufriedene Lächeln hatte sein Gesicht nicht verlassen. Im Schlaf hatte er sich eng an seine Mutter geschmiegt, so wie er es auch immer als kleiner Junge getan hatte.

Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und blickte zu seiner Mutter hoch.

"Oh, sage nur ich habe so lange geschlafen. Tut mir leid, Mom."

Laura lachte leise und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

"Das war noch nie anders, Liebling. Du hattest schon immer einen Hang zum Schlafen und zum Essen."

Wie auf Kommando knurrte in diesem Moment Peters Magen, so dass beide in Lachen ausbrachen. Peter erhob sich, reichte seiner Mutter die Hand und half ihr galant auf.

"Da du schon von Essen sprichst", kicherte Peter.

Laura gab ihm einen leichten Schubs gegen die Schultern. "Dann lass uns nach Hause gehen, damit ich uns etwas gutes Kochen kann."

Peter nickte zustimmend, sammelte die Decke ein, auf der sie gelegen hatte und folgte dann eilig seiner Mutter, die schon ein paar Meter voraus gelaufen war. Mit wenigen Schritten holte er sie ein und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

*Nach Hause. Wie gut sich das anhört*, dachte er.

oooooooooo

Tiefste Stille herrschte in Peters Krankenzimmer. Jody und Cara hatten sich zwei Stühle besorgt und saßen nun neben Annie an Peters Bett. Kermit lehnte nach wie vor an der Wand und auch Caine saß wieder bewegungslos am Boden, die Augen in tiefster Konzentration geschlossen. Mittlerweile flossen keine Tränen mehr, sie hatten einfach keine mehr, die sie verschwenden konnten.

Das einzige Wort, das dann und wann laut wurde, waren Caras beschwörend geflüsterten Worte. "Du musst einfach gesund werden. Bitte lass uns nicht alleine."

Caines abrupte Aufwärtsbewegung erschreckte die anwesenden Personen, die allesamt so regungslos verharrt hatten. Aller Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

"Caine?", fragte Annie, die spürte, dass er etwas vorhatte.

"Ich habe eventuell einen Weg gefunden zu Peter vorzudringen", sagte Caine ruhig. "Bitte verlasst solange das Zimmer, ich muss mit meinem Sohn alleine sein. Annie, sie bleiben hier, ich werde sie brauchen."

Die anderen gehorchten Wortlos und verließen das Zimmer.

Endlose Minuten vergingen. Ein Schrei, ausgestoßen von Annie, laut genug, dass er auch von draußen gehört wurde, lies das Vierergespann als Einheit in Peters Krankenzimmer stürzen. Kermit, der die Situation als Erster erfasste, rief Jody zu den Arzt zu holen und eilte auf Caine und Annie zu.

Caine lag zusammengesunken über Peters Oberkörper und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Annie hingegen lag neben dem Stuhl auf dem Boden und versuchte schluchzend und mit zittrigen Händen irgendwo einen Halt zu finden, um sich daran hochziehen zu können. Cara eilte zu Annie und half ihr hoch. Kermit kümmerte sich derweilen um Caine, der keinerlei Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

Wie auch vor kurzem bei Peter war das Notfallteam schnell zur Stelle. Das letzte was sie sahen, bevor sie erneut aus dem Zimmer gescheucht wurden, war wie Caine auf das freie Bett neben Peter gehievt wurde.

Im Wartezimmer kniete sich Kermit vor die noch immer zitternde Annie und versuchte behutsam heraus zu bekommen, was gerade geschehen war. Annie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um ihre Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Sie schämte sich, dass sie sich so hatte gehen gelassen. Kermits warmer Griff um ihre Hände half ihr dabei sehr, sich zu beruhigen.

"Annie, kannst du mir sagen was passiert ist?", fragte Kermit leise.

Annie holte tief Luft. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Kermit. Es ging alles so schnell."

"Versuche es, Annie. Versuche dich an alles zu erinnern, was passiert ist. Auch das kleinste Detail könnte wichtig sein."

Annie dachte ein paar Sekunden nach.

"Nachdem ihr aus dem Zimmer gegangen wart, bat mich Caine, Peters Hand zu erfassen und mich nur auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was er genau getan hat, aber ich denke er hat seine Hand auf Peters Brust gelegt, zumindest hörte sich das Rascheln von Peters Hemd so an.

"Er...er. Ich denke er versetzte sich in Trance oder so etwas. Jedenfalls wurden seine Atemzüge immer tiefer und ruhiger. Nach einer Weile hörte ich ihn stöhnen. Ich meinte, eine Art von Elektrizität zu spüren und dann sank Caine schon über Peter zusammen, ich spürte den Luftzug. Ich bin dann aufgesprungen und wollte Caine zu Hilfe eilen, dabei bin ich am Stuhlbein hängen geblieben und hin gefallen. Ich erschrak mich so, dass ich nur noch schreien konnte und dann seid ihr schon in das Zimmer gestürmt."

Kermit, der merkte wie ihre Hände bei der Erzählung wieder anfingen zu zittern, drückte sie beruhigend.

"Schon gut Annie", sagte er so leise, dass nur sie es verstehen konnte. Lauter meinte er: "Diese Elektrizität, die du gespürt hast, kannst du das etwas näher beschreiben?"

Annie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschrieben soll. Diese Anspannung in der Luft hat auch nur zwei oder drei Sekunden angehalten."

"Versuche es, Annie, es könnte wichtig sein. Hast du vielleicht so etwas ähnliches schon einmal erlebt beziehungsweise gespürt? War es vielleicht schmerzhaft z.B. so, wie wenn man gegen einen Weidezaun läuft, der unter Strom steht?"

Annie dachte mehrere Sekunden angestrengt nach. Plötzlich erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig.

"Nein, schmerzhaft war es nicht, es war irgendwie...anders. Oh ja, da fällt mir tatsächlich eine Situation ein, die weitgehendst vergleichbar ist. Bei einem Spaziergang bin ich einmal mit dem Gesicht in ein Spinnenetz geraten." Annie schüttelte sich leicht bei der Erinnerung daran. "So ähnlich hat es sich hier auch angefühlt. Es war hier auch so eine Art ganz feiner Widerstand, der richtiggehend auf der Haut kribbelte. Kannst du damit etwas anfangen, Kermit?"

Kermit erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Annie, ihre Hände noch immer fest in den seinen haltend.

"Leider nicht, Annie."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Jody und Cara, die ihnen blass und verängstigt gegenüber saßen.

"Kommt euch bei Annies Erklärung etwas bekannt vor?"

Beide schüttelten stumm den Kopf.

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie das geschehen konnte. Das ist alles so furchtbar", brachte Cara ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck.

Jody, die selbst sehr mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte, legte Cara spontan den Arm um die Schultern.

"Das kann wohl niemand verstehen. Alles was uns bleibt, ist mal wieder zu warten und zu beten."

Erneut verfiel das kleine Grüppchen in Schweigen bis Dr. Sabourin sie vom Warten erlöste. Sie wirkte vollkommen ratlos, als sie zu ihnen trat und kam auch sofort zur Sache.

"Die Situation wird immer mysteriöser. Caine weist exakt dieselben Symptome auf wie Peter. Seine Vitalfunktionen sind ebenso stark verlangsamt und auch seine Gehirnfunktion weißt diese Pausen auf. Wir stehen vor einem vollkommenen Rätsel. Trotz intensiver Tests lässt sich keine Ursache für das Ganze finden."

"Das gibt es doch gar nicht", ließ sich Kermit hören, der über die Nachricht nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln konnte.

"Leider doch, Detective. Von ein paar Tests stehen zwar auch noch die Endergebnisse aus, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie uns weiter führen werden. Ich fürchte, nun da auch Caine von diesem seltsamen Phänomen betroffen ist, gibt es keine Rettung mehr. Es sei denn es geschieht noch ein Wunder."

Man sah Dr. Sabourin deutlich an, wie schwer ihr diese Worte fielen, doch sie wollte keine Hoffnung aufkommen lassen, wo es keine Hoffnung gab.

"Aber wir können doch nicht hier herum sitzen und einfach zusehen wie beide sterben, etwas muss geschehen!", rief Cara erregt aus.

Dr. Sabourin warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. "Ich wünschte, ich wüsste eine Lösung. Wir sind mittlerweile soweit, alles zu versuchen, wenn es auch nur den Hauch einer Chance von Heilung gäbe."

Cara trat näher auf die Ärztin zu. Nur Jodys Hand auf ihrer Schulter verhinderte, dass sie die Ärztin an den Aufschlägen ihres Kittels packte.

"Ich kann ihre Aussage nicht akzeptieren. Sie müssen einfach etwas tun, sie sind Ärztin. Wollen sie einfach nur zuschauen, wie es den beiden immer schlechter geht?"

"Cara, ich versichere ihnen, wenn ich wüsste wie man dieses Phänomen behandeln kann, würde ich..."

"Nein, kein würde ich. Ich will ein 'ich werde' hören. Es muss doch so etwas ähnliches schon einmal vorgekommen sein, können sie sich denn an nichts erinnern?"

Die Ärztin, die sich langsam aber sicher in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte, meinte: "Herrgott noch mal, ja es gab schon einen Fall, der so ähnlich gelagert war."

"Und, was haben sie damals getan?", erkundigte sich Cara, neue Hoffnung schöpfend.

"Wir konnten nichts mehr für den Patienten tun. Er starb innerhalb von 72 Stunden."

Im gleichen Moment als die Worte ausgesprochen waren, hätte sich Dr. Sabourin selber in den Hintern beißen können, dass sie dem Druck nachgegeben hatte. Ihr war klar, dass sie mit dieser Bemerkung nichts gutes angerichtet hatte. Das sagten ihr schon die entsetzen Gesichter der anderen.

"Aber es muss ja hier nicht dasselbe sein. Immerhin gibt es noch einige Unterschiede zu dem anderen Fall", fügte sie schwach hinzu.

Keiner sagte etwas dazu. Dr. Sabourin sah ein, dass jedes weitere Worte die Situation nur noch verschlimmern würde.

Es war Cara, die erneut die drückende Stille unterbrach. "Dann lassen sie uns wenigstens zu ihnen", verlangte sie.

"Das können sie gerne tun. Caine liegt in dem selben Zimmer wie Peter", antwortete Dr. Sabourin und deutete zur Türe.

Auf diese Worte hin erhob sich das Vierergespann müde und machte sich zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tage auf den Weg zu Peters und Caines Zimmer.

oooooooooo

Eine tiefschwarze Wolke umhüllte ihn, paralysierte ihn. Caine kämpfte mit aller Kraft dagegen an. Einen kurzen Moment gelang es ihm, sich von dieser Wolke zu befreien. Bizarre Bilder huschten in Lichtgeschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei.

Alle Bilder hatten etwas gemeinsam. Es handelte sich Ausnahmslos um Menschen und Gesichter von schrecklich gequälten Personen, die um Erlösung flehten. Dann hatte ihn die Wolke mit solch einer Kraft wieder eingeholt, dass er dagegen nicht mehr ankam.

Ein dumpfer, scharfer, quälender Schmerz zog sich wie Feuer durch Caines Unterkörper. Der Schmerz breitete sich immer mehr aus, bis er auch sein Denken erreichte und alles komplett ausschaltete.

Caine erwachte auf einer sich endlos erstreckenden Wiese. Etwas weiter entfernt schimmerte das Strohdach einer kleinen Hütte in der untergehenden Sonne. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.

*Ich scheine schon wieder mitten auf der Weise eingeschlafen zu sein.*

Elegant erhob er sich und schritt auf die kleine Hütte zu. Seltsamerweise hatte er nur einige Schritte hinter sich gebracht und das Gebäude stand vor ihm.

Er öffnete die Türe und trat ein. Verlockender Essensduft strömte ihm entgegen, doch der Anblick der Frau und des Mannes, die ihm entgegen sahen war ungleich verlockender.

"Paps."

"Kwai."

Laura und Peter sprangen auf und eilten ihm entgegen. Caine streckte die Arme aus und empfing die Menschen, die ihm das Liebste auf der Welt waren, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Er drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Lippen und seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Caine genoss es, seine beiden Lieben nach stundenlanger Abwesenheit wieder in die Arme zu nehmen, doch irgendwie kam es ihm doch eigenartig vor, als ob etwas nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl dauerte noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde und verging ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war.

"Hallo ihr beiden. Ich bin wieder Zuhause."

oooooooooo

Jody wünschte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben blind zu sein so wie Annie. Caine und Peter so blass und still in ihren Betten liegen zu sehen, angeschlossen an all diese Apparate, und zu wissen wie schlimm es um sie stand, tat ihr in der Seele weh.

Sie hätte nahezu alles dafür gegeben, Peter noch einmal lachen zu hören, seinen unwiderstehlichen Blick, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er bei Frauen was erreichen wollte, zu sehen, oder freundschaftlich von ihm umarmt zu werden.

Wären nicht all diese Apparate und Schläuche um sie herum und die blasse Gesichtsfarbe, hätte man annehmen können die beiden Caines würden nur schlafen und jeden Moment aufwachen. Leider war das aber nicht der Fall.

Annie hatte ihren Stammplatz an Peters Bett wieder eingenommen, Kermit lehnte wie immer mit verschränkten Armen scheinbar lässig an der Wand. Cara stand zwischen den beiden Betten und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, zu wessen Bett sie hintreten sollte. Jody, die Cara den Vortritt an Peters Bett lassen wollte, obwohl alles in ihr danach drängte zu Peter zu laufen, nahm an Caines Seite Platz und ergriff mit gemischten Gefühlen seine Hand, die sich seltsam kühl anfühlte. Dennoch tat Jody der leichte Körperkontakt gut. Er zeigte ihr, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

*Es tut mir leid, Caine. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht so denken, aber ich würde doch lieber Peters Hand halten. Du weißt, er ist der Mann den ich liebe, doch wo er nun Cara hat, muss ich mich eben damit abfinden*, entschuldigte sie sich in Gedanken bei ihm.

Cara entschloss sich letztendlich ebenfalls an Caines Bett zu gehen und ergriff seine andere Hand, die, im Gegensatz zu Peters Hand, nicht an eine Infusion angeschlossen war. Den erstaunten und fragenden Blick, den sie dabei von Jody erntete, bemerkte sie nicht.

Cara schloss die Augen, versuchte sich auf das Gefühl zu konzentrieren, Caines Hand in der ihren zu spüren in der leisen Hoffnung, vielleicht so etwas heraus bekommen zu können.

Sie spürte nichts, rein gar nichts.

Zutiefst enttäuscht öffnete sie ihre Lider eine Weile später wieder. Heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war gnadenlos zerstört worden.

Kermit beobachtete mit vollkommen ausdruckslosem Gesicht das stumme Treiben um ihn herum. Er wünschte sich, etwas sagen oder tun zu können, um die anderen zu trösten, auch wenn es ihm innerlich auch nicht anders ging wie den restlichen Dreien. Diese ständige Warterei machte ihn noch vollkommen verrückt. Doch auch sein Gehirn war wie leergefegt, so dass ihn kein einziger Satz einfiel, womit er den anderen wenigstens wieder etwas Auftrieb geben konnte.

Minuten verstrichen in tiefster Depression und stummem Flehen. Plötzlich durchfuhr es Cara heiß und kalt. Ein Gedanke schob sich in ihr Gehirn, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Sie zog tief die Luft in ihre Lungen ein, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und die anderen nicht merken zu lassen, was in ihr vorging. In ihrem Kopf reifte ein Plan. Vielleicht hatte sie doch einen Weg gefunden, den beiden zu helfen. Doch ihr Vorhaben war so verrückt, dass sie den anderen nichts davon sagen wollte.

Mit aller Kraft riss sie sich zusammen. Peters und Caines schlechte Konstitution durfte sie jetzt nicht ablenken. Ein kurzer Blick unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern bestätigte ihr, dass Kermit sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie konnte nicht einfach so verschwinden, ohne dass er sich an ihre Fersen heften würde.

Egal was vorhin zwischen ihnen passiert war, sie wusste, dass Kermit sie niemals alleine gehen lassen würde. Immerhin sah er die Sache vollkommen anders als sie. Das war in ihrem Streit mehr als deutlich geworden. Außerdem kannte sie in der Zwischenzeit Kermit einfach zu gut, so dass ihr klar war, wie er auf ein Verschwinden ihrerseits reagieren würde. Sie würde nicht alleine aus diesem Zimmer heraus kommen, wenn er wüsste was sie vor hatte. Doch genau das war notwendig, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Die rettende Idee kam ihr ein paar Sekunden später. Sie ließ Caines Hand los und wandte sich Richtung Türe.

Prompt erkundigte sich Kermit: "Wo willst du hin?"

Ohne in ihrer Bewegung zu stoppen erwiderte sie: "Ich muss mal."

Draußen vor dem Zimmer lehnte sie sich einen Moment erleichtert an die Wand, bevor sie entschlossen dem Ausgang zueilte. Der erste Teil ihres Planes war hiermit aufgegangen.

oooooooooo

Kermit blickte zum wiederholten Male auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war eine Viertelstunde vergangen und Cara war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Langsam fing er an, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen.

"Jody, siehst du bitte mal nach Cara. Sie müsste schon längst wieder hier sein", meinte er.

Jody nickte und kam seiner Bitte nach.

Wenige Minuten später kehrte sie mit verwirrter Miene zurück.

"Ich konnte sie nicht finden. Die Schwester an der Information hat Cara auch nicht gesehen", bekannte sie ratlos.

Kermit schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand, dass der Putz abbröckelte.

"Das gibt es doch einfach nicht. Nun ist Cara auch noch weg!"

Kapitel 8

"Vielen Dank. Stimmt so."

Cara drückte dem Taxifahrer einen Geldschein in die Hand, stieg aus dem Taxi und schaute mit gemischten Gefühlen zu dem dreistöckigen Backsteingebäude empor. Die erste Etappe ihrer Reise war gelungen.

Knapp zwei Minuten später erreichte sie keuchend ihr vorläufiges Ziel, nämlich Caines Appartement.

*Nur gut, dass er nie abschließt*, dachte sie und trat ein.

Suchend schaute sich Cara in Caines Wohnung um.

"Komm schon", spornte sie sich selbst an. "Erinnere dich, wo Peter es hingetan hat. Er hat dir den Platz doch gezeigt."

Ihr Blick fiel auf die kleine Kommode neben dem Eingang zur Apotheke. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Ja, da musste es drin sein.

Caras Finger zitterten leicht, als sie die Kommode aufzog und einige Papiere zur Seite schob. Da war es, das beige Buch mit dem Sonnenzeichen darauf. Sie zog es hervor und drückte es an ihre Brust, als wäre es ein Rettungsanker. Tausend Schmetterlinge tanzten in ihrem Bauch, als sie daran dachte, was sie vorhatte.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand ging sie in den Meditationsraum. Sie legte es in die Mitte des Zimmers und überlegte einen Moment. Dann zündete sie sowohl ein paar der Räucherstäbchen an, die neben dem Goldenen Buddha in einem Glas auf dem Altar standen, als auch die beiden dicken Kerzen, die den Buddha links und rechts einrahmten.

Noch einmal dachte sie angestrengt nach. Ja, das war alles gewesen, was Caine immer getan hatte, wenn er meditieren wollte. In ihren Augen waren die Vorbereitungen hiermit abgeschlossen.

Cara kehrte zum Buch zurück und setzte sich im Schneidersitz davor. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie das Sonnenzeichen von Shambhala aus ihrer Hosentasche zog.

"So, und nun wollen wir mal sehen, ob ich euch nicht erreichen kann", murmelte sie, während sie das Sonnenzeichen in die dafür vorgesehene Mulde legte.

Im Krankenhaus hatte sie sich an ein Gespräch mit Caine erinnert, der sie damals dazu überreden wollte als rechtmäßiger Besitzer des Buches von Shambhala dieses auch an sich zu nehmen. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass man mit Hilfe des Buches in viele fremde Dimensionen reisen konnte und das war auch der auslösende Gedanke gewesen, weshalb sie hierher gekommen war.

Für sie stand einwandfrei fest, dass es sich bei Caines und Peters Koma um kein normales Koma handelte. Sie mussten sich in einer fremden Dimension befinden und genau dahin wollte sie sich nun begeben.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Cara auf das Buch. Eigentlich musste es sich nun öffnen, schließlich war es damals, als sie mit Peter zusammen in die Hände der Sing Wah geraten war, auch so gewesen.

Es tat sich nichts.

"Na nun komm schon, geh endlich auf du verdammtes Ding", rief sie aus.

Das Buch reagierte nicht. Nicht einmal ein schwaches Glimmen wurde sichtbar.

Ungeduldig seufzte Cara auf. Um sich Mut zu machen redete sie weiterhin laut.

"Sag bloß es gibt ein Wort damit du dich öffnest, habe ich das damals einfach überhört? Also gut, probieren wir es mal mit Sesam öffne dich."

Nichts geschah.

"Abrakadabra."

Nichts.

Cara probierte alle Worte aus, die ihr in den Sinn kamen, um das Buch zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen, doch es verweigerte schlichtweg die Kooperation. Heiße Tränen stiegen Cara in die Augen. Die ganze Anspannung und die Sorge um die zwei Personen die ihr mehr als alles andere am Herzen lagen entlud sich in einem heftigen Weinkrampf.

In ihrer Hilflosigkeit und der tiefen Qual, die sie empfand schlug sie mit ihren Fäusten auf das Buch ein.

"Ich bin dein Besitzer, du hast mir zu gehorchen, nur mir!", schrie sie. Dann brach sie schluchzend über dem Buch zusammen.

Einige Minuten verstrichen bis Caras Weinen verebbte. Das einzige Resultat, das sie davon hatte, waren pochende Kopfschmerzen und aufgeschürfte Knöchel, die langsam anfingen zu brennen.

"Warum reagierst du nicht du dummes Ding. Es geht um Leben und Tod, kannst du das nicht erkennen?", redete sie auf das Buch ein als wäre es ein Mensch.

Irgendwann konnte sich Cara nicht mehr länger gegen den Gedanken wehren, dass nun hiermit auch ihre allerletzte Hoffnung zerstört wurde. Das Schicksal von Caine und Peter schien durch ihre Niederlage besiegelt. Die alten Selbstvorwürfe keimten erneut auf. Durch ihre Unlust alleine zu fahren, hatte sie nicht nur Peter, sondern nun auch noch Caine auf dem Gewissen.

Plötzlich stieg eine unbändige Wut in ihr auf. Cara ergriff das Buch und schmiss es mit aller Kraft gegen die Mauer. Es gab einen lauten Schlag, als das Buch gegen die Wand krachte, was Cara fast befriedigt registrierte. Erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte sie, dass sich das Buch geöffnet hatte und sanft in einem reinen weißen Licht zu glühen anfing.

"Was ist denn nun los?", brachte sie hervor.

Schwankend kam sie auf die Beine und ließ sich vor dem Buch nieder, dessen Glühen immer stärker wurde. Sie streckte die Hand aus, als müsse sie sich davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht träumte. In dem Moment, als ihre Finger das Blatt berührten, erfüllte ein gleißender Lichtblitz das Zimmer.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fiel ihr Körper zur Seite. Kurz noch zuckten die Finger ihrer linken Hand, die Kontakt zu dem Buch hatten, dann lag sie absolut reglos und still da. Gleichzeitig verblasste auch das Glühen des Buches

oooooooooo

Annie saß an Peters Bett, seine Hand hielt sie nach wie vor fest umklammert. Das Laken unter ihr war feucht von ihren Tränen, die sie nicht mehr länger hatte zurück halten können, nachdem Kermit und Jody aus dem Zimmer gestürmt waren, um Cara zu suchen.

In Momenten wie dem jetzigen, fragte sie sich, wie lange sie das alles noch ertragen konnte. Zuerst hatte Paul sie verlassen, um seine Dämonen zu bekämpfen wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte. Die sporadischen Nachrichten, die sie ab und an von ihm erhielt, trugen nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Sie vermisste Paul ungemein, besonders in Zeiten wie diesen und in den langen einsamen Nächten Zuhause in ihrem großen Doppelbett.

Nun lagen Peter und Caine hier im Sterben. Mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde klarer, dass nur noch ein Wunder die Beiden retten konnte. Und nun war zu allem Überfluss auch noch Cara verschwunden.

Sie hob Peters schlaffe Hand hoch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

"Oh Peter, bitte komm zu dir. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich auch noch zu verlieren. Lass uns nicht alleine", flüsterte sie.

Eine leises Geräusch vor der Türe ließ Annie zusammen zucken. Obwohl es sehr leise war, hatte ihren scharfen Ohren es vernommen. Annie straffte sich, fuhr sich schnell mit den Händen über das Gesicht, um die Tränenspuren wegzuwischen und wartete bis die Türe geöffnet wurde.

Kermit und Jody traten ein. Schon an den schleppenden Schritten konnte sie erkennen, dass sie keinen Erfolg gehabt hatten. Dennoch erkundigte sie sich: "Habt ihr sie gefunden?"

Jody schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht. Cara scheint vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein. Niemand hat sie gesehen, niemand hat etwas gehört."

"Jeden Stein haben wie hier umgedreht, nichts. Ich habe eine Vermisstenmeldung heraus gegeben", fügte Kermit noch hinzu, während er seinen Platz an der Wand wieder einnahm.

Jody trat an Peters Bett.

"Gab es hier irgendeine Veränderung?", erkundigte sie sich.

Annie konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln, sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht.

Jody streckte die Hand aus und strich Peter eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, ein tieftrauriger Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen.

*Ich hoffe nur, es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass ich das machen kann*, dachte sie.

oooooooooo

Cara stöhnte leise und hielt sich mit beiden Händen ihren Kopf fest, der fast zu zerspringen drohte.

"Oh Mann, eine Migräne kann ich jetzt aber absolut nicht gebrauchen", murmelte sie.

Mit einem weiteren Ächzen kam sie in eine kniende Position und schaffte es nach mehreren Versuchen auch, ihre Augen zu öffnen, die so stark tränten, dass sie im ersten Moment nichts erkennen konnte.

"Heiliges Kanonenrohr, wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?", rief sie aus, nachdem sich ihre Augen sich an das diffuse Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, das sie umgab.

Die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen waren aufgrund der bizarren Landschaft, die sich vor ihr auftat, total vergessen.

Soweit sie schauen konnte sah sie nur verdorrtes grau-braun verfärbtes Gras, schwarze Felsen und die kläglichen, verkohlten Reste dessen, was einmal ein Wald gewesen sein musste. Der Himmel hatte eine ungesunde graue Färbung. Er war bedeckt mit rabenschwarzen Wolken, die fast bis zur Erde zu hängen schienen.

Eine eiskalte Windböe fegte durch die seltsame Landschaft und ließ Cara erschauern. Beschützend schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper, in der Hoffnung, sich so ein wenig zu wärmen.

*Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wo ich hier lande, hätte ich mir einen dicken Pullover angezogen*, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Ein weiterer Windstoß brachte sie dazu, einen kleinen Schrei auszustoßen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, doch die düstere, trübe und auch eindeutig gefährliche Stimmung, die hier überall in der Luft lag, trug nicht unbedingt zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Im Gegenteil. Sie spürte immer mehr, wie ihre eigene Angst ihre Glieder zu lähmen begann.

"Nein!"

Cara schrie das Wort mit aller Kraft. Den Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme zu hören, machte ihr wieder ein wenig Mut.

"Okay, nun reiß dich mal zusammen. Du bist hier, weil du eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hast, also schau gefälligst auch, wie du das bewerkstelligen kannst", sprach sie weiter. "Irgendwo hier sind Peter und Caine. Du musst sie nur finden."

*Na toll, und wie?* stellte sie sich in Gedanken die Frage.

Noch einmal schaute sie sich suchend um. Ihr Blick blieb an einer Art Gesteinshaufen hängen, den sie zuerst nicht bemerkt hatte. Mit viel Fantasie konnte das vielleicht eine zusammengefallene Hütte darstellen. Die Entfernung konnte sie nicht schätzen, es konnten 2 oder auch 20km sein. Alles sah in dieser Gegend merkwürdig verzerrt aus, selbst die Felsen. Irgendein Gefühl, das sie nicht näher bestimmen konnte sagte ihr, dass sie in diese Richtung laufen sollte. Sie zuckte die Schulter.

*Die Richtung ist genauso gut wie jede andere auch. Dann mal ran.*

Erneut fuhr ihr der Wind durch alle Glieder. Suchend schaute sie sich nach einer Möglichkeit um, dem kalten Wind ein wenig zu entgehen. Zum Waldrand wollte sie nicht gehen, der war ihr zu unheimlich. Zu ihrer Rechten entdeckte sie den sanften Abfall der Landschaft, das war ihr beim ersten Mal gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie trat näher an den Rand und entdeckte, dass es sich um ein ausgetrocknetes Flussbett handeln musste.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, kletterte sie die Böschung hinab und beschloss, ihren Weg in diesem Flussbett fortzusetzen. Es führte in die richtige Richtung und der Wind toste dort unten deutlich weniger um sie herum, weil er vom Rand der Böschung abgeschwächt wurde.

oooooooooo

Kermit lief wie ein Tiger hin und her und zermarterte sich das Gehirn, was mit Cara geschehen sein konnte.

Jody, die das nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte warf ein: "Kermit, beruhige dich um Himmels willen wieder. Das hier ist immer noch ein Krankenzimmer. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob Peter und Caine in ihrem Zustand etwas mitbekommen oder nicht. Aber falls das der Fall ist, meinst du nicht, dass das sie beiden aufregen würde?"

Kermit stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. In einer fahrigen Geste strich er sich durch die Haare. Jody hatte eindeutig Recht. Es half niemandem, wenn er hier so herum tigerte. Wenn er so weiter machte, machte er noch Peter Konkurrenz, dem die zappelige Art mehr eigen war als ihm.

*Sogar das würde ich ertragen, wenn du nur wieder zu dir kommst*, dachte er.

Er zögerte einen Moment und rang sich dann zu einer Entscheidung durch, hier konnte er eh nichts tun.

"Jody, du bleibst hier bei Annie. Ich mache mich noch einmal auf die Suche nach Cara", meinte er entschlossen.

Jody nickte zustimmend, sichtlich erleichtert, Kermit nicht länger in dieser Stimmung ertragen zu müssen.

"Melde dich, wenn du etwas weißt", sagte sie einfach.

"Das werde ich."

Er ging zu Annie hinüber, um ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange zu geben, drückte Jody im Vorbeigehen kurz aufmunternd die Schulter und verließ das Zimmer.

Auf dem Krankenhausflur kam ihm eine Schwester entgegen. "Detective Griffin, sie suchen Miss Thompson, richtig?", erkundigte sie sich.

Kermit nickte bekräftigend. "Oh, yeah."

"Schwester Katherine erzählte mir gerade eben, dass Miss Thompson vor ungefähr zwei Stunden das Krankenhaus verlassen hat und in ein Taxi stieg."

"Verdammt, und warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?", explodierte Kermit und starrte die Schwester düster durch seine Gläser an.

Die Schwester zuckte zurück. "Sch…Schwester Katherine musste bis jetzt bei einem Notfall aushelfen. Sie hat erst gerade eben erfahren, dass Miss Thompson gesucht wird, ich... "

Weiter kam die Schwester nicht, denn der Detective eilte schon mit großen Schritten auf den Ausgang zu.

Kermits Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Für ihn stand felsenfest, dass Cara etwas vor hatte, was er ganz sicher nicht gutheißen würde. Wo steckte sie nur? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass sie sich eigentlich nur an drei Orten aufhalten konnte. Zuhause, in Caines oder in Peters Appartement.

Nachdem Kermit die Corvair erreicht hatte, schloss er auf, setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad und schoss mit quietschenden Reifen aus dem Parkplatz. Sein erster Halt fand vor Caras Haus statt. Er stieg aus und betrat ihre Wohnung. Von ihr war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, nur einige offene Schubladen, die aussahen, als wären sie in fliegender Hast durchwühlt worden, teilten ihm mit, dass sie da gewesen sein musste.

Ein dumpfes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Sie führte eindeutig etwas im Schilde, nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, was es war und hoffen, dass er nicht zu spät kam. Diesmal benutzte er das Blaulicht, um auf schnellstem Wege zu Caines und Peters Appartement zu gelangen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er würde sie dort eher finden.

Leicht außer Atem erreichte Kermit Caines Wohnung, zum wiederholten Male diese vermaledeite Feuerleiter verfluchend. Kaum hatte er Caines Appartement betreten, da stellten sich die Härchen in seinem Nacken auf. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde schaltete Kermit in den Söldnermode, der Eagle flog wie von selbst in seine Hand.

Vorsichtig und sich nach allen Seiten umsehend, startete er die Durchsuchung von Caines Loft. Alles war ruhig, nichts schien nicht an seinem angestammten Platz zu sein. Auch seine geschärften Sinne teilen ihm mit, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr drohte, doch dieses mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen wollte nicht weichen.

Als er in den letzten Raum, das Meditationszimmer, ging wusste er auch warum. Kermit stieß einen langgezogenen Fluch aus und überbrückte mit zwei schnellen Schritten die kurze Entfernung zu Cara, die regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

"Oh Mann, Mädchen, was hast du bloß wieder angestellt?", murmelte er.

Er kniete sich neben sie nieder und drehte sie vorsichtig zur Seite, um ihren Puls und ihre Atmung zu überprüfen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war alles kräftig und regelmäßig. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts gebrochen hatte, tastete er auf die Schnelle ihren Körper ab. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er auch hier nichts finden konnte, dann fiel sein Blick auf das Buch.

"Oh nein, Cara, du hast doch nicht..." wisperte er.

"Doch du hast", gab er sich selbst die Antwort, denn dieses Buch kannte er nur allzu gut.

Bilder von Caine und Peter, wie sie reglos in ihren Betten lagen blitzten in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Er spürte wie nagende Angst ihn überkam. Was, wenn mit Cara dasselbe geschehen war wie mit den Beiden?

Tief zog er den Atem in seine Lungen ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Es nützte niemandem, wenn er jetzt die Nerven verlor. Nur einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte er 911 anzurufen, dann schob er den Gedanken zur Seite und entschloss sich dazu, Cara selbst ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Das würde entschieden schneller gehen.

Vorsichtig schob er seinen Arm unter ihren Oberkörper und den anderen Arm unter ihre Beine, um sie vom Boden hoch zu heben. Es gelang ihm nur wenige Zentimeter Cara anzuheben, weiter ging es nicht.

"Na komm schon, so schwer kannst du in den letzten Stunden gar nicht geworden sein als dass ich dich nicht mehr hoch heben könnte, Prinzessin", redete er auf Cara ein.

Ein weiterer Versuch brachte dasselbe Ergebnis.

Kermit schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Das konnte doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein.

Sein Blick fiel auf Caras Hand, die noch immer auf dem Buch von Shambhala lag. Er ließ sie wieder los und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie von dem Buch zu lösen. Sie gab keinen Millimeter nach.

"Das gibt es doch nicht!", rief Kermit erneut aus, dem immer mulmiger zumute war.

Mehrere Male versuchte er mit allen möglichen Tricks, Caras Hand von dem Buch zu lösen. Er hatte keinen Erfolg. Weder Caras Hand noch das Buch ließ sich von der Stelle bewegen.

Schließlich musste Kermit einsehen, dass er so nicht weiter kam. Emotional und auch körperlich erschöpft, ließ er sich gegen die Wand sinken.

Mehrere Sekunden verharrte er in dieser Position, bevor er nach seinem Handy tastete, um Hilfe zu rufen.

Seine Finger griffen ins Leere. Kermit fluchte laut, als ihm einfiel, dass er das Handy im Krankenhaus hatte liegen lassen, als er mit dem Revier telefoniert hatte. Es musste noch immer auf Caines Nachttisch liegen, wo er es abgelegt hatte, um Annie zu helfen.

Auf den Knien rutschte er ein wenig näher an Cara heran, hob ihren Oberkörper leicht hoch, so dass er ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß legen konnte. Zärtlich strich er Cara über die Stirn. In dieser Geste lagen all seine Gefühle, die er für sie empfand.

Zwei Seelen stritten in seiner Brust. Er war hin und her gerissen Hilfe zu holen, wollte aber gleichzeitig Cara nicht allein lassen.

Einen letzten Versuch, sie vielleicht doch noch aufwecken zu können, wollte er auf jeden Fall noch unternehmen.

Er klopfte ihr sanft auf die Wangen. "Komm schon Prinzessin, mach die Augen auf, dein Frosch ist hier", redete er in einer für ihn ziemlich unübliche Weise auf sie ein.

Sie reagierte nicht.

Kermit spürte, wie seine Hoffnung langsam dahin schwand. Noch einmal versetzte er ihr ein paar leichte Schläge auf die Wange.

"Prinzessin, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen, ich habe dich doch erst gerade gefunden", gab er seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck.

Angst griff mit kalter Hand nach seinem Herzen. Etwas musste hier geschehen und das so schnell als möglich.

Es geschah auch etwas, aber aus einer gänzlich unterwarteten Richtung.

Inzwischen war Kermit klar geworden, dass er sie verlassen musste, um Hilfe zu holen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er war so vollkommen auf Cara fixiert, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie das Buch neben ihm zart zu glühen anfing.

"Okay Prinzessin, wenn du nicht zu mir kommen willst, dann muss ich eben zu dir kommen. Keine Angst, ich werde dich niemals alleine lassen, aber ich muss dennoch ein paar Minuten weg. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück", flüsterte er.

Falls sie ihn doch hörte, dann wusste sie nun immerhin, dass sie in ihrem Kampf oder was immer sie gerade erlebte nicht alleine war.

Kermit schloss die Augen und beugte sich über sie, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Seine linke Hand, hatte er auf die Stelle gelegt, an der sich ihr Herz befand. Die Heftigkeit seiner Gefühle, die er für Cara empfand, drohte ihn fast zu überwältigen. Von ganzem Herzen hoffte er, dass sie wenigstens das spüren konnte.

In dem Moment, als seine Lippen ihre Stirn berührten erstrahlte der Raum in einem blendend weißen Licht. Als das Licht wieder verebbte lag Kermit genauso reglos wie Cara auf dem Boden, seine linke Hand lag noch immer auf ihrem Herzen.

oooooooooo

Dr. Sabourin betrat leise das Krankenzimmer. Jody blickte auf. Als sie den müden und düsteren Ausdruck auf Dr. Sabourins Gesicht sah, legte sie instinktiv eine Hand auf Annies Schulter, die ihren Kopf ebenfalls in Richtung der Ärztin drehte.

Dr. Sabourin schluckte trocken in der Hoffnung, so den dicken Kloß, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte, Herr zu werden.

"Wir haben inzwischen die endgültigen Testauswertungen bekommen", fing sie an.

Eine Pause entstand, Dr. Sabourin wusste nicht, wie sie das, was sie ihnen mitzuteilen hatte, formulieren sollte.

"Und?", fragte Jody, die das warten auf Antwort nicht länger aushielt. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tauchte ein Hoffnungsschimmer auf, doch dann begegnete sie den Augen der Ärztin und sie wusste, es gab keine Hoffnung.

Die Stimme der Ärztin zitterte leicht. "Nun, die weiteren Tests haben ebenfalls nichts brauchbares ergeben. Bis auf dieses EEG ist alles vollkommen Normal. Selbst Dr. Saunders, eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Neurologie, dem wir das EEG zusandten konnte keinen Grund finden. Er meinte, er habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Es... es tut mir leid, aber wir sind mit unserem Latein vollkommen am Ende."

Totenstille herrschte in dem Zimmer. Man hätte eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hören. Nur langsam sank das eben gehörte in Jody und Annie und machte der bitteren Wahrheit Platz.

"D...d... das heißt, Peter und Caine haben höchsten noch drei Tage zu leben", flüsterte Annie, die ihre Hände so fest um Peters Hand geschlungen hatte, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Dr. Sabourin verspürte erneut heftige Gewissensbisse wegen ihrer hirnlos dahin gesagten Worte. Spontan trat sie zu Annie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Das ist doch noch lange nicht gesagt Annie. Sie werden sehen, es wird schon", versuchte sie zu trösten.

"Worte, nichts als Worte", versetzte Annie bitter. "Woher wollen sie denn wissen, ob die beiden weiter leben, wenn sie nicht einmal die Ursache kennen?"

Dem konnte Dr. Sabourin nicht wiedersprechen. Mit einem letzen aufmunternden Druck um Annies Schultern und einem geflüsterten, "Es tut mir leid", verließ sie niedergeschlagen das Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 9

Langsam kam Kermit zu sich. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um dem Gefühl der Übelkeit Herr zu werden.

Was war geschehen?

Als er sich der Umgebung bewusst wurde, in der er sich befand, fluchte er laut. Diese seltsam, bizarre Umgebung und die drückende Atmosphäre machte ihm schnell klar, dass er sich nicht mehr in Sloanville befand. Unwillkürlich glitt seine Hand zu seinem Holster. Gott sei Dank, der Eagle war noch da. Wenigstens eine beruhigende Entdeckung in dieser unheimlichen Welt.

Kermit erhob sich ächzend. *Toll, ich habe mir schon immer mal gewünscht, in eine andere Dimension zu reisen*, dachte er sarkastisch. Bei dieser Erkenntnis zog sich alle in ihm zusammen. Warum musste so was ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Ihm, der nur an das glaubte, was er mit eigenen Augen sah.

Caines und Peters Fähigkeiten waren ihm schon immer mehr als suspekt vorgekommen. Wenn möglich, dann hielt er sich mit Freuden von diesen irrationalen Dingen fern. Doch diesmal blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Die fremde Welt tat sich vor ihm auf und sie war real, viel zu real. Es gab schlichtweg keine einzige rationale Erklärung dafür, warum er sich plötzlich in dieser seltsamen Welt wieder fand. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war Cara, die ohnmächtig auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

Cara! Der Gedanke traf ihn wie einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Kermit straffte sich grimmig. Egal wo er hier war und wie er hierher gekommen war, oberste Priorität hatte für ihn jetzt Cara zu finden. Es stand für ihn außer Frage, dass sie sich hier irgendwo befinden musste.

Das abgestorbene Gras raschelte leise unter seinen Füßen, als er sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte, um einen Hinweis darauf zu bekommen, in welche Richtung er sich wenden sollte. Sein Blick fiel auf eine halb verfallene Hütte, die ziemlich weit entfernt war. Falls Cara diese Hütte auch entdeckt hatte, was er stark annahm, dann gab es eigentlich nur eine Richtung in die sie auf ihrer Suche nach Peter und Caine gehen würde.

Leise seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zu dieser Hütte, fest entschlossen ihr eine Standpauke zu halten, sollte er sie dort vorfinden.

ooooooooooo

Zum wiederholten Male stolperte Cara über einen Stein. Der plötzliche Ruck ließ sie erschreckt die Augen aufreißen, die ihr immer wieder zufielen. Eine unerklärliche bleierne Müdigkeit hatte sie überkommen und sie nahm an, dass es an der erdrückenden Atmosphäre um sie herum lag.

Dickköpfig wie sie war, war sie einfach nur gelaufen und gelaufen, hatte automatisch einen Fuß vor den anderen gesetzt. Mittlerweile hatte sie sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ihre Uhr war schon bei einem ihrer ersten Stürze kaputt gegangen und angesichts des seit ihrer Ankunft herrschenden Dämmerlichts, fiel es ihr schwer, die Zeit einzuschätzen.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ sie sich auf den Stein sinken, über den sie gestolpert war und stützte den Kopf auf die Arme. Tränen drängten an die Oberfläche, Selbstzweifel machten sich breit.

Wie sollte sie hier jemals Peter und Caine finden, hier, wo alles so anders war? Sie war sich sicher, zumindest einige Kilometer hinter sich gebracht zu haben, doch immer noch erschien ihr die Umgebung unverändert zu sein.

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht keimte in ihr auf, der sie ruckartig den Kopf heben ließ. Was, wenn sie die ganze Zeit gelaufen war, ohne tatsächlich vorwärts zu kommen, wie man es manchmal in den Träumen erlebte? Was, wenn diese fremden Mächte, die hier ohne Zweifel am Werk waren, sie nicht zu Caine und Peter vorstoßen lassen wollten?

Panik machte sich in ihr breit bei dem Gedanken, womöglich für alle Zeiten in dieser feindlichen Gegend gefangen zu sein.

*Ich muss raus hier*, hallten die Worte wie ein Mantra in ihrem Gedächtnis nach.

Sie atmete tief durch, um sowohl ihren Körper, als auch ihre Gedanken wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Ihre Augen blieben an der Böschung hängen. Langsam konnte sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Der logischste und einfachste Weg zu sehen, ob sie sich getäuscht hatte oder nicht, war die vermeintliche Sicherheit des Flussbetts zu verlassen.

Bevor sie den Gedanken auch nur zu Ende gedacht hatte, hatte sich ihr Körper schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Wenige Minuten später hatte sie die Böschung erklommen und stand nun auf er Ebene.

Grenzenlose Erleichterung durchflutete Cara, als die entdeckte, dass sie nicht im Kreis gelaufen war. Mehrere Dinge fielen ihr auf. Der Wind hatte aufgehört, ja es fühlte sich sogar so an, als hätte sich die Luft um einige Grad erwärmt, sie fror nicht mehr. Das Flussbett zu ihrer Linken breitete sich aus und endete an einem Abgrund, der steil nach unten abfiel. Früher musste da wohl ein Wasserfall gewesen sein, denn die Felsen wirkten an dieser Stelle wie blankpoliert. Insgeheim dankte sie ihrem Schutzengel, dass sie in ihrem Tran nicht weiter im Flussbett gelaufen war, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diesen Abgrund rechtzeitig erkannte hätte.

Doch das, was sie am meisten erfreute und sie all ihre Müdigkeit vergessen lies war die Hütte, die wenige Meter von ihr entfernt am Waldrand stand. Nur am Rande registrierte sie, dass dieser Wald nicht verbrannt war, auch wenn er dennoch keinen einladenden Eindruck machte, denn auch hier waren die Bäume verdorrt und grau-braun verfärbt.

Ein Schauer der Vorfreude und Erwartung erfasste sie. Dieses Gefühl in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass sie genau hier Caine und Peter finden würde. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht überbrückte sie die restlichen hundert Meter zu der baufälligen Steinhütte.

ooooooooooo

"Darling, gibst du mir bitte das Salz?"

Laura lächelte ihren Ehemann verliebt an. Caine erwiderte das Lächeln und reichte Laura das Gewünschte. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich, Laura nutzte die Gelegenheit, Caine sanft über den Handrücken zu streichen, bevor sie den Salzstreuer entgegen nahm.

Peter beobachtete die beiden zufrieden. Es war so schön, seine Mutter und seinen Vater zu beobachten. Wann immer die beiden zusammen waren, konnte er die Liebe und das Vertrauen spüren, das von den beiden ausging.

Das beschauliche Abendessen wurde unterbrochen, als die Türe der Hütte aufgerissen wurde. Eine junge, erschöpft wirkende Frau stand im Türrahmen.

"Wie schön, ich habe euch endlich gefunden!", rief sie überschwänglich aus.

Die drei Personen in der Hütte sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf und starrten der Frau überrascht entgegen, nicht sicher was sie zu erwarten hatten. Noch nie war ein anderer Mensch in die Einsamkeit ihrer Hütte eingedrungen.

Cara blieb mitten in der Vorwärtsbewegung stehen. Das Fehlen jeglichen Wiedererkennens seitens Caine und Peter kam ihr nicht geheuer vor. Und wer war die fremde Frau bei ihnen?

"Peter, Caine?" fragte sie und trat zögernd einen Schritt näher, das Lächeln war ihr längst aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

Der Klang ihrer Stimme brachte sowohl in Caine als auch Peter eine Seite zum klingen. Beide hatten den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl, sie müssten die Frau kennen, doch dieses Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Äußerst misstrauisch und gar nicht freundlich sahen sie ihr entgegen.

Peter war es, der die Frage stellte, die Cara bis in die Grundfeste erschütterte.

"Wer sind sie?"

ooooooooooo

Zur gleichen Zeit im City Hospital:

Jody konnte einen erschöpften Seufzer nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Das stundenlange untätige und bange Herumsitzen an Caines und Peters Bett war äußerst ermüdend. Schon längst war die Sonne untergegangen. Jody hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten das Licht anzumachen. Annie konnte eh nichts sehen und sie selbst war froh, wenn sie die Gesichter der beiden still daliegenden Personen nicht mehr so genau erkennen konnte.

Jody fühlte sich vollkommen leer und ausgebrannt. Sie wusste nicht mehr wie viele Stoßgebete sie in den letzten Stunden gen Himmel geschickt hatte. Leider hatte es nichts gebracht. Zwischendurch waren Schwestern herein gekommen, um die Vitalfunktionen von Caine und Peter zu überprüfen, das war aber auch schon alles, was sie hier an Abwechslung gehabt hatten.

Der Zustand der Caines hatte sich nicht gebessert, aber auch nicht verschlechtert, was Jody als gutes Zeichen ansah. Tief in ihrem Innersten war das der Rettungsanker, der sie noch aufrecht stehen ließ. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie das Leben ohne Peter sein würde. Nein, noch lebten sie und solange sie lebten, gab es auch noch Hoffnung.

Die Nachtschwester öffnete die Zimmertüre und streckte den Kopf herein. Weder Jody noch Annie reagierten auf ihren Eintritt. Das Hin und Her der Schwestern, hatten sie schon viel zu oft an diesem Tage miterlebt.

"Mrs. Blaisdell, Detective Powell, ich soll sie im Auftrag von Dr. Sabourin nach Hause schicken. Sie meinte, sie sollen sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnen und können morgen früh wieder kommen."

Jody zuckte fast zusammen, als sie nach all diesen Minuten und Stunden der Stille die Stimme der Schwester hörte. Schließlich sah sie ein, dass die Schwester recht hatte, sie konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten.

"Annie, was hältst du davon? Ich denke Dr. Sabourin hat recht", meinte Jody.

Annie reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte.

Jody, die an Caines Bett gegessen hatte, erhob sich besorgt. Es war nicht normal, dass ausgerechnet Annie, mit dem scharfen Gehör, sie nicht gehört hatte.

"Annie?"

Die Schwester, die noch immer am Türrahmen stand, bemerkte nun auch, dass etwas nicht zu stimmen schien. Sie betätigte den Lichtschalter und trat nun ebenfalls in den Raum.

Der Grelle Licht der Deckenlampe tat Jody im ersten Moment in den Augen weh. Die letzten beiden Schritte zu Annie legte sie quasi blind zurück. Annie schien total in einer anderen Welt zu sein, es kam Jody so vor, als würde sie starr auf die Hand von Peter blicken, die sie fest umklammert hatte.

Besorgt legte Jody ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte sie leicht.

"Annie, Annie, was ist los?"

Die leichte Berührung erlöste Annie aus ihrer Erstarrung.

"Peter, er hat gerade die Finger bewegt", flüsterte sie.

"Was?"

Jody war so überrascht von Annies Worten, dass sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück trat und dabei fast die Schwester zu Boden stieß. Ihr Blick war nun starr auf Peters Hand gerichtet.

"Da, schon wieder", wisperte Annie ungläubig und gleichzeitig voller Hoffnung.

Diesmal hatte auch Jody das leichte Zucken von Peters Fingern gesehen. Ohne die Augen von ihm zu lassen befahl sie der Schwester: "Holen sie sofort Dr. Sabourin, ich...ich glaube, Peter wacht auf."

Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, bäumten sich nahezu Zeitgleich die Körper von Vater und Sohn auf. Während die Drei noch fassungslos auf die von Zuckungen geplagten Patienten starrten, löste sich auch der Alarm der unterschiedlichsten Apparaturen.

"Ein Krampfanfall, wir müssen sie ruhig stellen", rief die Schwester aus und drückte Geistesgegenwärtig den Notfallknopf.

Jody stürzte sich auf Caine und versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten, während sich die Schwester und Annie um Peter bemühten.

Es war fast nicht möglich die beiden in ihren Betten zu halten. Die beiden Körper krampften immer wieder wie besessen. Die Muskeln waren bis zum Bersten angespannt, zuckten wirr und ihr Atem ging ruckartig. Weißer Schaum hatte sich auf ihren Lippen gebildet, ihre Gesichter hatten eine bläuliche Färbung angenommen und sie stießen gutturale, kehlige Laute aus.

Es kam Jody wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis das Notfallteam in das Zimmer stürmte. Dr. Sabourin erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick.

"Diazepam, schnell!", wies sie einen der Pfleger an, der nicht damit beschäftigt war, Caine und Peter in ihren Betten zu halten.

Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es den Helfern schließlich, die beiden so still zu halten, dass Dr. Sabourin ihnen das Mittel spritzen konnte.

Nach dieser Tat wandte sie sich an Jody und Annie.

"Verlassen sie bitte das Zimmer, wir brauchen Platz zum Arbeiten."

Ein erneutes Aufbäumen von Caine und Peter und die ruhigen Anordnungen von Dr. Sabourin war alles, was sie noch sahen und hörten, bevor sich die Türe vor ihrer Nase schloss.

ooooooooooo

Cara trat einen Schritt näher zu Peter und Caine. So hatte sie sich das Wiedersehen wahrlich nicht vorstellt.

"Peter, erkennst du mich denn nicht? Ich bin es, Cara."

Instinktiv streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus, doch Peter wich mit einem fast angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr zurück.

"Nein, ich kenne sie nicht", gab er zurück.

Unglauben spiegelte sich in Caras Gesichtszügen wieder. Was ging hier nur vor?

"A...aber du musst mich doch kennen, wir sind wie Bruder und Schwester füreinander", flüsterte sie hilflos.

Peter schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Ich habe sie noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Was soll das sein? Eine Falle um mich und meinen Vater zu trennen? Damit kommen sie nicht durch", stieß er hasserfüllt hervor.

Caras Blick irrte von Caine zu Peter, hin zu der fremden Frau, die die Augen geschlossen hatte, und wieder zurück zu Peter. Angestrengt forschte sie in seinem Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen von Wiedererkennen, doch da war nichts. Alles was sie in seinem Augen lesen konnte war Hass, eine bodenlose Leere und tiefes Misstrauen.

"Peter, erinnere dich doch. Du kennst mich. Man hat euch in diese Welt entführt und ich bin hier, um euch wieder zurück zu bringen", machte sie einen hilflosen Versuch, ihm das Gedächtnis zurück zu bringen.

Peter lachte rau. "So ein Unsinn. Wir leben hier schon seit Jahren, genauer gesagt seitdem der Tempel zerstört wurde. Wirklich ein mehr als mieser Versuch. Machen sie, dass sie hier verschwinden, bevor wir sie hinaus werfen und richten sie ihren Komplizen aus, dass wir so leicht nicht zu bekommen sind."

Caras nächste Aktion wurde durch ihre pure Verzweifelung hervorgerufen. Spontan überbrückte sie die restliche Entfernung zu Peter, packte ihn an den Aufschlängen seines Hemdes und rüttelte ihn.

"Bitte, Peter, tu mir das nicht an. Erinnere dich, ich bin es doch!", rief sie voller Schmerz aus.

"Nehmen sie gefälligst ihre Finger von mir!", empörte sich Peter und versuchte, sie von sich zu schieben.

Der Ausdruck von tiefstem Ekel, als sie ihn berührte, bohrte sich wie ein glühendes Messer in Caras Herz.

Im selben Moment fühlte sich Cara hart im Nacken gepackt und wurde unsanft von Peter zurück gezogen.

"Das reicht! Verschwinden sie aus meinem Heim!", tönte Caines Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Er war es, der sie so unsanft gepackt hatte und sie nun, trotz ihrer Gegenwehr, ohne große Kraftanstrengung zur Türe zog, die Laura ihm schon geöffnet hatte. Mit einem harten Stoß schubste er Cara aus der kleinen Hütte, so dass sie auf Händen und Knien auf dem felsigen Boden landete.

"Wagen sie es nie wieder, auch nur in die Nähe unseres Heims zu kommen", hörte sie Caines donnernde Worte.

Dann wurde die Türe der kleinen Hütte mit Wucht zugeschlagen, dass das Dach zitterte.

Kaum war die Türe ins Schloss gefallen, wandte sich Peter an seinen Vater.

"Wer war das?", wollte er wissen.

Caine zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, mein Sohn."

"Meinst du, das war eine Falle von unseren Feinden? Wenn, dann war sie aber mehr als offensichtlich."

"Auch das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Peter."

Laura, die verhindern wollte, dass noch mehr über dieses Thema gesprochen wurde, entschloss sich zu handeln. Nach außen hin ziemlich durcheinander wirkend, trat sie auf ihren Mann zu, die Augen hatte sie wie in Furcht aufgerissen.

"Ich hatte Angst vor ihr", mischte sich Laura mit zitternder Stimme in das Gespräch ein.

Caine nahm seine Frau fest in die Arme und warf seinem Sohn einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

"Keine Angst, mein Liebling, ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass weder dir noch Peter jemals etwas geschehen wird", versetzte Caine zu allem entschlossen.

Laura schmiegte sich eng an ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Keiner von beiden entdeckte das zufriedene Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

ooooooooooo

"Dr. Sabourin kommt gerade", flüsterte Jody in Annies Ohr, die Mühe hatte, ihre Fassung zu bewahren.

Beide Frauen erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen, Annie die Finger um Jodys Hand verkrampft.

Jody konnte ein entsetztes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sich ihr Blick mit dem von Dr. Sabourin traf. Es war klar: Sie hatte keine guten Nachrichten.

"Wie geht es meinem Sohn und seinem Vater?", brachte Annie heraus. Ein Satz den sie schon viel zu oft in den letzten Stunden, oder waren es Tage? ausgesprochen hatte.

Dr. Sabourin ergriff Annies freie Hand und führte sie zurück zu ihrem Stuhl.

"Bitte setzten sie sich, Annie."

"Oh Gott, sie sind doch nicht..." Annies Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe, sie konnte den Satz nicht vollenden.

Dr. Sabourin schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Annie blind war und meinte laut: "Nein, sie sind beide noch am Leben."

Die Betonung des Wörtchen 'noch' entging Jody nicht. Tränen sprangen in ihre Augen.

"Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie.

Dr. Sabourin legte eine kurze Pause ein, um sich zu sammeln, dann meinte sie: "Die beiden hatten einen sogenannten Grand Mal Anfall, das ist ein generalisierter Krampfanfall."

"Oh Gott!" Annie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

"Aber was hat ihn ausgelöst?", erkundigte sich Jody mit dünner Stimme.

Dr. Sabourin zuckte die Schultern. "Wir wissen es nicht. Obwohl wir sofort ein EEG machten, blieb es ergebnislos. Es gibt keinen Hinweis auf das Herdgeschehen, also in welchem Teil des Gehirns sich dieser Krampfanfall abgespielt hat, noch irgendeine andere Ursache."

"Es muss doch etwas geben, irgendeinen Hinweis. So einen Anfall bekommt man doch nicht von einer Sekunde zur anderen!", rief Annie voller Schmerz aus.

"Leider doch, Annie. Das kann jedem Menschen passieren, allerdings ist es höchst merkwürdig wenn zwei Menschen gleichzeitig denselben Anfall erleiden", gab sie zurück.

Jody, die Dr. Sabourin ansah, dass sie mit ihren schlechten Nachrichten noch nicht am Ende war, warf ein. "Was haben sie uns noch zu sagen. Da ist doch noch etwas."

Dr. Sabourin seufzte leise, es fiel ihr schwer den beiden alles mitzuteilen.

"Ja, sie haben recht Jody. Annie, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll."

Annies gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich. Die Hände, die sie mittlerweile zu Fäusten geballt hatte, zuckten vor Anspannung.

"Heraus damit, Dr. Sabourin."

"Als wir das zweite EEG bei den beiden machten, haben wir noch etwas anderes festgestellt..." erneut zögerte sie einen Moment, um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. "Die Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Gehirnströmen haben sich deutlich verlängert und kommen immer öfter vor. Mittlerweile haben wir auch die endgültigen Testergebnisse erhalten und…und...es tut mir so leid, Annie, aber ich muss ihnen sagen, dass wir nichts mehr für sie tun können."

"Das ist nicht Wahr! Sie dürfen meinen Sohn und seinen Vater nicht einfach sterben lassen!" Annie schrie die Worte regelrecht hervor.

Die ansonsten immer so starke und beherrschte Frau verlor vollkommen ihre Fassung. All die Anspannung der letzten Stunden brach wie eine Flutwelle aus ihr hervor. Schluchzend brach sie in den Armen von Dr. Sabourin zusammen.

Jody nahm Annies Ausbruch mit versteinerter Miene zur Kenntnis. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos und geschockt, dass sie nicht einmal weinte. Sie konnte nur noch an eines denken: Sie Sterben! Peter stirbt!

Kapitel 10

Cara kämpfte sich verwirrt auf die Beine. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was da gerade in der Hütte geschehen war.

Ein Brennen an ihrer Handfläche ließ sie nach unten schauen. Durch den harten Aufprall hatte sie sich einen kleinen Riss an der Handfläche zugezogen, aus dem ein paar Tropfen Blut quollen. Ungewollt schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob dieser kleine Riss nicht auch dem Riss ihrer Beziehung zu den beiden Shaolin gleichzusetzen war. Sie hoffte von Herzen, dass dies nicht tatsächlich ein schlechtes Omen war.

Ein kleiner Felsen, gerade recht als Sitzgelegenheit, fiel ihr in der Nähe des Abhangs auf. Sie hielt darauf zu und setzte sich niedergeschlagen hin. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie sich allzu weit von der Hütte entfernen.

Tausende Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Fragen, auf die es keine Antwort gab. Vor allen Dingen, wer war die fremde Frau, die sich mit ihnen in der Hütte befand? Als sie die Türe geöffnet hatte, hatte sie für einen Moment das Gefühl gehabt, die Frau zu kennen, doch der Gedanke war dann sofort wieder verschwunden, als sie Peter und Caine erblickt hatte. Erstaunt erkannte sie, dass sie sich jetzt, nur wenige Minuten nach dem Geschehen, beim besten Willen nicht an das Gesicht der Frau erinnern konnte.

Immer wieder spulte sich die Szene in der Hütte vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, fast verzweifelt suchte sie in der Erinnerung nach irgend einem Hinweis, der das alles erklären konnte, doch sie fand nichts.

Die Tränen, die sie bis jetzt noch zurück gehalten hatte, begannen zu fließen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr und ergab sich ihrer Verzweiflung. Das Gesicht in beide Hände vergraben, begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen. Wo zuvor noch das Hochgefühl vorgeherrscht hatte, die beiden endlich gefunden zu haben, wurde es nun durch abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit ersetzt.

ooooooooooo

"Verdammter Mist", fluchte Kermit laut und kickte gegen die Wurzel, die scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

Sich auf diesem Boden ohne zu stolpern fort zu bewegen, glich fast schon einem Kunststück. Da war es bei seinen Missionen im tiefsten Dschungel einfacher gewesen, von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen, als hier.

Er wunderte sich darüber, denn der Boden zu seinen Füßen war eigentlich relativ eben. Es schien fast so, als wollte ihn irgend etwas oder jemand zurück halten, damit er die Hütte nicht erreichte. So oft wie in den vergangenen Stunden, war er in seinem ganzen Leben zusammen noch nicht gestolpert.

Endlich kam die verfallene Hütte in Sicht. Er seufzte erleichtert auf und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass sein Instinkt ihn nicht getrogen hatte. Zeitgleich stellten sich ihm die Nackenhärchen auf, ein todsicheres Alarmzeichen für ihn.

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog er den Eagle aus dem Halfter und kauerte sich auf den Boden, während er gleichzeitig die Umgebung näher in Augenschein nahm. Erneut fluchte er leise, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er hier wie eine Zielscheibe auf dem Schießstand war, egal ob er kniete oder stand. Es gab nichts, außer diesem komischen Gras, wo er hätte Deckung suchen können.

Die Hütte und der Wald dahinter waren die einzigen Erhebungen in diesem Gelände und beides lag vor ihm. Der ideale Platz für einen Heckenschützen, wie er zugeben musste und er befand sich hier mitten auf dem Präsentierteller.

Knapp hundert Meter trennten ihn noch von der Hütte. Er erhob sich vorsichtig aus seiner knienden Position und schlich sich, nach allen Richtungen absichernd, näher heran.

Wenige Minuten später hatte er die Steinwand der Hütte erreicht. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, dass ihn weder eine Kugel getroffen, noch ein Angriff stattgefunden hatte. Dennoch ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht nach. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht, dessen war er sich sicher.

Kermit entschloss sich dazu, sich erst einmal rund um die Hütte umzusehen, bevor er sie betrat. Nachdem er es nun soweit geschafft hatte, wollte er keine unliebsame Überraschung erleben.

Dicht an die Wand gepresst, schlich er sich bis zum Ende des Mauersteins und lugte um die Ecke. Überrascht hielt er den Atem an, als er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf einem Felsbrocken sitzen sah. Cara. Grenzenlose Erleichterung, vermischt mit Besorgnis, durchflutete ihn. Vergessen war der Vorsatz, ihr eine Standpauke zu halten.

Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte er Cara, die ihn nicht kommen sah. Ihre gesamte Körperhaltung wirkte vollkommen trostlos auf ihn. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

"Cara", sprach er sie leise an.

Deutlich konnte er erkennen, wie sich ihre Schultermuskulatur noch heftiger verkrampfte. Im Zeitlupentempo hob sie den Kopf. Gejagte, tränenverhangene Augen schauten zu ihm hoch.

"Kermit?"

Dieses einzelne Wort zeigte deutlich ihr Erstaunen. Unwillkürlich sprang sie auf die Füße.

Kermit trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, sie simultan einen zurück. Es sah, wie Argwohn in ihren Augen aufflammte. In einer, wie er hoffte, nicht bedrohlichen Geste streckte er die Arme aus.

"Gott sei dank habe ich dich gefunden", sagte er das Erstbeste, was ihm einfiel.

"Bist du es wirklich?"

"Natürlich, wer denn sonst? Der Papst?"

"W...wie bist du hierher gekommen?" Noch immer schwang Argwohn in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, das weiß ich nicht genau. Ich bin dir vom Krankenhaus aus nachgefahren, nachdem ich entdeckt hatte, dass du mir entwischt bist. Du lagst in Caines Appartement auf dem Boden und ich konnte dich nicht von diesem Buch weg bekommen. Ich habe dann nach dir gegriffen und plötzlich bin ich hier gelandet."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn er konnte er selbst nicht ganz glauben, was er da von sich gab.

Die Skepsis verschwand aus ihrem Augen, Schmerz trat an dessen Platz. Ein Schmerz, von dem Kermit wusste, dass er ihn auch mit verschuldet hatte. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten auf ihn zu zu kommen, geschweige denn zu sprechen, und er getraute sich nicht näher zu kommen, da sie seiner Meinung nach viel zu dicht am Abgrund stand. Ein unbedachter Schritt und sie würde...nein...daran durfte er gar nicht denken.

In voller Absicht trat er einen Schritt zurück und deutete auf den Felsen auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte.

"Willst du dich nicht lieber wieder setzen? Du machst den Eindruck, als würdest du jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden", sprach er sanft auf sie ein.

Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle zeichneten sich in Caras Gesichtszügen ab. Schock, Verzweiflung, Sehnsucht, Hoffnung, Trostlosigkeit, das alles schien in ihrem Inneren miteinander zu kämpfen. Sehr zögernd trat sie einen Schritt vor und ließ sich noch viel langsamer auf den Felsen sinken.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich froh sein soll oder nicht, dass du hier bist", brachte sie mit soviel Verzweiflung in der Stimme hervor, dass es ihm tief ins Herz schnitt.

*Komisch, dass sie ausgerechnet in dieser Situation daran denkt, was im Krankenhaus geschehen ist*, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber in jenem Augenblick konnte er deutlich ihre Gedanken lesen. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, ließ sie aber gleich darauf wieder sinken. Irgendwie wusste er, dass sie, zumindest im Moment, vor seiner Berührung zurück zucken würde.

"Ich für meinen Teil bin nicht besonders glücklich, hier gelandet zu sein", bekannte er trocken. "Aber wenn ich nun schon mal hier bin, könntest du mir vielleicht sagen was hier vorgeht."

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie und starrte auf einen Fleck zu ihren Füßen. Ihm in die Augen zu sehen, getraute sie sich nicht.

"Sind Peter und Caine hier irgendwo, weißt du wenigstens das?", versuchte er das Gespräch auf vermeintlich sicheres Terrain zu leiten.

"Ja, sie sind hier, in der Hütte. Sie..."

Kermit überbrückte unbewusst den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

"Moment, willst du mir damit andeuten, dass sich Caine und Peter dort in der Hütte befinden und du nicht zu ihnen gegangen bist?", unterbrach er sie brüsk.

"Bin ich wohl, aber..." sie zögerte einen Moment. Kermit konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, wie schwer ihr die nächsten Worte fielen. "Sie haben mich nicht erkannt und...sie sind auch nicht alleine."

*Hat mich mein Gefühl doch nicht betrogen*, dachte Kermit, laut meinte er: "Was meinst du damit? Werden sie gefangen gehalten?"

Cara schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Schultern begannen erneut zu beben. "Nein, das nicht."

Die nächsten Worte brachen wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr hervor und in einer unwahrscheinlichen Geschwindigkeit. In kurzen, abgehackten Sätzen schilderte sie Kermit, was sich in der Hütte abgespielt hatte. Kermit hörte nur stumm und ungläubig zu. Die ganze Sache wurde für ihn immer undurchschaubarer und seltsamer.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, herrschte einige Minuten lang nur Stille. Kermit musste erst verdauen, was sie ihm soeben mitgeteilt hatte. Der Ex-Söldner holte tief Luft und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

"Okay, dann fassen wir erst mal alles zusammen, was wir bis jetzt wissen. Peter und Caine sind definitiv hier, aber erkennen dich nicht. Bei ihnen befindet sich eine Frau in der Hütte, die dir zwar bekannt vorkommt, die du aber nicht einordnen kannst. Und von der Umgebung, in der wir uns befinden will ich gar nicht reden."

Cara nickte zustimmend, ihre Schultern strafften sich ein wenig und sie warf Kermit einen Seitenblick zu.

"Nicht gerade viel, was?"

"Nein."

Mehrere Minuten vergingen schweigend, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Dann erhob sich Kermit. Die ganze Untätigkeit, zu der sie verdammt zu sein schienen, zehrte an seinen Nerven.

"Cara, du bleibst hier. Ich werde zur Hütte gehen und mir selbst einen Eindruck verschaffen", befahl er ihr.

Caras Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch eine Nuance blasser.

"Nein, Kermit, das darfst du nicht", brachte sie hervor.

Kermit blickte von oben herab auf sie herunter und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Und warum nicht? Hast du mich etwa belogen?"

Die Worte waren heraus, bevor er sie zurück nehmen konnte. Er sah den altbekannten Schmerz in ihren Augen aufflackern.

*Kermit, du bist ein Idiot*, schalt er sich in Gedanken.

Seltsamerweise ging Cara mit keinem Wort auf das ein, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, sie meinte nur: "Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber ich sage dir gleich es ist ein Fehler. Caine duldet keine Fremden in der Hütte. Er hat mir angedroht, dass das nächste Mal weniger glimpflich abgehen wird und ich bin eine Frau. Du bist ein Mann! Der Himmel weiß, was er mit dir machen wird."

Die Aussage machte dem Detective in aller Deutlichkeit klar, dass die junge Frau langsam aber sicher am Ende ihrer Kräfte war und auf dem besten Wege, sämtliche Hoffnung aufzugeben.

Spontan kniete er sich vor sie und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie zuckte vor seiner Berührung zurück, so dass er seine Hand sofort zurück zog und sich erhob.

"Hey, Cara, vertrau mir einfach, ja? Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass du Angst hast, aber wenn auch nur noch ein Teil vom alten Caine und Peter in ihnen steckt, dann werden sie nichts unternehmen", versuchte er ihr Mut zu machen.

"Ja sicher, sie werden dich natürlich sofort erkennen und dir um den Hals fallen", entgegnete sie sarkastisch.

Kermit erhob sich und holte tief Luft. Ihm war auch klar, dass seine Argumentation so viele Löcher wie ein Schweizer Käse aufwies und dennoch - er musste sich einfach mit eigenen Augen überzeugen. Die Diskussion hier führte eh zu nichts.

"Warte einfach auf mich, okay?"

Cara gab keine Antwort, sie vergrub erneut ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Händen, so als wolle sie alles in dieser Welt, einschließlich ihm, einfach ausschließen.

Kermit versetzte ihre Schutzhaltung einen heftigen Stich ins Herz. Alles in ihm schrie danach, Cara einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und ihr die Hoffnung zurück zu geben, doch er wusste, sie würde sich gegen seine Berührung nur wehren. Dass sie auch ihr Vertrauen in ihn verloren hatte, war vorhin deutlich zu Tage getreten.

Schließlich drehte er sich wortlos um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Hütte. Er war noch keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, als er drei Personen erblickte, die um die Hütte herum kamen. Es waren Peter, Caine und diese Frau.

"Cara sie kommen gerade", machte er sie auf das Dreigespann aufmerksam, während er keinen der drei aus den Augen ließ.

Tatsächlich schien keiner der beiden Shaolin ihn oder Cara zu erkennen. Das, was er in ihren Gesichtern lesen konnte zeugte von Zorn und Entschlossenheit.

*Soviel zu meiner Theorie*, dachte er.

Kermit versuchte sich auf das Gesicht der Frau zu konzentrieren, auch bei ihm löste es ein Gefühl aus, als ob er es kennen müsste. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht, sich auf diese Frau zu konzentrieren. Es war, als ob irgend etwas unsichtbares, nicht greifbares seine Gedanken willentlich in eine andere Richtung drängte. Schließlich gab er es vorerst auf und beschränkte sich darauf, Vater und Sohn zu beobachten, die bei näherer Betrachtung einen ziemlich gefährlichen Eindruck auf ihn machten.

Kermit musste trocken schlucken. *Ist das nun der Moment, wo sich Freund gegen Freund stellt?*, fragte er sich in Gedanken. Er fühlte sich alles andere als wohl bei diesem Gedankengang, denn ihm war klar, wer hier den kürzeren ziehen würde, sollte es zu einem Showdown kommen.

Kermit kehrte an Caras Seite zurück, die sich von ihrem Stein erhob und den dreien mit großen Augen entgegen starrte. Obwohl er sie nicht berührte, konnte er ihr Zittern spüren.

Das Dreiergrüppchen erreichte Kermit und Cara. Kermit bemerkte, dass sich die Frau etwas zurück hielt und weiter entfernt stand. Peter und Caine hingegen stellten sich in etwa einem Meter Abstand vor sie. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen konnte nur als unfreundlich bezeichnet werden und beide standen in einer Kampfpose vor ihnen. Nur mit Mühe konnte Kermit den Griff nach seinem Eagle unterdrücken.

"Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, sie sollen verschwinden", herrschte Caine Cara an.

Kermit erstarrte beim Klang von Caines Stimme. In diesem hasserfüllten Tonfall, absolut untypisch für Caine, hatte er ihn noch nie reden gehört. Nun, da er mit eigenen Augen sah, wie sich die beiden benahmen, war es für ihn kein Wunder mehr, dass Cara so verzweifelt war.

Kermit war so versunken in seine Betrachtung von Caine, den er als den Gefährlicheren der beiden einstufte, dass ihm Caras Aktion im ersten Moment völlig entging.

Die junge Frau reagierte überhaupt nicht auf Caines Bemerkung. Ihre Augen hatten sich vom ersten Moment an, als das Dreigespann auf sie zukam, in Peters Gesicht festgesaugt. Mit neu aufkeimender Hoffnung forschte sie nach dem leisesten Zeichen von Wiedererkennen in seinen Augen.

*Es muss doch einen Weg geben, dass er mich wieder erkennt*, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Ihr gesamtes Denken wurde überlagert von diesem einzigen Gedanken. Impulsiv überbrückte sie den Meter, der sie von ihm trennte und packte ihn, wie in der Hütte, an den Aufschlägen seines Seidenhemdes.

"Peter, bitte, ich bin es doch. Erinnere dich", flüsterte sie bittend.

Erneut keimte Ekel in Peters Augen auf. Er versuchte, ihren Griff von seinem Hemd zu lösen.

"Lassen sie endlich ihre dreckigen Finger von mir und verschwinden sie!", stieß er verärgert hervor.

Seine Haltung ließ Cara nur noch entschlossener werden. Sie sah es als einen letzten Versuch an, den Peter, den sie einst gekannt hatte, zu ihnen zurück zu bringen.

Wild schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein. Du musst dich erinnern. Du musst!", rief sie mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung aus und schüttelte ihn.

Ihre Sturheit wurde Peter zuviel, kalte Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Er sah in Cara nur den Feind. Einen Feind, der ihn und seine Familie auseinander bringen wollte. Er wollte nur noch, dass sie endlich ihre Finger von ihm löste.

So schnell, dass keiner der Anwesenden die Bewegung überhaupt wahr nahm, holte er aus und stieß Cara mit der flachen Hand gegen den Brustkorb.

Der Stoß war so heftig ausgeführt, dass Cara ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumelte, direkt auf den Abhang zu. Plötzlich hing ihr rechter Fuß mitten in der Luft. Sie ruderte mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten und versuchte sich gleichzeitig nach vorne zu werfen. Doch durch die panikartige Bewegung verlor nun auch noch ihr anderer Fuß seine Standfestigkeit und sie rutschte an dem steilen Abhang hinunter, begleitet von einem Aufschrei und dem Abbröckeln von Steinen und Erde.

Nur seinen jahrelang antrainierten Reflexen hatte es Kermit zu verdanken, dass er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde reagieren konnte. Er warf sich auf dem Absatz herum und hechtete auf den Abgrund zu, wo er auf dem Bauch landete. Seine Arme schossen vor, versuchten irgendetwas von Cara zu erfassen, das ihren Sturz verhindern konnte.

Er hatte Glück und bekam im allerletzten Moment eines ihrer Handgelenke zu fassen, was ihren rasanten Absturz mit einem Schlag beendete. Der heftige Ruck kugelte ihm fast den Arm aus und er stöhnte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Arm regelrecht aus dem Gelenk gerissen. Sein Körper rutschte durch den enormen Druck einige Zentimeter weiter nach vorne, bis auch er zum Stillstand kam. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihr schmales Handgelenk doch durch seine Hand rutschen, doch dann schlossen sich seine Finger fest um ihr Handgelenk.

Cara zappelte in Panik in seinem Griff. Sie schwebte frei in der Luft, unter ihr gähnte der tiefe Abgrund. Sie versuchte mit der anderen Hand irgendetwas zu ergreifen, woran sie sich festhalten konnte, doch es gab nichts außer glattem Fels. Die wenigen Pflanzen, die zwischen den Felsen hervordrängten und die sie ergriff, gaben unter dem Gewicht einfach nach. Die herausgerissenen Stängel schwebten ebenso in die Tiefe, wie die losen Felsbrocken, die sie mit ihren wilden Fußbewegungen von der Felswand löste.

"Cara, um Himmels willen, halte still. Ich kann dich nicht hochziehen, wenn du so herum zappelst", keuchte Kermit, dessen Gesichtzüge sich durch die Anstrengung zu einer grotesken Maske verzerrt hatten.

Deutlich spürte er, wie ihr Handgelenk, das durch ihren Angstschweiß mit jeder Sekunde glitschiger wurde, Millimeter um Millimeter aus seinen Fingern herausrutschte.

Cara hielt inne in ihrem frenetischen Herumtasten. Mit vor Todesangst geweiteten Augen sah sie zu ihm hoch. Der Schock hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen, sie konnte ihm nur durch ihre Augen mitteilen, dass er sie nicht im Stich lassen durfte.

Kermit versuchte Cara, trotz der enormen Schmerzen in seinem Schultergelenk, nach oben zu ziehen. Da er auf dem ebenen Boden ebenfalls kaum Halt fand, führte die ganze Aktion nur dazu, dass er selbst noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne gezogen wurde. Er schwebte nun fast ebenso zwischen Himmel und Erde, wie auch sie.

Nur seine enorme Willenskraft und sein ausgezeichnetes Balancevermögen verhinderte, dass er ganz nach vorne kippte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich in jenem Moment eine dieser vermaledeiten Wurzeln, die ihm das Herkommen so schwer gemacht hatten, in Reichweite zu haben, um seine Beine darum schlingen zu können. Doch es gab nichts – rein gar nichts – nur den glatten Fels und das abgestorbene Gras.

Mit Grauen wurde Kermit klar, dass er keine Chance hatte, sie alleine empor zu ziehen. Würde er noch einmal einen Versuch wagen, würde es ihn vollends über die Kante ziehen und er würde mit Cara gemeinsam in die Tiefe stürzen. Auf der anderen Seite würde er den Teufel tun und sie einfach loslassen. Nicht in hundert Jahren würde das geschehen!

Peter und Caine fielen ihm wieder ein. Es gelang ihm vorsichtig den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite zu drehen und in Peters Richtung zu schauen, der mit vollkommen unbeteiligter Miene und verschränkten Armen den Rettungsversuch beobachtete.

"Verdammt, hilf uns!", herrschte Kermit Peter an.

Peter schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Warum sollte ich? Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie sie nicht mehr halten können. Auf diese Art und Weise müssen wir uns nicht die Finger an euch schmutzig machen. Alles erledigt sich von Selbst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schlenderte langsam, so als würde er einen Spaziergang machen, auf die Hütte zu.

Kapitel 11

"PPPPEEEEEETEEEEEERRRR!"

Caras panischer Schrei zerriss die Stille.

Der Schrei dröhnte in Kermits Kopf. Noch nie hatte er so einen verzweifelten Schrei gehört. Er hatte fast nichts menschliches mehr an sich.

Peter hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, fasste sich an den Kopf und stieß ebenfalls einen Schrei aus. Purer, beißender Schmerz schoss mit der Gewalt eines Wirbelsturm durch seine Eingeweide. In schneller Reihenfolge schossen Bilder wie Blitze durch seine Gedanken - ein dreistöckiges Backsteingebäude, eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, eine Buchhandlung, ein Polizeirevier, ein Mann mit einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, ein Unfall, ein Wagen, der direkt auf ihn zukam, ein Krankenhaus.

Noch bevor er wusste, was er eigentlich tat, setzte er sich in entgegengesetzter Richtung in Bewegung. Dicht neben Kermit ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten. Seinen linken Schenkel legte er über Kermits Beine um ihn am Boden zu halten, so dass er nicht weiter vor rutschen konnte und streckte gleichzeitig die Arme nach unten aus.

"Gib mir deine andere Hand", schrie er Cara zu.

Cara reagierte im ersten Moment nicht, sie wimmerte nur wie ein Katze. Ihr Gesicht war zu einer grauenvollen Maske voller Todesangst erstarrt.

"Komm schon, Kleines, reich mir deine Hand", versuchte Peter erneut zu ihr durchzudringen.

Die Benutzung seines Kosenamens für sie, durchbrach die Mauer der Panik und Cara reagierte. Peter musste sich etwas strecken, doch dann gelang es ihm, ihr Handgelenk mit sicherem Griff zu umfassen.

"Auf drei ziehen wir", gab er Instruktionen.

"Okay", keuchte Kermit. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und mobilisierte all seine verbleibenden Kräfte.

"Eins."

"Zwei."

"Drei."

Die beiden Männer begannen gleichzeitig zu ziehen und keuchten bald vor Anstrengung. Cara war eigentlich ein Leichtgewicht, aber im Moment schien sie mehrere Tonnen zu wiegen. Es war gerade so, als würde jemand von unten an ihren Beinen ziehen und sie nicht loslassen wollen.

Zentimeter für quälenden Zentimeter gelang es ihnen dennoch, ihren Körper weiter in Richtung des rettenden Bodens zu ziehen. Cara, die immer noch verzweifelt mit ihren Beinen irgendwie Halt zu bekommen versuchte, erschwerte ihnen die Arbeit zusätzlich, doch keiner der beiden Männer hatte genug Atem, um ihr zu sagen, sie solle das unterlassen.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe tauchte ihr blonder Schopf vom Abgrund auf. Als nächstes erschienen ihre Augen. Große, angstgeweitete, starre, auf Peter gerichtete Augen.

Der Schock aus nächster Nähe in diese Augen zu blicken war fast zu viel für Peter. Dieser Blick brachte eine Seite tief in ihm zum klingen, brannte sich noch tiefer in seine Seele und nahm ihm fast den Atem. Je länger er in diese weit aufgerissene Augen schaute, desto mehr Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Sie bereiteten ihm körperlichen Schmerz, so dass er sie fast losgelassen hätte, was er im letzten Moment noch verhindern konnte.

Dann war es geschafft. Ein letzter Ruck und Cara landete auf festem Grund. Kermit, am Ende seiner Kräfte, kippte einfach zur Seite und blieb dort schweratmend liegen. Cara hingegen lehnte gegen Peter, der weiterhin ihr Handgelenk umklammert hielt und ebenso wie alle anderen nach Luft schnappte.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sich die noch immer am ganzen Leib zitternde Cara wieder regte und zu Peter hoch sah.

"D...du erinnerst dich jetzt, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie voller Hoffnung.

Peters Blick bewölkte sich. Ja, da war etwas gewesen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was das war. Vorhin noch hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, er kenne sie, doch dieses Gefühl nahm nun rapide ab. Mittlerweile konnte er sich nur noch deutlich an den körperlichen Schmerz erinnern, aber nicht an das, was es ausgelöst hatte.

"Erinnern? Woran?"

Fragend schaute er auf sie herab, noch zu schwach seine Finger von ihrer Hand zu lösen, obwohl sich die Berührung mit jeder Sekunde die Verstrich unangenehmer anfühlte.

Kermit spürte die Veränderung, die in Peter vor sich ging. Mit purer Willenskraft rappelte er sich hoch und wandte sich den beiden zu. Ihm entging nicht der harte Glanz, der in Peters Augen zurück kehrte.

"A...aber du musst dich doch erinnern, du hast mich Kleines genannt", stotterte Cara, hin und hergerissen zwischen weinen und schreien.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr", entgegnete Peter in dessen Stimme ein überraschter Klang mitschwang.

Kermit, der das Zucken in dessen Arm bemerkte, legte schnell seine Hand auf die Stelle an der Peters Finger auf Caras Hand lagen. Unter allen Umständen wollte er verhindern, dass Cara womöglich noch einmal in den Abgrund gestoßen wurde und zwar dieses Mal endgültig.

Etwas seltsames passierte in dem Moment als Kermits Finger Kontakt mit Peters und Caras Hand bekamen. Ein Zucken, ähnlich wie ein Stromstoß, fuhr durch Peters Körper. Er schrie auf und krümmte sich vornüber. Cara, die die Hand nach Peter ausstrecken wollte, bemerkte erstaunt, dass ihre Hände wie zusammengeschweißt waren, sie bekam sie nicht weg. So etwas ähnliches wie ein blauer, wabernder Schimmer hatte sich um ihre Hände gebildet. Genauso erging es auch Kermit.

Hilflos mussten sie zusehen, wie sich Peters Körper unter heftigen Krämpfen wand. Keiner der Drei bemerkte, dass auch Caine urplötzlich auf die Knie gesunken war und leise stöhnte. Dann, von einem Moment zum anderen hörten die Zuckungen plötzlich auf. Nur Peters leises Keuchen erklang.

"Peter?", erkundigte sich Cara ängstlich.

"I...i...ich erinnere mich wieder. An alles", flüsterte Peter.

Die grenzenlose Erleichterung, die sowohl Kermit als auch Cara durchflutete, war körperlich spürbar.

"Gott sei dank", wisperten beide gleichzeitig.

Peter schaute nach oben. Direkt in Caines Augen, der sich den dreien in der Zwischenzeit genähert hatte.

"Vater?"

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Mann, der nun vor ihnen kniete. Atemlos beobachteten sie, wie Caine langsam die Hand hob und sie auf die Stelle legte, an der ihre Hände noch immer miteinander verbunden waren. Er schloss die Augen in Konzentration.

Das bläuliche Licht glomm erneut auf, ausgehend von der Stelle an der sich alle Vier berührten. Es nahm an Intensität zu und breitete sich aus, bis es alle Vier in einem kraftvollen Leuchten umschlossen hielt. Die unsichtbare Schranke der Caines, die bis jetzt Teil ihres Denkens gewesen war und sie von ihrem Erinnerungsvermögen getrennt hatte, löste sich langsam auf. All die Ereignisse, sowohl hier, als auch im Krankenhaus, kehrten in die Erinnerung zurück. Mehrere Sekunden hielt dieses Glühen, das sich auf der Haut wie sanftes Streicheln und kribbeln anfühlte an, bevor es blasser wurde und schließlich ganz verschwand.

Peters Augen wanderten von einem zum anderen, man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Gehirn drehten. Sein Blick blieb auf Caras Gesicht hängen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

Völlig übergangslos meinte er: "Ich habe dich vermisst Kleines."

"Und ich dich erst", wisperte Cara, bevor sie sich in seine Arme warf und er sie so fest hielt, dass man meinte, ihre Rippen knirschen zu hören.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen in Stille, nur durchbrochen von Caras Freudenschluchzern, und den leise gemurmelten Worten des Trostes von Peter.

Irgendwann hatte sich alles so weit gesetzt, dass die Realität wieder die Oberhand bekam. Peter entließ Cara aus seiner Umarmung und richtete sich ein wenig auf.

"Was war denn das, dieses Licht?", erkundigte sich Kermit, der wie üblich nicht so ganz glauben konnte, was er gerade erlebt hatte.

"Das ist das Band, das euch verbindet. Es hat euch geholfen, uns zu finden und uns die Erinnerung zurück zu bringen", entgegnete Caine.

Kermit verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Die Antwort brachte ihn nicht sehr viel weiter.

Cara mischte sich ein. "Aber wie? Ich meine, wie ist das alles möglich, was geht hier eigentlich vor?"

Caine zuckte in seiner typischen Manier die Schultern.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Eure Liebe, eure Zusammengehörigkeit, eure Sorge für den anderen waren stärker, als der Bann, den man über uns gelegt hat", erwiderte er.

"Bann, also so was." Kermit schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Wer soll denn da dahinter stecken. Was ist so stark, dass er nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei Shaolin so an der Nase herum führen kann? Was hat das Ganze hier überhaupt für einen Sinn?"

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken von Caine war die unbefriedigende Antwort.

Peter schaute sich zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall um. "Heiliges Kanonenrohr, das gibt es doch gar nicht", entfuhr er ihm.

Die Welt vor seinen Augen hatte sich total verwandelt. Nun nahm er die Umgebung genauso wahr, wie Kermit oder Cara. Schmerz durchflutete ihn, als ihm in aller Deutlichkeit klar wurde, dass dieses Zusammensein mit seiner Mutter und seinem Vater inmitten einer traumhaften Landschaft nichts anderes als ein riesengroßes Luftschloss gewesen war.

Exakt dieses Wissen katapultierte ihn auf die Beine. In all der Aufregung war diese dubiose Frau vollkommen in Vergessenheit geraten. Natürlich war weit und breit nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen, sie hatte sich längst aus dem Staub gemacht.

"Ich wette, wenn wir diese Frau finden, dann wird es auch einige Antworten auf unsere Fragen geben", meinte er grimmig und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf diese Tatsache.

Er hörte Kermit leise fluchen und er sah auch den Schmerz in den Augen seines Vaters aufflackern, dem wohl in dem Moment auch bewusst worden war, dass er einem Trugbild erlegen war.

"Dann sollten wir uns schleunigst auf die Suche machen, bevor sie noch einen größeren Vorsprung bekommt", erwiderte Kermit ebenso entschlossen.

"Aber deine Schulter", warf Peter ein, dem natürlich aufgefallen war, dass Kermit seine Linke Seite schonte.

"Vergiss es. Ich will Antworten und ich will sie jetzt, verdammt noch mal", erwiderte er barsch.

"Okay, wir teilen uns auf. Cara, du gehst mit Peter, Caine und ich machen uns jeweils alleine auf den Weg. Auf diese Weise können wir diesen Wald, oder was immer das darstellen soll, schneller durchforsten. Wenn einer von euch beiden diese Frau entdecken sollte, gebt Bescheid, auf welchem Wege auch immer."

ooooooooooo

Eine gute Stunde später trafen alle auf dem Gelände erneut zusammen. Kermit schleppte eine Frau hinter sich her, deren Hände mit Handschellen auf den Rücken gebunden waren.

Peter blickte den beiden entgegen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er diese Frau, die nun mal so überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter hatte, als Laura angesehen hatte. Am Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters erkannte er, dass dieser exakt dasselbe dachte.

Cara sah die Frau mit großen Augen an, sie sprach das aus, was alle dachten: "Ich fass es nicht, das ist doch Schwester Carmen!"

"Gut erkannt, Prinzessin. Auf die Erklärung bin ich mal gespannt", erwiderte Kermit und brachte die Frau nicht gerade sanft dazu, sich an die Mauer der Hütte zu setzen.

Wie ein wütender Bulle baute er sich vor der deutlich eingeschüchterten Frau auf. "Also, heraus mit der Sprache, was soll dieser ganze Affenzirkus hier bedeuten?"

Von der Frau kam keine Antwort. Sie hatte ihre Augen gen Boden gerichtet und verweigerte stur die Aussage.

Cara mischte sich ein. "Mo...Moment mal, sie müssten doch tot sein. Wir haben sie in Peters Krankenzimmer sterben sehen", warf sie ein.

Peters Augen weiteten sich. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ein scharfer Blick seines Vaters warnte ihn davor, so dass er seine Lippen wieder schloss. Sein Vater hatte recht, es war nicht die Zeit für nebensächliche Fragen.

Die Frau zuckte bei Caras Frage zusammen. Kaum hörbar erwiderte sie: "Das war auch eine Täuschung."

"Danach sieht es ja wohl aus. Es stellt sich jetzt nur die Frage von wem", übernahm Kermit die Gesprächsführung.

Da Carmen nicht reagierte, packte er sie unsanft am Kragen ihres Shirts und brachte sie dazu, zu ihm hoch zu schauen. Ein stahlharter Blick, den selbst die immer präsenten dunklen Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille nicht mindern konnte, bohrte sich in die verängstigten Augen.

"Ich will wissen wer hier dahinter steckt. Ich wiederhole mich nicht gern", meinte er in dieser dunklen, bedrohlichen Tonlage, die selbst den hartgesottensten Verbrecher eine Todesangst einjagte.

"I...ich kann nicht. Sie werden mich umbringen", gab die Frau zurück.

"Lady, mir scheint sie haben den ernst der Lage noch nicht erfasst. Es spielt keine Rolle, wovor sie sich fürchten, denn wenn sie mir nicht erzählen, was ich wissen möchte wird es mir das größte Vergnügen bereiten sie höchstpersönlich, und für sie sehr schmerzhaft, über den Jordan zu befördern."

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus den Wangen der ehemaligen angeblichen Krankenschwester. Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, wie unwohl sie sich in ihrer Haut fühlte. Angstschweiß trat auf ihre Stirn und lief in kleinen Bächen an ihrem Gesicht herunter.

"I…ich.." mehr brachte sie nicht hervor.

Es kostete Kermit nicht viel Kraft den wehrlosen Körper der Frau leicht anzuheben und sie wieder fallen zu lassen. Es war nicht so heftig, als dass er ihr wirklich weh getan hätte, aber es reichte, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass er nicht scherzte.

"Wer steckt hinter dieser Sache?"

Von den Lippen der Frau drang nur ein leises wimmern. Mit einer fließenden Bewegungen griff Kermit hinter sich und befreite den Desert Eagle aus seinem Halfter. Er drückte den kalten Stahl hart gegen ihre Kehle.

"Zum letzen Mal, wer?", hakte er in seinem härtesten, tödlichstem Tonfall nach.

Keine Antwort.

Laut erklang das ansonsten leise Klicken, als er die Waffe entsicherte und den Abschussbolzen nach hinten einschnappen ließ.

"Sing Wah, die Sing Wah", gab sie ihm, halb wahnsinnig vor Angst, die Antwort. Dann brach sie weinend zusammen.

Kermit ließ die Frau los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Für alle war es ein Schock zu erfahren, dass der schlimme Verdacht, den sie alle schon insgeheim hegten, sich bewahrheite.

Peter brachte die ganze Sache auf den Punkt.

"Verdammter Mist, wir sind in der Welt der Sing Wah gefangen."

Kapitel 12

Sobald sich die Aufregung ein wenig gelegt hatte, kehrte das Grüppchen in die Hütte zurück. Carmen hatte man an das halb verfallene Bett gefesselt, wo man sie leicht im Auge behalten konnte. Caine kümmerte sich um Kermits Schulter und Peter versorgte Caras verschrammte Hände.

Nachdem das alles erledigt worden war und man sich dabei leise unterhielt, was man in den letzten Stunden so erlebt hatte, versammelten sich die Anwesenden um den Tisch zur Lagebesprechung.

Zugegeben, die Hütte war nicht unbedingt der beste Ort, um sich aufzuhalten. Das Dach schien jeden Moment einfallen zu können, anstelle der vormals gemütlichen Einrichtung sah man nur halb verrottete Möbelstücke, Mörtel, Dreck und Staub. Aber dennoch war es im Moment der sicherste Aufenthaltsort, bot die Hütte doch einen gewissen Schutz, sollte ein Angriff statt finden.

"So, und was machen wir nun?", begann Peter das Gespräch.

"Wir schauen, dass wir so schnell als möglich hier weg kommen", erwiderte Kermit trocken.

"Wie nett, und du hast sicherlich schon eine besonders tolle Idee, wie uns das gelingen könnte", gab Cara mit zuckersüßer Stimme zurück.

"Wenn ich es wüsste, wären wir schon längst wieder weg hier", knurrte Kermit.

"Wir müssen das Portal finden", warf Caine mit seiner ruhigen Stimme ein und zog somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Was meinst du damit, Dad?", fragte Peter.

Caine warf Kermit und Cara einen Blick zu. "Ihr beide seid durch ein Portal hierher gekommen, das das Buch von Shambhala geöffnet hat. Nun obliegt es uns, das Portal zu suchen, das die Sing Wah nutzen, um hierher zu gelangen."

"Hm, und du bist sicher, dass wir uns nicht in irgend einem Teil eines Gehirns aufhalten, sondern in einer anderen Welt?", warf Peter ein, nicht sehr von dem überzeugt, was sein Vater hier sagte.

"Das...ist das einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit weiß", gab Caine in seiner bedachten Art zurück.

Peter fuhr sich in typischer Geste durch die Haare.

"Na toll. Und wie sollen wir das bitte schön anstellen? Ich sehe hier kein Portal, nur verdorrte Bäume, Gras und endlose Weite. Und überhaupt, wie soll dieses ominöse Portal überhaupt aussehen?"

Caine warf seinem Sohn einen tadelnden Blick zu.

"Wir sehen das, was man uns glauben machen will zu sehen."

"Moment mal! Dieser Bann, den man um uns gelegt hat, ist doch gebrochen, ergo muss diese Welt um uns herum auch real sein und exakt das widerspiegeln, was wir sehen", entgegnete Peter.

Caine schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht so mein Sohn. Der Bann um unser Denken ist gebrochen, doch ob das, was um uns herum real ist oder nicht, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Wir können uns hier ebenso mitten unter den Sing Wah befinden, oder direkt vor dem Portal, als auch in einer Lagerhalle oder tatsächlich in dieser Umgebung."

Kermits Blick wanderte von den Dreien zu der fünften Person, die wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett kauerte.

"Oh, ich weiß da Jemanden, der uns das genau sagen kann", meinte er grimmig und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

Caines Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück. "Sie...ist auch nur ein Bauer in diesem Spiel. Sie ist zu verängstigt und würde uns nur eine falsche Auskunft geben."

Kermit hieb voller Frustration mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so dass ein Stück Holz absplitterte.

"Verdammt, und was sollen wir sonst tun? Hier herum sitzen und warten, bis man uns in einer goldenen Kutsche abholt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Caine. Das mag vielleicht ihr Weg sein, aber es ist gewiss nicht meiner."

"Überreagieren bringt aber auch nichts, Kermit. Ich denke, Caine wird von uns allen am ehesten wissen, was zu tun ist", ließ sich Cara mit leiser Stimme hören, bemüht die Wogen zu glätten.

Kermit rieb sich frustriert die Augen unter seiner Sonnenbrille, blieb aber ansonsten doch ruhig und sagte nichts mehr.

Peter war es, der die eintretende Stille unterbrach. "Also, was tun wir jetzt Paps?"

Caine erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verbeugte sich leicht vor den Dreien.

"Ich werde über das Problem meditieren, ihr", er schaute jeden einzelnen mit einem strengen Blick an, "ruht euch aus."

"Meditieren, meditieren, toll. Als ob das das Problem lösen wird", murmelte Kermit unhörbar für die anderen beiden, während er Caine mit den Augen folgte, bis dieser die Hütte verlassen hatte.

ooooooooooo

Inzwischen war die Dämmerung herein gebrochen. Die Stimmung in der Hütte war alles andere als gut. Die Anspannung, die jeden Einzelnen ergriffen hatte, war fast körperlich zu spüren. Caine war nur einmal in die Hütte zurück gekehrt und ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie im Morgengrauen aufbrechen würden, da sich das Portal woanders befände. Mehr hatte er nicht gesagt und war gleich darauf wieder verschwunden.

Es war klar, dass diese Worte nicht unbedingt zur Beruhigung der Hiergebliebenen beitrugen. Wenn möglich, wurde die Anspannung noch heftiger und gleichzeitig lähmender. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Die einzige Person, die die Augen zuhatte war Carmen, alle anderen waren hellwach.

Cara ließ traurig den Blick über die anderen beiden schweifen. So hatte sie sich ihre Wiedervereinigung nicht vorgestellt. Dass sie hier nun einfach herum saßen und sich kaum etwas zu sagen hatten, tat ihr beinahe körperlich weh. Jeder saß oder stand für sich alleine in einem Teil des Raumes und starrte nur vor sich hin. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre dies hier die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Sie konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, als dass sie sich morgen früh in eine unbekannte Schlacht stürzten und sie spürte, dass die anderen beiden es ebenso empfanden. Nur allzu gerne wäre sie zu Peter gegangen und hätte sich an seine Schulter gekuschelt, hätte sich sagen lassen es würde alles wieder gut, doch ihre eigene Anspannung und Peters Gesichtsausdruck verhinderten, dass sie es tat. Die gemeinsamen Kuschelstunden mit ihm, das geschwisterlich-liebvolle Verhältnis, das alles schien ihr Meilenweit entfernt zu sein.

Hinzu kamen noch ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle gegenüber Kermit. Gut, er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und dabei sein eigenes aufs Spiel gesetzt, als er sie vor dem Sturz in den Abgrund bewahrt hatte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie sich nach wie vor von ihm betrogen fühlte.

Sie fragte sich allen Ernstes, wie man sich dermaßen alleine fühlen konnte, wo doch alle Menschen, die sie am liebsten auf der Welt hatte, um sie herum waren. Immer mehr verfestigte sich in ihrem Denken, dass der morgige Tag wohl auch ihr letzter sein würde. Sicherlich, irgendwo, tief in ihrem Inneren, wusste sie, dass es Blödsinn war so zu denken, doch die gedrückte Stimmung und die angespannte Erwartung zog sie immer tiefer in den Strudel von Hoffnungslosigkeit hinein.

Cara konnte einen erschreckten Laut nicht unterdrücken als Peter urplötzlich aufsprang, so dass sein Stuhl hintenüber kippte. Ein entschuldigender Blick streifte sie.

"Ich sehe nach meinem Vater. Ich brauche dringend frische Luft", stieß er hervor

Eine Sekunde später war er durch die Türe verschwunden.

ooooooooooo

Peter fand seinen Vater wenige Meter von der Hütte entfernt am Waldrand vor. Er saß im Schutz der abgestorbenen Bäume im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, die Handflächen ruhten auf seinem Knien, Zeigefinger und Daumen formten ein O. Er schien weit weg von allem irdischen zu sein.

Peter zögerte seinen Vater in der Meditation zu unterbrechen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er störte etwas wichtiges. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Caine die Augen öffnete, zu ihm hinüber sah und ihm mit einer kurzen Handbewegung andeutete, näher zu treten.

"Ich wollte nicht stören", entschuldigte sich Peter.

"Du störst nicht, mein Sohn", erwiderte Caine und sah zu, wie sich sein Sprössling umständlich vor ihm zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Caine betrachtete seinen Sohn eingehend. Wellen von Schmerz, Schuld und noch etwas anderem, das er nicht genau definieren konnte, schwappten auf ihn über.

"Du bist durcheinander", stellte er fest.

Peter fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch die Haare.

"Ist das ein Wunder?" Er machte ein weitausholende Geste mit der Hand. "Nach all dem hier?"

"Nimm es an und lass es gehen", erwiderte Caine.

Peter lachte bitter.

"Ist das deine Standardantwort auf alles? Nimm es an und lass es gehen?"

Zur Antwort bekam der jüngere Shaolin nur das berühmte Schulterzucken seines Vaters.

"Dann sag mir bitte, wie ich das tun soll. Warum haben wir nicht gemerkt, was hier geschehen ist? Was ist der Zweck des Ganzen hier? Warum tut man uns das an? Was wenn wir es überleben, aber nicht Kermit oder Cara? Warum müssen wir ständig Menschen, die uns nahe sind in solche Situationen hinein ziehen? Warum? Warum? Ich habe tausend Fragen und nicht eine einzige Antwort und alles was du tust ist mit der Schulter zu zucken und mir zu sagen, ich soll es einfach loslassen!"

In einem plötzlichen Ausbruch von Energie sprang Peter auf und begann wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her zu laufen. Mehrmals fuhr er sich mit zittrigen Händen über den Mund und durch die Haare, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Dort drinnen", er deutete zur Hütte, "sitzt meine kleine Schwester des Herzens. Nicht nur, dass ich um ein Haar zugelassen hätte, dass sie in diesen Abhang gestürzt wäre ohne etwas zu unternehmen, nein sie sitzt nun dort und ängstigt sich halb zu Tode vor dem Unbekannten. Das kann ich deutlich spüren und was tue ich um ihr diese Furcht zu nehmen? Nichts! Mein Gott, ich bin Shaolin, ich sollte zumindest in der Lage sein einem anderen Menschen Mut zuzusprechen, doch nicht mal dazu bin ich in der Lage."

Peter streifte sich die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Die Handflächen zeigten nach oben, so dass der Drache und der Tiger sichtbar waren. Er hielt seinem Vater anklagend die Arme hin.

"Sag mir, Vater, wozu sind diese Brände gut, wenn ich nicht einmal die Menschen, die ich liebe beschützen oder helfen kann?"

In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob sich Caine und umfasste sie Handgelenke seines Sohnes. Sein Blick bohrte sich förmlich in seine Seele. Peter musste kein Gedankenleser sein, um zu erkennen, wie sehr er mit diesen Worten seinen Vater verletzt hatte.

Er versuchte, plötzlich beschämt, seine Handgelenke aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu befreien, doch diese Bemühung war so nutzlos, als würde man versuchen einen Großbrand mit einem einzigen Eimer Wasser zu löschen.

"Tut mir leid, Paps. Ich wollte das nicht sagen", entschuldigte er sich und schaute zu Boden.

"Ich verstehe deine Zweifel, deinen Schmerz. Doch bezweifle niemals den Nutzen dieser Brandmale. Sie sind das äußere Zeichen dessen, was wir sind. Shaolin. Der Drache und der Tiger verleihen uns ein höheres Bewusstsein, lassen uns Dinge tun, die für viele Menschen unbegreiflich sind und dennoch schützen sie uns nicht vor dem Leben und dessen Umständen."

Caine zog leicht an den Handgelenken, Peter gab dem unausgesprochenen Wunsch seines Vaters nach und schaute in seine Augen. Verständnis strahlte ihm entgegen. Die nächsten Worte seines Vaters nahm er tief in sich auf.

"Niemand, weder ein Shambhala Meister noch ein Shaolin haben Einsicht in das Schicksal, das für jeden Einzelnen von uns einzigartig ist. Wir können nicht vorhersehen, was der nächste Tag bringen mag. Die Male schützen uns auch nicht vor unseren eigenen Emotionen, das sind Dinge mit denen jeder Einzelne von uns alleine fertig werden muss. Peter, du musst lernen, dass ein Shaolin auch nur ein Mensch ist. Nimm die Emotionen an, setze dich mit ihnen auseinander, denke nach und dann rede über das, was dich wirklich bedrückt."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Peters Handgelenke los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Der Körper des jungen Shaolin zuckte wie unter einem Stromschlag, ungeweinte Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen.

*Nimm die Emotionen an, setze dich mit ihnen auseinander.*

Immer wieder hallten die Worte in ihm nach. Es war, als hätten diese Worte die unsichtbare Barriere durchbrochen, die er um den kleinen Teil errichtet hatte, den er so gerne als Realität anerkennen wollte. Eine Realität, die nicht existierte. Eine Realität, die sich im Angesicht der Geschehnisse in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte. Eine Realität, mit der er sich nicht hatte auseinander setzen wollen und nun gezwungen war es zu tun. Eine Realität, die nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten werden konnte.

Nicht länger fähig auf beiden Beinen zu stehen, sank Peter auf die Knie. Er schlang beide Arme beschützend um seinen Magen und krümmte sich vornüber.

"Warum?" brachte er stammelnd hervor. "Warum ausgerechnet Mutter? Wie konnten sie das uns nur antun. Ich kann verstehen, dass ich darauf herein gefallen bin, aber dass du es nicht gemerkt hast, das ist...das ist..." Peter fehlten einfach die Worte, um weiter sprechen zu können.

Der Kloß in seinem Hals ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen, seine Schultern fingen an zu beben, erste Tränen liefen seine Wange hinab. Zu schmerzhaft war die Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden.

Eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ ihn erneut zusammen zucken. Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch nahm er wahr, wie sein Vater sich neben ihn kniete und ihn in die Arme schloss. Peter gab nach. Umhüllt in der beschützenden Umarmung seines Vaters barst der letzte Damm und er brach in herzzerreißendes Schluchzen aus.

Es dauerte lange, bis sich Peter wieder beruhigte. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunde forderte ihren Tribut, doch schließlich lag er ruhig an der starken Schulter seines Vaters gelehnt und versuchte seine Beherrschung zurück zu erlangen.

"Wieso hast du es nicht gewusst?", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, ganz untypisch für Caine, hob seine Brust.

"Vielleicht habe ich gewusst, dass es falsch ist. Aber auch ich wollte daran glauben."

Peter erstarrte und hob den Kopf von Caines Schulter. Aus den Worten hatte entschieden mehr geklungen, als nur die wörtliche Aussage. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er dieses Gespräch angefangen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr auch sein Vater unter dem Erlebten leiden musste.

Unwillkürlich hob er seine Hand und schmiegte sie an die Wange des Shambhala Meisters. "Es tut mir so leid, Paps. In meiner Selbstsucht habe ich nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie hart es für dich gewesen sein muss. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Mutter geliebt hast."

Caine lächelte traurig und legte seine Hand auf Peters. "Es war ein schöner Traum", erwiderte er weich, seine Augen teilten Peter mit, was er mit Worten nicht ausdrücken konnte.

Peter erwiderte das Lächeln zurückhaltend. Eine Frage drängte sich ihm noch auf, doch er zögerte. Das leichte Nicken seines Gegenübers forderte ihn auf, sie zu stellen.

"War...war Mutter so, wie ich sie hier erlebt habe? Ich meine, kann ich diese Stunden s...so in Erinnerung behalten oder sollte ich besser alles vergessen?"

Caines Lächeln wurde breiter, seine Augen blickten in die Ferne und er seufzte leise. "Oh ja, so war sie, mein Sohn. Auch wenn diese Frau ein Trugbild war, so ist sie doch entstanden aus meinen Gedanken und meiner Erinnerung. Laura war ein edler Geist mit einem Herz aus purem Gold. Das was wir sahen und erlebten, wurde kreiert durch meine und Lauras gemeinsamen Stunden. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du es vergessen solltest."

Die Worte seines Vaters legten sich wie Balsam über Peters verwundete Seele. Er konnte direkt körperlich spüren, wie sich eine zentnerschwere Last von seinen Schultern hob. Unbewusst – oder vielleicht auch bewusst – hatte Caine ihm ein Stück heile Welt geschenkt. Auch wenn alles nur ein Luftschloss gewesen war, so hatte er nun deutliche Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, die er wie einen Schatz hüten wollte und tief in seinem Herzen verschloss.

Peter konnte ein leises, befreiendes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

"Wenn ich das so sehe, dann sollte ich den Sing Wah direkt dankbar sein für diese Stunden." Gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst. "Wenn ich nur wüsste, was sie damit bezwecken. Es sieht den Sing Wah einfach nicht ähnlich, uns angenehme Stunde zu bescheren."

Caine zuckte erneut die Schultern und entließ Peter aus seiner Umarmung. "Der Grund ist mir ebenfalls unbekannt, doch ich bin sicher, er wird sich uns zu gegebener Zeit offenbaren."

"Ah ja, back to cryptic, was Paps? Und was tun wir jetzt?"

Caine warf seinem Sohn einen gespielt strengen Blick zu.

"Meditieren."

ooooooooooo

Cara rang sich zu einem Entschluss durch. An ihrer Denkweise hatte sich nichts geändert, doch sie wollte wenigstens noch ein paar Dinge klar stellen, bevor es endgültig zu Ende ging. Wie eine alte Frau erhob sie sich und schlurfte die wenigen Schritte zu Kermit hinüber, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte und in die Ferne zu starren schien. Auf ihren bittenden Blick hin, ließ er sich gut einen Meter von ihr entfernt auf den Boden gleiten und schaute sie fragend an.

"Ich möchte reinen Tisch machen, falls wir hier nicht lebend heraus kommen", wisperte sie.

"Cara, so was darfst du nicht sagen, nicht einmal denken", entgegnete Kermit nun doch überrascht von dieser seltsamen Aussage.

"Sage mir nicht ständig was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mensch und kein sechsjähriges Kind, dem man noch die Nase putzen muss", gab sie verletzt zurück.

Kermit hob die Hände an. "Hey, nun mal ruhig. Ich will dir nichts vorschreiben, es läge mir fern das zu tun", schwächte er ab.

"Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du aber eben genau das getan", erinnerte sie ihn.

Kermit schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Nun kam es also doch, das Gespräch, das er befürchtet hatte.

*Einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt wie diesen konntest du dir nicht heraus suchen.*

"Hör mal, Prinzessin, ich kann nicht mehr machen, als immer wieder zu sagen wie leid es mir tut. Ich denke, wir sollten das Gespräch verschieben, bis wir wieder zu Hause und in Sicherheit sind."

Cara schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, ich will es jetzt klären. Wer weiß, ob ich je wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben werde. Ich...ich will einfach, dass du weißt, was in mir vorging. Ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien im Krankenhaus, es tut mir leid."

"Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. So wie ich dich behandelt habe, ist es kein Wunder, dass du so reagiert hast, du..."

Cara unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. "Hör mir einfach zu Kermit. Ich möchte nur, dass du meine Beweggründe verstehst. Mehr will ich nicht."

Kermit holte tief Luft. Dann deutete er ihr mit einer Handbewegung an fort zu fahren.

"Ich höre", erwiderte er leise als sie keine Anstalten, machte etwas zu sagen.

Cara zuckte zusammen. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, um sich Mut zu machen, dann begann sie.

"Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt habe ich dir vollkommen vertraut. Für mich warst du ein Freund, ich habe niemals geglaubt, dass du mir so etwas antun könntest. Du hast mein Vertrauen auf gröbste Art und Weise missbraucht und das tut weh, Kermit, verdammt weh. Vor allem weil ich..."

Cara brach mitten in ihrer Rede ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade von sich geben wollte. *mich in dich verliebt habe*, vollendete sie in Gedanken den Satz.

*Soviel zu dem Thema reinen Tisch machen, ich schaffe es nicht mal jetzt.*

Kermit hielt den Blick unverwandt auf ihre Augen gerichtet.

"Weil du was?", erkundigte er sich.

Sie konnte ihm nicht länger in Augen sehen aus Angst er könne entdecken, was in ihr vorging und senkte den Blick zu Boden.

"Nichts", erwiderte sie in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass sie zu diesem Thema nichts mehr sagen würde.

Kermit holte tief Luft, schonungslose Offenheit war alles, was ihm übrig blieb in der Hoffnung den Riss zu kitten, der sich vor ihnen aufgetan hatte.

"Das muss ich dann wohl so akzeptieren. Cara, schau, ich weiß, dass ich großen Mist gebaut habe. Glaube mir, egal was du denken magst, ich habe es nicht in der Absicht getan, dir weh zu tun. Im nachhinein kann ich dir nicht einmal mehr genau sagen, was da in mir vorging. Ich hatte einfach nur den Wunsch dir alles leichter zu machen. Dass ich einen großen Fehler damit machte, war mir nicht bewusst bis zu jenem Moment in Peters Krankenzimmer, wo du mich sehr effektvoll auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt hast. Ich kann nicht mehr tun, als mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Leider kann ich weder die Zeit zurück drehen, noch alles ungeschehen machen und ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mir verzeihen kannst, was ich dir damit unbeabsichtigt angetan habe."

Caras Stimme klang so leise und traurig, dass er Probleme hatte sie zu verstehen.

"Mit Verzeihen hat es nichts zu tun. Verziehen habe ich dir, nur...es geht einfach tiefer. Ich habe mein Vertrauen in dich verloren, das ist der Punkt. Und ohne Vertrauen..." den Rest des Satzes ließ sie offen. Es war auch so klar, was sie damit andeutete, ohne es aussprechen zu müssen.

Minutenlang herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Kermit kämpfte mit dem Wunsch sie einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und ihren Schmerz, der ihr mehr als deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, einfach wegzuküssen, und dem Drang irgend etwas zu zerschlagen. Mit wenigen Worten hatte sie es geschafft sein Herz in Stücke zu reißen und das schlimmste war, er konnte nur sich selbst die Schuld dafür geben und keinem anderen. Und dennoch, er musste es einfach wissen, ungeachtet, was ihre Antwort mit ihm anstellen würde.

"Meinst du, du kannst mir irgendwann wieder vertrauen?"

Nun war es endlich heraus.

Sie zögerte mehrere Sekunden mit der Antwort.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Kermit. Ich weiß es einfach nicht", erwiderte sie in einem Tonfall, der ihm deutlich machte, wie sehr sie sich das einerseits wünschte, aber andererseits einfach noch nicht konnte.

Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, stand sie auf und ging mit eingezogenen Schultern aus der Hütte, einen sehr nachdenklichen Kermit Griffin zurück lassend.

Kapitel 13

Ein sanftes Rütteln an ihrer Schulter weckte Cara. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und schaute direkt in das lang vermisste Gesicht von Peter. Mit einem Schlag erwachte sie vollkommen. Obwohl sie am vorigen Abend geglaubt hatte, niemals einschlafen zu können, war ihr das anscheinend doch gelungen.

Bruchstücke der letzten Nacht kehrten in ihre Erinnerung zurück. An etwas konnte sie sich jedenfalls noch genau erinnern, an das Gefühl von Wärme und starken Armen, die sich beschützend um sie geschlossen hatten.

Das erste wirkliche Lächeln seitdem sie in diesen Irrsinn gestolpert war, umspielte ihre Lippen. Es war Peter, der sie da gehalten hatte, anscheinend hatte er nun doch zu seinem wahren Selbst zurück gefunden. Cara konnte nicht sagen, wie froh sie darüber war. Alleine dafür lohnte sich dieses seltsame Abenteuer.

"Sind die anderen schon wach?", erkundigte sie sich.

Peter lächelte sie an. "Ja. Du hast noch Zeit, schnell etwas zu essen und dich frisch machen, dann werden wir aufbrechen", meinte er und deutete auf den verwaisten Tisch, auf dem sich ein paar schrumpelige Früchte und ein Eimer mit Wasser befanden.

Cara spürte wie sie leicht errötete, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie die Einzige war, die solange geschlafen hatte. Alle anderen waren längst schon wach. Selbst Carmen hatte man schon aus der Hütte gebracht.

"Okay, ich bin in fünf Minuten draußen", meinte sie, nur um etwas zu sagen.

"Du kannst dir auch 10 Minuten Zeit lassen, es ist noch immer dunkel", erwiderte Peter im Hinausgehen und winkte ihr kurz zu.

Exakt zur versprochenen Zeit gesellte sich Cara zu den anderen. Ein Blick in die angespannten Gesichter rings um sie herum genügte, um ihren Guten Morgen Gruß im Keim zu ersticken. Eine nicht zu erklärende Spannung lag in der Luft, die man fast mit den Händen greifen konnte. Allen war bewusst, dass es ab jetzt ums Ganze ging.

Ohne ein Wort zu äußern drehte sich Caine um und ging zielstrebig auf das Wäldchen zu, die anderen folgten etwas langsamer. Kermit und Peter nahmen Carmen, der man die Hände vor den Bauch gefesselt hatte, in die Mitte und Cara ging ein paar Schritte vor ihnen.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie das Grüppchen so betrachtete. Alle schienen dazu entschlossen ihr Letztes zu geben, vor allem Kermit schien ihr ein vollkommen anderer Mensch zu sein, denn so wie jetzt hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie spürte förmlich, wie sich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete und nicht mehr weichen wollte.

Nur das etwas heller werdende Grau ließ darauf schließen, dass die Sonne aufgegangen war. Es wurde auch kaum wärmer, doch zum Glück wehrten die relativ dicht stehenden, abgestorbenen Bäume den kalten Wind ab. Der einzige Vorteil war, dass sie nun etwas besser sahen wohin sie traten und dadurch in diesem Gewirr aus Wurzeln, abgestorbenen Zweigen und scharfen Felsen schneller voran kamen.

Cara hielt die erzwungene Stille, in der das Knacken der trockenen Zweige unter ihre Füßen überlaut klang, nicht mehr länger aus. Sie drängte sich zwischen Peter und Carmen und versuchte mit ihr ein Gespräch anzufangen, gab es aber nach wenigen Minuten wieder auf, da sie nie mehr als nur ein paar leise gemurmelte Worte, denen die Furcht deutlich anzuhören war, zur Antwort bekam. Die Versuche mit Peter oder Kermit zu kommunizieren verliefen in ähnlicher Art und Weise, so dass Cara wieder freiwillig ihre ursprüngliche Position einnahm und vor ihnen herging.

Wie lange sie nun schon in diesem Wald umher geirrt waren, konnte niemand genau sagen. Die Zeit schien ihre Bedeutung in diesem Gewirr zu verlieren. Auch diese beklemmende Umgebung, schien all die Personen zu beeinflussen. Mittlerweile kletterten sie mehr oder weniger automatisch über die Felsformationen, oder stiegen über die knorrigen Wurzeln.

Für Cara sah die gesamte Umgebung immer gleich aus. Sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht im Kreis herum liefen. Beinahe verzweifelt wünschte sie sich dieser Wald solle endlich aufhören. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie hier machte, wurde ihr unheimlicher zumute.

Cara schaute zu Boden und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich weiße Nebelschwaden zu ihren Füßen bildeten. Tatsächlich schien es auch ein wenig wärmer geworden zu sein, doch das konnte auch Einbildung sein. Der Nebel nahm mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit zu. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie bis zu den Oberschenkeln in der dichten Suppe stand.

Caine hob die Hand und bedeutete allen anzuhalten, und sich um ihn zu versammeln.

"Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht", gab Peter seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck.

"Wir dürfen uns nicht täuschen lassen, dieser Nebel ist nur Illusion. Ein Angriff steht unmittelbar bevor", meinte Caine, ohne auf Peters Worte einzugehen.

Kermit wandte sich wütend Carmen zu. "Daran sind sie schuld. Sie haben diese Irren auf uns gehetzt", beschuldigte er sie.

Carmen zuckte ertappt zusammen. "Sie werden mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht gehorche", flüsterte sie.

"Keine Sorge, das werde ich liebend gern erledigen", erwiderte Kermit eiskalt und zog seine Waffe aus dem Holster.

Caine trat zwischen die beiden. "Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt zu streiten. Peter, Kermit nehmt die Frauen in eure Mitte und seht zu, dass niemand vom anderen getrennt wird", gab Caine letzte Anweisungen.

Kermit schluckte seine harsche Bemerkung hinunter und tat, was Caine von ihnen verlangte. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, Peter hätte seinen Job nicht gekündigt. Dann hätten sie wenigstens nicht nur seinen Desert Eagle zur Verteidigung gehabt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam Peter mit, wie sich sein Vater konzentrierte, um den Nebel zu vertreiben. Doch er schien kein Glück zu haben, denn innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden wurden sie vollkommen von der weiß-gräulichen Nebelwand eingeschlossen. Das schlimmste daran war nicht einmal, dass man nicht mehr weit sehen konnte, sondern die Grabesstille. Mit den Nebelschwaden wurden auch sämtliche Geräusche verschluckt, so dass sie die Widersacher erst bemerkten, als diese direkt vor ihnen standen.

Nur dem harten Training und kampferprobten Sinnen der drei Männer war es zu verdanken, dass sie noch rechtzeitig reagieren konnten. Cara hatte sich instinktiv zu Boden gekauert und Carmen mit sich gezogen, froh um den geringen körperlichen Kontakt. Ihr entging nicht, dass Carmen genauso wie sie am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Es war unmöglich in dieser Umgebung einen klaren Schuss abzugeben, ohne nicht in Gefahr zu laufen, einen der ihnen zu treffen, geschweige denn zu erkennen, mit wie vielen Männern sie es zu tun hatten. Kermit wurde das schnell bewusst und er steckte die Waffe zurück, um sich ganz auf seine Söldnerinstinkte zu verlassen. Ab und zu drang ein Kampfgeräusch durch den Nebel, doch sonst hielt sich diese fast in den Ohren schmerzende Stille.

Peter wurde von einem der Angreifer hart an der Schulter getroffen und stolperte zur Seite. Zusammen mit dem Gegner fiel er zu Boden. Es gelang ihm die Oberhand zu behalten, und ein kräftiger Schlag gegen das Kinn des Gegners ließ diesen kampfunfähig am Boden zurück. Im letzten Moment spürte er den zweiten Mann, der sich von hinten an die beiden Kämpfenden heran geschlichen hatte und stoppte ihn mitten in der Bewegung mit einem harten Tritt in den Magen. Bevor der Mann Zeit hatte zu sich zu kommen, schnellte Peter aus seiner knienden Position hoch und setzte mit einem Spinning Kick gegen seinen Hals nach. Der Mann zuckte kurz und fiel dann wie ein gefällter Baum um.

Kermit hatte weniger Glück. Ein kräftiger Schlag gegen seine Schläfe raubte ihm fast das Bewusstsein. Aus reinem Instinkt schlug er blindlings zurück und trieb so seinen Gegner mehrere Meter nach hinten. Trotz der bunten Sterne, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, setzte er nach und warf sich auf den Angreifer. Der Mann landete mit dem Rücken hart gegen einen Baum und Kermit nutzte die Chance, um ihm seine Faust in den Solarplexus zu rammen, bevor er selbst keuchend zu Boden ging.

Caine war nicht minder beschäftigt. Drei Männer griffen ihn gleichzeitig an. Caine gelang es dem Ersten mit einer geschmeidigen Drehung auszuweichen, dem zweiten versetzte er einen Handkantenschlag gegen die Halsschlagader und den Angriffsschwung des dritten Gegners nutzte er aus, um ihn mit einem kräftigen Schub gegen den ersten Mann laufen zu lassen. Die beiden Männer gingen benommen von dem Aufprall zu Boden und Caine nutzte die Gelegenheit, um beide mit seinem Nervengriff in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken. Zeit zu Atem zu kommen hatte er nicht, denn schon setzte ein vierter Mann nach.

Der Nebel lichtete sich etwas. Cara hob den Kopf und entdeckte, dass sie zumindest Schemenweise wieder etwas erkennen konnte. Der beschützende Kreis um sie herum hatte sich längst gelüftet. Mit Schrecken erkannte sie, dass sowohl Carmen als auch sie hier mitten auf dem Präsentierteller hockten. Zwar hatte es den Anschein, als ob Peter, Kermit und Caine langsam aber sicher die Oberhand über die Angreifer gewinnen konnten, doch darauf wollte und konnte sie sich nicht verlassen. Ebenso wusste sie, dass sie gegen keinen der Männer eine Chance haben würde, sollte man sie angreifen.

Nur knappe zwei Meter neben sich erkannte Cara ein dichtes Gebüsch und entschloss sich, dort Schutz zu suchen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken kam sie aus ihrer hockenden Position hoch und zog Carmen mit sich nach oben.

Kaum stand sie auf den Beinen, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von etwas ganz anderem angezogen. Kermit, der vollauf mit einem weiteren Gegner beschäftigt war, bemerkte den zweiten Mann nicht, der sich ihm mit einem Messer in der Hand von hinten näherte.

"Kermit, hinter dir!", rief sie laut aus.

Zwei Dinge geschahen gleichzeitig. Carmen, die Caras Unaufmerksamkeit für sich nutzte, befreite sich aus ihrem leichten Griff um ihren Oberarm und rannte auf den Mann zu, wobei sie rief: "Hier bin ich, nehmt mich mit."

Der Mann selbst änderte plötzlich seine Angriffsrichtung und kam direkt auf Carmen zu, das Messer zum Stoß erhoben. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Mann Carmen nicht mehr als eine der ihren ansah und sie töten wollte. Cara schrie entsetzt auf, vollkommen unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ebenso erging es Carmen.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich Caine direkt neben Carmen auf und trat dem Mann das Messer aus der Hand. Ein zweiter, mit aller Kraft ausgeführter, Kick traf den Mann mitten in die Brust und riss ihn von den Beinen.

Kermit, der sich inzwischen seines letzten Angreifers entledigen konnte, wirbelte herum und versetzte dem am Boden liegenden Mann einen Tritt gegen die Schläfe. Sein Blick glitt zu Cara.

"Vorsicht!", schrie er ihr zu.

Sein Ruf rettete ihr das Leben. Instinktiv drehte sie sich halb herum. Mehr im Unterbewusstsein bekam sie mit, dass ein Mann mit einem dicken Ast hinter ihr stand und gegen ihren Kopf zielte. Durch diese winzige Drehbewegung landete der Schlag nicht an ihrer Schläfe sondern zwischen ihren Schulterblättern. Der heftige Stoß in ihren Rücken ließ sie vorwärts taumeln, direkt in Kermits Arme. Beide wurden von der Wucht zu Boden gerissen.

"Rückzug!", schallte es in dem Moment durch den Wald.

Dann, innerhalb von Sekunden, waren alle Angreifer plötzlich verschwunden, ebenso wie der Nebel. Peter starrte erstaunt auf seine Hände, die gerade noch um den Hals eines der Angreifer lagen und nun ins Leere griffen. Noch ein wenig verwirrt rappelte er sich auf die Beine.

Ein schneller Rundblick bestätigte ihm, dass die Männer endgültig weg waren. Cara befand sich mit Kermit am Boden, sein Vater stand mit geschlossenen Augen wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und Carmen kauerte wie ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend am Boden. Instinktiv ging er in ihre Richtung und zog sie wortlos in seine Arme.

Kermit schob Cara vorsichtig von sich herunter und richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf, wobei er die noch immer nach Luft schnappende Frau ebenfalls nach oben und an seine Brust zog. Behutsam tastete er ihren Nacken und Rücken ab und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er feststellte, dass sie sich nichts gebrochen hatte. Er wartete noch einen Moment ab, um sie wieder zu Atem kommen zu lassen, bevor er ihr Kinn sanft anhob und ihr besorgt in die Augen schaute.

"Alles klar bei dir? Hast du Schmerzen?", erkundigte er sich fürsorglich.

Cara schnaubte durch die Nase, ungeweinte Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

"Natürlich tut's weh, was denkst du denn? Morgen werde ich da wohl einen riesigen blauen Fleck haben, doch auf der anderen Seite", sie hielt kurz inne, ihre Augen drückten ihre gesamte Erleichterung aus, die sie empfand, "Warum soll es mir anders gehen als euch? Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

Kermit grinste schräg trotz der Prellungen, die er während des Kampfes erlitten hatte.

"Sicherlich. Es ist noch alles dran wo's hingehört", erwiderte er in seiner typischen Art.

"Klar, das würdest du auch sagen, wenn dir das Blut herunter laufen würde", meinte Cara nicht ganz überzeugt.

Kermit beschloss sicherheitshalber das Thema zu wechseln. Er erhob sich und zog Cara mit nach oben, vorsorglich einen Arm um sie gelegt.

"Keine Zeit für lange Diskussionen. Wenn niemand verletzt worden ist, sollten wir besser schauen, dass wir von hier weg kommen bevor man uns erneut angreift", meinte er.

Cara erbleichte. In all der Aufregung, und vor allem bedingt durch die lang vermisste Nähe zu Kermit, hatte sie das, was in den letzten Minuten hier geschehen war verdrängt. Nun kehrte die Erinnerung mit aller Macht zurück und versetzte ihr einen Schock, als ihr klar wurde wie knapp sie einem wirklich Desaster entkommen waren.

Sie spürte wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben, doch sie fiel nicht. Das verhinderte Kermits fester Griff um ihre Taille und zum ersten Mal war Cara wieder froh, ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben.

"Schon gut, wir haben es überstanden", hörte sie Kermits beruhigende Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern.

Sie erlaubte sich ihren Kopf auf seine Brust zu senken und sich noch ein wenig länger festhalten zu lassen. Seine Nähe gab ihr die Kraft, sich von dem Schock zu erholen.

"Oh Mann", wisperte sie nur.

Nach wenigen Sekunden straffte sie sich wieder und löste sich widerwillig von Kermit. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang trafen sich ihre Blicke, Worte waren in diesem Moment nicht nötig. Mit einem Male hatte Cara gar nichts mehr dagegen, dass Kermit ihre Hand fest umschlossen hielt, als er mit ihr zu den anderen dreien ging.

Als Kermit Carmen in Peters Armen erblickte, verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich könnte sie mit bloßen Händen erwürgen", zischte er.

Cara, die Angst bekam, Kermit konnte seine Drohung wahr machen, zog ihn unwillkürlich ein Stück von ihr weg.

Carmen wagte nicht hoch zu schauen, sie hatte nach wie vor den Kopf an Peters Schulter vergraben. Ihre Schultern bebten, sie weinte.

"Was geschehen ist, kann man nicht mehr rückgängig machen", warf Peter ruhig ein. "Aber immerhin will sie uns nun helfen. Sie hat eingesehen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat."

"Und was sagt uns, dass sie uns diesmal wie Wahrheit sagt? Das kann genauso gut eine Falle sein", erwiderte Kermit.

Cara als auch Caine schüttelten den Kopf.

"Ich denke nicht, Kermit. Die Sing Wah wollten sie töten, sie gehört nicht mehr zu ihnen", warf Cara ein.

"Auch das kann ein Plan sein, ich traue ihr absolut nicht", entgegnete Kermit barsch.

Er sah, wie Carmen unter seinen Worten zusammen zuckte, aber er verspürte keinerlei Mitleid mit ihr. Caine trat zu seinem Sohn heran. Er schob die Hand unter Carmens Kinn und hob es an Abschätzend sah er in die tränenverhangenen Augen.

"Sie haben sich entschieden?", erkundigte er sich.

Carmen versuchte zu lächeln, was aber kläglich misslang.

"Ja, das habe ich", flüsterte sie. "Ich werde euch helfen so gut ich es kann."

Caine hielt noch mehrere Sekunden lang den Blickkontakt, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat und sich aufrichtete. Peter und Carmen taten es ihm gleich.

"Sie sagt die Wahrheit", meinte er mit einer Stimme, die keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

Peter streckte Kermit die rechte Hand entgegen und meinte, "Den Schlüssel für die Handschellen bitte."

Zu aller Überraschung, sogar zu seiner eigenen, griff Kermit in seine Hosentasche und reichte ihm das gewünschte Objekt.

Peter schloss die Handschellen auf, reichte Kermit beide Gegenstände zurück und begann sanft die angeschwollenen Handgelenke von Carmen zu massieren. Er schaute zu seinem Vater.

"Meinst du, sie werden noch einmal angreifen?"

Der ältere Caine zuckte die Schultern. "Im Moment droht keine Gefahr. Die Sing Wah werden nicht so schnell zurück kehren und ihr Link zu ihnen ist unterbrochen, sie kann sie nicht mehr kontaktieren."

"Wie und woher? Ach, vergiss es, darauf werde ich eh keine richtige Antwort bekommen. Wichtiger ist, was wir nun machen."

Der Shambhala Meister warf seinem Sohn einen Blick zu, als wolle er sagen, was für eine Frage.

"Wir suchen das Portal und kehren in unsere Welt zurück", erwiderte er als würde das alles erklären.

Peter ahmte die Schulterbewegung seines Vaters unbewusst nach und lächelte auf Carmen hinunter, die noch immer ziemlich angeschlagen wirkte.

"Okay, worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Mit diesen Worten nahm er Carmen an die Hand und zog leicht an ihrem Arm.

"Du führst."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 14

Gut zwei Stunden später, in der die Anspannung fast bis ins Unerträgliche anwuchs, gab Carmen das Zeichen zum Anhalten.

Cara warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Für sie sah dieses Waldstück und die Felswand, die sich rechts neben ihnen erhob auch nicht anders aus, wie die Gegend, die sie hinter sich gelassen hatten. Zwar war Carmen, nun da sie sich für eine Seite endgültig entschieden hatte, wesentlich gesprächiger geworden, aber Caras Misstrauen ihr gegenüber war nicht verschwunden. Ein Blick auf Kermit, der neben ihr ging bestätigte ihr, dass es ihm auch nicht anders ging.

Einzig Caine und Peter schienen zuversichtlich zu sein, was Carmen anbelangte. Innerlich musste Cara sogar heimlich grinsen, denn nicht nur ihr war aufgefallen, dass Peter Carmens Hand während ihrer Wanderung kein einziges Mal losgelassen hatte. Fast wünschte sie sich, Kermit hätte dasselbe mit ihrer Hand getan, doch die unsichtbare Wand, die ihr Vertrauen gegenüber Kermit umgab, war noch nicht vollständig niedergerissen, so dass sie automatisch einen gewissen Abstand einhielt. Kermit hatte dies stillschweigend akzeptiert und ihr nun ab und an über eine Wurzel oder einen umgestürzten Baumstamm geholfen.

"Der Wald endet hier, es sind nur noch wenige Meter, dann werden wir das Gebäude mit dem Durchgangskristall erreichen", eröffnete Carmen leise das Gespräch.

"Durchgangskristall? Ich dachte, es handelt sich um ein Portal", warf Peter ein.

"Der Kristall ist die Kraft, die dieses Portal offen hält oder schließt, mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht darüber", entgegnete Carmen, "und", sie zögerte einen Moment, "soweit ich weiß ist das Gebäude scharf bewacht."

"Das wird kein Problem sein", erwiderte Kermit grimmig und tätschelte den Eagle im Holster.

Caine warf Kermit einen strafenden Blick zu. Er wusste, so einfach würde das nicht werden.

"Ergo brauchen wir nun nur noch einen Plan", sprang Peter die Bresche.

"Ein Plan wird uns nichts nützen, weil niemand von uns weiß, was uns im Inneren erwartet", warf Caine ein.

Peter schaute zu Carmen hinunter und drückte ihre Hand aufmunternd. "Doch, sie weiß es."

Carmen schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. "Nein, leider kann ich euch in diesem Falle auch nicht weiter helfen, denn ich war noch nie im Inneren dieses Gebäudes."

"Warum nicht?", erkundigte sich Peter erstaunt.

Carmen wand sich unangenehm berührt. "Weil der Zutritt nur, hm, wie soll ich sagen, höhergestellten Personen gestattet ist und natürlich den Wächtern. Ich bin bzw. war nur ein kleines Licht in der Organisation."

Peter ließ ihre Hand los und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Na super. Um es kurz zusammen zu fassen, stehen wir hier mal wieder vor etwas, was wir nicht kalkulieren können. Wir wissen nur, dass die Sing Wah uns sicherlich schon erwarten."

Carmen warf leise ein. "Möglich, dass es mir gelungen ist seit dem Angriff euren genauen Aufenthaltsort vor ihnen zu verschleiern, doch sicher bin ich mir nicht. Wenn wir Glück haben, hat es funktioniert."

"Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass es sich bei unserem Vorhaben um eine Kamikaze Aktion handelt", erwiderte Peter.

Niemand widersprach ihm. Er hatte die Sache auf den Punkt gebracht. Die Anspannung, sofern es möglich war, wuchs noch um einige Grad an. Cara konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Hände feucht wurden und anfingen zu zittern. Fast erleichtert registrierte sie, wie Kermit ihre Hand ergriff und sie aufmunternd drückte. Ein dankbarer Blick streifte ihn und er lächelte ihr zu.

Peter unterbrach den Moment. "Und was tun wir jetzt?"

Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich Caine zu Boden gleiten und meinte, "Ihr ruht euch aus, ich werde meditieren."

Seine Worte hatten so bestimmt geklungen, dass niemand wagte zu widersprechen. Das Viergespann machte er sich an der Felswand gemütlich, froh eine Weile Rast zu bekommen. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort. Zum einen wollten sie Caine in seiner Meditation nicht stören und zum anderen waren sie viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Keiner fühlte sich besonders wohl in seiner Haut. Die Unsicherheit über das, das vor ihnen lag, legte sich wie ein Schleier über die Wartenden.

Gut eine halbe Stunde später erhob sich Caine grazil aus seiner sitzenden Position.

"Wir müssen jetzt gehen", meinte er ohne irgend eine Erklärung abzugeben und ging prompt los.

Die anderen erhoben sich hastig und folgten ihm, wobei die Verwunderung ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Peters Versuch eine Frage zu stellen, wurde von Caine mit erhobener Hand einfach unterdrückt.

Tatsächlich begann sich der Wald nach knapp 100 Metern immer mehr zu lichten. Die Bäume wurden weniger, das Felsmassiv zu ihrer rechten blieb. Schließlich hörten die Bäume ganz auf und sie befanden sich vor einer weitausschweifenden flachen Ebene. Soweit das Auge reichte gab es keine Erhebung, nicht einmal mehr Gras wuchs auf dem nackten Boden. Und es gab auch kein Gebäude!

Kermit regte sich zuerst. Wutentbrannt, wandte er sich Carmen zu. "Wusste ich doch, dass man ihnen nicht trauen kann. Heraus mit der Sprache, welches Spiel spielen sie hier?"

Carmen zuckte zurück vor dem erbosten Mann, der wie ein Racheengel vor ihr stand.

"I...ich verstehe das nicht, es müsste hier sein", stammelte sie total verwirrt.

Kermit verzog die Lippen zu einem sardonischen grinsen. "Natürlich verstehen sie, was hier abgeht. Sie haben die ganze Sache doch eingefädelt", beschuldigte er sie und trat noch einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.

Caine, der die letzten Sekunden mit geschlossenen Augen dagestanden hatte, öffnete sie wieder und trat zwischen die beiden.

"Sie hat recht, das Gebäude ist hier."

Kermit schnaubte verächtlich. "Ja sicher, ich kann ganz deutlich Disneys Märchenschloss vor mir sehen", meinte er sarkastisch.

"Augen können getäuscht werden. Doch wer lernt mit mehr als nur den Augen zu sehen, der erkennt auch das Verborgene", erwiderte Caine und zeigte mit einer Hand nach vorne. "Wir müssen hier entlang."

Kermit warf Carmen noch einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte, Cara an der Hand fasste und Caine nachfolgte. Peter schloss mit Carmen auf und schritt nun dicht neben den andere beiden her.

"Kannst du denn auch irgend etwas erkennen?", flüsterte Cara Peter zu.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ich..." Er brach mitten im Satz ab, seine Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung. "Ach du dickes Kanonenrohr!"

Nicht nur dem jungen Priester erging es so. Auch all die anderen, mit Ausnahme von Caine, standen wie erstarrt da.

Nur wenige Meter vor ihnen erhob sich, wie aus dem Boden gewachsen, ein riesiges, quaderförmiges Gebäude aus dem Grund. Das Mauerwerk bestand aus tiefschwarzem Gestein und das gesamte Gebäude strahlte eine Feindseligkeit und Bösartigkeit aus, die nicht einmal Kermit oder Cara entging. Vereinzelt konnte man winzige Fenster, die eher wie Schießscharten wirkten, in den Wänden erkennen. Kein Lichtstrahl brach sich an den Mauern, es war als ob dieser dunkle Koloss jedwede Art von Helligkeit absorbierte, um sie dann in abgrundtiefe Dunkelheit zu tauchen.

Cara erschauerte und rückte unwillkürlich näher an Kermit und Peter heran. "Das Ding da jagt mir Angst ein", flüsterte sie.

Kermit drückte ermutigend ihre Hand. "Da müssen wir nun durch, wenn wir wieder nach Hause kommen wollen", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme. "Keine Angst, wir schaffen es schon."

"Hoffentlich", wisperte Cara, nicht gerade überzeugt von seinen Worten.

Caine trat einen Schritt nach vorn. "Wir werden nun in das Gebäude gehen. Bleibt dicht zusammen und trennt euch nicht."

"Paps, kannst du erkennen, was uns im Inneren erwartet? Ich habe keine Lust, direkt in die Arme der Sing Wah zu laufen", meinte sich Peter.

Caine zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist vermessen anzunehmen, sie wissen nicht, dass wir kommen. Was uns erwartet weiß ich nicht. Wir müssen große Vorsicht walten lassen."

"Na prima, genau die Antwort, die ich mir erhoffte hatte", beschwerte sich Peter. Schließlich straffte er sich, atmete tief ein und sagte: "Also worauf warten wir noch? Lasst uns endlich rein gehen."

oooooooooo

Das Innere des Gebäudes war genauso dunkel und trist wie das Äußere. Es herrschte ein trübes Dämmerlicht vor, das sogar Kermit dazu brachte, seine Sonnenbrille abzunehmen und in die Jackentasche zu verstauen. Eine seltsame Stille herrschte in der großen Eingangshalle. Genau genommen war es nur ein dunkler, großer Raum ohne Möbel oder andere Anzeichen, dass hier Jemand wohnte. Auch von anderen Personen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, was Carmens Warnung, das Gebäude würde scharf bewacht werden, widersprach. Mehrere Türen führten von der Halle weg, doch das war schon alles, was sie erkennen konnte.

Kermit spürte einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sein Griff um den Eagle verstärkte sich. *Das ist alles irgendwie zu einfach.*

Der Ex-Söldner erwartete jeden Augenblick von den Sing Wah angegriffen zu werden, doch es passierte nichts. Gerade dieses Nichts war es, das immer mehr an seinen Nerven zehrte.

In stillem Einvernehmen folgten sie Caine, der schnurstracks auf eine der Türen zusteuerte und sie öffnete. Dies geschah noch mehrere Male. Immer tiefer führte Caine sie in das Gebäude hinein und noch waren sie keiner Menschenseele begegnet. Niemand der Anwesenden konnte sich der unheimlichen Gefühles erwehren, das sie mehr und mehr ergriff, je länger sie in dieser Lautlosigkeit umher irrten.

Plötzlich stöhnte Carmen auf und krümmte sich zusammen als ob sie Schmerzen hätte.

Peter beugte sich besorgt zu ihr herunter. "Was ist los?", flüsterte er.

"Wir müssen ganz in der Nähe des Kristalls sein, ich kann die Schwingungen spüren", keuchte sie.

"Es stimmt. Der Kristall befindet sich direkt hinter dieser Doppeltüre", stimmte Caine zu und deutete in die Richtung.

"A…aber warum kann sie und auch du die Schwingungen spüren und ich nicht?", warf Peter ein.

"Ich spüre nicht die Schwingungen, ich spüre nur die dunkle Kraft des Steines. Carmen ist die Einzige, die diese Schwingungen wahr nehmen kann, weil sie eine Sing Wah ist. Auch du kannst es spüren mein Sohn, du musst dich konzentrieren", erwiderte Caine, während er sich bückte und Carmen an der Schläfe berührte.

Die junge Frau zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen, doch dann merkte sie erleichtert, wie der scharfe Schmerz in ihrem Inneren langsam nachließ. Dankbar sah sie zu Caine hoch und erhob sich mit Peters Hilfe aus ihrer knienden Position.

"Konzentriere dich", wies Caine seinen Sohn an.

Peter tat was ihm geheißen und schloss die Augen. Er atmete einige Male tief ein und aus und konzentrierte sich auf seine Mitte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ein sanftes Vibrieren tief in seinem Inneren bemerkte, das langsam an Intensität und Stärke zunahm. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf.

"Diese Vibration, ist es das?", erkundigte er sich.

Caine nickte nur.

"Seltsam, dass ich das nicht vorher bemerkt habe", meinte Peter mehr zu sich selbst.

"Du warst zu sehr auf deine Umgebung konzentriert und hast nicht auf deine innere Stimme geachtet", rügte Caine milde.

"Können wir dieses Gerede nicht abkürzen und endlich zur Sache kommen?", unterbrach Kermit rüde die Unterhaltung der beiden.

Peter hob die Hände in Aufgabe hoch. "Schon gut, du hast ja recht. Nun ist wirklich nicht die Zeit für eine deiner Lektionen, Paps."

"Um zu lernen ist es nie zu früh, oder zu spät", erwiderte Caine und verbeugte sich halb vor Kermit.

"Und ich würde sagen, es wird endlich Zeit, dass wir hier heraus kommen. Also? Worauf warten wir noch?", erwiderte Kermit und ging demonstrativ die wenigen Schritte bis zur besagten Türe.

Er drängte sich mit Cara dicht an die Wand, den Eagle im Anschlag und beobachtete wie Caine die Hand auf den Türknauf legte. Peter und Carmen pressten sich an die andere Seite.

Die Türe öffnete sich mit einem leisen Ächzen, was die Anwesenden zusammen zucken ließ. Alle anderen Türen hatten sich geräuschlos geöffnet und geschlossen, nur diese hier nicht. Er war einfach nur seltsam so einen Laut in der Stille zu hören.

Kaum hatte Caine die Türe geöffnet, ging Kermit in die Knie und spähte um die Ecke. "Es ist Niemand da", hörte er in diesem Moment Caine sagen und bevor er ihn zurück halten konnte, war dieser schon in den Raum getreten. Kermit folgte ihm leise fluchend, ein mehr als schlechtes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

Die anderen drei folgten etwas langsamer nach, nur um Sekunden später wieder staunend stehen zu bleiben. Im Gegensatz zu alle den anderen Räumen, die sie bis jetzt durchwandert hatten, war dieser Raum kreisrund. Fünf Stufen führten vom Boden weg zu einer Art Empore oder Balkon, die den gesamten Raum umfasste. Auch war der Raum wesentlich höher, als alle anderen. Die gewölbte Decke hoch über ihnen konnte man in dem matten Dämmerlicht nur erkennen, wenn man sich ganz darauf konzentrierte.

Das Herzstück des Raumes aber war ein bis an die Decke reichender, tiefschwarzer, spindeldürrer Obelisk der leicht zu schwanken schien und dabei ein milchig-graues Licht absonderte. Der Anblick war einfach nur absurd. Man hatte das Gefühl als würde der Stein jeden Moment einfach in sich zusammen fallen, so zerbrechlich wirkte er. Die Wirklichkeit allerdings sah ganz anders aus. Wenn man genau hinhörte, dann konnte man sogar ein leichtes Brummen wahr nehmen, das eindeutig von dem Stein ausging.

Peter fasste sich als Erster. Seine Stimme klang unnatürlich laut und wurde von den hohen Wänden wiedergegeben.

"Hier soll nun also das Durchgangsportal sein? Ich sehe hier nur den Stein."

"Das Stein ist das Portal, mein Sohn", antwortete Caine.

"Was, kein Buch? Kein sonstiger Hokuspokus? Kannst du uns wenigstens sagen, wie wir nun von hier weg kommen sollen? Oder willst du mir allen Ernstes weis machen, wir müssen einfach nur durch diesen Kristall gehen, oder was immer dieses Ding da darstellen soll."

Caine zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Wir müssen den Obelisk zerstören."

Peter schaute seinen Vater an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. "Wenn wir den Stein und damit das Portal zerstören, dann heißt das doch eher das genaue Gegenteil, nämlich dass wir in dieser Welt gefangen bleiben werden. Du machst Witze!"

Caine erwiderte unbeeindruckt Peters flammenden Blick. "Der Obelisk muss zerstört werden, um den Bann der Sing Wah zu brechen", wiederholte er.

Peter schüttelte, noch immer ein wenig ungläubig, den Kopf. "Dann ist es wohl kein Witz. Oh ich habe ja vergessen, du machst keine Scherze, Paps."

Sinnend betrachtete er den Stein. Schließlich zuckte er die Schultern. "Okay, da dies hier nichts weiter als ein dünner, langgezogener Stein ist, dürfte es kein Problem sein, das Ding zu zerstören. Einige kräftige Fußtritte dagegen dürften reichen", meinte er und ging entschlossen auf den schwarzen Obelisk zu.

Carmen warf sich in seinen Weg und hielt ihm am Arm fest. "Halt, Peter. Du darfst den Stein nicht berühren, oder du stirbst."

Peter hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte auf Carmen herab. "Wie bitte? Das ist doch nur ein Stein."

"Ein Stein aufgeladen mit negativer Energie. Wenn du mit deiner positiven Energie den Stein anfasst, dann wird dich die negative Energie zerstören. Peter, das musst du mir einfach glauben!", rief die junge Frau aufgeregt aus.

Peter glaubte ihr aufs Wort. Die Angst um ihn, die er in ihren Augen entdeckte, konnte nicht gespielt sein.

Er seufzte. "Na super. Und wie sollen wir den Stein dann bitte zerstören, wenn wir ihn nicht einmal anfassen können?"

Carmen senkte den Kopf. "Das weiß ich leider auch nicht."

"Die Antwort kann ich euch geben. Ihr könnt den Kristall überhaupt nicht zerstören. Ach, und willkommen in meinem Haus", ertönte hinter ihnen eine sehr zufrieden wirkende Stimme.

Beim Klang der Stimme, zuckte Cara zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenschlag. Diese Stimme hatte sich in ihr gesamtes Sein regelrecht eingebrannt. In unzähligen Albträumen kam sie immer wieder vor.

"Shin Tao", flüsterte sie tonlos.

Kapitel 15

Ein teuflisches Gelächter erfüllte den Raum. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten plötzlich gut ein Dutzend Gestalten um sie herum auf. Shin Tao selbst stand wie ein König auf der Empore und blickte mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die Fünf herunter.

"Du hast doch wohl nicht gedacht, ich würde es dir so leicht machen, Kwai Chang Caine", spie er aus.

Kermit konnte den Impuls nicht unterdrücken, hob seine Waffe und zielte auf Shin Tao. Doch noch bevor er abdrücken konnte, riss ihn eine unbekannte Macht den Eagle aus der Hand und Shin Taos Gelächter erfüllte erneut den Raum.

"Ihr armen Sterblichen. Habt ihr noch immer nicht gelernt, dass eine Waffe nichts ist im Vergleich zu der Macht der Sing Wah?"

Shin Tao hob die Hand und stieß die Handfläche in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung nach vorne. Von einem unsichtbaren, heftigen Windstoß getroffen, wurde Kermit hart zu Boden geschleudert.

Cara schrie entsetzt auf und kniete neben dem nach Luft schnappenden Ex-Söldner. Eine zweite Bewegung der Hand Shin Taos und Cara wurde ebenfalls zur Seite geschleudert.

"Du hörst sofort damit auf!", klirrte Caines Stimme wie Donnerhall durch den Raum.

Shin Tao stoppte tatsächlich mitten in der nächsten Armbewegung und warf einen lodernden Blick zu Caine.

"Wer bist du, dass du es wagst, mir Befehle zu erteilen!" schrie er.

Caine verbeugte sich in einer halben Entschuldigung. "Wenn du mich haben willst, dann lass die anderen gehen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde bleiben. Lass die Unschuldigen gehen."

"Unschuldige? Du redest von Unschuldigen? Nein, Kwai Chang Caine, du irrst dich. Ohne diese beiden", er deutete auf die beiden zusammen gekrümmten Gestalten am Boden, "wäre mein Plan aufgegangen. Sie haben es vereitelt und sie müssen bestraft werden, so wie du und dein Sohn."

"Ach und welcher Plan soll das gewesen sein?", warf Peter unverblümt ein, bemüht Zeit zu schinden. Vielleicht hatten sie noch eine Chance einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten, wenn sie Shin Tao und seine Männer nur irgendwie ablenken konnten.

Der Anführer der Sing Wah machte ein weitausholende Geste mit der Hand. "Oh der Plan war so gut vorbereitet. Seht es als eueren letzten Wunsch an, da ich euren Wissensdurst erfülle. Dich, Priester und deinen Sohn haben wir in diese Welt gebracht. Alles wäre so einfach gewesen ohne diese beiden Eindringlinge."

Erneut warf er Kermit und Cara einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er fort fuhr. "Alles war bis ins kleines Detail vorbereitet. Wir haben euch eine Welt erschaffen, in der ihr glücklich sein konntet, vereint mit Laura, bis eure sterblichen Überreste in der realen Welt verschieden wären und dann hättet ihr einfach aufgehört zu existieren."

"Wie meint er das?", wandte sich Peter fragend an seinen Vater.

Cara, die sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte und nun dicht an Kermit gedrängt dastand, gab ihm die Antwort. Mit einem Male fielen alle Puzzleteile an den richtigen Platz. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

"Oh Gott, ich weiß, was er meint. Ihr beide, du und dein Vater liegt in der richtigen Welt im Koma. Laut Dr. Sabourin werden eure Gehirnströme immer schwächer und keiner weiß den Grund. Das muss es sein."

Peter lauschte Caras Worten mit offenem Mund. Er konnte nicht so recht glauben, was er da hörte. Die letzte Erinnerung in der "realen" Welt stand vor Peters innerem Auge. Er sah sich selbst in einem Krankenhausbett liegend und beobachtete einen Streit von Kermit und Cara. Er versuchte zu schlichten und dann gab es da nur noch tiefe Schwärze.

Tief zog er die Luft in seine Lungen ein. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren flüsterte ihm zu, dass Cara recht hatte. Dem jungen Shaolin wurde mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass ihnen so gut wie keine Zeit mehr blieb. Seine Gedanken rasten.

"So weit so gut. Aber wie kommt es, dass wir gleichzeitig an zwei Orten sein können und zwar in Fleisch und Blut?"

Shin Tao unterbrach das Gespräch rüde. "Schluss mit diesem Geplapper. Dir zu erklären wie das möglich ist, würde deinen Horizont überschreiten, junger Caine. Es wird Zeit für meine Rache. Ihr Shaolin müsst vernichtet werden, für immer und alle Zeit. Aber zuvor", ein schmieriges Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, "werde ich Diejenige bestrafen, die meinen Plan so vereitelt hat. Bringt die Frau zu mir."

"Nein!"

Caras Widerstand gegen die beiden Männer, die sie packten und zu Shin Tao schleiften war fruchtlos. Peter, Caine, Kermit und Carmen wagten nicht etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, da sämtliche Waffen auf sie gerichtet waren. Und selbst ein Shaolin war nicht schneller als eine Kugel. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als machtlos mit anzusehen, wie Cara unsanft zu Füßen Shin Taos landete.

"Krümme ihr nur ein Haar und ich werde mit bloßen Händen dein Herz aus dem Leib reißen", drohte Kermit.

Shin Tao lachte nur. Seine Finger verkrallten sich in ihr Haar und er riss ihren Kopf grob zurück.

"Na Täubchen, so schnell sieht man sich wieder", höhnte er.

Cara nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und blickte ihm angriffslustig von unten herauf an.

"Ich hätte es vorgezogen, sie nie wieder zu sehen", gab sie mit fester Stimme zurück, fest entschlossen, im keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

"Oh, heute so mutig? Mal schauen wie lange du das noch bist, kleines Mädchen."

Er tat so, als ob er nachdachte und strich mit der freien Hand über ihre Wange. Cara verzog angewidert das Gesicht, konnte aber wegen des festen Griffes in ihren Haaren nicht vor der Berührung zurück weichen.

"Was soll ich nur mit dir tun? Vielleicht hast du eine bevorzugte Art, wie du sterben möchtest?"

"Ja, die habe ich tatsächlich. Ich würde vorziehen, dass sie zur Hölle fahren."

Die Antwort brachte ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige ein.

Peter, Caine und Kermit traten automatisch einen Schritt nach vorne, wurden aber von der ihnen entgegen gerichtete Waffe effektvoll an einem Einschreiten gehindert.

"Die Antwort büßt du mir, Mädchen. Ich sollte dich auf die traditionelle Art der Sing Wah töten, indem ich dir die Kehle heraus reiße oder", ein teuflisches Lächeln glitt über seine Gesichtszüge, "ich klinke mich noch einmal in deinen Verstand ein. Schon das letzte Mal war es ein reines Vergnügen für mich. Erinnerst du dich? Ich könnte dich so verwirren, dass du den Rest deines Lebens in einer Irrenanstalt verbringen wirst, gesetzt den Fall du überlebst das hier lange genug. Jeden Tag würdest du darum beten sterben zu dürfen, doch die Qualen werden nie ein Ende nehmen. Ja, ich denke, das ist die bessere Strafe für dich."

Mit Grauen erinnerte sich Cara and die schlimmsten Minuten ihres Lebens. All der Schmerz und die Qual, als er ohne Rücksicht in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war kehrte in lebendigen Farben zurück. Das Zittern, das ihren Körper erfasste war nicht gespielt. Die mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassade von gespieltem Mut, brach in sich zusammen.

"Bitte nicht", flüsterte sie, alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht.

"Ich sehe, du erinnerst dich. Ich hoffe, es war für dich genauso schön wie für mich. Und ich bin sicher dieses Mal wird es noch schöner werden", verhöhnte er das zitternde Bündel Mensch zu seinen Füßen.

Shin Tao zog die junge Frau an den Haaren brutal nach oben, bis sie auf ihren Beinen stand. Dann lockerte er seinen Griff und umklammerte statt dessen mit stahlhartem, paralysierendem Griff die beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes.

"Nein!", Cara schrie das eine Wort mit all der Furcht hinaus, die sie empfand.

Gleichzeitig ertönte ein lauter Schrei von Kermit. "Lass sie sofort los du Schwein!"

Kermit gab dem Mann, der seine Waffe in der Hand hielt einen harten Stoß vor die Brust, so dass dieser überrascht von der plötzlichen Attacke einen Schritt zurück stolperte.

Shin Tao selbst war für einen Augenblick von dem Tumult abgelenkt, sein Griff lockerte sich etwas. Cara, die spürte, dass sie sich plötzlich wieder bewegen konnte nutzte ihre Chance und rammte ihm in einem verzweifelten Aufbäumen ihr Knie in den Unterleib.

Der Anführer stöhnte auf und beugte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach vorne. Seine Hände fielen von ihrem Gesicht herab und pressten sich beschützend gegen seine intimste Stelle.

"Du kleine Ratte, das wird du büßen!", keuchte er.

Cara, die noch einen Moment wie erstarrt da stand, stolperte einen Schritt zurück, bevor endlich Leben in sie kam und sie sich umdrehte und wegrannte. Sie hatte nur noch eines im Sinn: Zu Kermit und Peter zu gelangen.

"Worauf wartet ihr denn noch? Tötet sie!", schrie Shin Tao, der sich noch immer nicht rühren konnte, wutentbrannt.

Im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle los. Peter, Kermit und Caine reagierten beinahe gleichzeitig und traten den ihnen am nächsten stehenden Personen die Waffen aus der Hand. Carmen hingegen stieß dem Mann neben ihr mit aller Kraft den Ellbogen in die Rippen.

Caine schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, bevor er mit seiner rechten Hand einen weiten Kreis beschrieb. Mehrere Männer schrieen auf, als die Waffen in ihren Händen plötzlich zu glühen begannen und sie sie loslassen mussten.

Wutentbrannt stürzten sie sich auf die drei Männer und zwei Frauen. Ein ungleicher Kampf entbrannte. Weder Carmen noch Cara hatten genügend Kampferfahrung, um sich gegen die gewieften Kämpfer der Sing Wah durchsetzen zu können. Sie konnten nur so geschickt und schnell wie möglich den Männern ausweichen. Zu ihrem Glück sahen die Angreifer auch keine Gefahr in den zwei Frauen und konzentrierten sich lieber auf die drei verbissen kämpfenden Männer.

Caine, Peter und Kermit taten ihr bestes, um sich gegen den Ansturm zu wehren. Die beiden Shaolin teilten gekonnt heftige Tritte und Schläge aus, während Kermit sich auf seine Söldnertaktik verließ. Dennoch waren die Angreifer noch immer in der Überzahl. Zwar war es ihnen gelungen, den ein oder anderen ins Reich der Träume zu schicken, aber man könnte meinen, wenn einer zu Boden ging, dann tauchten dafür drei andere auf.

Langsam aber stetig erlahmten die Kräfte der Kämpfenden, doch auch die Zahl der Angreifer dezimierte sich sehr. Alle drei hatten mittlerweile einige harte Schläge einstecken müssen. Peter blutete aus einer Wunde an der Stirn, Kermits Hemd war eingerissen und auch Caine hatte einen blutenden Schnitt am Arm. Cara und Carmen hingegen waren unverletzt, was aber mehr daran lag, dass die Männer sie mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr zur Kenntnis nahmen. Dass die beiden Shaolin und der Detective so schwer zu überwältigen waren, damit hatte keiner der anderen gerechnet.

Eben war es Peter gelungen einen weiteren Widersacher mit einem harten Tritt gegen die Schläfe zu Boden zu befördern, als sich ihm ein anderer von hinten näherte und ihm die Arme um den Hals schlang. Peter konnte den Angriff nicht mehr ausbalancieren und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Zusammen mit seinem Gegner, der den Griff um seine Kehle keinen Moment lockerte, ging er zu Boden.

Schwarze und rote Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, die Finger hatte er um den Arm des Angreifer geklammert in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, der Mann hielt weiterhin fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Peters Körper krümmte sich in Abwehr. Er versuchte sich zur Seite zu werfen, doch keiner seiner Versuche brachte Linderung für seine fast berstenden Lungen. Seine Bewegungen wurden schwächer, der Sauerstoffverlust lähmte seine Gehirntätigkeit. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen, die Kampfgeräusche wurden immer leiser. Er meinte zu spüren, wie sich seine Seele langsam aus seinem irdischen Körper löste. Ergeben schloss er die Augen.

Plötzlich war er wieder frei, röchelnd zog er den Atem in seine schmerzenden Lungen ein und bereute es eine Sekunde später, als seine Lunge gegen die übereilte Luftzufuhr protestierte. Das verschwommene Gesicht vor seinen Augen wurde langsam klarer und er erkannte Carmen, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, in der Hand hielt sie einen blutverschmierten Stein.

"Danke", krächzte er und rappelte sich mit ihrer Hilfe auf die Beine, verwundert darüber, dass er nicht gleich wieder angegriffen wurde.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass von dem guten Dutzend Männer gerade noch vier Kämpfer übrig geblieben waren. Der Rest lag mehr oder weniger ohnmächtig oder verletzt am Boden.

Peter bemühte sich, den Rest der Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er Shin Tao, der ungefähr zwei Meter neben dem Stein stand und einen kleineren, dem Monolithen sehr ähnlichen, Kristall in den Händen hielt.

"Peter, wir müssen ihn aufhalten. Er ist dabei das Portal zu öffnen, um noch mehr Männer hierher zu holen. Schafft er das, sind wir verloren", sprach Carmen eindringlich auf den noch leicht benebelten Shaolin ein und zog ihn am Arm.

Peter warf einen Blick in das Kampfgetümmel vor sich. Er fühlte sich noch sehr schwach auf den Beinen, keinesfalls in der Lage gegen einen noch frischen Mann im Kampf anzutreten, doch wie es schien hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit.

Kermit als auch Caine waren damit beschäftigt sich die restlichen Gegner vom Hals zu halten und auch Cara mischte mittlerweile kräftig mit, indem sie dafür sorgte, dass die zu Boden gegangen Gegner auch nicht mehr so schnell aufstanden. Ihm wurde klar, dass es einzig und allein an ihm und Carmen lag, Shin Tao aufzuhalten.

*Lass das nur gut gehen*, sandte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel während er, schwer auf Carmen gestützt, in Shin Taos Richtung stolperte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass seine Schritte nach wenigen Metern wieder sicherer wurden und auch sein Blutkreislauf wieder richtig in Schwung kam.

Entschlossenheit machte sich in Peters Gesichtszügen breit. Er erinnerte sich an die letzte Begegnung, die er mit Shin Tao gehabt hatte und er schwor sich, ihn diesmal nicht davon kommen zu lassen, egal was es ihn kosten würde.

Shin Tao bemerkte die beiden Herankommenden und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Sein Gesicht war in eine irre Fratze verzogen, der Kristall leuchtete milchig-grau in seiner Hand.

"Du kannst es nicht mehr aufhalten, Shaolin. In wenigen Sekunden ist das Portal geöffnet für all meine Anhänger", sagte er gönnerhaft.

Peter verzog die Lippen zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

"Das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen."

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als vollkommen Ansatzlos sein linker Fuß empor schnellte und die Stiefelspitze punktgenau Shin Taos Handgelenk traf. Der Kristall wurde in hohem Bogen aus seiner Hand geschleudert und kam, noch immer leuchtend, einige Meter weiter auf dem harten Boden auf.

Shin Tao heulte auf vor Wut.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, ein heiliges Ritual zu unterbrechen!", stieß er hervor und ging auf den jungen Priester los.

Die Wucht der Schläge trieb Peter zurück. So gut er konnte wehrte er die heftigen Tritte und Schläge ab, die nur so auf ihn hinunterprasselten. In dem eher schmächtigen Mann steckte weitaus mehr Kraft und Schnelligkeit, als Peter vermutet hatte, oder vielleicht trieb ihn auch nur der in seinen Augen funkelnde Irrsinn an.

Es gelang Peter kaum, einen guten Schlag zu platzieren, dafür musste er umso mehr einstecken. Er spürte, dass seine ohnehin geschwächten Kräfte nachließen, einzig seine Sturheit trieb ihn dazu nicht aufzugeben. Ein kräftiger Kick gegen das Kinn des Gegners, der ihn zu Boden schickte, verschaffte Peter einige Sekunden Luft. Die Kraft sofort nachzusetzen hatte er nicht mehr, dafür aber Shin Tao.

Mit einem irren Wutschrei kam dieser wieder auf die Beine und warf sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf Peter. Beide gingen zu Boden, Shin Tao landete auf Peter und setzte sofort mit wuchtigen Schlägen gegen seinen Kopf und seinen Hals nach. Erneut sah der ehemalige Cop nur noch bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen. Das Gewicht des Gegners auf seiner Brust drückte ihm noch zusätzlich die Luft ab.

Carmen näherte sich, einen Stein in der Hand, Shin Tao, doch dieser erkannte was sie vorhatte und schleuderte sie mit ungeheurer Kraft einfach zur Seite, als wäre sie ein lästiges Insekt. Dann ergriff er mit einem fiesen Lächeln den Stein, der zu Boden gefallen war.

"So Shaolin, verabschiede dich von dieser Welt. Ich werde dich erschlagen wie eine räudige Ratte. Welch Ironie, dass du durch den Stein sterben wirst, der für meinen Tod auserkoren wurde", keuchte er und hob den Stein mit beiden Händen über seinen Kopf, bereit ihn auf Peter hinunter zu schmettern.

In diesem Moment krachte ein Schuss. Shin Taos Körper zuckte, sein Mund öffnete sich in einem geräuschlosen Schrei, die Augen drohten aus den Höhlen zu quellen. Direkt in seiner Brust klaffte ein Zentimetergroßes Loch aus dem Blut in Strömen heraus lief. Die Augen brachen, der Stein fiel aus seiner Hand und landete nur knapp einen Zentimeter neben Peters Schläfe bis schließlich auch Shin Taos toter Körper zur Seite fiel.

Peter keuchte und würgte und drehte sich zur Seite. Mit trüben Augen starrte er zu Kermit, der wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, den Desert Eagle noch immer im Anschlag. Nur ganz entfernt nahm der junge Shaolin wahr, dass scheinbar alle Gegner besiegt worden waren.

Carmens Schrei durchbrach die Stille. "Oh Gott, das Portal öffnet sich. Der Kristall muss zerstört werden!"

Peter ahnte in dem Moment als Carmen los rannte, was sie vorhatte.

"Carmen, nein!" schrie er, doch er war zu weit weg, um eingreifen zu können, gar nicht davon zu reden, dass er sich im Moment auch nur sehr langsam bewegen konnte.

Mit vor Entsetzten aufgerissen Augen beobachtete er, wie Carmen auf den am Boden liegenden Kristall zurannte, ihn aufhob und ihn gegen den großen Monolithen schleuderte.

Die Wucht der Explosion als schwarze Magie auf schwarze Magie traf war heftig. Eine Sekunde lang bebte der Boden. Der große Monolith schwankte wie ein Schiff im Sturm und kippte ein wenig zur Seite, so als würde er jeden Moment umfallen, doch er hielt stand und richtete sich wieder auf. Plötzlich wurde die Luft von einem grellen Lichtblitz und einem hohen surrenden Ton erfüllt, als der kleine Kristall in tausend Stücke zerplatzte. Dann herrschte Totenstille.

Nur langsam erholten sich die Anwesenden auf diesen Angriff auf ihre Sinne. Alles war viel zu schnell gegangen, als dass sie sich hätten dagegen schützen können. Es gab keinen, der nicht grelle Lichtblitze vor den Augen sah, oder noch immer diesen seltsamen surrenden Ton in den Ohren summen hörte.

Peter rappelte sich als erster auf die Beine. Seine Benommenheit wich einer großen Angst um Carmen, die reglos neben dem Monolithen lag. Verzweifelt stolperte er die wenigen Meter zu ihr und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken. Mit zitternden Fingern strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Carmen, Kleines. Komm schon, mach die Augen auf, sag mir, dass es dir gut geht", flehte er und legte ihr die Hand auf das Herz, als könne er mit Gewalt Leben in den reglosen Körper hinein pumpen.

Caine kniete sich neben seinen Sohn und ließ die Hände wenige Zentimeter über den Körper der jungen Frau hinab gleiten. Als er mit der Untersuchung fertig war, schloss er in tiefer Resignation einen Moment lang die Augen. Für die junge Frau gab es keine Rettung mehr. Sie würde sterben, selbst er als Shambhala Meister konnte ihren Tod nicht mehr verhindern. Seine Hand legte sich auf Peters Schulter und drückte sie mitfühlend.

Peter wandte den Blick von Carmens Gesicht ab und schaute zu seinem Vater. Ungeweinte Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen.

"Paps?"

Caine senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. "Es ist zu spät für sie, mein Sohn."

Peter schüttelte wild den Kopf. "Nein, nein das kann, das darf nicht sein. Paps tu doch etwas!", rief er aus.

Tiefer Schmerz kennzeichnete Caine Züge. "Ich kann nichts mehr für sie tun, mein Sohn. Es tut mir leid."

"Nein, bitte nicht. Sie hat uns doch alle gerettet. Das darf einfach nicht sein", wisperte Peter.

Unendlich zärtlich strich er immer wieder über ihre Haare, ihre Wangen, ihren Hals. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er konnte nicht länger vor sich selbst verheimlichen, dass auch er deutlich spürte, wie sich ihre Lebensenergie mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde verringerte.

Erst in diesen Minuten wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er diese junge Frau schon mochte, trotz des bösen Streiches, den sie im Auftrag der Sing Wah ihm und seinem Vater gespielt hatte. Das Wissen er würde sie verlieren, ohne je eine Chance gehabt zu haben sie besser kennen zu lernen, fühlte sich an wie ein glühendes Messer in seiner Brust.

"Komm schon, Kleines, öffne deine Augen. Ich will noch einmal in diese wunderschönen Augen blicken", flehte er.

Carmen schlug tatsächlich die Augen auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie Peter erkannte. Der junge Mann streichelte ihre Wange, die erste Träne löste sich von seinen Wimpern. Die Zeit des Abschieds war gekommen.

"Hallo", flüsterte sie schwach.

"Hei du. Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du Schmerzen?" Peter schluckte hart.

Carmens Lächeln verbreiterte sich, ihre Finger tasteten nach seiner Hand. Peter ergriff sie und hielt sie fest.

"Es geht mir gut, ich habe keine Schmerzen. Ich verspüre nur große Erleichterung. Haben wir es geschafft?"

"Oh ja, das haben wir. Shin Tao ist tot und sein Kristall ist zerstört."

"Gut."

Peter konnte nicht länger an sich halten. Seine Schultern fielen nach vorne und ein trockenes Schluchzen schüttelte seinen Körper.

"Carmen, wie konntest du das nur tun. Es hätte sicherlich noch eine andere Lösung gegeben."

"Vielleicht. Aber zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich wirklich alles richtig gemacht. Nimm mir nicht dieses Gefühl, indem du mir Vorwürfe machst."

Peter lächelte sie durch Tränen hindurch an. "Und dennoch, der Preis ist einfach zu hoch."

Carmens Finger zuckten in seiner Hand, er spürte wie sie langsam erschlafften.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Ich habe das erhalten, was ich schon seit Jahren verzweifelt suchte. Meinen Seelenfrieden. Nun kann ich beruhigt vor den Schöpfer treten in der Gewissheit, ich bin doch ein guter Mensch."

Mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme schwächer. Ihre Finger glitten aus seiner Hand.

"Bitte geh nicht", flüsterte er heißer.

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein leises Wispern. "Meine Zeit ist um. Gibst du mir einem Abschiedskuss?"

Peter beugte sich über sie. Mit zitternden Fingern umrahmte er ihr Gesicht und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf ihren Mund. Er verweilte einige Sekunden, kostete das Gefühl aus, ihre weichen Lippen zu spüren und es für alle Zeiten in seiner Erinnerung zu speichern. Dann zog er sich langsam zurück und suchte Blickkontakt mit ihr.

Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug hob ihre Brust, die Gefühle, die sie für ihn empfand strahlten ihm aus ihren Augen entgegen.

"Das war schön. Leb wohl, Peter."

Ein friedliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ihre Augen schlossen sich. Der Atem stoppte.

Es war vorbei.

Kapitel 16

Eine Hand an seiner Schulter und eine sanfte Stimme rissen Peter aus seiner selbstgewählten Isolation. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem Carmen in seinen Armen den letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

"Na, Peter. Geht es dir nun wieder ein wenig besser?"

"Sicher." Er versuchte zu lächeln, was aber kläglich misslang.

Cara kniete sich vor ihn und nahm seine Hände in die ihren. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass ihre Augen geschwollen und rotumrandet waren. Carmens Tod war auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen.

"Peter, so leid es mir tut, dich aus deiner Trauer zu reißen, aber wir haben dafür nun wirklich keine Zeit. Leider sind wir hier immer noch gefangen und wir müssen hier so schnell als möglich heraus."

Ihre Worte brachten ihn schnell zu den Tatsachen zurück. Cara hatte zweifelsohne recht. Trauern konnte er später noch. Wer wusste schon wie viel Zeit sie noch hatten, um hier heraus zu kommen. Er sah sich um. Doch außer ihnen und Carmens Körper, befand sich niemand mehr im Raum.

"Wo sind die anderen Mitglieder der Sing Wah?"

"So wie es ausschaut, wurden sie aus dieser Dimension gerissen, als der Kristall explodiert ist. Nur wir sind noch da."

Peter spürte wie seinen Lebensgeister wieder erwachten und erhob sich. In einer für ihn typischen Geste fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

"Na toll, die bösen Buben durften gehen und die Guten sind noch im Gefängnis. Das hier stinkt zum Himmel."

Sein Blick irrte zu Carmen, die so friedlich aussah, als würde sie nur schlafen. Seine Gesichtszüge änderten sich, tiefe Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.

Cara drückte Peters Hand. "Es tut mir so leid, Peter."

Peter schlang beide Arme um die zierliche Frau und zog sie eng an sich. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung liebvoll. Peter vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Nur allzu bekannte Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in seinen Augen, doch diesmal widerstand er dem Drang, den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, um sich um die Lebenden zu kümmern.

Einen Augenblick später löste er sich von Cara und legte ihr den Arm um die schmalen Schultern.

"Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Ich will endlich nach Hause."

Cara konnte ihm da nur aus tiefstem Herzen zustimmen.

oooooooooo

Peter fuhr sich zum wiederholten Male durch die Haare, die mittlerweile in alle Himmelsrichtungen standen. Es kam ihm vor, als würden sie nun schon seit Stunden herum diskutieren und waren noch immer zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

"Wenn das so weitergeht, dann sitzen wir hier noch bis in alle Ewigkeiten herum", ließ sich Cara frustriert vernehmen.

"Wenn du weißt, wie wir hier heraus kommen, dann rück heraus damit", erwiderte Kermit, der mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber saß.

"Wenn ich das wüsste, dann wären wir schon längst weg von hier", schoss Cara zurück.

Caine hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "Es bringt nichts, wenn ihr anfangt zu streiten. Nur aus der Ruhe kann ein klarer Gedanke entstehen."

"Meine Ruhe habe ich verloren, als ich in dieses verdammte Abenteuer geschlittert bin", murmelte Kermit so leise, dass es keiner verstehen konnte. Laut meinte er. "Hast du irgend eine Idee?"

Caine schaute zum wiederholten Mal zu dem Obelisken auf. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es ist möglich, dass..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich stöhnte Peter laut und krümmte sich nach vorne. Mit einem großen Schritt sprang Caine neben ihm und schaute besorgt auf seinen Sohn hinunter.

"Peter, was ist los?"

Er wollte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch zu seinem Entsetzen glitten seine Finger glatt durch Peters Schulter hindurch. Alle sahen, wie sich der junge Shaolin einen Moment lang vor ihren Augen auflöste und sich dann wieder materialisierte.

"Schon wieder vorbei, ich hatte nur einen kleinen Krampf", keuchte Peter.

Einen Moment später fasste er sich wieder und starrte leicht verwundert in die besorgten, blassen Gesichter seiner Freunde um ihn herum.

"Was ist, habt ihr gerade einen Geist gesehen, oder was?", erkundigte er sich leichthin.

Kermit erwiderte in ebenso leichtem Tonfall: "Nein, nein. Du hast uns nur überrascht mit deiner kleinen Einlage hier, das ist alles."

Keiner hatte das Herz ihm mitzuteilen, was gerade geschehen war.

Cara musste sich von Peter wegdrehen, um die Träne zu verheimlichen, die ihr über die Wange lief. Ihr war ebenso klar, wie all den anderen, was das bedeutete. Peters irdischer Körper lag im Sterben. Die Zeit lief aus.

Dankbar sah sie zu Kermit auf, der neben sie trat und die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Seine Augen teilten ihr stumm mit, was er, aus Rücksicht auf Peter, nicht laut mitteilen konnte.

"Um auf deine Idee zurück zu kommen, Caine. Woran hast du gedacht?", kehrte Kermit schließlich zum Thema zurück.

"Schwingung", lautete Caines knappe Antwort.

Ein verstehender Blick wechselte zwischen dem Ex-Söldner und dem Priester. Kermit nickte zustimmend.

"Ein Versuch ist es alle mal wert. Tu es."

Daraufhin erhob sich der Shambhala Meister und ließ sich knapp einen Meter neben dem Obelisken in eine Lotusposition sinken. Er schloss die Augen, verbannte all die Gedanken um Peter und dessen Wohlergehen aus seinen Gedanken und ließ sich in eine tiefe Trance fallen. Im Geiste wurde er eins mit seiner Umgebung. Es dauerte nicht lange und sein Oberkörper begann sich in stetigem Rhythmus hin und her zu bewegen. Die Bewegung blieb immer gleich.

"Kann mir mal einer erklären, was das nun plötzlich soll? So kommen wir doch auch nicht weiter", meldete sich Peter frustriert zu Wort.

Kermit wandte den Blick nicht von Caine ab, ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen.

"Vielleicht doch", erwiderte er.

"Und wie? Ich sehe hier nur einen hin- und herschwankender Caine. Damit bringt er diesen doofen Stein auch nicht zum brechen", mischte nun auch Cara mit.

Kermit schüttelte den Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Ich sehe, von Physik verstehst ihr nicht allzu viel. Was ihr seht ist Caine, der die Schwingung des Obelisken aufgenommen hat."

"Ich verstehe trotzdem nichts", warf Peter ein.

Kermit verdrehte die Augen. "Gut, dann versuche ich es mal dir zu erklären. Vielleicht hast du schon einmal die Geschichte gehört in der Soldaten über eine Brücke liefen und sie dadurch zum Einstürzen brachten. Sie hatten das Pech mit ihrem Gleichschritt die Gegenschwingung zu der Brücke zu schaffen und das hat sie zum Einsturz gebracht. Hier ist es dasselbe Prinzip."

Langsam dämmerte es Peter worauf Kermit hinaus wollte. "Ah wir sollen praktisch die Gegenschwingung erzeugen."

"Nun hast du es kapiert."

Kermit erhob sich und bedeutete den beiden anderen es ihm gleich zu tun. Dann wies er Cara und Peter an, sich hintereinander mit gegrätschten Beinen parallel zu Caine aufzustellen. Er selbst stellte sich an die Spitze des Dreigespanns.

"Tut nun genau das, was ich auch tue und sprecht nicht mehr. Jede andere Schwingung kann die Gegenschwingung wieder zerstören. Es ist keine große Chance, aber das Beste, was wir anzubieten haben."

Peter und Cara nickten zustimmend. Atemlos standen sie da und warten was Kermit nun tun würde. Dieser beobachtete noch einen Augenblick Caine, bevor er seinen rechten Fuß anhob und mit ihm, als Caine mit dem Oberkörper zurück schwang, auf den Boden stampfte. Cara und Peter machten es ihm nach. Bald hatten sie einen monotonen Rhythmus gefunden, so dass das Aufstampfen fast von alleine ging.

*Das klappt doch Niemals*, dachte Peter als sich nach einer, wie es ihm vorkam, halben Ewigkeit rein gar nichts tat. Der monotone Rhythmus ermüdete ihn und außerdem fing sein Fuß an zu schmerzen, gar nicht zu reden von anderen Körperteilen, die noch von dem vergangen Kampf in Mitleidenschaft gezogen waren.

Den anderen erging es auch nicht viel besser, doch sie hielten eisern durch. Besonders Kermit und Cara war nur allzu sehr bewusst, dass dies Peters einzige Chance war, lebend hier heraus zu kommen. Dieses seltsame Auflösen konnte jeden Moment wieder geschehen und niemand wusste, ob er sich dann auch wieder Materialisieren würde. In Gedanken konnten sie nur hoffen, dass es Dr. Sabourin gelang, Peter lange genug am Leben zu erhalten, um ihn hier heraus zu schaffen, so seltsam sich das im Moment auch anhörte.

Peter war kurz vor dem Aufgeben, als er plötzlich ein leises Knacken hörte. Er blickte nach oben und entdeckte einen ersten kleinen Riss, der sich am oberen Ende des Obelisken zeigte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich verkneifen die anderen beiden darüber zu informieren. Er wandte den Blick von dem Riss ab und schaute zu den beiden vor ihm stehenden. Erleichterung flutete ihn, als er sah, dass sie ebenfalls nach Oben schauten. Sie hatten es also auch entdeckt.

Der kleine Riss breitete sich langsam immer mehr aus, wurde zu einem Spalt. Ein immer lauter werdendes Knirschen erklang. Der Obelisk fing an so stark zu schwanken, dass man die Schwingung nun mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnte. Die Erde unter ihren Füßen fing an zu Beben.

Es war schwer das Gleichgewicht zu halten und dennoch weiterhin mit den Fuß aufzustampfen, aber irgendwie schafften sie es. Ein Grollen, das tief aus der Erde zu kommen schien, zerriss nun die Luft. Auch es nahm an Intensität zu. Die ersten kleineren Brocken lösten sich aus dem Obelisken und schlugen wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf dem Boden auf. Das milchig-graue Flimmern, das den Obelisk umgab, begann zu wabern.

Peter kamen die ersten Zweifel, ob es gut war, sich so dicht vor dem Stein aufzuhalten, wenn der sich jeden Moment in seine Einzelteile auflösen konnte. Was nützte es ihnen, wenn es ihnen gelänge den Obelisken zu zerstören, sie aber dadurch von den herumfliegenden Steintrümmern erschlagen werden würden?

Mit einem Male war wieder diese hohe Surren zu vernehmen, das sie auch vernommen hatten, als der Kristall Shin Taos zerstört worden war. Das Flimmern des Steines verwandelte sich in stinkenden, schwarzen Rauch, der in den Augen brannte.

Auch das Grollen in der Erde nahm zu. Das Beben entwickelte sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Erdbeben, so dass sie nicht länger das Gleichgewicht halten konnten und zu Boden stürzten. Unter einem grässlichen Knarren und Knirschen gab der Obelisk nun endgültig nach. Immer größere Brocken lösten sich aus dem schwarzen Gestein und hagelten rings um sie herum zu Boden. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht getroffen worden waren.

Sie versuchten auf die Beine zu kommen, um irgendwo Deckung zu suchen, doch sie hatten keine Chance gegen das heftige Beben. Jeder Versuch aufzustehen, wurde schon im Ansatz vereitelt.

Plötzlich brach der Boden unter ihnen auf. Das ging so schnell, dass sich niemand von ihnen auf die Seite rollen konnte. Sie fielen in eine bodenlose Schwärze. Nur Sekunden später wurden sie vollkommen von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Caras angstvolle Schreie verhallten ungehört, denn noch mitten im Fallen, begannen sich die Körper aufzulösen.

Kapitel 17

Dr. Sabourin betrat zögernd das Wartezimmer, in dem Annie und Jody angespannt auf Nachricht warteten. Vor knapp einer Viertelstunde hatten Peter und Caine einen weiteren Anfall erlitten und sie waren aus dem Zimmer geschickt worden, um der Ärztin und den Schwestern Raum zum Arbeiten zu geben.

Das Gesicht der Ärztin verhieß nichts gutes. Annie spürte, wie sich Jodys Hand verkrampfte, die sie auf ihren Arm gelegt hatte. Sie wandte das Gesicht in die Richtung aus der sie Schritte hörte.

"Wie geht es meinem Sohn und Caine, Doktor?"

Dr. Sabourin fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Ihre Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und schauten unendlich müde. Ähnlich wie Annie und Jody hatte sie es nicht übers Herz gerbacht ihre Patienten jemand anderem zu überlassen und nun war sie mittlerweile fast drei Tage im Dienst, ohne allzu viel geschlafen zu haben.

Die Ärztin setzte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen neben Annie und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie musste sich räuspern bevor sie die Worte hervor brachte.

"Mrs. Blaisdell, ihnen ist bekannt, dass seit dem letzten Anfall die Werte von Peter als auch von Caine rapide gesunken sind." Sie stockte und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten.

Annie keuchte leise auf, ein dunkle Vorahnung beschlich sie. "Sagen sie es mir", flüsterte sie heiser.

"Es...ich…wir haben alles in unserer Macht stehende getan, aber diesmal konnten wir Peter nicht mehr retten. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Annie."

Annies Gesicht verlor alle Farbe, hinter ihr vernahm sie einen entsetzten Aufschrei, der von Jody stammte. Ihre Finger begannen zu zittern. Einen Moment lang verkrampften sich ihre Hände um Dr. Sabourins Hand, dann zog sie sie zurück. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter und sie holte tief Atem.

Annies Stimme klang überraschend gefasst als sie fragte: "Und was ist mit Caine?"

"Er lebt...noch, aber ich fürchte, es wird auch bei ihm nicht mehr allzu lange dauern", erwiderte die Ärztin erstaunt darüber, dass Annie in solch einem Moment noch an Caine denken konnte.

Annie richtete sich kerzengerade auf. "Ich will zu meinem Sohn."

Dr. Sabourin zögerte deutlich.

"Mrs. Blaisdell, Annie, ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Nehmen sie sich einen Augenblick, um wieder zu sich zu kommen."

"Schreiben sie mir nicht vor, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Ich will zu meinem Sohn und zwar sofort. Ist er noch auf dem Zimmer?"

"Ja, aber..."

Weiter kam Dr. Sabourin nicht. Annie erhob sich und wandte sich Jody zu, die krampfhaft versuchte, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Annies nach Jodies Arm tastende Hände verrieten, dass sie nicht halb so ruhig war, wie es nach außen hin den Anschein hatte. Normalerweise hätte sie Jodies Arm auf Anhieb gefunden, doch ihre sonst so scharfen Sinne wurden umhüllt vom Nebel des Grauens, der tief in ihrem Körper wütete.

"Bringst du mich zu ihm, Jody, oder muss ich alleine gehen?"

Die Blondine schluckte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen und legte Annies Hand auf ihren Arm.

"Lass uns gehen", wisperte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Der Gang zum Zimmer schien Jody endlos vorzukommen. Ihre Knie waren inzwischen so weich, dass sie Sorge hatte, mitten im Gang zusammen zu brechen. Verstohlen warf sie Annie einen Blick zu, die mit kerzengradem Rücken und hochaufgerichteten Kopf neben ihr her schritt. Man konnte ihr nicht ansehen, dass sie gerade ihren Sohn verloren hatte. Insgeheim wünschte sich Jody, sie würde auch diese Kraft besitzen, die Annie scheinbar besaß.

*Geh weiter, geh einfach immer weiter. Du schaffst es*, machte sie sich in Gedanken Mut. Leider nützte das nicht viel.

Sie erreichten das Zimmer. Jodies Hand verharrte auf der Türklinke. Nur Annies ermutigender Händedruck brachte sie dazu, die Klinke herunter zu drücken und mit ihr zusammen das Zimmer zu betreten.

Seltsam, eigentlich sollte es genau anders herum sein. Sie müsste diejenige sein, die Annie tröstete und nicht anders herum.

Die wenigen Meter, die sie bis zu Peters Bett zurück legen mussten, waren die schlimmsten Sekunden in ihrem Leben. Ihre Augen saugten sich an den Apparaten fest, die nun ausgeschaltet waren und wie düstere Mahnmale neben dem Bett standen.

Geschafft, sie standen vor seinem Bett. Jody zog den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer heran, damit Annie sich setzen konnte. Sie beobachtete wie Annies Finger sich vortasteten und Peters Hand ergriffen. Finger, die vergeblich nach einem Puls suchten. Ein fast gewaltsam unterdrücktes Schluchzen und ein leises geflüstertes, "Peter, oh mein Peter." waren alles, was man vernehmen konnte.

Jody konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen Peter anzuschauen. Solange sie ihn nicht direkt ansah, so lange konnte sie sich der falschen Hoffnung hingeben, dass er doch noch am Leben war.

Ihr unsteter Blick irrte zu Caine, der bleich und ausgezehrt in seinem Bett lag. Die Monitore waren noch angeschaltet und zeigten die dünne Herzlinie und den Blutdruck in einem blassen Grün an.

Dr. Sabourins Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. "Es wird auch bei ihm nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

Jody zuckte zusammen bei dem Gedanken. Wie sollte sie es nur aushalten, nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei Männer zu verlieren, die ihr so nahe standen?

"Jody, ist Peter noch an die Drähte angeschlossen, oder sind sie entfernt worden?"

Annies hohl klingende Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

*Nein, bitte nicht. Ich kann nicht hinsehen*, flehte sie.

"Jody?"

Wie in Trance drehte sich Jody herum. Ihr Blick glitt über die weiße Bettdecke, die durch keinen Atemzug mehr bewegt wurde und höher hinauf, bis sie an seinem bleichen Gesicht hängen blieb.

*Nicht einmal im Tod sieht er friedlich aus*, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

"Jody? Was ist nun?"

"S…sie sind weg", erwiderte sie stotternd und machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf das Bett zu.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu vorhin war es Jody nicht mehr möglich den Blick abzuwenden. Wie paralysiert starrte sie in Peters leicht verzerrt wirkendes Gesicht. Die Augen waren geschlossen und sie würden sich auch nie wieder öffnen. Die große Liebe ihres Lebens war einfach von ihr gerissen worden, ohne dass sie jemals eine Chance gehabt hatte ihm zu sagen, was sie wirklich für ihn fühlte. Was würde sie darum geben, um nur ein einziges Mal zu ihm zu sagen: Ich liebe dich.

Annies Hände tasteten sich zu Peters Gesicht vor. In einer lebevollen Geste, wie nur Mütter es können, strich sie Peter eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre fast unhörbaren Worte, "Lass mich nicht alleine, mein Liebling", brachten das Fass zum überlaufen.

Jody konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr länger zurück halten. Peter so still und ruhig in dem Bett liegen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es nie wieder aus seinem letzen Schlaf erwachen würde, war einfach zu viel für sie. Sie sank, von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt, neben Peters Ruhestätte in die Knie und schmiegte ihre Wange haltsuchend an Peters kalte, schlaffe Hand, die aus dem Bett heraus ragte.

"Annie, oh Annie. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Peter tot ist. Wie kannst du nur so ruhig hier sitzen?", schluchzte sie.

Einen Moment lang verlor Annies Gesicht die Maske, die sie zur Schau trug. Der tiefe Schmerz und die Qual waren überdeutlich zu erkennen.

"Ich muss, Jody, ich muss einfach. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten zusammen zu brechen. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt", erwiderte Annie so leise, dass Jody sie fast nicht verstehen konnte.

Die nächsten Minuten verliefen in angespanntem Schweigen, nur durchbrochen von Jodies Schluchzern. Jody hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie Annie das antat, doch sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen machen.

Schließlich hatte sich auch Jody wieder soweit im Griff, dass ihre Tränen versiegten, zumindest für den Moment. Sie wusste, das war nichts verglichen zu dem, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie alleine zu Hause wäre und sie die Gedanken über Peters Tod heimsuchen würden. Verlegen straffte sie sich, zog ein Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte sich die Nase.

Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer wurde zögerlich geöffnet. Dr. Sabourin betrat das Zimmer, gefolgt von zwei Pflegern. Sie trat zu Annie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern.

"Annie. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich habe ihnen soviel Zeit gegeben, wie ich konnte, aber wir müssen Peter nun", *in die Leichenhalle bringen.* vervollständigte sie den Satz in Gedanken, konnte ihn aber nicht aussprechen. "verlegen", sagte sie statt dessen.

Annies Schultern verkrampften sich unter ihren Händen. Die Finger, die eben noch in beständigem Rhythmus über Peters Haare und sein Gesicht gestreichelt hatten, fielen schlaff zur Seite herab. Ein letztes Mal beugte sie sich über ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Dann muss es wohl so sein", gab Annie besiegt ihre Zustimmung und erhob sich mit Dr. Sabourins Hilfe vom Stuhl. Ihre Beine wollten nicht so recht. Jede Faser ihres Herzens schrie danach, bei ihrem Sohn zu bleiben.

Auch Jody erhob sich und starrte auf Peter herab.

*Ein Abschiedkuss du kannst das. Du wirst es dir dein Leben lang nicht verzeihen, wenn du es jetzt nicht tust*, machte sich Jody in Gedanken Mut.

Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie sich langsam über ihn beugte, um ihre Lippen auf die seinen zu drücken.

Im nächsten Moment sprang sie mit einem Aufschrei zurück und deutete mit zitternden Fingern auf Peters Stirn, auf der sich ein blutverkrusteter Riss formte.

"D…d…da. Sehen, sie, was ich sehe?", rief Jody beinahe hysterisch aus.

"Das gibt es doch nicht", stieß Dr. Sabourin hervor und starrte ebenfalls wie hypnotisiert auf den Riss.

Alle Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme von Annie, die nur lauschen konnte, beobachteten fassungslos was in dem Bett vor sich ging.

Ein Zittern lief durch Peters Körper. Farbe kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück, die Finger zuckten, Augenlider flatterten. Ein weiterer, weitaus heftigerer Ruck erschütterte seinen Körper und hob ihn um einige Zentimeter aus dem Bett bevor er in die Kissen zurück fiel. Zögerlich, fast wie in Zeitlupe öffneten sich seine Lippen. Sein Brustkorb begann sich zu heben und zu senken. Er atmete wieder.

"Was…was ist passiert?", durchbrach Annies angespannte Stimme den Bann unter dem alle Anwesenden standen.

Dr. Sabourin fasste sich als Erste wieder und trat an Peters Bett, um seine Vitalfunktionen zu überprüfen. Der stetig kräftiger werdende Puls, den sie unter ihren Fingerspitzen spüren konnte, bestätigte ihr, dass sie nicht träumte.

"Ein Wunder, Annie. Ein Wunder. Peter, er lebt!", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

"Was?"

Annies Beine trugen sie nicht länger, fassungslos sank sie auf den Stuhl zurück und tastete nach Peters Hand, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Sie konnte die Freudentränen nicht verhindern, als sie spürte wie Peters Finger sich langsam um ihre Hand schlossen. So fest sie konnte drückte sie seine Hand, als wolle sie sie niemals wieder los lassen.

"Peter", ertönte Caines Stimme in diesem Moment schwach durch den Raum. Niemand hatte auf den anderen Shaolin geachtet, der inzwischen ebenfalls wieder zu sich gekommen war.

Dr. Sabourin eilte mit einem erfreuten und gleichzeitig fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu seinem Bett und drückte ihn in die Kissen zurück.

"Bleiben sie liegen, Caine, sie sind nicht in der Verfassung aufzustehen", sprach sie beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Caine schob Dr. Sabourins Hände einfach zur Seite. Seine Augen waren noch leicht verhangen, dennoch wirkte er fest entschlossen, während er darum kämpfte, seine Muskeln dazu zu bewegen ihm zu gehorchen.

"Peter, ich muss zu Peter", krächzte er.

"Caine, sie dürfen nicht aufstehen", versuchte sie noch einmal den Shaolin zu Verstand zu bringen.

Genauso gut hätte sie gegen eine Wand reden können. Trotz ihrer Versuche ihn im Bett zu halten, richtete sich Caine auf und stand schließlich auf beiden Beinen. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie von Sekunde zu Sekunde die Kraft in seinen Körper zurück kehrte.

Jody konnte nicht länger an sich halten. Sie stolperte vor und direkt in Caines Arme. Fest drückte sie ihn an sich.

"Caine, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist", brachte sie zwischen Lachen und Weinen hervor.

Caine erwiderte sie Umarmung einen Moment lang, bevor er sich von ihr löste, ihr den Arm um die Schultern legte und mit ihr zusammen zu Peters Bett ging.

Dr. Sabourin lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd an die Wand und beschränkte sich aufs Beobachten. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum plötzlich beide Männer, eben nahe an der Schwelle des Todes und einer sogar schon tot, wieder zu sich gekommen waren. Wahrscheinlich gab es eh nur einen, der ihr das erklären konnte, doch der war im Moment mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Sie konnte warten. En zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ihren Patienten ging es den Umständen entsprechend wieder gut, was wollte sie mehr?

Caine hatte derweil Peters Bett erreicht. Er drückte kurz Annies Hand, die sichtlich atemlos wirkte und konzentrierte sich dann ganz auf seinen Sohn. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er die Hände, bei den Füßen angefangen, über Peters Körper wandern, bis hin zu seinem Kopf. Seine Fingerspitzen legte sich an Peters Schläfen und er verharrte in dieser Position mehrere Minuten lang.

Das kleine Wunder geschah. Peters Augenlider begannen immer mehr zu flattern. Und dann öffneten sich die Augen zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit.

Er blinzelte in dem grellen Licht. Vollkommen verwirrt und orientierungslos schaute er um sich. Langsam wurden die Gesichter, die er nur wie durch einen dichten Nebel wahr nahm, klarer. Er erkannte Annie, Jody und seinen über ihn gebeugten Vater.

Seine Zunge fühlte sich wie ein Reibeisen in seinem Mund an. Er schluckte hart, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, doch es kam kein Laut daraus hervor. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. In schneller Reihenfolge schwirrten Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Es waren so viele, dass es sie nicht sortieren konnte. Die Erinnerungen der realen Welt und der anderen Dimension vermischten sich. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. War es möglich, dass er noch träumte und sie in Wirklichkeit doch noch immer durch diese von den Sing Wah errichtete Welt irrten, oder war es anders herum? Er wusste es nicht.

Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn. Er spürte wie ein warmer, beruhigender Strom, ausgehend von dieser Hand in seinen Körper eindrang. Langsam aber stetig entwirrten sich die Bilder in seinem Inneren, er erkannte, wo er sich befand.

Zum wiederholten Male versuchte er zu sprechen. Diesmal gelang es, wenn auch nur ein Wort.

"Paps?"

"Alles ist wieder gut, mein Sohn. Wir sind zurück", bestätigte Caine die unausgesprochene Frage.

Erleichterung machte sich auf Peters Gesichtszügen breit. Caine löste seine Hand von seiner Stirn und strich ihm über die Wange.

"Schlaf jetzt, es wird dir gut tun."

Ergeben schloss Peter die Augen. Alles war wieder da, wo es hin gehörte. Er war Zuhause.

oooooooooo

Zur selben Zeit in Caines Appartement.

Cara stöhnte leise und fasste sich an den Kopf. Ein Gewicht lag auf ihrer Brust und machte ihr das Atmen schwer. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen, wartete einen Moment bis sich die leichte Übelkeit gelegt hatte und machte sich dann daran, ihre Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen, da ihr Körper nicht ganz so wollte wie sie. Genauer gesagt konnte sie außer ihrer Hand sonst noch gar nichts bewegen.

Sie befand sich in Caines Meditationszimmer und lag auf dem Boden. Ihre linke Hand befand sich auf einem Buch. Vorsichtig zog sie sie zurück und erkannte, dass es sich um das Buch von Shambhala handelte. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und sie erkannte, dass es Kermits Oberkörper war, der halb über ihrer Brust lag und ihr somit das Atmen erschwerte.

Die Erinnerung kehrte zurück. Cara konnte ein befreites Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. Anscheinend hatten sie es geschafft.

Kermit stöhnte nun ebenfalls leise. Sie spürte das leichte Zucken seiner Finger auf ihrer Brust. Sie gab ihm noch einige Sekunden, bevor sie ihn ansprach.

"Kermit?"

Der Ex-Söldner hob den Kopf. Im ersten Moment schaute er etwas verwirrt, doch dann kehrte auch seine Erinnerung zurück. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.

Er blieb noch einen Moment so liegen bis seine Glieder ihm wieder gehorchten, dann befreite er Cara von seinem Gewicht, indem er einfach nur ein wenig zur Seite rückte.

Den Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt schaute er ihr aus nächster Nähe in die Augen. "Das war vielleicht ein Trip", meinte er in seiner typischen Art.

Cara erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Das kannst du Laut sagen. Könnten wir diesen Horror in Flaschen abfüllen und an Geisterbahnen verkaufen, wären wir reich."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide, versunken in die Erinnerung.

"Meinst du, Caine und Peter haben es auch geschafft?", fragte Cara leise und voller Sorge.

Kermit lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. "Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Sobald wir uns ein wenig erholt haben, fahren wir ins Krankenhaus, dann kannst du dich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen. Einverstanden?"

Cara nickte. Plötzlich stand ihr eine ganz andere Szene im Krankenhaus vor Augen. Diejenige, die auch der Grund dafür gewesen war, warum sie hier gelandet war.

Kermit schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn das Lächeln wich aus seinem Gesicht.

"Es tut mir leid, Prinzessin, dass ich dein Vertrauen so missbraucht habe. Ich weiß nun, dass ich vollkommen falsch gehandelt hab. Ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass du mir es irgend wann verzeihen und mir auch wieder vertrauen kannst. Ich wollte niemals unsere Freundschaft zerstören, dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig."

Caras Augen leuchteten auf. Nach all dem, was sie gemeinsam durchlebt hatten, war die Entscheidung ein Kinderspiel.

"Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, Kermit. In Anbetracht dessen, was wir gerade durchgemacht haben, weiß ich nun, dass ich mich immer und überall auf dich verlassen kann. Vergessen wir einfach was gewesen ist und fangen wir neu an."

"Aber ich hoffe nicht ganz von vorne", erwiderte Kermit in einem Tonfall, der Cara aufhorchen ließ.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Noch nie war sich Kermit so sicher gewesen, den richtigen Zeitpunkt für den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung gewählt zu haben. Die Tage, die sie in der Welt der Sing Wah verbracht hatten, hatten ihm gezeigt, dass sie und Peter, entgegen seiner Annahme, doch kein Liebespaar waren, sondern nur enge Freunde. Somit war der Weg für ihn frei, vorausgesetzt sie wollte auch.

"Siehst du es denn nicht?"

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff zog er sich die Brille ab und schaute ihr offen und frei in die Augen. Ihre Blicke versanken ineinander. Kermit hob die Hand, und legte sie Cara an die Wange. All die Gefühle, die sie im Moment füreinander empfanden, waren deutlich in ihren Augen zu lesen. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung als er erkannte, dass sie dasselbe fühlte.

Cara schmiegte ihr Wange in seine Hand, nicht in der Lage seinem intensiven Blick auszuweichen, sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie schlang nun ihrerseits ihren Arm um seine Taille und lächelte ihn einladend an.

Fast wie in Zeitlupe überbrückte Kermit den wenigen Abstand zwischen ihnen, gab ihr Zeit zurück zu weichen. Sie tat es nicht, verharrte vollkommen bewegungslos in ihrer unbequemen Position auf dem Boden.

Sein Atem strich leicht über ihre Lippen, es kam fast einer Liebkosung gleich. Ein kurzer, prüfender Blick in ihre Augen. Ja, sie wollte es auch.

Ein Schauer lief Kermits Rückgrat hinab, als seine Lippen zum ersten Mal die ihren berührten. Es war, als hätte man einen Stromkreis geschlossen, alles passte perfekt zusammen. Er musste an sich halten, um sie nicht einfach mit seiner ungestüm aufwallenden Leidenschaft zu überfallen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein einziger Kuss solche Gefühle in ihm hervor rufen könnte.

Mit viel Willenskraft hielt er den Kuss sanft und forderte nichts. Er wartete, wartete darauf, dass sie die Entscheidung traf. Als er mit der Zungenspitze sanft ihre Unterlippe nachzeichnete, öffnete sie mit einem leisen Seufzen ihre Lippen. Kermit kam ihrer Einladung nach und vertiefte den Kuss. Erst als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, löste er sich widerstrebend von ihr.

"Wow", war alles, das Cara hervor brachte.

Kermit nickte zustimmend und bemerkte trocken. "Nur gut, dass wir schon liegen, das hätte uns sonst umgehauen."

Fragend schaute sie ihn an. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Kermit grinste und stand auf. Dann bückte er sich, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie ebenfalls auf die Beine. Einen Arm legte er um ihre Schultern und drückte sie an sich.

"Jetzt, Prinzessin, fahren wir ins Krankenhaus und schauen wie es den anderen beiden geht."

Epilog

Eine Woche später.

"Bin ich eingeladen?"

Caine trat an die Seite seines Sohnes, der auf der Parkbank im Krankenhauseigenen Park saß und nachdenklich in die Ferne starrte.

Peter zuckte zusammen. Sein Blick glitt zu seinem Vater, der immer noch abwartend neben ihm stand.

"Oh hallo, Paps. Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört. Nimm Platz."

Caine setzte sich und sah seinen Sohn aufmerksam an.

"Du bist durcheinander", stellte er fest.

Peter seufzte leise. "Nicht direkt, ich habe nur nachgedacht."

Caine zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Peter machte ein weitausholende Geste mit der Hand.

"Nichts spezielles Paps, ich habe einfach nur meine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Jody, war übrigens gerade hier."

"Ich weiß, ich habe sie auf dem Weg zu dir angetroffen."

"Hat sie dir gesagt, dass sie sich um mich kümmern wird, wenn ich in ein paar Tagen entlassen werde? Der Doktor meinte, es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Steifheit in meinem Oberkörper nachlässt und ich in der Lage bin, mich wieder eigenständig zu versorgen. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Jody diesen Vorschlag gemacht hat. Somit musst du dir keine Gedanken machen und kannst den Neffen von Lo Si auf seiner Reise begleiten. Die paar Tage werden wir ja hoffentlich mal Ruhe vor den Sing Wah, Dim Mak, Chi Ru und wie sie alle heißen haben. Was meinst du, Paps, sollen wir vielleicht ein Schild vor unsere Tür hängen und Betriebsferien anmelden? Vielleicht geben die bösen Buben so eine Weile ruhe. Ich will wirklich nicht schon wieder in solch ein Abenteuer verstrickt werden. Oh, und hast du schon von Skalany gehört, dass ... "

Caine hob die Hand, um das hyperaktive Geplapper seines Sohnes zu unterbrechen.

"Was bedrückt dich mein Sohn?"

Peter schloss mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, um sich von den warmen Strahlen der Sonne liebkosen zu lassen. Ein tiefer Atemzug hob seine Brust, bevor er den Kopf wieder anhob und zu seinem Vater herüber blickte.

"Weißt du wie sehr ich die Sonne vermisst habe, das Licht und die Wärme?"

Seine Gesichtszüge verdüsterten sich. Fahrig strich er sich durch die Haare.

"Paps, diesmal hatte ich wirklich Angst. Ich dachte, ich würde einen friedlichen Tag wie diesen hier nie wieder erleben dürfen. Es war zu knapp, viel zu knapp diesmal. Und am meisten hat es mir angst gemacht, dass wir beide, trotz all der Dinge zu denen wir in der Lage sind, dem ganzen völlig machtlos gegenübergestanden sind. Jedes Mal wenn ich die Augen schließe, frage ich mich, wo ich dann wieder aufwachen werde. Was, wenn die Sing Wah erneut zuschlagen und das nächste Mal keine Cara oder kein Kermit zur Stelle sind? Was, wenn wieder Unschuldige sterben müssen und das nur, weil wir so viele Feinde haben? Wann kommt der nächste Angriff? Wer wird der nächste Gegner sein? Warum können wir nicht einfach ein normales Leben führen, wie jeder andere auch?"

Die Worte brachen in einem einzigen Schwall aus ihm heraus. Es tat gut sich die Sorgen, die sich in den vielen rastlosen Stunden im Krankenbett angestaut hatten, von der Seele reden zu können.

"Es ist unser Schicksal, unser Pfad, den wir erfüllen müssen", gab Caine nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens zurück.

Peter schnaubte durch die Nase. "Na toll, ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Ich entblöße meine Seele vor dir und du kommst mit einer nichtssagenden Phrase daher."

Caine blickte seinen Sohn missbilligend an.

"Peter, wir können unser Schicksal nicht ändern. Wir können uns nur unseren Ängsten stellen und sie dadurch besiegen. Du musst lernen loszulassen, mein Sohn."

Peter wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um dem heftigst zu widersprechen, als Caine zu seiner Überraschung mit seiner Rede fortfuhr.

"Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, wenn du tatsächlich ein anderes, wie du dich ausdrückst, normales Leben führen würdest? Hast du darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, wenn du niemals Kermit, Paul, Annie oder Cara kennen gelernt hättest? Hast du darüber nachgedacht, welch schöne Dinge du alle nicht erlebt hättest, wäre dein Leben anders verlaufen? Hast du darüber nachgedacht wie viele Menschen gestorben wären, wärst du nicht da gewesen und hättest sie gerettet? Woher nimmst du die Garantie, dass es in einem anderen Leben, bei einem anderen Lebensstil, alles besser verlaufen würde? Denke über all das nach, mein Sohn und wäge ab. Entscheide, was überwiegt, die Freude, die du in deinem jetzigen Leben hast, oder die Furcht."

Peter starrte seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. So eine lange Rede hatte er noch nie von ihm gehört. Der Shambhala Meister erwiderte seine Blick ruhig und in sich gekehrt, er wartete darauf, dass Peter seine Entscheidung traf.

Peter wandte den Blick ab und verfiel in dumpfes Brüten. Sein Vater hatte mal wieder recht. Er hatte Stunden in seinem Bett verbracht über die Ängste und all die negativen Dinge nachzudenken, aber an die positiven Dinge wie Annies Mutterliebe, oder die Freundschaft zu Cara oder Kermit, oder gar die Liebe seines Vater hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten wird durcheinander. In schneller Reihenfolge sah er Stationen seines Lebens vor seinem inneren Auge vorüber ziehen. Negative, als auch positive. Noch einmal erlebte er den Brand im Tempel, die schrecklichen Jahre im Waisenhaus, doch dann waren da auch Annie und Paul, die ihm so liebevoll ein Zuhause gegeben hatten.

Immer mehr positive Dinge fielen ihm ein. Das berauschende Gefühl, das er empfunden hatte, als er zum ersten Mal ein Leben gerettet hatte. Die unwahrscheinliche Freude Carolins Baby in den Hände zu halten und Onkel zu sein. Der Dankbare Blick von Misses Sung, die dank seines Tees wieder schmerzfrei war. Die leuchtenden Kinderaugen, die ihn voller Hingabe und offener Zuneigung anschauten wenn er ihnen Unterricht in Kung Fu gab. Das warme Gefühl der schmalen Kinderärmchen um seinen Hals, wenn sie sich vertrauensvoll um seinen Nacken schlangen.

In aller Deutlichkeit wurde ihm bewusst, dass er all die Sachen auf keinen Fall missen wollte. Verglichen zu all den überschwänglichen Gefühlen, die die Erinnerungen in ihm auslösten, verpuffte der Horror der vergangenen Wochen, oder all die bösen Dinge, die er sonst noch erlebt hatte zu nicht mehr als einem lauen Lüftchen. Es war schlichtweg sein Leben. Sein Schicksal, so wie sein Vater es ihm gesagt hatte. Was machte es schon, wenn immer wieder dubiose Gestalten auftauchten, die ihm oder seinem Vater nach dem Leben trachteten? Mit all den Freunden, die so fest zu ihm standen, konnte doch nichts schief gehen, oder?

Schließlich kehrte er aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück. Ein breites Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Lippen gestohlen.

"Danke Paps, dass du die Dimensionen wieder gerade gerückt hast", meinte er schlicht.

Caine neigte den Kopf. "Keine schlimmen Gedanken mehr aufgrund des Erlebten?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, werde ich sicher noch eine Weile brauchen, um darüber hinweg zu kommen, doch das geht uns allen so. Ich weiß mit der Zeit wird mir das eh alles vorkommen wie ein schlechter Traum. Aber ich denke auch es lohnt sich auf jeden Fall mehr nach vorne zu schauen und weniger in die Vergangenheit. Wer weiß, was das Schicksal noch für uns bereit hält."

Caine konnte ein erleichtertes Lächeln nicht zurück halten. Langsam aber sicher kam der alte Peter wieder zum Vorschein, derjenige, der es nicht erwarten konnte, sich in das nächste Abenteuer zu stürzen. Der Shambhala Meister hob die Hand und versetzte seinem Sohn einen sanften Schlag auf die Wange.

"Nur um die Lektion zu verinnerlichen."

Peter blickte seinem Vater mit einem gespielt bösen Blick an, im nächsten Augenblick lächelte er wieder breit.

"Hey, habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass Cara und Kermit nachher noch kommen wollen? Vielleicht können wir gemeinsam etwas unternehmen, einen Spaziergang durch den Park machen, oder wir können auch einfach nur hier sitzen und uns unterhalten. Oder wir können Pläne schmieden wie wir es dieser Schwester Clarissa heimzahlen, die mich immer mit diversen Nadeln malträtiert. Was hältst du davon?"

Caine konnte über die ungestüme Art seines Sohnes nur den Kopf schütteln. Innerlich spürte er eine große Welle der Erleichterung über ihn waschen.

Ja, das Leben hatte Peter Caine definitiv wieder.

oooooooooo

"Prinzessin, bist du nun endlich soweit? Wir wollen doch Peter nicht zu lange warten lassen", rief Kermit von der Treppe hoch.

"Ich komme ja schon", rief Cara zurück während sie auf einen Fuß herum hüpfte, um die Sandalette anzuziehen.

Wenige Sekunden später stürmte sie mit glänzenden Augen die Treppe hinunter und drückte Kermit einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Lippen.

"Siehst du, ich bin ja schon da."

"Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Prinzessin", meinte Kermit und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie zur Türe zu führen.

Cara blickte Kermit von unten herauf an. Ein schelmisches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

"Sag mal, warum nennst du mich eigentlich seit neuestem ständig Prinzessin? Weil ich einen Frosch geküsst habe?"

Kermit lachte bei der Frage laut heraus.

"Nur schade, dass sich der Frosch nicht in einen Prinzen verwandelt hat, was?"

Cara betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. "Nun ja, ein paar Kleinigkeiten fehlen tatsächlich zum Prinzen, aber ich bin mit dem, was ich da habe sehr zufrieden. Doch meine Frage hast du damit nicht beantwortet."

Kermit wurde plötzlich ernst und blieb stehen. Er zog seine Brille von der Nase und verstaute sie in seiner Jackentasche. Dann hob er die Hände, legte sie sanft um ihr Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Rohe, unverblümte Emotionen leuchteten ihr entgegen.

"Du willst wissen, warum ich dich Prinzessin nenne? Ganz einfach, weil du für mich etwas ganz besonderes und kostbares bist, das ich nicht mehr missen will. Als kleiner Junge habe ich immer davon geträumt, mit der Prinzessin meiner Träume in den Sonnenuntergang zu reiten. Je älter ich wurde, desto klarer wurde mir, dass ich so eine Frau wohl niemals finden würde. Besonders nicht mit meinem Beruf. Doch ich habe mich geirrt, denn ich habe sie gefunden. Und diese Frau, das bist du. Du bist meine Prinzessin."

Cara konnte Kermit nur mit offenen Mund anstarren. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit solch einer romantischen Rede. Es kam selten vor, aber diesmal war sie wirklich sprachlos, ihr fiel kein einziges Wort ein, das sie darauf erwidern konnte.

Kermit hauchte ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sie los ließ und sich die Brille auf die Nase setzte. Einen Moment später hatte er seine übliche undurchdringliche Miene aufgesetzt. Sein typisches Haifischgrinsen zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

"Was ist nun, willst du hier länger wie eine Götzenstatue herum stehen, oder besuchen wir nun Peter?"

"Peter", konnte sie nur stammeln.

So schnell wie Kermit von einer Stimmung in die nächste wechseln konnte, da kam sie einfach nicht mit. Ihr gesamtes Sein war erfüllt von einer tiefen Wärme und Zuneigung und ihr wurde wieder einmal mehr klar, dass sie diesen großen starken Mann an ihrer Seite über alles liebte.

Ja, das Leben war gut.

ENDE

Nächste Geschichte: The Trip

34


End file.
